Chuck vs The Couch
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck is ordered in for full physical ands find he's ambushed by Dr. Dreyfus. Suddenly, he discovers he has to go through therapy in order to be cleared for duty. As Chuck is on the couch Carina and Cole stumble on a case of Atroxium. One canister is one canister's missing and the only people who have actually have dealt with it are Chuck and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov

The weather was typical for this time of year in Southern California. Chuck was already thinking and planning what to do with the rest of the day. His first stop was at the Doctor's to get his fitness for duty certificate. After that he had to show his face in the Buy More then duck out. He was supposed to grab yoghurt with Sarah at Orange Orange but the day was nice and after his time in the Caucasus Mountains some time on the beach would be nice. They could get Sam, some cheeseburgers with extra pickles and spend the rest of the day at Malibu just him with the two most important women in his life collecting sea shells and walking the beach.

"Agent Carmichael," said Chuck to the nurse behind the counter as he walked into the reception area. "I'm here to pick up…"

"Sit down and the Doctor will be with you shortly," said the nurse. Chuck was about to say something but the nurse cut him off. "Just have a seat until your name is called."

There was little he could do but sit down cross his legs and wait. Minutes became an hour and he still hadn't been called while other people had walked in and walked out so he went back up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me I've been here for going on an hour I just wanted to make sure the Doctor's aware I'm waiting for him. He's expecting me."

"He knows but you can go in only when your name is called so if you'd kindly go back and find a seat. The Doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you I guess," said Chuck as the nurse raised her eye at him and he raised his back. "Gez good thing I wasn't in a hurry. Find a seat, I found them and a lot of them now what?" He pulled out his phone to call Sarah to tell her he probably wasn't going to make it back in time for yoghurt but they could all still go to the beach. That was when he discovered there was no signal in the waiting room. He walked up back up to the receptionist. He could tell by her look she already had her guard up as he approached.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone? There's no signal in here and I need to let someone I'm going to be late."

"Sorry but the office phone is for official use only. Patients aren't allowed to use it so if you don't mind…"

"Go back and have a seat," said Chuck as he was beginning to get angry. "But when you say have a seat do you mean it?"

"Of course I do? What kind of question is that? Now can you kindly go back and have a seat the Doctor will be with you soon."

"So I can take a chair with me when I go because you told me I could have a seat and I asked you if that was what you meant. You said yes so which one can I take with me?"

"Have a seat doesn't mean have a seat it means have a seat as in take… no it does mean that," said the nurse as Chuck got her tongue tied. "Just sit down and I'll go see what's taking so long."

"Thank you that's all I wanted but I really like the chair in the corner next to the artificial Benjamin. It looks like it could use some watering by the way." The nurse walked away frustrated with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across the pond…

In a rundown section of the East end of London Carina and Cole were running a joint op. It was a sting operation with Cole posing as a buyer and Carina as his muscle. They drove into what looked like the slums with three high rise complexes and parked in an interior courtyard with two rusty cars parked on blocks. They were greeted by three men carrying AK-47s and tattoos with Cyrillic writing all over.

"Dobrodošli," said another man, with a huge spider tattoo on his neck, as he came walking out of one of the towers. "Welcome to Londograd and our little corner of the universe."

"I think you could use a little spring cleaning," said Cole. "I'm a busy man can you take me to see the merchandise then maybe we can agree on a price that's mutually acceptable."

"This way follow me," said the man with the spider tattoo. "Bring your money. We run a strict cash and carry business. Pretty lady, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Somehow I don't think we hang out in the same circles. How much time do you spend in Monte Carlo or on the French Rivera? Maybe we met at Saint Tropez or Portofino?" said Carina as she pulled out a large case from the trunk of the car. The man's men started laughing.

"No but I can't help feel we've met before. You operate much around here? Have you ever been to Belgrade? No?"

"Can we get on with this," said Cole trying to get the deal rolling before the guy figures out who they were. "You're wasting my time hitting up on my help. Do I need to take my business elsewhere?"

"Don't get yourself all worked up follow me and I'll show you the way. You're not going to find these anywhere else." He led then into one of the three towers then up stairs that seemed to go on forever. There was an elevator but the sign out front read 'out of order'.

"When are you going to get your lift fixed? This going up and down all the time might be healthy for you be it can also get old fast."

"We like the lift being out because it gives us time to check out anyone coming up before they get to us," said the man as he pointed at CCTV cameras set up in strategic locations. "If we don't like them they don't get up."

"Smart man," said Cole. "I like working with a man who knows what he's doing. I've got buyers and money; you know opportunities like this don't come along every day. My people are willing to shell out cash for top shelf weapons and weapons systems. I was told by a little bird you could get me some Russian RPG 22s like what was used in the September 2000 attack against Vauxhall. They told me a case fell into your lap from the Bulgarians."

"That little bird had better keep its mouth shut before my Russian friend Comrade Kalashnikov shuts it forever. We're here," said the man. He knocked on the door then he and the man on the other side exchange a conversation in Serbian.

"What was all that about?" asked Cole playing his part as a big time arms dealer. "I don't like it when I can't understand what's being said makes nervous like I'm being set up."

"Chill dude, I was telling him you're a reputable chap. Russians… yes I remember you now. Mister we have a problem," said the man as the guy on the other side of the door opened. "Your lady friend here, she was with those guys that busted some friends of mine who were running with the Russians a while back. I barely got away. Hey, is this some sort of set up."

"Come on man don't be crazy you must've been smoking something cheap. She's been with me for years. My best cleaner," said Cole. "Darling, show the man the cash maybe this will convince you. I know the Real IRA is offering you £150 to £220 per weapon I'll double it and take your whole stock."

"And what if we just take your money and pop a cap in you right here," said Mr. Tattoo. Carina looked over at Cole then dropped open the case. All the Serbs were startled thinking Carina had dropped the cash but instead she pulled out two HK MP5KA4s. One she tossed to Cole while she opened fire taking out Mr. Tattoo and his thugs then they proceeded inside to secure the apartment.

"Call in for backup," yelled Cole as he dropped two running down the hall firing 47s. "This could get a little sticky fast."

"Oh you never want to have any fun," said Carina she jumped back outside dropping two more that were trying to sneak up the stairs coming up on them from behind. "Oh all right spoil sport." She pressed a button on the side of her watch which activated an emergency distress beacon. Suddenly the sky got dark over the top of the high rise as two Black Hawks hoover overhead and a unified force of DEA and MI6 agents rappelled onto the roof.

"I think our friends are here," said Carina as they walked down a long corridor clearing room after room. Then suddenly a man ran at them carrying a canister. Carina did a spinning back kick that sent him back into the room. He made a loud crash as he landed against the back wall but the canister fell out of his hand. The next thing they heard a high pitched whistle hissing sound.

"Crap, it's gas," yelled Cole as he pulled the door closed. It just so happened there was a roll of duct tape lying on the floor so while Cole held the door closed Carina taped it off temporarily sealing it.

"What do you think it was?" asked Carina. Then all of a sudden they heard pounding and screaming inside as the man begged to be let out.

"Let me out. You have to let me out there're monsters in here with big red eyes and sharp teeth. They want to eat me. Please let me out," he screamed. "The baba roga is here for me. Oh my God!"

"Gez," said Cole looking over a Carina. It sounded like the man was battering the door and walls with his head then there was silence. "I don't know but I think it was some kind of nerve gas. I saw 'Atroxium' written on the canister but I've never heard of it before have you?"

"No, never but we're going to need a decon team in here with type A hazmat suits. As soon as we get back I'll see if anyone back in the agency knows anything. But judging from what it sounded like it did to that poor guy inside it's pretty bad stuff."

"I hate gas it's a coward's weapon," said Cole as their men started arriving. He waved them over to talk to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left home after Kat showed up and she fed Sam her breakfast. She gave Sam a kiss then made an arrangement for Kat to bring Sam by Castle before she had to take off. Sarah drove the I-5 taking it into Burbank then on to the Buy More. Getting out she put on her sunglasses the sun was already bright then she walked inside. Big Mike saw her first and went to greet her.

"Sarah, how are you doing today? Is everything okay with Chuck? If you're looking for him he's out this morning."

"I know but I wanted to surprise him and there were a few things I wanted to pick up so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"As long as one of those birds isn't Chuck," said Big Mike. Sarah gave him a look. "I heard about the mugging. Morgan said he got a nasty scar."

"Oh yes well crime is running rampant these days," said Sarah as she tried to shake him loose to make it to the break room. Now she regretted not going through Orange Orange.

"I'm going to have to talk to that boy. What was he thinking when a man points a gun in your face and asks for your wallet you give it to him. There isn't anything in there that you can't get replaced."

"You're absolutely right," said Sarah. Big Mike was right and for once he was making sense. "I really need to…"

"Yeap, I'm going to have to talk with that boy what is a little cash, very little cash after making your wife's Visa, Mastercard, and Dinner's Club payments. Did you know there are places that still accept Dinner's Club?" Sarah shook her head. "I didn't either but I get their monthly bill. But what is money as long as you keep your wife happy? I'm not complaining but just the other night my muy calient wife turned to me in bed and said Big Mike, that's what she calls me you know. Then she told me those three little words."

"I love you?"

"No, raise my limit that is on her plastic. There are some things money can't buy but she hasn't found them yet."

"I guess I really need to go, thanks for the conversation," said Sarah as she bolted towards the restrooms then cut across to the break room.

"Hey Big Mike did you ask Chuck's wife about his medical appointment?" asked Skip smiling. "I got a bet going with Fernando. I bet him twenty bucks that it was social."

"What an idiot? Social?" said Fernando as he gave his nasal laugh. "Everyone knows you can't catch any disease off Facebook or Twitter, can you?" Big Mike started to walk away but they called him back begging.

"If you guys have to know Chuck was mugged while he was on an install in wherever it was he was and from what Morgan said he got tapped pretty hard in the head."

"Wow, you know he ought to take a self-defense class. You know we could teach him a little something so he'd know how to take care of himself and his woman."

"Blondie can take care of herself and what are you talking about? Since when did you two, the Masters of Moron, become martial arts experts."

"Well Fernando's third cousin on his mother's side is a yellow belt or is that yellow belly, I forget which, anyway he taught us some moves we could pass on to Chuck. Could be the difference between life and death?"

"That's right to live and die in L.A."

"You two ought to see a shrink and spend some serious time on the couch."

In the meantime…..

Sarah finally made it down to Castle. Getting off the elevator her heels make a clinking sound as she walked across the metal plating. She couldn't help but remember what Big Mike said and the sound of her shoes reminded her how much they cost. But heels were expensive and if they were comfortable they were worth every penny.

"Hey guys," said Sarah as she walked in and went over to get coffee. "Remind me never to come in through the Buy More."

"Did you warn him?" asked Casey. "I bet you didn't. You let him walk into it blind because you didn't have the stones to tell him you set him up."

"And good morning to you John, no I didn't tell Chuck. This is for his own good and if I had told him he wouldn't have gone. I'm his wife and I have to take care of him even when he doesn't want to be taken care of."

"Taken care of is usually what I get told to do when I have to whack someone. I don't know if you can see the similarity here."

"John, Chuck hasn't had a good night's rest since he came back from over there. He still thinks Banai took him to a butcher's shop in the airport and I see fear in his eyes when Sam hands him her rabbits."

"He's also humming that scary Russian lullaby all time," said Morgan. "You know the one in John Wick about the boogeyman."

"I thought you and Alex had something you had to get done this morning?" asked Sarah as she sipped from her cup.

"We did but I sent her on, she didn't need me and I wanted to be here when Chuck got in. He's my best friend and I want to be here for him. He'd do the same for me."

"Yes he would. Morgan you're a good friend," said Sarah. "Chuck and I are lucky to have someone like you around us. I want you guys to know, all of you, you are great and I really appreciate every one of you."

"What are partners for? But Chuck is still going to be mad. I would be if I got blindsided. What about your famous pact?"

"This is for his own good," said Sarah. "I know he won't like it and I can't blame him if he is mad but this was something I had to do."

"Let me tape that and play it back for you. Because it sure sounds like the justification Chuck used to go off on his solo mission and how did you react? You got mad at him."

"Okay maybe this is a little bit the same but… Oh well it had to be done and that's that," she said as she looked at her watch. She'd expected his call by now but he hadn't which made her feel even more anxious.

"Don't listen to Casey what does he know," said Morgan. "What you did was right and Chuck will understand, I'm sure. He loves you nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you Morgan, I needed to hear that," she said then she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good thing Agent McHugh isn't present," said General Beckman as she cleared her voice coming up on the monitor.

"General, it's good to see you back in your office," said Casey. "But I don't think you called us to let us know you were back."

"No I didn't, I just got off the phone with Agent Miller in London about some recent developments over there. She was involved in a joint operation with Agent Barker. They got word that a crate of Russian Netto, RPG-22s were passing hands through a Serbian gang so they arranged a sting."

"I've got my go-bag ready and I can be on a plane for London this evening," said Casey. "Do they know where we can start looking for the rockets?"

"Colonel, stand down you're getting ahead of me. From what I understand they busted the Serbians and recovered the missiles but it was what else they found that was disturbing. There was a case of thirteen canisters of Atroxium one canister is unaccounted for and one was deployed."

"Are Carina and Cole okay?" asked Sarah. She became worried that one or both of them could've been exposed and she remembered what it had done to Chuck.

"Yes they're fine but the man who accidently released the gas is dead. He bludgeoned himself to death in a state of absolute terror."

"Yes, it sounds like Atroxium," said Casey. "But I thought the only guy who could make it was Stanley Wheelwright and he's on lockdown in a padded cell on the funny farm."

"That's affirmative, Dr. Wheelwright is a patient of Dr. Dreyfrus' at the hospital for the criminally insane and the Doctor confirms that there's no way Dr. Wheelwright is behind this because of his current mental state."

"Then where did the Atroxium come from? It didn't appear out of thin air in neat little canister someone had to have made it?"

"Thank you for that astute observation Colonel," said the General. Morgan sat next to him stifling a laugh so Casey cracked his knuckles and kicked him under the table. "Gentlemen please. I'm sending Agent Carmichael…"

"So Dr. Dreyfus certified him as fit for duty?" said Sarah. "I thought the Doctor's sessions were going to take longer than just a few hours."

"No I'm sending you, Agent Miller did ask for Chuck in specific because he seemed to have a way with the Serbian and Russian Bratvas. However, after talking with Dr. Dreyfus and recent events we thought it best if Chuck stayed close to home. The Doctor is recommending an unfit for duty…"

"Becky if you're sitting there where you are talking to us it's because Chuck got you your job back then you turn around and fire him. You know Brutus did it with a knife and Judas with a kiss…"

"Grimes pipe down. Remember you're talking to a General," said Casey. "Sorry ma'am, continue please."

"I understand Agent Grimes. No one is firing Chuck, I'm placing him on limited duty and he's to undergo therapy with Dr. Dreyfus until he gives him a clean bill of health. Those are the rules for any agent who has gone through what Chuck's gone through. Agent Carmichael, Sarah you can wait until the morning to leave. Beckman out."

"Please tell me I did the right thing," said Sarah as she looked at Casey and Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck finally got into see the doctor and before he could say anything the doctor had him strip down to his waist then had him lie down on a cold examination table. A tech came in and attached electrodes to him then attached the leads to an EKG machine. After that the same tech put a bonnet on Chuck with wires that ran to an EEG.

"Wait a minute Doc, I thought I had gone through all my tests? You should have the results for my physical."

"For your body I do," said the Doctor. "Your X-rays show you had a slight fracture to the left frontal cranial bone probably from the blow that left that scar. By the way with a little laser magic we can remove that scar. You fractured two ribs which healed on their own."

"Good then everything else is okay so why am I wired up? I hope you got the right voltage set I'd hate to light up like a Christmas tree or my noise like in that game Operation."

"Funny Charles," said Dr. Dreyfus as he walked in. "Is my patient ready?" The Doctor nodded his head then got up and left the room. "Charles, are you ready?"

"The whole purpose of an ambush is to strike when the other person isn't ready. Do I have a choice?" asked Chuck. Dr. Dreyfus was silent. "I didn't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck recognized this for what it was; an Ambush and he had walked into it with both feet. Now he was caught. He found himself wired up with Dr. Dreyfus standing over the top of him and no way to escape. There was only one option left for him; follow along and hope for the best. But surely Sarah hadn't told everything. He had confided in her, she wouldn't do that to him. He had to believe if she had talked it was because she had his best interests at heart.

"Charles, lay back and just relax," said the Doctor. "We'll be done quickly and if there's nothing then I'll have you out of here soon."

"Doc, you know I just want to point out every time a doctor tells you 'just relax' it's usually just before he does something unpleasant so just by saying it negates the possibility."

"I want you look at this photo. You don't have to do anything just look at it," he said as the tech marked the printout from the EKG and EEG. Dr. Dreyfus showed him a photo from the airport in Khoy the same one that had sent him in a tailspin in the Sub-committee meeting. He felt his heart race as he took a deep breath. Grabbing hold of the table and waited for this feeling of total fear to go away. His fight-or-flight response was going haywire.

"Were did you get that?" asked Chuck clearing his throat making himself speak. "There are only a few people who have seen that photo and most of them are senators and only one person I let… I bet if I check on my phone now I'll find it missing won't I?"

"That's not important Charles let's continue. This is a map of the airport in Khoy, can you please show me where the butcher's shop is that you said you were taken to?"

"Sure," said Chuck he caught the Doctor signalling to the tech to mark the paper coming out of the machines. "Okay it was… well it was…" Chuck looked at the map but he couldn't remember where it was. He tried to trace his steps in the airport following the map but nothing.

"Is there something wrong? This should be no problem for the intersect," said Dr. Dreyfus as he wrote in his notebook.

"Still with the notes, I should know where it is but I can't for the life of me remember how to get there. Are you sure this map is correct?"

"Yes, the map is good. What would you say if I told you Colonel Casey walked through the airport and swears he didn't see a butcher's shop?"

"That's easy, he obviously was taken through a different area than I was. There would be no reason for them to take Casey through the holding area or the morgue. Doc, are you planning a barbeque? Is the butcher's shop that important?" asked Chuck feeling himself getting frustrated over what he felt was inane questioning and the Doctor writing in his notebook was getting on his nerves.

"In this case yes. I'd like to start with some simple word associations. Just tell me the first word that pops into your head. For example, I might say "Day" and you might say...Wasted. All right let's start, Gun-Shot, Shot-Dead, Dead-Rabbit, Rabbit-Sam, Sam-Love, Love-Sarah, Sarah-Life. Okay, very good," said Dr. Dreyfus as he wrote in his notebook.

"You're just going to town in that thing aren't you? I hope you've got enough blank pages. Do you keep a separate journal for each patient?" said Chuck trying not to feel worried or seeming paranoid.

"Good Charles and yes I keep a separate journal for each patient. Now let's try some other sets. What do you think of when I say Beckman?"

"Doc, I don't think you want to hear what have to say right now and I know if she's listening she doesn't to hear it either."

"Charles, remember what I said limit your response and the first word that pops in your head. Okay let's try Director.

"Boss or she'd like to think that she is. I'm sorry Doc you said the first words that pops in my head and believe me I did limit my response. You can take my word on that."

"Charles, please you have to take this test seriously and try to limit your responses to one word. What would you say if I said father-missing, missing-mother, mother-Frost, Frost-Queen, Queen-Sarah.

"Okay, now let's change it up a bit I'll just say words at random. Remember one word, the first word that comes to your head. Are you ready?

"As much as I can be it would've been better if I had been given a heads up instead of being bushwhacked."

"Charles, concentrate and pay attention. Now let's begin, Country-America, Agent-Me, Casey-friend when he's not trying to kill me but even then he's only following orders so I still would say friend.

"Charles, limit your responses to one word please. Okay let's start again Mission-Complete, Rope-hang, hang-dead, Khoy-Done."

"This is stupid I'm out of here. Gez, after everything I did and I get back to get hit by this. You have no intention of signing off on my fit for duty do you?" You don't have to lie I can see it in your face."

"No Charles I'm not, at least not now. I want you to come to my office in Pasadena tomorrow we can coordinate the time after you talk to your wife."

"So you want me to go back where this all started tomorrow. Is this some kind of therapy like getting back up on the horse? Now I see where she got the analogy."

"What are you talking about? No, my satellite office is there and I have patients I have to see on campus. You aren't my only one you know. Charles, you're suffering from repressed memory loss brought on by PTDS and when you hit different triggers you freeze like what happened on Capitol Hill."

"How do you know… Sarah told you she had to. She's the only one I told what happened. Well, isn't that just fine and dandy."

"Charles, your wife is worried about you and frankly so am I. Remember when I showed you that photo. Look at the spikes that image created in you," said the Doctor as he showed Chuck the machine readings. "This is going on inside you and you're not sleeping. All this will take a toll on you. What would happen in the field if you hit a trigger and freeze when your life or your partner's life is on the line. How would you feel then if you froze up and something happened?**"**

"Okay, okay I see your point. So what do you want to do with me? Recovered memory therapy, you know the term isn't listed in DSM-IV or used by your colleagues. There are a number of you who're opposed to it because the therapy can create false memories through suggestion. Although not proven, the evidence is questioned by some researchers. Where do we go from there, therapy for illusory memories?"

"I forgot how quick witted you are and with your intersect I see I'm going to have to treat you as if I'm treating a colleague. Would you like me to give you something to sleep? I understand you're having trouble."

"Sarah again. No I don't want any medication we can talk and you can do whatever prodding and poking you want but no medications. I know the ones you give people for these conditions and I know their side effects. Sometimes the cure is worse than the disease."

"Very well Charles I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just gotten off the horn with the General and Sarah got handed a mission. This was bad timing for her to go but Carina had asked for her. Carina was the closest thing she had to a best friend and she needed her. But Chuck needed her too. She knew if she asked Chuck what he'd tell her. He'd tell her to go and that everything would be all good here but would it be a real all good or the all good he told her to make her feel better.

"Please tell me I did the right thing," said Sarah as she looked at Casey and Morgan. Morgan remained silent getting up to get a coffee.

"What do you want me to say," said Casey. "You did the right thing ratting out your partner? Usually when I do that, I escort them to the brig then go home and break out the Johnny Walker Black. But that's just me and I've never married them."

"Thanks John, I feel a lot better," said Sarah sarcastically. "I just want what's best for him after everything he's gone through."

"Is it that or is this about payback?" Sarah gave him a look. "What? You got mad at him for going on a solo mission now you're doing the same thing."

"I didn't arrange the mission, it just came and I haven't decided if I'm going to accept it yet. I still have to make up my mind."

"That's a line of crap and you know it. You can't say no to Carina anymore that I can and she knows it. You're going to stand there and tell me you didn't know Chuck would be sidelined when you ratted him out? It never crossed your mind that if a mission came up he'd be stuck home watching the kid while you went off to save the world? If you actually believe what you're saying you should be lying beside him on the couch. I think the Doctor gives family discounts."

"Oh why did I even bring this up with you," said Sarah as she went back to get more coffee and to get away from Casey.

"John, lighten up on her. She's right Chuck needs some time off and if that means seeing a shrink well so be it."

"If I didn't know it I would now that you grew up in the land of fruits and nuts. Once you let one of those nut doctors in your head you never know how it's going to turn out. Limited duty can turn into unfit for duty in a heartbeat or in this case a stroke of the pen."

"I bet Dr. Dreyfus would love a session with you if you didn't try to scare or intimidate him. You know what they say confession is good for the soul."

"And the idiot that came up with that never worked for a clandestine agency. You take your secrets to your grave or my favorite one loose lips kill trolls."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that one," said Morgan as he noticed Kat coming into the Buy More. "Sarah, you've got a special delivery, Sam's here."

"Thanks I'll get her," said Sarah as she left.

"Grimes, do you mind explaining to me how all my weapons manuals got color while I was gone? How could Sam get at them if they were locked up in the armory?"

"I need to go upstairs too. I need to keep Big Mike away from Sarah," said Morgan as he quickly left Castle before Casey figured out he had given Sam his manuals to color in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina just got off the horn with Beckman. She had heard about the shakeup in the agency and was somewhat surprised to find Beckman back in and Chuck sidelined. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but there would be time to catch up on gossip when Sarah arrived. She walked into Cole's office to give him the good news to find him in the middle of a powwow with guys she recognized from Q branch.

"Sorry, I can come back later you're busy," said Carina as she started to leave. "I just wanted to tell you I just got off the phone with Beckman."

"No stay, they need to hear what you found out. You know Larry and Bart," said Cole as he introduced the two men to Carina.

"Yes, I think we've met before," said Carina as she shook their hands. "You guys work in Q branch don't you?"

They both nodded back like most nerds they were tongue tied when it came to talking to members of the opposite sex, especially good looking ones. Carina smiled at them which made them even more uncomfortable.

"My God shoot you both in the head and put you out of your misery," said Cole as he looked at the two men. "You said you talked with Beckman I thought she was put out to pasture?"

"No, she's back but Chuck has been placed on limited duty…" Cole cut her off which she didn't appreciate.

"Too bad we could've used him to help us get an in with the Serbs. They could be our only way into the Bulgarians."

"Well, if you had let me finish I was about to tell you that Beckman is sending Sarah. She can help us wrap our head around this and she can help you with your Serbian situation."

"Well, she's not exactly the same as Chuck, is she? The Serbs are a male dominated society so Love if we go undercover I'm going to have to take her this time."

"Sarah and I used to share, I might be able to put up with this if I know it's her but her only," said Carina. She saw Larry and Bart turn beet red. "To go on mission with what are you two thinking?" They both denied thinking anything. "Whatever, anyway I also found out that that gas Atroxium was invented by a scientist by the name of Wheelwright who is now our guest at Bellevue, the hospital of the criminally insane."

"Did he take in too much of his own creation?" asked Cole as the three men laughed.

"I don't know I didn't get the particulars only that Sarah and Chuck were the ones who apprehended him and are the only ones in the agency to see the true effects of the gas."

"I think we got a peek when that guy bashed his head in trying to get away from the bogeyman. However, we have another problem. Guys one of you bring Agent Miller up to speed."

"As you know there is a canister of this gas, Atroxium, missing from the inventory we recovered but we discovered other items missing in particular one of the crates of RPG-22s turned up one missile short."

"Are you saying it's unaccounted for? Has the building complex been searched from the basement to roof top?"

"Yes of course, we've gone through the walls as well as the ceilings and it's all turned up nothing other than a lot of rats." Carina looked at them. "But what we did discover it that these were the same weapons that was used to strike Vauxhall in September 2000 and the same weapons that were confiscated in Croatia destined for the Real IRA."

"So you've confirmed your Bulgarian connection."

"Yes and it was because of this that I was hoping to get Chuck's help on this but you tell me he's been sidelined. I guess we'll have to make do with Sarah but you know if we had Zondra then you guys could have a CAT squad reunion." The two guys from Q Branch looked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up in behind the Buy More in the herder parking area. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car. Part of him wanted to confront Sarah with what she had done but the other half realized that she had done it because she was concerned about him. However, he couldn't get over feeling that she had somehow let him down.

"Yes that's the word 'let down'," he said to himself in the car. If he had to label what he felt it was let down. He got out of the car then walked around the Buy More to the main entrance. Big Mike headed him off as soon as he entered the door.

"Man oh man, there goes your centerfold spread. Nope there's no way they can put a stable over that," said Big Mike as he stared at Chuck's scar. "But they can do wonders with Photoshop these days."

"What? Oh this thing" said Chuck realizing what Big Mike was looking at. "I just talked with a Doctor who says he can take care of it with laser."

"Yeah, I've seen Nip and Tuck and that never ends well. You'd better get a second opinion or this Halloween you could be going as the Headless Horseman. Well if you do have it done, the Buy More ought to take care of it. They sent you over there but what the heck were you thinking?"

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" said Chuck. He was sure Morgan had told him what tale he had spun for the scar but with everything going on he had forgotten.

"When some fool sticks a gun in your face and asks for your wallet, you give it to him. No questions asked and no wisecracks like you and Morgan make that's what got you those stitches to begin with."

"Right Big Mike, I learned my lesson never again," said Chuck but as he was talking to Big Mike he saw Sarah standing outside Morgan's office with Sam. She waved at him and he waved back. "You're absolutely right and I've learnt my lesson. Now if you'll excuse me."

Shortly before…..

"Okay here comes Chuck, remember what your cousin taught us? For this to work we need to be quiet and sneak up on him then we surprise attack him."

"Are you sure about this? I mean my cousin told us we had to careful how we used what he taught us. You know it could be deadly and someone could get hurt."

"It's for Chuck's own good. We've got to look out for him once he sees what we can do then he'll be grateful we helped him out. Did you bring the ski mask and gun?"

"Yeah but why do I have to pretend to be the robber and not you? Somehow I don't think this is fair. You aren't being racist because of my Hispanic heritage?"

"You're not Chinese? I thought you changed your name from Yu So Dum to Fernando when you immigrated from the old country? Look at me even if I put the mask on Chuck would recognize me. Just do like we rehearsed I'll push Chuck out of the way and do my move. Remember, we could be saving his life in the future.

As Chuck was speaking to Big Mike, Skip and Fernando decided the best way to teach Chuck some moves was to surprise him. So they snuck up behind him and waited for him to finish with Big Mike then when he finished and started toward Sarah they made their moved.

"Hey Chuck nice day," said Skip as he walked out to stand next to Chuck. "Oh look at that is there a thief in the Buy More? Oh my," said Skip but instead of Skip pushing Chuck out of the way Chuck pushed him. Chuck flashed. Fernando raise the pistol but as he did Chuck brush blocked it with this right grabbing it then he delivered a hammer fist to the ribs wrenched the pistol from Fernando's hand. Fernando's right index finger made a loud pop then Chuck landed a right side snap kick to Fernando's lead leg buckling in sending him kneeling to the floor. As he went down embarrassment was add to his injury Chuck shot his in the back of the head with his squirt gun.

"Chuck stop!" yelled Sarah as she came running along with Big Mike and Morgan.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. But Gez what were you thinking jumping me," said Chuck as he took Fernando's ski mask off.

"Let me see your hand. Here hold Sam and try not to shoot her," said Sarah as she handed Chuck Sam.

"Again," said Sam laughing and giggling. "Again!" Fernando's finger made a loud pop as Sarah reset it back in place.

"What were you two knuckleheads thinking," said Morgan standing next to Big Mike. What was that move supposed to be called?"

"The Golden Hen," said Skip as he opened his wings and crouched down. "The Golden Hen gets ready to…

"To lay an egg if you asked me," said Big Mike. "What were you trying to do anyway get yourself killed? Dumb and Dumber, what would've happened if someone really deadly was in here like a cop and saw you fools with a gun. I'd be looking for a replacement… come to think of why don't you take your water pistol and go walk into a bank or convenient store… You're luck it was only Chuck."

"Big Mike, Morgan this has been such a harrowing experience I'm going to take Sarah and Sam over to Orange Orange to calm my nerves down I'll be back." Morgan looked at Chuck and he smiled back.

"I hope you idiots are happy. You do this crap after what that boy's been through. Sure go ahead. You two knuckleheads get back to work."

"But my hand hurts… a lot," said Fernando holding up his hand with his now swollen index finger so Big Mike could see.

"Do you know what sound a single hand makes when it claps?" They both looked at each other shaking their heads. "None, that's going to be what you paycheck looks like if you don't get back to work."

"Again, again," said Sam as Chuck held her still laughing and giggling.

"Sam please don't encourage you father," said Sarah as she took Sam back. "Chuck, what were you thinking? You could've hurt him or worse."

"You saw what happened it was a kneejerk reaction and I used the force appropriate for the situation. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"Chuck you shot Fernando."

"It was only a water pistol. No big deal, I don't see the problem and thanks for setting me up with Dr. Dreyfus. Is this you trying to justify what you told him?"

"Chuck, I just ask you to be honest. Did you realize it was a water pistol when you took it away from Fernando? Remember, I asked you to be honest."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked into Orange Orange with Sarah and Sam. He was still trying to get his head around what he had done and why he'd done it. Sam was still laughing making a pistol with her hand hiding behind Sarah's shoulder shooting at Chuck. Normally he wouldn't think anything about and even play along but after everything, this had him worried that if his work wasn't coming too close to home.

"Bang, you're dead," said Sam as she held out her finger pistol. "Bang, you're supposed to die. Why aren't you dead, I shot you?"

"What? Can we play something else, I don't like this game," said Chuck but Sam insisted and shot him again.

"Bang, now close your eyes you're dead. Why aren't you dying? You're not playing fair. Chuck's cheating," said Sam as Sarah put her ice cream in front of her.

"He's not dead because he's got a Kevlar vest on," said Sarah wondering where this sudden barrage of vocabulary and syntax came from. It was literally like Sam had gone to bed as a silent infant and had woken up to be a talkative toddler.

"What is a Kevin vest?" asked Sam as she scooped up a big bite of ice cream and swallowed it. Then she made a face like she flashed.

"And that's called a brain freeze," said Chuck as he hugged and kissed her. "It's a Kevlar vest not a Kevin vest and it's special because it stops bullets. Eat slower or you'll get another brain freeze and you don't want that do you?" Sam shook her head no. Now she was too busy eating to pay either of them any attention.

"You sure you don't want anything?" asked Sarah as she started eating her Rocky Road. "I could share some of mine with you."

"No thanks I'm fine. Speaking of sharing funny thing happened while I was being visited by Dr. Dreyfus today. He showed me a photo I thought I had on my phone but now it's gone."

"Yes, I gave it to him and you're right I should've told you I talked with him. But Chuck I'm worried…" Sarah started to say about him but Sam looked up. "Listen let's talk about this later before we go to bed and after other people go to sleep."

"I agree. I just wish you'd come to me first is all but there is no use in crying over spilt milk," said Chuck. He realized what was done was done and there was no use arguing. He was trying to take the high road but this road was awfully steep.

"I don't see any," said Sam as she looked around. "Who spilt milk?" Chuck laughed and kissed her but she made a face at him.

"It doesn't mean some one spilt milk," said Chuck as both Sarah and Sam listen to his explanation. "You're going to let me hang out there aren't you? Okay love, it means it's useless to argue about things that have already happened.

"Morgan!" yelled Sam as she held up both hands. "Be careful someone's spilt milk and they're crying," said Sam as she rubbed her eyes like she was crying.

"Oh stop that," said Sarah as she kissed her. "Now you're just acting silly. Morgan, do you want anything?"

"Maybe a frozen yoghurt. Alex isn't back yet she met up with Kat and they made a raid down on Rodeo Drive.

"Just sit down and I'll get it for you," said Sarah as she got up. "I hope you talked to those two idiots. What Big Mike said was right. If the wrong person had been walking through Fernando would be dead."

"I take the wrong person you're talking about is Casey. Yes and I took away their toys but hey dude that was an impressive take down," said Morgan as Sarah walked off.

"So Rodeo Drive," said Chuck trying to change the topic. "Did we give you a pay raise I wasn't aware of? But I guess a lot of things have gone one while I was gone."

"Funny Chuck, no but if you're offering I won't turn it down. You know times are hard and the wolf is at the door."

"Yeah the little grey wolf, I don't hardly think so in Burbank. But joking aside what are they doing there? The shops or boutiques are a little pricey."

"There's a shop that's liquidating merchandise seems the owner got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing so he's reduced all his stock down by fifty per cent. I got a call a little while ago from Alex saying she got a good deal on some Carpisa luggage."

"Here you go Morgan," said Sarah as she handed him his frozen yoghurt. "So they went shopping together. Alex told me something about it."

"Yeah, like I was telling Chuck, she got a good deal on a set of luggage by Carpisa… half price. You should go down before you leave in the morning. Maybe get something new you could use."

"So you're leaving in the morning on mission. That would've been nice to know or were you planning on calling me from the plane?"

"That's not fair; I haven't had a chance to tell you with you shooting Fernando and everything else going on."

"Like talking with Leo," said Chuck. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I really need to get back to work. Will you be able to take care of arranging something with Kat for Sam? If you can't I'll take care of it day by day. As a matter of fact Morgan I need you to come with me tomorrow to Pasadena. What time is your flight? I'm asking because I need to call Dr. Dreyfus' office for my appointment tomorrow."

"Morning early, you don't have to take me if you don't want to but I won't lie I'd like it if you could see me off."

"I… I don't know. I need to get some air. I'll see you tonight at home," said Chuck as he got up gave Sam a quick kiss then was out the door almost running.

"I can't let him go like this. Morgan, watch Sam I'll be right back. Sam, be good Mommy will be right back I need to talk to Chuck." Sarah ran after him. "Chuck wait, just hold up please wait," she said. At first he had no intention of stopping but when she said please he knew he had to.

"Listen, I don't want to get into this here. I'm afraid whatever I say will be the wrong thing so it's better if I don't say anything," said Chuck as he wiped his eyes. "There must be a cat nearby."

"I'm sorry this mission came up at the wrong time and this thing with Dr. Dreyfus kind of snowballed. I won't lie I figured he'd put you on limited duty I never through he'd recommend unfit."

"That's what he recommended; I guess he already had his diagnosis figured out before he saw me. He also knew you were going out of town that's why he told me to talk with you before fixing my appointment tomorrow."

"Chuck, I don't want you to think I talked to Dr. Dreyfus as some sort of payback for you going off on your mission without me or I wanted to make it so you'd have to stay home and watch Sam so I can go off on mission…"

"Where's this coming from?" said Chuck as he turned and held her. "You've been talking to Casey haven't you? That sounds like something he'd say."

"Yes, I've got to go but I'll help you through this no matter what it takes. We'll see this through together I promise."

"I love you and you love me. I know no matter what happened you did what you thought was best for me. If anything I'm mad at myself for getting upset. You're right; I didn't know that was a water pistol when I shot Fernando. I just reacted and it scared me. So why don't we call a truce, I cook supper tonight for us. I can cook your favorite…"

"Oh Sweetie not your Chicken Pepperoni. I've got to fly tomorrow I can't live in the bathroom the whole flight over," said Sarah as she smiled. "Got you, didn't I?"

"Humor," he said as he held her. "I like it when you laugh and I'm afraid I haven't given you much cause to lately. So I'll cook I'll just need to stop by the store on the way home. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"No not nearly as often as I'd like to hear it," she said as she kissed him. "I love you too and if it weren't for Carina calling asking for me to come I wouldn't go. I'll explain tonight. I need to collect Sam and go home to get ready." Chuck waved to Sarah just before she went back into Orange Orange.

"Carina, huh," he said. His first thought was to make a phone call but if he did Sarah would find out. She'd think he was checking up on her and that he didn't trust her.

"Cool Chuck, you need to be cool with this and go with the flow. We can do this," mumbled Chuck to himself as he went back inside the Buy More.

"Boy what's wrong with you? First you get hit in the head then you go all Steven Seagal on Fernando and now you're talking to yourself. Boy you need some therapy." Chuck looked up and Big Mike was standing in front of him.

"What did you say? I need what?"

"Just messing with you is all. Probably did that fool Fernando some good. You haven't seen Morgan have you? I need to talk to my son."

"He's in Orange Orange I just left him there but he should be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening and the fog was rolling in off the Thames. In the distance there was the sound of a ship's horn blowing, signaling she was making way down the river. Standing on the quay, a man watched as out of the mist there was a low swooshing sound as the ship passed by appearing like some ancient sea creature then disappearing back into the haze. The only sign of her passage was the rippling waves lapping the shoreline from her wake.

"Wonder where they're headed," asked the guard to his partner. "I sometimes wonder where they're headed as they go out to sea."

"Why? It's a waste of time. It doesn't matter you're stuck here in this cesspool and nothing's going to change that."

"What's wrong about imagining you're somewhere better? Any place has got to bet here. Just look around."

"I see but if you start imagining then you'll start thinking then you'll start wanting. You know what happens next?"

"No, what happens next mister smart guy?" asked the man thinking his partner was a real jerk. "I'm just…"

"You're just what? I know what you're doing but the next step is you do something stupid like thinking you can leave and that, my friend, will get you killed. Look alive! We've got two Mercedes SUVs arriving," said the man as he radioed inside the warehouse.

"Stop right there," said the one guard as he stepped in front of the vehicle. "Gavran asked if you could park outside the warehouse and just your Boss come inside to talk." The vehicles parked and the men climbed out.

"Stojon, I don't like this," said one of the Lieutenants. "We can't cover you from out here if anything goes down inside."

"We're among friends here nothing is going to happen. Just stay with the two gentlemen here and I'll be right back," said Stojon then turned to Gavran's man. "Take me inside I need to talk to your Boss." The man motioned Stojon with his 47 then led him inside.

"It's awfully humid here," said the Lieutenant as Stojon and the guard disappeared out of sight. "You wouldn't have a cigarette?"

"Sure, here you go... Here," he said as he tapped one out of the pack. The Lieutenant took it and put it in his mouth then started patting himself for a match.

"I'm sorry but…"

"You don't have a light. Do you want me to smoke it for you too? Here," he said as he lit a match but the wind blew it out. "You're going to have to get closer if you want me to light that for you."

"Sorry," said the Lieutenant as he got closer and as the man lit the cigarette he palmed a stiletto shoving it into the man's throat. He never did find out where the ship went that left.

"Hey Petr what are you doing down there," radioed a roof top lookout. "You letting your friend there get to second base on the first date." The man's laughter was cut short by a distant muzzle flash.

"Okay we've secured the perimeter," said the lieutenant as he let the guard's body drop to the ground. "Circle the warehouse and wait for Stojon's signal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked back into the Buy More hoping he hadn't screwed things up with Chuck and Sarah. She had given him that killer look when she came back for Sam but how was he supposed to know she hadn't told Chuck about her mission. It really wasn't his fault if things just came out but as he was thinking Big Mike pounced on him just as soon as he entered through the front doors.

"Hey son, how are you doing today?" said Big Mike. "Mighty fine weather we're having don't you think." Morgan's guard immediately went up.

"Full power to the forward shields. Let's just cut to the chase Big Mike. You want something just tell me what it is," said Morgan. He just hoped it didn't have to do with his mother.

"I need to cut out early. Your momma's waiting for me without expecting me, if you know what I mean." Well so much for hoping he thought.

"No I don't know what you mean," said Morgan thinking he was probably better off not knowing. "Why do you have that stuff we took from Fernando and Skip?"

"That's what I mean; she's waiting for me to come over so we can play cops and robbers. I'm going to be the robber and she's going to be the muy caliente cop who's going to arrest the dirty thief then I'm going to resist arrest…"

"Enough, I get the picture. I wish I didn't," said Morgan as Casey came walking up. "Now I'm in really big trouble."

"I heard there was a little excitement this morning. Fernando is showing everyone his hurt finger in the break room and has Skip picking his nose for him. Where are you going with the hardware?"

"This is what we took off Fernando after the finger," said Big Mike holding up the mask and toy gun. "I'm going to take it home and do a little home invasion of my own with the missies if you know what I mean?"

"Why me?" said Morgan as shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I must've been really bad in another life."

"Some of my most pleasurable moments were spent in restraints. Here you can use these just bring them in tomorrow," said Casey as he handed Big Mike a set of handcuffs. "Have fun and don't play too rough."

"I don't even want to know why you carry handcuffs around with you. But thanks I think," said Big Mike as he hurried off.

"Yeap, some of my fondest moments were being handcuffed to the head of a bed," said Casey as he smiled. "Just wait until he figures out I didn't give him the key."

"Oh no John, why? You know what's going to happen either he or my Mom are going to call me to come over. Gez, I'm going to have to see them there like cats in heat. I'm going to need time with Chuck's shrink."

"I know," said Casey as he walked away smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon walked inside the warehouse that looked like a military stockpile of weapons and arms. There was anything and everything. There were NATO weapons as well was old Warsaw Pact arms too, Cases and cases of M-16s and 47s enough to start a revolution to take over a small country all stockpiled neatly in alphabetical order.

"Stojon, my friend I'm glad you're here so we can take care of this unpleasant misunderstanding. You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't know my man was running deals on the side."

"That's kind of hard to believe but seeing how much you have here I could see a crate here and there would be easy to miss. Even though I'm sure you've got a computerized inventory system."

"Exactly he robbed me blind and caused this unfortunate situation between us. If he were still alive I would kill him myself with my bare hands. I swear I'd rip him apart."

"So you're willing to reimburse me for the canisters of gas you lost? I think it only fair that you make restitution for my product you lost. He was your man and you're responsible for him."

"Sure, okay I'll make a fair restitution. Let's say I give you a 100 pounds per canister. I think that's a fair price."

"Not enough… And not hardly fair, those were one of a kind. That gas can't be made any more you see because the scientist that made it went crazy. The CIA has him locked up in a government asylum in California. So each canister is like a masterpiece, a one of a kind."

"What was he patient zero? Okay I'll double it 200 pounds per canister that's my last offer. Take it or leave it," said Gavran as he signaled for his men to move in.

"I was thinking more a million pounds per canister and make you a similar offer. Gavran you're not going to violate the rules of hospitality."

"Hospitality? You violated them by coming in here and demanding. I'll give you another chance to accept my offer or you can get out. My men here will show you the door."

"You have one problem in that not all of your men were killed in the sting operation by MI6. One actually got away but he didn't make it far before I got him. He told me how you were selling off my merchandise. Gavran, you were only supposed to hold it for me."

"What can I say, I got a good offer but I only sold one canister."

"But if you had kept them here I would still have them and your men would still be alive," said Stojon as he raised his arm and a hail of bullets took out all of Gavran's men standing around him.

"What the…" said Gavran as his men dropped all around him and Stojon's men walked in to warehouse. "Look Stojon you see everything here it's yours I'm giving it to you…"

"You're not giving it to me I'm taking it," he said as his Lieutenant put a pistol in his Boss' hand and he shot Gavran in the head dropping him on the spot. "Okay I want all this stuff packed up and hauled out pronto. Dump the bodies in the river."

"But Boss I heard you tell Gavran that the merchandise he lost of ours was unique and couldn't be reproduced that isn't true is it?"

"I know but he didn't and I want the SOB think he sold my stuff at cut rate prices when he could've gotten much more. Jerk," said Stojon looking down at Gavran. "But we need to get word to our man in Bellevue that he needs to get out. With MI6 capturing the case it won't take them long to come knocking. Have our people come up with an extraction plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina was at home placing the takeout she'd gotten from their favorite Italian place. She put it on plates then heated it up in the microwave. That was her idea of cooking. Tonight was capellini primavera as a first then a coq au vin as a main dish. There was still a little chardonnay in the fridge for her and a bottle of bitter for Cole. As she was laying out the table her phone rang so she put it on speaker.

"Sarah, I was wondering when you were going to call. I thought about calling you but after I heard about Chuck I decided to wait. How is he? At least he's not like Bryce, dead."

"Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up. I really don't know why I called other than to tell you I'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Come on the remark about Bryce was to put this in perceptive for you. How's my favorite niece, can I speak to her?"

"Hi Carina," said a little voice. "Do you have a kevin? Chuck shot a man and he didn't have a kevin so he got wet."

"Wow that sounds interesting. I love you now can I speak to your mommy, please," said Carina as she heard the phone pass. "I think you need to explain."

"She meant Kevlar not kevin. Only my daughter would ask you if you had a vest," said Sarah as they laughed. She went on interpreting Sam for her but Carina cut her off.

"That's not what I think you need to explain. What I was talking about was what's going on with Chuck? I heard he's seeing a shrink but I have to ask was that his idea or yours?" There was silence on the line. "Crap Sarah, don't tell me you pulled another Zondra."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sarah as she felt like no one understood her. "I don't see anything similar here and frankly I'm a little offended."

"Then you need to get over it. You phoned me remember and I'm just calling it like I see it. Listen, you want my opinion or not?"

"Yes, go ahead give it to me. Casey already accused me of ratting out Chuck but you guys don't understand I just want him to get help. You can't see what this has done to him."

"There's nothing wrong with that but you have to step back and ask yourself who am I doing this for. If you're really doing it for Chuck then it's okay but if it's for yourself then well… I think you need to rethink what you're doing. I swear if you did something like that to me I'd be mad. What was the end result of you accusing Zondra?

"That was different, I was looking for a traitor and I found evidence that couldn't be ignored. I had an obligation to report it."

"Yes and you broke the team up over false evidence planted by Amy to throw you off her trail. I'm the last one to tell you this but you rush in when you need to take it slow. That's why Langston Graham liked you as the enforcer. I'm sorry if I have to tell you this… but no I'm really not. Anyway, Sarah sometimes you're your own worst enemy. I got to run Cole's coming home I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can get a few pints. Tell everyone hey and tell the little rug rat I'll get her a kevin. I met a couple of guys from Q branch who'll do anything for me."

"I hope that doesn't come with a price."

"I'm a one man woman now. Cole, say hi and bye to Sarah we're picking her up tomorrow at Mildenhall."

"See you tomorrow say hi to Chuck and Sam. You can tell Chuck for me to keep a stiff upper lip and I'm sure he'll muddle through this."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Carina was at home placing the takeout she'd gotten from their favorite Italian place. She put it on plates then heated it up in the microwave. That was her idea of cooking. Tonight was capellini primavera as a first then a coq au vin as a main dish. There was still a little chardonnay in the fridge for her and a bottle of bitter for Cole. As she was laying out the table her phone rang so she put it on speaker.

"Sarah, I was wondering when you were going to call. I thought about calling you but after I heard about Chuck I decided to wait. How is he? At least he's not like Bryce, dead."

"Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up. I really don't know why I called other than to tell you I'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Come on the remark about Bryce was to put this in perceptive for you. How's my favorite niece, can I speak to her?"

"Hi Carina," said a little voice. "Do you have a kevin? Chuck shot a man and he didn't have a kevin so he got wet."

"Wow that sounds interesting. I love you now can I speak to your mommy, please," said Carina as she heard the phone pass. "I think you need to explain."

"She meant Kevlar not kevin. Only my daughter would ask you if you had a vest," said Sarah as they laughed. She went on interpreting Sam for her but Carina cut her off.

"That's not what I think you need to explain. What I was talking about was what's going on with Chuck? I heard he's seeing a shrink but I have to ask was that his idea or yours?" There was silence on the line. "Crap Sarah, don't tell me you pulled another Zondra."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sarah as she felt like no one understood her. "I don't see anything similar here and frankly I'm a little offended."

"Then you need to get over it. You phoned me remember and I'm just calling it like I see it. Listen, you want my opinion or not?"

"Yes, go ahead give it to me. Casey already accused me of ratting out Chuck but you guys don't understand I just want him to get help. You can't see what this has done to him."

"There's nothing wrong with that but you have to step back and ask yourself who am I doing this for. If you're really doing it for Chuck then it's okay but if it's for yourself then well… I think you need to rethink what you're doing. I swear if you did something like that to me I'd be mad. What was the end result of you accusing Zondra?

"That was different, I was looking for a traitor and I found evidence that couldn't be ignored. I had an obligation to report it."

"Yes and you broke the team up over false evidence planted by Amy to throw you off her trail. I'm the last one to tell you this but you rush in when you need to take it slow. That's why Langston Graham liked you as the enforcer. I'm sorry if I have to tell you this… but no I'm really not. Anyway, Sarah sometimes you're your own worst enemy. I got to run Cole's coming home I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can get a few pints. Tell everyone hey and tell the little rug rat I'll get her a kevin. I met a couple of guys from Q branch who'll do anything for me."

"I hope that doesn't come with a price."

"I'm a one man woman now. Cole, say hi and bye to Sarah we're picking her up tomorrow at Mildenhall."

"See you tomorrow say hi to Chuck and Sam. You can tell Chuck for me to keep a stiff upper lip and I'm sure he'll muddle through this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Dreyfus drove up the winding road to a government installation nestled away in the Angeles National Forest. Picked for is seclusion and rugged terrain the facility housed some on the most dangerous criminals not on lockdown in Supermax. This place was called Bellevue and it was the government's hospital for the criminally insane. Pulling into the parking area he was greeted by a familiar face.

"General, I'm glad to see you back in office but if you're here to get me to tell you about my session with Chuck I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. Doctor-patient confidentiality but it's way too soon to talk about anything."

"Maybe you could give me a rundown later on but that's not why I'm here. I need for you to tell what you can about Dr. Stanley Wheelwright. I'd like to see him if it's possible."

"Follow me we can talk and walk at the same time. When you brought Wheelwright to me he was suffering from a massive mental collapse brought on by hyperhysteria which caused his mania and led to an omniphobia," said Dr. Dreyfus as he led her into the building where he was met by a nurse who handed him some patient files. "We need to see Stanley, is he having a good day?"

"Yes, he's in the rec room. The last I saw him he was playing the piano," she said as she waited for him to initial some files then disappeared.

"Rec room playing the piano, you let some of the most evil geniuses we've ever dealt with roam around? Doctor, do I have to remind you just how dangerous these people are."

"These are sick people who have done bad things because they're ill. With the proper treatment and right care they could become productive members of society."

"Tell that to their victims," said the General. She knew they were near because she could hear the piano being played. It was Debussy 'Clair de lune'.

"Listen, now General does that sound like an evil genius," said Leo as she and he stood in the doorway. The General had to admit that Stanley was good but playing the piano and making Atroxium were apples and oranges.

"It's my turn now," said one of the patients insisting he get out of his way. "Move over and let me have my turn. Nurse, Stanley isn't sharing."

"Fine Melville you want your turn, sit here and play," said Stanley as he got up taking a handkerchief out of his pocket wiping down the stool and keyboards.

"Stanley is afraid of bacteria, viruses and well any and all microbes," explained Dr. Dreyfus. "You see how he shares and plays well with his fellow patients." Melville began a poor rendition of 'Mary had a little lamb'.

"Maybe if I turned it'll help you read the music so you'd play better," said Stanley as he pointed to the sheet music on the piano.

"I don't read music I play by ear," said Melville as he plunked away hitting all kinds of notes just not the right ones.

"You're definitely not playing music with your fingers," said Stanley as he slammed the fallboard closed on Melville's fingers putting his full weight on it. The board made a loud crack as it came down.

"No Stanley!" yelled Dr. Dreyfus as he, the General, two orderlies and a nurse came running. The orderlies got Stanley off the fallboard as the nurse and Dr. Dreyfus looked at Melville's fingers. Beckman didn't need to be a doctor to know the bones were shattered.

"Well Melville there goes your hopes at a budding concert career," yelled Stanley. "Can every one give Melville a hand or a finger?"

"Take him back to his room," yelled Dr. Dreyfus. "Give him 10cc of Clozapine then when he's calmed down I'll come and see him. Remove him now."

"No wait. Doctor Wheelwright," said Diane. Stanley stopped and looked towards Diane. It was as if he were a different person. "Doctor, what can you tell me about Atroxium?"

"Yes sir, that's my baby, no sir, don't mean maybe, Yes sir, that's my baby…." Stanley began to sing and as quickly as the light came on it went out. Beckman waved him away and the orderlies took him out.

"Nurse, we're going to need to get Melville over to the clinic," said Dr. Dreyfus after looking at Melville's hands. "Give him a sedative and get the doctor on call in. The bones will need to be set and immobilized. But don't worry Melville you'll be right as rain in no time. How about I write you a special prescription? Two… no three scoops of ice cream a day until your healed." Melville smiled and nodded his head as the nurse led him away.

"I think I've seen enough here to know you need to have your security procedures reevaluated. I'll be bringing in an outside source."

"Do you really think that's necessary just because of one small incident? I realize after what happened in Pasadena you don't want to take any chances but I can swear to you that things are run differently here."

"Good then you won't have any trouble passing. Oh and Doctor, I'm not your patient so stop trying to psychoanalyze me. You can tell Chuck, I'll expect a complete and exhaustive report."

"Wait you want Chuck, my patient, to examine me here. Isn't there a conflict of interest somewhere in there?"

"He needs you, you need him. What I see is a win-win situation let's just call it incentive on both your parts."

"Well, I won't recommend him being put out into the field until I feel he's ready, but it would help if I could get an idea of what happened in Khoy after he landed and before the Colonel arrived."

"I'll have my people comb the internet and Dark Web to see if they can come up with something for you." but as the General was talking her phone rang it was her Major.

"Excuse me it's the office I need to take this," said the General as she answered. "Yes Major... I'm here with him now, why? … You sent me a video. Let me put you on hold. He says we need to watch this together. It was posted on YouTube and we just took it down scrubbing download sites."

"Why do I need I see it? And why's the video labelled 'What's up Doc?'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got Morgan to duck out of the Buy More for a few minutes to come with him shopping. There were things he needed to get to cook supper for Sarah and Sam plus he wanted to talk. He got chicken breasts from the fresh meats section then went to fresh produce. There he and Morgan selected bell peppers and tomatoes.

"I always feel strange getting vegetables," said Morgan as he caught Chuck's look. "Funny, I'm always strange is what you're thinking."

"I didn't say a word you were doing the talking little buddy. Can you squeeze the tomatoes and tell me what you think?"

"You see there you go, you've always go to touch and squeeze things. Then add that to Big Mike's conversations and yuck."

"Please, I've got enough going on in my head but if you want I can ask Dr. Leo if he has got a double wide couch. He could examine us both, two for the price of one."

"Funny Chuck but humor is also a form of deflecting. You're trying to avoid talking about something that is really bothering you. Here carrots, you said you needed carrots and they're even on sale for a buck a pound.

"Great throw in a bag. Morgan, I'm not complaining but I told Sarah I was cool with this but I'm not. I'm disappointed and hurt that she ran off and told Beckman and Dreyfus things I told her in private."

"But she was only trying to help you. And we both know after your first run in with the Doctor he would be the last person you'd go running to for help."

"And for good reason, but you're right. She's right. Everyone is right. I keep having these same dreams about going to the butcher's shop and I wake up in a sweat. But Morgan you breathe any of this to anyone and I swear I'll kill you."

"Too late, you already tried back in DC with the knife remember. I still have the cut, right here. Can you see it?" said Morgan as he pointed at his throat.

"Actually, no I can't," said Chuck as he squinted. Chuck realized what Morgan was up to he was playing it up for as much pity as he could get.

"You can make fun of it now but … Well, I still have the scar on the inside and those scars take time to heal and they're the worst."

"I'm sure little Buddy, I'm sure. But I expect my wife to at least keep what I say in private, private. That's the whole reason wives can't testify against their husbands. I think she should've at least come and told me she was going to talk to Dr. Dreyfus first or have given me a heads up I was walking into an ambush that she helped arrange."

"Aren't those apples and oranges? But I see both sides and there's no clear cut answer. Trust is an important building block in marriage or so says Dr. Fred. Maybe you should just come out and tell her how you feel."

"Dr. Fred again? But no, what good would that do," said Chuck as he went to check out. "She's leaving tomorrow and I can't dump on her then she has to go. It wouldn't be fair. I feel bad but that doesn't give me the right to make her feel bad too."

As Chuck was talking the cashier rang up his total but as she was ringing Chuck noticed his dollar carrots became a buck fifty.

"Hey wait a minute lady there's something wrong. These carrots are on sale for a dollar. There's a sign back there in the fresh produce," said Chuck but as he was talking Morgan started tapping him on the shoulder. "Not now Morgan I'm busy making a point."

"If I had a penny for every fool today," said the woman under her breath but not low enough that Chuck couldn't hear. "Mister the carrots are a dollar a pound but the bags are a pound and a half so do the math if you can. We can see reading isn't your strong suit. So do you want the carrots or not?"

"That's highway robbery. Why advertise a dollar a pound when you can't buy a pound? That's like hot dogs and hot dog buns. Hot dogs come in packages of ten but buns come in packages of eight. What am I supposed to do with the two extra?"

"I can give you a suggestion mister. So do you want the carrots or not you're holding up the line. Do I ring you up or do you go away and leave me alone. I'm rooting for the latter."

"I want a pound of carrots at a dollar," said Chuck as he opened the package and took three carrots out. "Now that should be a pound ring that up."

"Stick them up," said a man behind them. That had been what Morgan had been trying to warn him a man with a stocking over his face came in waving a shotgun around. He fired a round into the ceiling to make his point. "If you don't move you won't get hurt. Now give me all your cash."

"Will you please wait your turn," said Chuck. "Can't you see this woman and I are having an argument? Don't be rude and wait your turn."

"Buddy, what don't you see here? Can't you see this shotgun that's about to blow your fool head off? Now step aside."

"I don't think so," said Chuck as he shoved a carrot in the end of the barrel then tapped it in hard. "Now what are you going to do? You could try and shoot me but. One of two things will happen. Either you'll blast the carrot out of the end killing me with buckshot and carrot or the shotgun will blowup in your face. Go for it and let's see what happens I'm kind of curious."

"Man you're crazy. You should need to see a shrink and have your head examined," said the criminal as he fled the scene.

"That's what everyone's been telling me lately. I don't know maybe the world is crazy and I'm the only sane person left."

"Mister," said the cashier. "You know what they say if a man calls you a horse you smack him in the face. If a second man calls you a horse you have to wonder and if a third man calls you a horse it's time to buy a saddle."

"Come on Chuck just leave everything we got to go," said Morgan hearing police sirens coming nearer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah spent the rest of the afternoon packing. She had her go-bag ready but there were things she wanted to take but basically she wanted to spend time with Sam. Sam had helped her through her wait for Chuck to come back from his mission now she was going to have to leave her. Already she could see the look in her eyes that said don't go when she pulled out her suitcase then as she was packing Sam put her white bunny in her case.

"No, that's yours I can't take it with me. You'll miss it when I'm gone and you'll be sad," said Sarah. How was she supposed to explain all this to Sam?

"No you'll be sad. I have Sarah," she said as she held up the black rabbit. "You have Chuck so you won't be sad."

"Thank you," said Sarah as she hugged her. "I love you and I'll miss you so very much. I'll be back soon and then we can all go somewhere together. I promise." Sarah was risking making promises she couldn't keep like the ones her father made to her but maybe false hope was better than no hope at all.

As they were hugging they heard Chuck's voice from the living room announcing he was home and asking where everyone was. Sarah and Sam both yelled. He walked in to find then sitting together in the middle of the bed.

"Hold that pose," said Chuck as he took out his phone and took a picture. "I'm sorry but it looks like pizza or Chinese. I went to the supermarket but things happened and I ended up walking out."

"Things happened sounds kind of vague," said Sarah as he came over and kissed her then jumped in bed with them. Sam immediately jumped on top of him giggling.

"You know I talked with Aunt Carina and she told me she was going to get me a kevin of my own. Does Molly or Clara have one?"

"I can say without a doubt they don't so we don't want to make Molly and especially Clara sad so we won't tell them."

"And we especially won't tell aunt Ellie," said Sarah as she caught Chuck's look. "Sam can you stop torturing your father for a little while and go into your room and color. I'll be in soon and we can color together."

Sam jumped off him then grabbed the black bunny and was gone. They heard her little feet as they ran down the hall and into her room.

"Oh Chuck, what am I doing? Look," said Sarah as she held up the white bunny. Chuck felt his heart tighten but he played it off. "She put this in my bag and told me to take Chuck so I wouldn't be sad. She's growing up."

"Yes she is. So you called Carina. I thought about it to find out about your mission but I resisted, a question of trust. I wanted to hear it from you."

"Okay I deserved that. This mission has to do with a case of Atroxium that Carina and Cole discovered in a sting operation. They found a box full with one missing."

"My God that nut job Wheelwright, but I thought we took all that when we arrested him. My birthday present from my Mom... My Mom, Mary, has anyone talked to her about this? She might know something."

"I don't know but I'll be sure to ask the General the next time she calls. Besides you, I'm the only one who's dealt with disarming these canisters."

"I'm the only one who's been exposed and survived. You need to be careful, I mean really careful. Make sure you've got hazmat gear close by at all times and if you enter a place you're not sure about wear a suit."

"Don't worry about me I know what to do," said Sarah as she caressed his face then kissed him. "Nothing is going to stop me from coming home."

"I know but you have to know the way Atroxium works, it makes you see your worst nightmares. You can't close your eyes because the images are in your head. Couple that with a heightened sense of fear and anxiety. You go mad."

"I remember Wheelwright going off the farm before he was shipped out. That wasn't a pretty sight to see."

"But that was just him being crazy. He was immune to his own creation. I'm on limited duty which doesn't mean no duty, so are you sure you don't want me just to tag along. Sam and I could live on fish and chips."

"No, you'll have to do that from here and please don't."

"Well, if you get into trouble I'll be there. I don't care what anyone says no one will stop me. I love you and you can always count on me."

"I know and I feel the same," she said as she kissed him. "I need to go spend time with the next Rembrandt. Order pizza, so you two can have the leftovers tomorrow that way you won't have to cook."

"Good idea," said Chuck as he went into the living room to call but as he was looking for his phone the monitor came on. "General, I'll go get Sarah."

"I don't think you'll want to. We just pulled a video off the internet and had to scrub the download sites because someone uploaded this to YouTube," said the General as the monitor went to a split screen with video of his incident at the supermarket.

"General, I can explain…"

"Save it I'm sending you to Bellevue…"

"I'm not that crazy," said Chuck as his day went from bad to worse to the worst. How could the General want to lock him up with the criminally insane he hadn't done anything criminal.

"No, not as a patient, you're going to go with Dr. Dreyfus to review their security. I was there, only visiting before you get any ideas, and I noticed their security seem slack so I want you to inspect it. I told Dreyfus and he knows to cooperate. Beckman out."

"Chuck, did I hear voices," said Sarah as she came out of Sam's bedroom.

"It was Beckman. She's sending me to Bellevue." Sarah stopped and stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck put things away while Sarah got Sam in bed. The original plan was to put Sam down early so they'd have more time but they hadn't cleared their plan with the person in charge. Sam knew Sarah was going so she did everything she possibly could to postpone going to sleep. She fought until finally she gave out and Chuck ended up carrying her to her bedroom. There Sarah changed her and tucked her in. Even then she fought to open her eyes and speak.

"You promise," she said as she slipped back asleep. Sarah wiped her eyes before walking out by then Chuck was waiting for her in bed.

"Come to bed, it's late and you've got a plane to catch," said Chuck as he pulled the covers down for her to climb in.

"I'm sorry I wanted more time but there never seems to be enough," she said as she sat on the bed then rolled over to be close to him. "Are you sure you're all right with me going? Maybe they could find someone else."

"No, go save the world, I've got the domestic front covered. This is what you're trained to do protect mankind from nefarious villains. But if one of them lays one finger on you he'll have to answer to me," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Joking aside please be careful, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I promise I'll try to wrap this up as quickly as I can and get back. Hopefully Carina will have a handle on this by the time I reach London so it will be a quick turnaround. Do whatever you have to do but get better."

"I think we need to think about what my future will be if Dr. Dreyfus doesn't sign off on my returning to service."

"Hey, where's this coming from? It's way too early to be thinking about that you only saw him once and you were right, what happened with Fernando was an accident. You haven't had any other incidents, right?" said Sarah. Chuck rolled back sighing and looked up at the ceiling. "Chuck, what happened you aren't telling me?"

"I guess it doesn't matter Beckman knows so if she knows Leo knows. Remember I told you the General called… Well she didn't call just to give me this new mission," said Chuck as he went on to confess what had happened at the supermarket. "That's that I stuck a carrot in his gun barrel and some idiot filmed it then labelled it 'what's up doc' posting it on the internet."

"I don't get it," said Sarah lying there looking at him with her big eyes. God was he going to miss them he thought.

"What don't you get? I know I shouldn't have but it was more a knee jerk reaction than something I'd planned on doing."

"No why did they label it 'Doc'? You're no doctor or where they talking about Dr. Dreyfus. Maybe the person was a patient of his and he or she knew you were his patient too."

"Or it could be a Bugs Bunny reference. He always says that 'what's up doc' when he's eating a carrot and talking to Elmer Fudd who says, 'shush be vewy vewy guiet I'm huntin wabbit'. But you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He could see that was the case by the way she looked at him.

"Sorry does this Elmer Fudd have some sort of speech impediment? And is that supposed to be funny... to make fun of someone because of the way they talk."

"Well said like that it does seem a little cruel but it's a cartoon, Looney tunes… It's supposed to be funny. Never mind," he said as he kissed her. "You need to go to sleep tomorrow will be here soon."

"Will you hold me please?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close so she could rest her head on his chest. What she did get out of what Chuck told her was that he wouldn't have told her if she hadn't asked and he told her because Dr. Dreyfus already knew. He didn't trust her not to tell the Doctor, he didn't trust her like before and that hurt. But she realized she had done it to herself. Maybe it would've been better if she hadn't talked those were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

He realized by her silence she was thinking about something but he thought it was the mission or missing Sam. Finally he felt her doze off. Her warm breathe on his chest felt good. He kissed the top of her head before dozing off too.

Chuck suddenly found himself in the middle of the woods walking behind this guy dressed up like a hunter. They were walking quietly trying not to make a sound when he accidently stepped on a branch that cracked. The man turned that was when he recognized him, it was Banai.

"Shsssush!" he said as he held a finger to his mouth. "Be vewy vewy guiet we're huntin wabbit." Then he laughed with that Elmer Fudd laugh.

"No, this can't be happening now I'm dreaming cartoons. My cheese really has slipped off the cracker. "So what's up Doc were's this wascally wabbit at?"

"Over there," said Banai pointing a two rabbits hanging from snares. They were twitching about as the rope was strangling them. "That's the problem with snares they don't always work right," said Banai. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to do the humane thing and help them out."

"What do you mean, humane? I don't understand," said Chuck as he felt his heart racing in his chest and his stomach acid in his throat.

"Yes you do. Just remember what you promised them and now get to it. Or do we have to stand around here and watch them suffer."

"No I can't. I really can't I won't. You can't make me, please," said Chuck trying to turn and run but his feet seemed locked in place and he was unable to move.

"I don't have to make you. You've already done it just look around." Chuck found himself suddenly standing underneath the two rabbits and they were dead now with their necks broken.

"My God, what have I done," he said as he woke up he felt himself shaking all over and lying in a pool of sweat. Luckily some time during the night Sarah had rolled over to her side of the bed. He got up sitting on the edge taking a moment to try and calm his nerves. He tried to remember his dream he wanted to remember it so he got up went to the kitchen got a glass of water then sat down.

"Okay Chuck what do you want to tell me," he said as he took a notebook and began writing everything he could recall including all his feelings as well as all his sensations. "Maybe this is an exercise in madness," said Chuck laughing at his pun then he remembered what Morgan had said about deflection. After he finished he held it up and read it somehow he felt lighter. However, he still didn't know what it meant if it meant anything at all. By the time he was done it was time to get Sarah and Sam up for the drive to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole was sitting at his desk looking over the personal effects of the Serbs they had taken down. All of them that they could trace had rap sheets longer than his arm but the one thing they all had in common was their nationality. Carina came in to see what he found and to ask him if he wouldn't mind if she and Sarah had a girls' night out Sarah's first night in.

"Did you find anything new? I've looked over that stuff a few times and I didn't see anything. Hey, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking Sarah to the Boar's Head alone tonight. I was thinking about something like a hen party."

"No as a matter of fact I was going to suggest it. Maybe you can find out what's going on with Chuck. I feel sorry for him he's a good mate. I was reading a report about some of the things he did on his last mission. The man went through a lot and really deserved a medal or something."

"What do they say about no good deed goes unpunished? Well, I guess you guys in MI6 must get the latest gossip because I tried to find out from my DEA contacts and the Agency's official position is there was no mission." As Carina was talking Cole received a phone call and signaled her to hold.

"Yes this is Cole Barker. … MI6? Where did you get that information? Oh I see. … What did you find? Yes I'll send someone straightaway. Just leave them in cold storage. .. Yes, we'll take them off your hands. They could be a part of an active investigation we've got going. You wouldn't happen to know where they went into the river at. Thanks" said Cole then he hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Carina. She could tell something was up by the way he smiled. "You look like the cat that ate the canary so spit out the feathers."

"That just might have been the break we were looking for. The MPU found bodies floating in the Thames riding the current on their way out to sea. They all look liked they died from gunshot wounds. From the tattoos they look like they're from the same gang as our Serbian friends."

"That's good but you said they were floating in the river that could make recovering evidence difficult. I hope their crime scene investigators didn't muck it up for us."

"'Muck it up' I like it when you sound like me. But that's not the break. The Marine police have calculated where the bodies had to have been shoved in the Thames and it's in front of a warehouse area."

"You're thinking our missing canister might be there, aren't you," said Carina. "But if they ended up shot, and in the river, they must've pissed off some big. Which I hate to burst your bubble, probably means the warehouse, if there was one, is now empty."

"I don't know, let's put a team together then go out and comb the warehouses. Who knows we might get lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melville spent a restful night sleeping in the West side memorial hospital or so everyone thought. The Doctor on call took a look at the X-rays of his hands and saw the bones were dislocated. Melville was extremely lucky in that none of the bones seemed broken but the Doctor wasn't going to take any chances so he had him transferred temporarily to West side where they had an orthopedic specialist called in to look at him.

"Well Mr. Melville tomorrow I will want to check to see if any of your ligaments or tendons are torn but for now I'll set your fingers then immobilize them with splints. Hum, strange I don't seem to have your first name here on your chart; all I've got is Melville."

"Herman my first name is Herman," said Melville. "But everyone just calls me Melville. Here let me save you some time" he said as he interlocked his finger and with a loud crack he popped them all back in place and began to wiggle them.

"That's amazing so what did you just do? You popped them all back in on your own and it doesn't hurt?" Melville shook his head no. "You must be double jointed. I've read about people like you but you're my first patient. I really need to get pictures of this; my colleagues are going to die with envy. Have you always been like this?"

"Someone will," said Melville. He caught the Doctor's look. "I mean yes from birth. I think we're about the same size, don't you," said Melville as the Doctor was trying to get his phone out of his jacket.

"Yes I guess we are," said the Doctor not thinking about what he was asked or his answer. In his excitement forgot that Melville wasn't just any patient but a homicidal psychopath that was sent in with an armed escort. His oversight was going to cost him dearly. He glanced back. "I guess so thirty-six regular but just relax."

"Hum, close enough," said Melville as he slowly inched his way closer to the Doctor. Like a cat closing in on its prey. Melville hadn't felt this adrenaline rush for a while and he liked it.

"What? Bernie, my roommate in medical school, will kill to get his hands on your pics. He's been looking for someone like you for years to do research and now I have you."

"I'll beat him to it," said Melville as he came up behind the Doctor grabbing him quickly around the neck putting him in a headlock. There was a little struggle, but in the headlock the Doctor couldn't yell for help. A few moments later the Doctor went limp. Melville quickly switched out clothes with him taking his car keys. Then put on a surgical mask before leaving.

"Evening now just get some rest," yelled Melville back inside as he walked out. "Oh officer, I'm going to keep him here overnight for observation. He was in a lot of pain so I had to heavily sedate him. He'll be dead to the world until God knows when so if you want to get a cup of coffee or a doughnut go for it."

With that he quickly made his way out of the hospital. Once outside he pressed the car alarm on the key fob until a BMW M6 blinked its lights. Melville smiled as he got in and drove out of the hospital parking lot a free man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got everyone one up even though no one wanted to get up. He didn't know who was worse Sam or her mother. Finally he had to pull Sarah out of bed and marched her into the bathroom to get ready then he got Sam up. He took Sam to the bathroom so Sarah could take care of her while he got breakfast together. Two women or one and a half getting ready at the same time was almost impossible. They really needed a second bathroom.

"Okay you two eat breakfast," said Chuck as he tried to organize the mornings sortie. "I'll get ready then take your bag out to the car after that we need to hit the road."

"I can still catch a cab," said Sarah. "It's not too late and you have your Doctor's appointment, I don't want you to miss it because of me."

"That can wait until I get back. It's all organized, we're going to meet Morgan and Alex in Pendleton. They're going to take Sam to a special place today." Sam's face lit up.

"Special place?" said Sarah. "Wow that sounds nice. Where are they taking her? I bet it's really nice."

"Sam, how'd you like to go back to the petting zoo? I have to go to take care of something so I thought while I was busy Morgan and Alex could take you to the Orange County zoo if you want?"

"Bunnies!" yelled Sam as she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes please." Chuck and Sarah laughed and both kissed her.

"Now everyone, eat their breakfast," said Chuck as he went and got ready. Sarah followed him down the hall and put her arm around him.

"Thank you for distracting her. I wish I could stay," she said as she placed her head on his back. "Tell me I have to go."

"You have to go. They have the hypersonic waiting for you at Camp Pendleton and there are only certain times they fly, stealth or no stealth, people aren't blind. As soon as we drop you off I have to run to Pasadena."

"I appreciate this Chuck and I'm not talking about the ride to the airport. I'm talking about everything," she said. He turned around and kissed her then pulled away.

"If you don't go back to the kitchen we're not going anywhere. I love you," he said as he kissed her again then went to the bedroom. She wanted to follow him but he was right they had to go but she didn't want to.

Chuck got everyone in the herder strapping Sam into her booster seat. Then they were off heading down the I-5 heading south. Sarah sat in the back where she could hold Sam's hand and talk to her about what she wanted to do in the zoo. It was about an hour's drive down and soon they were on base being directed over to a closed hangar. Morgan and Alex were outside when they pulled up.

"I appreciate you guys taking care of Sam for us while I'm gone and Chuck's busy," said Sarah. Chuck walked up behind her and wrapped him around her with Sam standing next to him.

"Dad would've been here too but it seems someone escaped from custody and the General has him trying to track the guy down."

"I understand," said Sarah as the Co-pilot came out to tell her they needed to get in the air. She kissed Chuck and Sam then waved as she disappeared back inside the hangar. With the hypersonic they'd be in Mildenhall in time for dinner.

"Okay Sam you need to go with Morgan and Alex, they'll take you to the zoo then I'll meet you back at home this evening."

"No I don't want to go anymore. Please, can I go with you? I promise to be quiet and be good I don't want to see bunnies."

"But… Sam I've got to see a doctor and I don't know how long I'll be. You'll get bored," said Chuck wondering how much she actually understood but also figured a lot more than he thought.

"Please don't leave me too," she said as she hugged him and started to cry. Sam never cried and for her to cry meant she was really hurting. She grabbed hold of his legs and buried her face refusing to let go. There was no way Chuck had the heart to say no.

"Okay, you can come with me but when I see the doctor you'll have to wait in the waiting room," said Chuck as Morgan cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to tell you guys this but there is no waiting room in Pasadena. The Doctor just has his office but I could come with you guys and we could sit in the car, listen to music and wait while Chuck's seeing the Doctor." Alex smiled at Morgan and took him by the arm.

"We could both come. I'll follow you guys there in our car then we can all walk around on Campus. There are some nice green areas with benches so we don't have to sit in the car. Afterwards your Dad can buy us all ice cream. Would you like that?" Sam nodded yes in his pants leg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Carina along with their team pulled up at the location the Marine Police had indicated as the area where the bodies had been dumped into the Thames. Cole got his men organized while Carina stood on the bank looking at the river. She picked up a piece of old wood and threw it in.

"You know I could arrest you for that," said Cole as he walked up behind her. "It's illegal to dump rubbish in the river."

"I wanted to time the current flow. Are your people sure we're at the right spot, the current seems too fast? I would think the bodies would've been well out to sea if they had been dumped here."

"These people didn't know much about the river or its currents. Last night we had a full moon with a high tide there's something call slack water. The rising tide coming in from the North Sea counters or slows the current so…"

"I get it," said Carina what he said made sense. "So the bodies remained trapped until the current started flowing again a kind of tidal pool."

"Well yes and no, there's no pooling that's different and the current never really stops flowing. It just slows down, so you can see these people are not river folk or they would've disposed their rubbish somewhere else."

"Can you guys come? They found something in the warehouse," said one of their men. They followed them in and the first thing they notice as all the dried blood on the floor and foot prints in the dust.

"Looks like someone was prepared to go to war here but it didn't turn out too well for them," said one of the men as the others laughed.

"No this wasn't a war this was a massacre," said Carina. "Look you have foot prints coming in from that direction," she said pointing at the entrance. "But all your blood splatters are over here in the opposite direction. So you have a force coming in shooting at another group over here but they aren't returning fire. Someone got the drop on the men here and mowed them down."

"Sir," said a man running in. "We just got word from Vauxhall one of the men they fished out of the Thames was Gavran."

"Gavran? Who's he?" asked Carina. It seemed everyone except her knew this name and she didn't like being the little fat kid.

"He's a small time arms dealer and friend to the New IRA. They're go-to-guy for weapons and explosives. I heard MI5 grabbed a big shipment of his he tried to smuggle in on a ferry at Dover."

"Do you think that's what got him killed?"

"I don't know but it doesn't look like it did him any good. Rope all this off then let's get everyone out and get a forensic team in here to give this place a once over."

"I saw some cigarette butts outside make sure they all get bagged and tagged," added Carina. "So this Gavran small times arm dealer and ending up dead what else do you know about him? I'm asking because if you look at the size of this warehouse and the outlines in the dust. You can tell a couple of things."

"And what's that," said Cole noticing the look on her face.

"First of all that small time he wasn't. You know with some of these outlines we might be able to figure out what they took if we compare outlines with shipping crates we use."

"That's a good idea I'll have Q notified and what was the second thing."

"Yesterday was the maid's day off," she said as Cole smiled.

"Be careful that our sense of humor doesn't rub off on you. Sarah might not appreciate it. Keep track of the time and let me know when we need to run."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Casey was still at home when the General contacted him with his mission. She informed him that a fugitive had escaped from West Side Memorial during the night evading the prison detail that was sent to guard him and his current whereabouts were unknown. Casey's mission was to find, capture and return the escapee. So far all he had was a case folder, a photo and a false last name. He was thinking this was no way to run a railroad when he pulled up in the parking lot of West Side but he had one thing to do before he got out he called Alex to make sure Sarah had gotten off okay.

"Hey Dad," said Alex as she put Casey's call on speaker so Morgan could hear too. "We're just leaving Pendleton now."

"That's why I called. I just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly and check to make sure Sarah got off all right."

"You big softy, you," said Morgan. "You weren't fooling anyone. I knew deep down in there you really cared."

"Grimes, you know there are remote ejection seats in each herder and one push of a button in my Crown Vic and you'll be eating asphalt."

"Oh, you're just making that up," said Morgan. "There's not ejection seats. You're just trying to scare me but this time it isn't going to work."

"Well if you don't believe me ask Chuck when you see him. If I don't make you bug splatter before then. I need to go I'm here at West Side looking at police cars. And I see a Marshall detail, Grimes they're almost as useless as you."

"Thanks John I think," said Morgan wondering if that was an actual compliment or if he meant something else.

"Oh great here comes the FBI that's just perfect I wonder who invited them to the circus. I need to go before they screw up my investigation."

"You asked if she was all right well I wouldn't say she was all right but she got off. I really don't think she wanted to go on this mission but she went anyway."

"We all do what we have to and a mission's a mission. It's a lot of responsibility knowing the lives of thousands even millions are in the balance of what we do."

"Come on John," said Morgan. "You're risking sounding like a cliché from a B rated action movie. Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit there big guy. You're starting to sound a bit corny."

"How would you like to be popcorn? I slam your head on the burner and agitate like you agitate me," said Casey. "Alex, I'll see you later and Grimes..."

"I know see you later."

"Not if I see you first. The General also wanted to remind Chuck; she needed that inspection done right away and considering I'm looking for one of their escapees he needs to get it done soon. No telling how many more are waiting to climb the walls."

"Oh speaking about talking to Chuck there's been a small change of plans. We're not taking Sam to the Zoo. She refused to let go of Chuck so we're all headed to Pasadena. Chuck will make his appointment and we'll watch Sam there on Campus then afterwards we're going to have an ice cream lunch before heading back to Burbank."

"Considering everything that's probably a better plan. And Troll, before you say anything, just remember I have my finger on the button. Well I've got to run. I've got to meet up with the FBI... fumbling bunch of idiots."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat back in her seat looking out the window they were already crossing the great divide. She felt homesick a strange feeling for her so she pulled out her phone and began flipping through her photos in her photo album. However, looking at the photos just made her feel that much more homesick. Finally she put it away and tried to push her feelings down deep inside. She brought with her Wheelwright's folder, in it was everything the government knew about Atroxium which turned out to be very little.

"Crap, we're going at this blind," said Sarah as she looked at the few sheets of paper that dealt with it. As she was reviewing the folder she got a call from Carina on the monitor. She patched her call through as she looked over the sparse documentation. "Gez, they didn't even do a mass spectrogram."

"How dare they! They didn't do a what? By the way who is this 'they' that needs their butt kicked," asked Carina as she appeared on the monitor. "Sounds like you're already diving into our case. That's good because this is a top priority with MI6. You can image after the tube bombings and the Sarin attack in Tokyo people are on edge here."

"With good reason this stuff is terrible. Atroxium is dangerous, far too dangerous to be on the open market. One warhead of this could debilitate an entire army. So when we captured Wheelwright and his lab the agency destroyed it as well as all the samples."

"Isn't that good so none of it can find its way back out on the black market? You know how these government holding facilities are undermanned and their staffs underpaid."

"But like this we don't have anything to test to see if what you recovered is from Wheelwright or someone else has cooked up something similar. It's not like we can go ask the Doctor either that ship sailed when he decided to test his product on himself. But we was missing a few days of the week before that."

"Speaking of missing days, how's Chuck doing? Cole wanted to wish him a speedy recovery I just wanted to tell him to get his head out…

"I understand and appreciate Cole's concern and Chuck will pull through this soon I'm sure. I hope you didn't have me come all this way to find out how Chuck was. If that's the case I could've told you from California that it's none of your business."

"Now, now there's no need in getting all testy but that was always your problem. But hey, I'm calling to see if you want to go out when you get in, and before you say no, we're going out so get over it. I was thinking about us going to the Boar's Head." Sarah laughed.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up. Sure the Boar's Head it is but I don't want to stay out late I need to call home. Let me get checked into a hotel room then…"

"Don't even think about it you're staying with us and that comes from the Section Chief himself," said Carina laughing. "I let him think he's in charge but we know differently."

"You'll never change will you and please don't ever. We're over the eastern seaboard now so we should be there in a few hours."

"You know," said Carina. "Hypersonic flying is nice but it's kind of like bad sex. It's over before you know it started."

"I'm sure there's a story in there but I don't know if I want to hear it."

"Wait 'til you get here and who knows after a few pints I might even tell you about that one and more."

"Lair, you think if you make up a story and tell me you'll be able to get me to tell you what's going on with Chuck. You pulled that same trick when I was with Bryce."

"And it worked then so it will again. Besides who told you that the story I told you was made up. I always… okay somethings tell you're the truth," said Carina as she laughed. "I've got to go and find Cole or you're going to land and no one will be there to meet you." Carina hung up then went to look for Cole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a nearby warehouse hidden out of sight on an upper floor two men observed the activity going on. One man has a Bionic Ear and Booster a pinpoint sound amplifier and listening device. The Bionic Ear increases sound up to forty decibels using an omnidirectional microphone, a solid-state amplifier and hi-fidelity earphones. With the twelve inch parabolic Bionic Booster, the Bionic Ear becomes highly directional, allowing the man to easily locate the source of sounds and suppress background noises.

"Call Stojon and tell him we have a problem," said the man with the listening device. "Looks like MI6 discovered Gavran's warehouse." The other man took out his phone and called passing on the information.

"Hey, I got the Boss on the line he wants to talk to you. I'll put him on speaker so you don't have to take the headset off."

"What do you mean MI6 found Gavran's warehouse? How'd they get there so fast? One of his men in jail must've rolled. I knew we should've scrubbed down that warehouse last night. How bad is it? Did they seem to be on to us?"

"No, I don't think so but as near as I can tell they've got some sort of expert coming in this evening. I'm sending you a pic of a girl; she's supposed to be taking this expert to the Boar's Head tonight."

"Good we'll send a welcoming team of our own. Do you think anyone will see you where you're at now?" asked Stojon. He heard the pause on the other side. "The answer is easy. Can you stay there without being discovered?"

"I don't know," said the man deciding to side with prudence. "If they start searching the other warehouses we could find ourselves circled."

"Then break off surveillance and come in we've gotten everything we needed to know. The last thing I need is for you guys to get caught then I'd have to kill you."

"We… we wouldn't like that much either," said the one man as the other guy started putting away the listening equipment in a hurry.

Back at the Stojon's hideout his lieutenant brought in the photo of the girl their men had seen and heard standing on the quay wall. He smiled as he looked at it.

"Take some men and make sure this expert gets a Bulgarian welcome," said Stojon as he handed the Lieutenant the photo.

"Boss, do you know how many Boar's Heads there are in London? There's a lot and how do we know which one is the right one?"

"Do I have to tell you how to do your job? Make prints of this photo and give them to all our men. Have them go to all the pubs called the Boar's Head and ask the man or woman behind the counter if she's a regular. Have them start from Vauxhall working their way out from there. We need to get a move on this so we can be in place in time."

"Yes sir, any word yet from California? I've already had friends calling me asking me if it's true we have the gas. So far I've been stalling them but sooner or later they're going to think I'm lying and selling to their competitors."

"I think you could use new friends if they don't trust you. No I haven't heard a word yet but it's still early to hear anything. Now I need for you to get that photo out there."

"Yes sir," said the man as he took the photo and did as he was told distributing the photos to all their men then gathered them together.

"You know what you need to do. Go around and beat the bushes someone will recognize her. As soon as you find the location you call in got that?" They all nodded their heads then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey got out of his car and walked into the hospital. West Side Memorial was one of the busiest hospitals in L.A. County and today wasn't any different. The busy morning got even busier when a nurse went in to check on Mr. Melville to find a dead man in his bed lying in his underwear. The nurse recognized the body immediately. It was the orthopedist and called the alarm. Now on top of all the patients and medical staff milling about in the hospital they also had policemen and men in black running around.

"Who's in charge here," asked Casey walking in the security office. He figured they'd all be there to screen the CCTV feeds and plus they had the best coffee. "Gez, did someone forget the doughnuts?"

"I'm in charge, Special Agent Goldstein and who are you? I don't recognize you so you're going to have to leave or I'll…" Casey cut him off.

"Colonel John Casey, NSA this is now homeland's case national security and all that. I need for all your uniformed people to leave and go back to work."

"Wait a minute who do you think you are coming in here like this. You can't do this we're a part of homeland too you know."

"Well as for who I think I am, I'm the one in charge now and yes you guys in the Marshal's and FBI are Homeland which is why I'm not tossing you. But you know how at home there is always the little fat kid well that's you guys. Okay the guys in blue and don't take this wrong have loose lips.' Casey waited for the disgruntled policemen to leave then he turned to the men that were left. "Do you even know who you're looking for?"

"Well, no other than he's a mental patient who killed a Doctor to make his get away," said Goldstein. "I suppose there's more or you wouldn't be here."

"Yes, he was a patient at Bellevue a secret black op mental hospital for the criminally insane. Mr. Herman Melville was a patient there. If you haven't figured out Melville isn't his real name. From the time he was taken into custody until now no one has been able to find out what his real name is. The shrink that was seeing him gave him the Herman Melville because when Melville was brought in he was reading 'Moby Dick'. As you can see Melville is a killer he wiped out a whole NATO convoy in Turkey before taking a round to the head but he wouldn't die. But because of his injury he was declared mentally incompetent to stand trial that is until last night."

"Why did you send the police away? We need to get his picture out to the public and there needs to be a bolo issued on him maybe we'll catch a break."

"More likely you'll get someone killed. If you corner him he'll turn into a wild beast and attack everyone around. He'll take a lot of innocent lives with him before you take him down. Do you want that?"

"So what do you recommend? Sounds like you want him to walk away." Casey ignored the remark overlooking it as ignorance.

"We use facial recognition and start combing. We start looking outward from where he dumped his getaway car, the Doctor's BMW," said Casey as he caught the looks of the people in the room. "What you guys didn't figure out he took the Doctor's car? I had DMV run the Doctor's name then found he had a BMW registered to him then on my way in I checked his parking spot, no car. If he got called in the middle of the night how did he get here if not with his own car?"

"He could've taken a taxi," said the FBI agent trying to save what little face he had left. He felt like he was back in school at Quantico.

"He had a BMX M6. A car like that gets noticed and our Doctor want to flaunt it so no he drove in and we found it abandoned at the bus station."

"So he skipped town but headed where? Buses leave for everywhere from there. Gez, there's also a run to Tijuana and Vancouver. He could be on his way out of the country."

"He might've but more likely it's a ruse to throw us off his trail. You send people out and check your leads but I'm going to look through the CCTV feeds I can get for the area around the station. Casey got a message on his phone it was their downtown office. He read it as the Marshalls and the FBI was arguing who was going to do what.

_Melville just used the Doctor's credit cards in the bus station maxing out his limit for cash withdrawals. _That was enough cash to run around for a bit but not enough to survive on, thought Casey. He was worried that the rabbit wasn't running but looking for a hole.

"Excuse me Colonel are you listening to us? We're going to send the police out and have them escort the buses that have departed then have teams board them at their first stop."

"Just tell your people if they meet up with him there's no need he be taken alive. Before you go all high and mighty on me the man kills with no remorse and won't think twice about taking out anyone in his way. If you're people stop him they have to be prepared for him to resist."

"What are you saying he's some sort of Hannibal Lector?"

"Kind of, just without the appetite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon went about his business, he contacted his people back in Sofia to confirm Gavran had been dealt with as ordered but there had been one set back. The last canister of Atroxium wasn't among the items they found in the warehouse. Now it became even more imperative to get the formula and as he was about to go shake the trees the Bulgarian received two good pieces of news.

"Boss, we just got contacted from L.A. our guy says he's ready for extraction. What do you want to do?"

"What do you think sit around and play cards? Let's get together a team and get him out. Now I need him more than ever. Make it happen and I don't want to hear excuses." As he was talking his Lieutenant came.

"We just got word from California. It's a go. I'm sending a team in to extract him now. You're the only one I trust so I want you to go and lead it. Failure is…"

"Roger that failure is not an option. I know quite well so you don't need to tell me," he said as he shook his head.

"Man, remember we're not back in country nod your head for yes. You had something else for me when you came in," said Stojon. His Lieutenant was making him have second thoughts.

"Yes, we found the pub and I've got a wet team standing by. Vasev is incharge. I told him to make it quick and quiet then get out. MI6 won't know what hit them."

"Good but make sure Vasev identifies the right targets you know how he is in the head. The last thing we want is for him to take out the girl without identifying this so-called expert. It can blow back on us like this mess Gavran caused. I just got the final inventory there's no Atroxium in the warehouse."

"That can't be I thought his guys said…"

"I know what the man said but evidently he either lied or didn't know because it's not there. I've got the inventory here in front of me. Take a look if you want," said Stojon as he tossed the papers at the man.

"What did they say back home? I bet there not happy."

"You guessed right. They didn't take the news well but the truth is they were already pissed off because we lost the crate then when the crate came up light well… we're risking become redundant and you know what the Darzhavna sigurnost does with those who are redundant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melville made his way to the taxi stand at the Bus Station grabbing the first one he could find. He told the driver to take him to the Waldron on the double. They pulled out and were making their way through traffic Melville was laughing inside. Herman sat in the back looking out the window; things had changed little in the time he'd been locked away. Pulling up in front he paid the taxi driver in cash then went inside.

Herman walked through the entrance and as soon as he stepped inside he was bombarded with new scents and sounds. The music they were playing was a tune he knew he knew but it was a remake and he wasn't sure if he liked this new version. He made his way across the lobby looking down at the receptionist sitting behind the counter.

"May I help you? Would you like to check in? Do you have a reservation or would you like to book a room," asked the smiling clerk looking up at Melville.

"I have a standing reservation Brown, Roger Brown. My company made a reservation for me some time ago and paid for my stay. I've had business around the States and just got here. Sorry if I didn't called but work has been crazy."

"I see," said the man as he typed in the name. "Yes, I've got you here but there's a problem. You asked for a specific room 1131. I'm sorry but that room is occupied."

"That's a problem I need that room," said Melville seeing the man's puzzled look he had to think fast. "1131 is my lucky number. I'm kind of superstitious."

"Oh I hand an uncle like that he wouldn't walk under a ladder and if a black cat walked in front of him he'd go home, close the doors then go to sleep. Don't even get me started about what he'd do if my aunt tried to sweep under his feet. Look all our rooms are identical so if you want I can put you in 1129 or 1133 they're right next to 1131. I know just think of it like this they're all interconnected so it's like you're in the room 1131."

"Give me 1129. You know that's an excellent idea," said Melville thinking the receptionist had accidently given him the solution to his problem.

He took his room card then went quickly up. The longer he was out in the open the more likely he'd be seen or picked up on camera. But if he was lucky the police would be tracking down buses instead of looking for him here.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Casey let the FBI and the Marshals chase their tails. At least like this they wouldn't get in his way and risk getting anyone killed. If he could he would've given then a stick to sharpen but this was the next best thing and in the meantime he'd track Melville down. The more he thought about it the option of taking Melville alive seemed like a mistake. Casey just had to figure how to spin "Melville resisting arrest," and him scratching his itch. What would Dr. Dreyfus say to that? That his moral compass was broke? If the truth were known he never had one and thank God he knew Kat wouldn't ever turn him in.

"Okay you guys go and run down those buses while I back to my office. I need to check in I'll be in touch when I get something," said Casey as she handed out his card. "By the same token if you get something give me a call. We're all in this together."

Casey was always amazed that these idiots bought that line. He'd used it and heard it used so many times you'd think by now they'd realize what it was, a bold face lie. The truth was they wouldn't call him either if they found something. It was each agency for themselves how else could they justify their budgets.

"And people wonder why crime is so rampant," said Casey as he drove back to Castle. He had just gotten on the I-5 when he got called. He turned on the Bluetooth in his car so he could talk without holding his phone. He'd just pissed off the cops so he didn't want to get pulled over. "What have you got for me?"

"Looks like we got lucky Colonel, you were right to check the CCTV feeds. A bank's security cam caught our target climbing into a yellow taxi two blocks over. We call the taxi company and their records show our man was dropped off at the Waldron."

"Good, good… Tell you what I'm nearby send me a Tac team I'll wait for them in the lobby. By the time they get there I'll have the room number and we can go up take the perp down together then go out for pancakes."

"Do you want me to call the Marshalls or the FBI?" There was a long silence on the line. "Okay I got busy and I forgot."

"Very good, I see we understand each other. Make sure our people know this guy is armed and dangerous. I don't want anyone taking risks if he even looks wrong it's two in the chest and one in the head. Not necessarily in that order either, roger that."

"Roger that will do," said the man then he hung up. Casey couldn't help shaking this sinking feeling he had in his stomach that something was off.

"This was easy, almost too easy," he said to himself. He turned off the I-5 and headed towards downtown Burbank. Arriving early he got out of his Crown Vic and went inside. He just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. He walked up to the clerk and identified himself.

"I need to know if this man checked in. I want you to take your time and have a good look before you answer," said Casey as he showed the man Melville's photo.

"I don't have to, yeah he checked in not too long ago. He said his name was Roger Brown. Crap I'm going to get in trouble, I didn't ask to see any identification but he knew about the room."

"What's his room number and what do you mean he knew about the room," asked Casey. Maybe his gut feeling was right.

"He's in 1129. You see… well the room it was paid for months ahead of time by Mr. Brown's company. He said it was because he travels a lot and this was a trip scheduled a long time ago but this was the earliest he could get here."

"Crap," said Casey he realized there was a lot more behind Melville than an escapee from a mental institution. But to find this out he had to try and take him alive. Just then the Tac team arrived and Casey went up with them.

"What's going on," asked the manager coming out when he saw all the men in combat gear going up above some by elevator others by the stairs. The clerk explained but omitted that he had forgotten to ask for identification.

"I want you to start calling everyone on that floor except this Mr. Brown. Tell them there's a police emergency and they need to evacuate the floor. I know tell them they can come down to the bar, the hotel is buying them all a free drink but only if they come down to the lobby immediately."

"Wouldn't it be better if they just stayed in their rooms?" said the Clerk. "What if they get caught in any crossfire?"

"And what if a stray bullet passes through a wall? Then they find out we knew but did nothing. No, get them down here or the hotel could be sued and we could lose our jobs. Make it happen or find another place to work tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled into Campus with Alex and Morgan right behind. Chuck got out unbuckled Sam then lifted her out taking her over to Alex. He reminded Sam that she had to stay with them for a few hours but that he'd be right back for her. She didn't act like she wanted to stay so Chuck took the car keys and hooked them on the Chuck bunny's bow tie.

"See like this I have to come back or I can't go home." He looked up at the sun then got another idea. "Look at this," said Chuck. He stuck two sticks on the ground a longer one and a shorter one. "You see the shadow. Well before it reaches this stick I'll be back." He stuck a third short stick close by.

"You think she understood all that," said Morgan as he looked at Sam squatting over the sticks looking at the shadow.

"Truthfully, I don't know but I wanted to give her something visual to concentrate on while I'm gone. Hopefully this will help her pass the time until I get back."

"Wow, did the intersect tell you all that?" said Morgan as he squatted next to Sam looking at the improvised sundial.

"No summer camp. You don't remember because that was when you went skinny dipping with the other guys and they got you to dry off with poison Ivy."

"I remember that I spent two days in the infirmary and they had to call my Mom. She called me 'idiota' and I didn't need a Spanish dictionary to translate that."

"Oh my poor, poor Morgan," said Alex as she caressed his face then kissed him. Sam camped out next to the sundial with her rabbit and from there she had no intention of moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herman took the elevator up to his floor then he walked down the hall to his room. Looking around to make sure no one was around he came up with a new plan. Forget the inner door, he told himself. He liked this new idea and all he needed to do was start by knocking on room 1131. He heard voices from inside before a middle aged man came to the door wearing a bathrobe with the hotel monogram asking what he wanted.

"Hey can't you read buddy," said the man a little irate pointing at the 'do not disturb' sign hanging from the door.

"I'm sorry but I think you're in my room," said Herman looking inside through the open door at a woman in bed. The man noticed Herman looking too so he stepped out and pulled the door partially closed behind him.

"That's impossible do you have your room card," said the man as Herman handed it to him. "This is for the room next door."

"The receptionist specifically told me this room number I know I'm not deaf although my wife thinks so but that's more strategic."

"I know what you mean been there done that. Have you tried it? I know somethings these things are a little tricky. You may have to go back down below and have them give you another card," said the man as he went over to the door. "Sometimes these stupid things get de-magnetized."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything with your wife," said Herman as the man inserted the card the red light turned green and the door opened.

"There you go friend and my lady friend is… she's my… what the," the man never got to qualify who the woman was but she definitely wasn't his wife. Herman shoved the man into his room kicking the door closed with his foot as he grabbed the sash off the man's bathroom. It wasn't tied so it pulled away quickly.

"What's the meaning," the man got out as he tried to get back up to his feet but Melville kicked him in the ribs sending him back to the ground then he wrapped the sash around the man's neck. In a few minutes it was over. Getting up he went to the door placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob then left.

When he entered the man's room the woman that was in bed was now in the bathroom and judging from the running water was taking a shower.

"Hey baby, I decided to jump in the shower while you were gone. If you want you can come and join me. We've been very, very dirty."

"In a bit," said Herman trying to mask his voice. He went to the air conditioning duct popped off the cover and reached inside. He pulled out a small bag that he quickly opened inside was a cell phone and battery. After putting the battery in, he turned it on. Smiling he pulled out the other present an Arcus 98 with a silencer and two clips. He loaded the pistol by then the phone powered on so he pressed send message sending a prewritten text.

Two things happened at the same time. One the phone in the room began to ring and the woman came walking out of the bathroom. Melville had a moment of indecision.

"Who are you? You're not Johnny. What are you doing in my room," said the woman as the phone started to ring. She started to reach for in Herman put two rounds in her then walked over and put one in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry I was going to let you live," said Herman. He sighed setting the pistol on the bed as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry but there's a police emergency and we're kindly asking our guests to vacate your floor. The hotel is offering a free drink in the bar for you inconvenience."

"I appreciate the warning I'll be right down," said Herman as he hung up. He walked over grabbed the man's wallet then shove it in his pocket. Quickly he removed the silencer tucking the pistol in his belt behind his back. One look around the room and he was out heading towards the elevator.

"Gez, what the heck is going on," said Casey as he stepped off the elevator to find a horde of guests trying to flee.

"Colonel, the idiots down at the front desk called up and warned the guests to leave," said one of his men after stopping one of the fleeing people.

"Guys, don't make us look like the FBI. Make sure he doesn't try to mix in with the crowd. I want one guy on each side of the corridor. I'll walk the middle and keep an eye out. There," said Casey as he caught sight of Melville but Melville saw him too. He drew his Arcus and fired at Casey through the crowd. One of the guests fell.

"Everyone out of the way and get down," yelled Casey but he didn't have a clear shot and the last thing he wanted was a fire fight in a hallway full of civilians. Herman grabbed a woman hostage then barricaded himself in a room.

"You guys come in here and she dies. I have demands," yelled Herman. "First thing, I want is a Subway Sub twelve inch sweet onion chicken teriyaki with chipotle southwest sauce and make it a meal. Oh and I want a helicopter and a million dollars cash."

"Let's start with the Subway while we work on the rest," yelled Casey then he turned to his men. "I want someone to get the AC turned up on full blast on this floor."

"Perimeter established," said one of his men not that it took long to open the two adjacent rooms. "Sir we're ready to breach."

"No one is breaching anything right now. Just maintain the perimeter I need to get a couple of things from my car. Everyone just take a deep breath and hold on for a minute I'll be right back and someone got get the man his Sub."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck gave Sam a kiss on the forehead then went off to find Dr. Dreyfus' office. The Doctor told him where it was but the place brought back some rather unpleasant memories. He paused for a while as he stood in front of the building where the team of traitors worked. How differently things would've been if they had never gone on that mission.

"What are you thinking Charles," said Dr. Dreyfus walking up from behind him. He must be slipping or the Doc was good a sneaking he never heard him but he did have other thoughts on his mind.

"What do you think? This is where it all started and I know before you say anything answering a question with a question isn't answering the question but a way of deflecting."

"That computer in your head is quite amazing. The way you said that… well I couldn't have put it better."

"What computer? I saw that on Dr. Phil the other day. I think you've got this idea about how the intersect works all wrong. I can only know or do what's been programmed in but it doesn't take away from what I already know if anything it enhances it that's what makes mine different from Sarah's."

"Would you like to come with me back to my office to hold your session or would you like to walk around and talk."

"The weather is nice maybe we could walk around that way I can keep an eye on my daughter from a far. She wanted to come with me so the compromise was I left her with friends on Campus."

"You love you daughter very much, don't you Charles?" said Dr. Dreyfus. Chuck couldn't help but wonder where this questioning was leading.

"Of course I do. She's my daughter, my child. Every parent loves there kid. It's only natural some may show their affection differently but they love them."

"Who loves Sam more you or Sarah?" asked Dr. Dreyfus. He was skirting an area that Chuck wasn't comfortable talking about and Chuck couldn't see how this was important for his problem.

"There is no more or less like I said people show their affection differently. I'm more extroverted with my feelings than Sarah. Although she's made great strides since we've gotten married and especially after Sam was born. However for me it's always been easier to talk about how I feel."

"So you tell her the way you feel all the time? Like you told her how you felt when she and General Beckman came to me asking me to look at you?"

"We kind of did," said Chuck as he looked down at the ground.

"Charles, for these sessions to work, you've got to be honest with me but above all with yourself. Did you tell her how you felt?"

"Okay no I didn't. Morgan even told me I should but I couldn't. Don't you see Doc she was leaving and I couldn't dump on her. If I had what would it've changed she'd feel miserable and still have to go."

"But she'd know how you felt or don't you think she could bear it? Is Sarah that fragile to you? Have you thought about that?"

"No and no I don't think she's that fragile. If anything she's the strongest person I know but I don't have a right to load her down with my problems especially when she's going on mission. Doc when you're in the field, you need a clear head…"

"So you had a clear head in Montenegro when you went after those people," said the Doctor cutting him off to make a point.

"In a certain sense yes I know they were a threat and a threat that had to be eliminated by whatever means available."

"You said before that you and Sarah are emotionally different," said Dr. Dreyfus looking back through his notes. Chuck hadn't noticed him taking notes but there was the infamous notepad.

"I said we show our emotions differently but we care and love the same things, like each other and Sam that we both do…"

"But you demonstrate it differently, right?"

"I guess." The Doctor gave him another look. "Okay yes," said Chuck. There he went back to the same topic Chuck was hoping he had forgotten about.

"How do you think Sarah would've handled Izad, and the two American Scientists? Do you think she would've done the same thing?"

"I can't speak for her but she would've eliminated the threat I'm sure. Probably she would've used her Smith and Wesson but you should ask her."

"However, you used the Iranians instead. To as you put it 'eliminate the threat,' didn't you Chuck? Or am I wrong."

"I don't know what you mean we were forced down by two Iranian fighters and Banai executed them. Am I sorry that took place no."

"But you don't like guns, do you? Actually looking at your record your weapon of preference is a tranq gun. Don't you think that's rather strange for someone in the field like yourself?"

"I don't like guns, so what? Everyone knows that and I try every option before I use lethal force. What do you do if you kill someone who later turns out to be innocent? Do you say to them oh I'm so sorry? Like when Casey shot Bryce to find out afterwards that he really wasn't a traitor. Thank God Bryce didn't die."

"But it's all right for Sarah to shoot someone?"

"I don't second guess her I just love and trust her."

"So she does you're killing for you like the Iranians so you can keep your hands clean, is that it? You don't like guns; she does so seems to me like one hand washing the other."

"I don't know what you're trying to get at but the guy who makes a man pull the trigger is just as guilty as the one who pulls it if not more so."

"That's interesting," said the Doctor as he wrote away in his notebook.

"You're just writing away aren't you? You know Large Mart sells those pads by the case," said Chuck as the Doctor gave him a look. "The orchestra conductor is responsible for each and every instrument. He may not like them all but he realizes each is necessary and in the end they play only on his request. Even if they know music they play only when he signals."

"Reading your mission report and the Colonel's what kind of concert did you play in the Caucasus Mountains?"

"Are you familiar with the Symphonie fantastique?"

"Yes," said the Doctor as he wrote in his notepad. "Then Charles what movement would you say was your flight to Iran.

"The fourth, Marche au supplice, the march to the scaffold," said Chuck. "Can we stop here I need to go. Tomorrow I'm going to need to go to Bellevue the General wants my assessment done after your prisoner escape."

"Actually he escaped from West Side Memorial but okay. We can do the same thing there you can inspect and I can ask you questions."

"Okay and while I'm there I'd like to see Dr. Wheelwright. He was the one responsible for sending your escapee to the hospital, wasn't he?"

"Yes but I don't know what you expect to get out of him. After the incident he's had a setback and I've had to keep him sedated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was not happy when he came back up to find the FBI standing there. He had no idea how they had found out although he somehow doubted if they'd had the same idea to use camera feeds but they were there and he had to deal with them. Then Goldstein cut him off as soon as he got off the elevatro.

"Colonel, I'm sure it was an oversight that you forgot to notify us," said Agent Goldstein. He walked up and got in his face.

"Let me have a little room. Things just started to move quickly and I guess notifying you was just one of the things that fell through the crack," said Casey as he handed one of his men the case he was carrying. "I want this in the room next door."

"Why is it so cold in here? Usually we like to make it hot so we can sweat them out. Like this we're all risking hypothermia," said Goldstein as Casey pulled out a pair of glasses.

"Look through these," said Casey. "What you're looking at a thermal image around you and as you can see with the whole place being cool we can actually see hotspots through the walls."

"Neat trick I got a pair of X-ray glasses from the back of a comic book when I was a kid. We could run a fiber optic camera under the door or through the air duct."

"Colonel, your setup in the next room and our perp's food is here," said his man as he handed Casey the Subway bag.

"Thanks, here Goldstein," said Casey as he passed off the bag. "You make contact with Melville. Tell him we've got his first request then ask him how he wants his million dollars in large or small bills. You might even suggest he ask that the serial numbers be non-sequential."

"We don't need to give him any ideas. Have you ever done hostage negotiations or does your Sig 9mm do the negotiating for you?"

"Heir Sig hasn't failed me yet but go ahead and try, be my guest," said Casey as he had Goldstein taken to a room across the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Casey went to the room next door put on his glasses then got into position. With the glasses he could see the thermal image through the wall. They heard the phone ring and Casey could see Herman reach for the phone. Casey put on headsets to listen to the phone but more so he could identify his target as he got down in a prone position. There was a loud bang that echoed through the whole floor as plaster fell off the ceiling above the Colonel and his men. After Goldstein's remark about his Sig what would he say now and he wasn't going to have wait long to find out.

Shortly before…

Agent Goldstein was led into a hotel room across from where Melville was holding a woman hostage. He'd done this type of work before hostage negotiations if he could gave the man a little then he could ask for something in return, a show of good faith. He picked up the receiver took a deep breath then hit autodial calling Melville leaving it on speaker. There was a click and Melville was on the line.

"Mr. Melville this is Agent Goldstein. Do you mind if I call you Herman? You can call me Roy," said the agent as he heard the woman crying in the background. "I've got your order here but I need you to tell me how you want it delivered?"

"You can just come over here and hand it to me," said Herman. "Oh crap, where are my manners? Hey lady do you want something? You know to eat. I had them get me a Subway but I forgot about you. Sorry heat of the moment and everything but if you want we can split. Hey Roy, they did make it a meal?"

Before Roy could answer there was a loud bang that sounded like a cannon blast. Then he heard the sound that the bullet made as it ran through room after room until it made a metallic ping when it stopped, disintegrating when it hit the metal cage of the elevator. They heard the woman scream as agents broke into the room to take the hostage out and certify that Melville was down.

"What the crap just happened," yelled Goldstein as he came out of the room to look for Casey. "Where's the Colonel at?"

"I'm here," said John walking out with his Barrett .50 caliber in hand and headsets down around his neck. John passed his .50 caliber to one of his men. He sighed as he handed it over he'd have to say bye until ballistics got done with it.

"What was that? You didn't even try to give him an opportunity to surrender. You just executed him which is what you wanted to do all the time."

"The man was a nut job with two hostages and he had no intention of coming in peacefully so I did what had to be done. You can say thank you I saved your life."

"Saved my life, how do you see that and what two hostages. I thought he only had one. Where's the other one?"

"You, you idiot, don't tell me you weren't about to take the poor little murderer his Sub so that would make you his second hostage."

"But I wouldn't have gone in unless he sent the woman out. I wasn't born yesterday you know and I graduated top in my class at Quantico."

"God have mercy on the others and just how did you think he was going to let that woman go without first taking you?"

"Easy I was… well I was going to… no but I could've… Oh I would've thought of something. What am I supposed to do with this?" said Roy holding up the Subway bag.

"I'll take that," said John as he took the bag from Roy then pulled out the drink. "There's nothing like whacking a guy to work up an appetite. Personally I prefer pancakes but this will do." John pulled out the drink then took a big swallow. "You might want to go in and look around because you're going to have to write it up. We're giving the FBI credit. Some people frown when we do wet work outside our mandate. Just don't touch anything and be careful not to step in any brain matter."

John's phone rang caller ID said Chuck so he went back into the hotel room Roy called from and sat down his drink as he juggled the phone. He answered it putting it on speaker as he started to eat.

"Hey John, I just got word that your man took a hostage and barricade himself in a hotel room. You want me to bring the rest of the team down."

"I just resolved the situation and scratched an itch plus I pissed off the FBI so I'm having a pretty good day so don't go spoiling it for me. Is the Troll with you?"

"No it's just Sam and Me. Alex and Morgan are following behind we're all headed to Orange Orange for lunch. Do you want us to get you something?"

"No I've got lunch covered. Melville expired before he had his last meal so I didn't want to see good food go to waste."

"And they send me to see a shrink," said Chuck as he looked in the mirror to see Sam looking out the window and staring off into space. He couldn't help wondering what she was thinking.

"You're going because they think it might do you some good. I'm too far gone to worry about," as soon as Casey said that he regretted it.

"John, we don't think you're too far gone we care and love you. Underneath that rough exterior is a warm sensitive heart."

"Keep it up and I've got a k-bar to see what's under your exterior and it could get a little…" Casey's voice was momentarily drowned out by the sound of Goldstein's scream.

"Oh my God," he yelled followed by the metallic sound of him screaming inside a waste can probably as he was heaving but he trash can acted like a megaphone.

"John, what was that noise? It sounded like a scream I thought you said you put Melville down? You're not torturing him are you?"

"No that was Mr. FBI," said Casey as he leaned forward on the bed to look across the hall. "I think he just learned what a .50 will to a head when shot at close proximity."

"Like I said John and they send me to a shrink. I was thinking about calling Sarah. Sam wants to talk to her you flew on the hypersonic before where do you think she's right now."

"The computer skin job knows exactly… okay maybe no exactly but approximately where she's at because you can do the math. If the woman in the plane leaves Camp Pendleton at 6:00 and is traveling at mach 5.5 where would she be seven hours later? And Sam's the only one who wants to talk to her?"

"Okay so I do too. This thing with Dr. Dreyfus is really getting to me. Oh by the way I told him I wanted to go out to Bellevue tomorrow to look around…"

"Good, good I think I want to tag along. I don't know there's just something I don't like and maybe the answer is at Shady Oaks Country Club that's what they ought to call it."

"I hear you and I insisted I wanted to see Wheelwright. He may have the answers you and Sarah are looking for."

"If he's not too far gone to talk, you remember how he was when he was taken in. But you're right that would be the place to begin."

"I think after we eat I'm going to take Sam home and see if I can put her down for a nap. She looks tired and we had to get her up early this morning. If you find anything you want me to look at…"

"I'll bring it by but remember you're supposed to be on limited duty so in theory I'm supposed to clear all this with Beckman first."

"I'm supposed to inspect Bellevue so whatever you find could be pertinent to my inspection which means I have a need to know."

"That works for me. Casey out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hypersonic dropped out of the sky over Mildenhall, the intent was to have immediate landing clearance so the plane could literally dive in and taxi straight over to an open hangar where it could be locked away. Everything went pretty much as was scheduled but on any base the word got out quickly that an experimental aircraft was making a stopover. In the end a special detail had to be set to make sure no pictures were taken but that didn't stop some people from milling about trying to catch a glimpse. The post Commander even put out the word that anyone found loitering would be charged with goldbricking and given office hours. But that didn't stop the top brass from goose necking when the plane came screaming in.

"Sarah this way," yelled Carina as she went up and hugged her. "Don't think all these people are here for you. They wanted to see the plane."

"Good, for a moment I thought I was going to half to sign autographs or something. Where's Cole? I don't see him."

"Follow me he's in the Range Rover we got a call from forensics on a DNA hit. We traced the weapons cache we got back to a small times arm dealer Gavran Bojan who is unfortunately dead. I'll explain on the way back to London," said Carina as she led Sarah around to their vehicle.

Sarah saw Cole on the phone listening intently as they walked up. He waved to her as soon as he saw them and motioned for them to come on over.

"Okay keep me posted," said Cole as he hung up then turned to then, "Sarah as lovely as ever." He kissed her on the cheek taking her bag from her. He put it in the back then they all piled in.

"So what did forensics have to say," asked Sarah. "Carina told me they called and since you weren't inside with the brass I figured it must be important."

"It could be, we got a hit on a DNA sample we took off a cigarette butt," said Cole as he laughed. He pulled out and they got on the M1 heading towards London. "You don't want to waste time, do you? Well with everything you've got going I wouldn't either. The man's name is Anton Bilyana…" Sarah flashed. She saw the Berlin wall coming down and men shaking hands. Then there were men burning files as protestors screamed outside.

"But he's Bulgarian not Serbian, a former lieutenant in the Darzhavna Sigurnost, The Committee for State Security. He dropped out of sight in 1989 after the Secret Police was disbanded. Rumors had it that some of the Darzhavna Sigurnost turned to organize crime to make a living."

"That would explain the arms that we confiscated. They were all ex-Warsaw pact and Bulgarian. The DS probably have stockpiles of things lying about."

"Yes," said Sarah, "but that doesn't explain the atroxium. Your people need to be careful how they handle the canisters they have a double safeguard against tampering. They should be treated like a BSL-4 and they need to be worked on in Class III biosafety cabinets. If the second safeguard gets tripped they need to immediate evacuate the lab then get a decon team in and let them do their work."

"In the crate we think one canister was missing but we don't know that for sure? It could've been short one or there could be hundreds of crates still out there. We just don't know."

"In theory you're right but I wrote Mary to find out what she knew and she said that it would've been physically impossible for Wheelwright to produce very much gas. He was taken shortly after discovering it. But she did say that the Volkoff lab he was working at was on the border between Romania and Bulgaria."

"There's that Bulgarian connection again. I hope facial recognition can hurry up and find this Bilyana guy. He'll have the answers to the questions we've been looking for. But enough for work Cole is going to kindly drop us off at the Boar's Head then take your bag home."

"Cole, are you sure you still want to marry her? After you drop us off there's time to run while you've got the chance."

"Chuck never blinked why should I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove back to Echo Park after Orange Orange Morgan covered for him at the Buy More and he wanted to get Sam home. He could've called Kat but she would have to stay with Sam tomorrow. This was the first day Sarah was gone and he felt it would be better if he stayed with Sam as much as possible to give her an anchor or to give him one. He got her ready for her nap but she wasn't really in the mood.

"You need to take a nap or you'll be all grumpy and grouchy," said Chuck as he tickled her which produced the opposite effect and got her even more excited.

"Tell me a story," asked Sam as she laid in bed wide awake. "Please I want a story, tell me the story of Cinderella."

"Okay there once was this girl Cinderella but that wasn't her real name but her cover. She was planted in a house with her stepmother and two wicked half-sisters who were enemy agents and Cinderella was gathering intel for her Boss, the Fairy Godmother, a short bossy woman who like to dress up like a general…"

"You're making this up," said Sam as she yawned. "That's not Cinderella you need to start out once upon a time," she said as she yawned again. So after getting yelled at he got up and went and found the book.

"Okay this is the book," said Chuck as he showed her the cover and began to read. "Once upon a time…" as he read Sam slowly closed her eyes but Sam wasn't the only one. He nodded off and the book dropped out of his hands onto the floor.

"Wow I must've nodded off," said Chuck as he checked on Sam but she was missing for her bed. The covers were all in disarray and she was gone.

"No, this isn't possible," said Chuck as he jumped up and raced through the apartment searching each room but Sam was nowhere to be found. However, when he got to the living room he heard the sound a wolf howling in the courtyard.

"This is L.A. the only wolves around here walk on two legs," he said as he opened the door but at the door was a little grey wolf. It looked up at him and its eyes seemed to glow like ambers. It growled a little then turned and went away. Chuck ran after it suddenly he found himself walking in snow on the edge of a forest. There he found Sam in the snow.

"No, oh my God, no," yelled Chuck as he ran to her holding her close to warm her. Then he hear a voice coming from nowhere but ever where, _Bayu-bayushki-bayu __on the edge you mustn't lie or the little grey wolf will come and will nip you on the tummy, tug you off into the woods_.

Chuck jumped up out of his chair to find he still was in Sam's room, he'd been dreaming. His hands were shaking and he was sweating. Terror struck him as he checked on Sam but found her still fast asleep. He quickly went to the kitchen and got a glass of water to try to calm down his nerves.

"Why don't you call Sarah," said Chuck as he took a drink. "No she's got enough going on you don't want to give her more to worry about. What did the Doctor say? You don't think she's strong enough. Well strong or not if she heard you talking to yourself you'd be inspecting Bellevue but as a guest." What to do and who to call he thought then he got an idea.

Casey gathered all the evidence the found at the Waldron and on Herman bagged and tagged it then took off. He decided to run it by Chuck before he logged it in downtown so he made a swing by Echo Park. Pulling into the parking lot he noticed on the corner a delivery truck for Sizzling Shrimp then as he made his way into the courtyard he heard Chuck speaking Cantonese to someone.

"m̀hgòi, [thank you]," said Chuck as the man tried to escape but Casey could tell Chuck had held him hostage for a while.

"móuh mahntàih [you're welcome] please next time ask for Wong," said the man as he hurried away seeing Casey coming.

"Looks like Wong has a new friend," said Casey as the man almost ran him over trying to get away and making a break for it as fast as he could.

"What? Wong? No his name is Li. The other guy that delivers is Wong and they don't like each other. I wonder why he told me to ask for him next time."

"Me too, he's probably looking for a rusty razor blade right about now," said Casey as he looked Chuck over. "You sure you're okay. You look a little… well stranger than normal."

"I'm fine so what've you got for me to look at," said Chuck. The last thing he wanted was to say something and have it get back to the Doctor. "I got plenty of Chinese inside if you want some?"

"Thanks," said Casey as they went inside. "I just need you to look over the stuff I brought from the crime scene then I need to get it logged in. Near as we can figure the phone and gun were in an air vent in the Waldron. The pistol is a Bulgarian made Arcus 98 I almost feel sorry about having to turn it in."

"Let me see the phone," said Chuck. Casey handed it to him and he examined it. "There's a message that was sent _'ready for extraction'_. I assumed you tried to track down who is was sent to?"

"Yes it was sent to a burner phone so no luck there. But they're going to be surprised when whoever comes to extract Melville. I put a team in the room and one in the lobby so whoever comes will get a greeting they weren't expecting."

"Did you notice the same message is in drafts? You don't think that's a littles strange. Why would you save a message you just sent. It automatically go into your outbox…" said Chuck as he was thinking out loud. "This just doesn't make sense unless…"

"Unless what? Something about this whole thing hasn't felt right from the very beginning so if you've got something to say, say it now."

"You said the phone and the gun were in the air duct, right?" said Chuck as he turned the phone over and over in his hand.

"Be careful with that thing," said Casey. "As much as we can figure out it was. The vent cover was off and Melville's prints were on it and he was unarmed until he went into the room."

"What if someone left the message in memory on the phone and hid both in the air duct then told Melville when he needed extraction go there and send the message."

"So you agree with me that I should keep the teams in place there and wait. Sooner or later these people are going to show up."

"If that was the extraction point but we'll never be sure until the team shows up. You need to tell your people to be ready for anything."

"You know if I could get into the OS for this phone I could find out the time and date the original message was drafted and saved. This is a late model phone I'd need to go to Castle to do it."

"No, I can get the boys downtown to do it so you can save your Nerd Herder skills. They can earn their paycheck and I've got to turn this stuff in anyway. This whole thing is bothering me it just doesn't fit together."

"Once you date that message then you can start from there. See if the dates match with any of Melville's known movements and have the guys start running facial recognition from the hotel's CCTV for that day. We might get lucky and someone we know might pop up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anton Bilyana was sitting on a private charter along with the rest of his team. They had flown out of Heathrow the night before headed for California. They were scheduled to arrive late afternoon but this couldn't be helped. However, this wouldn't give them much time to get organized but things had to be done in a hurry or their operation would be discovered and they'd lose their prize.

"As soon as we hit the ground we need to get moving. I want you Popov to organize ground transportation while I'll secure a helicopter. I want you to take a couple of men and go in via ground. You'll be our distraction while we come in by chopper in a flanking maneuver. We'll secure the asset and take off then you can break off leaving. I'll contact you and we all meet back up then hop across the border into Mexico where a jet will be waiting to take us home."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Popov. "But I'm going to need time to mount the Browning or there won't be much of a distraction."

"Do what you got to do but the longer our asset is out there the more likely he'll be discovered and do you want to go home empty handed?"

"No, that's not an option. Okay I don't have to weld it in place but I'm still going to need an hour to bolt it down but we're going to draw attention driving a Jeep through town with a Browning mounted on the roll bar."

"Remember, this is California I wouldn't worry about it. They're used to seeing crazy and they'll probably just think it's a stage prop or something. So if there's nothing else try and get some rest we'll be landing soon."

"Rest, there'll be plenty of rest in the grave," said Popov as he opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of rakia. "I've been saving this, Nazdrave."

"You know it's bad luck to toast before a mission," said Anton as he took a hit. The Co-pilot came walking back as they were passing the bottle around. Popov offered him a hit.

"I'm sorry I can't the FAA looks down on the flight crew drinking while in the air. Mr. Bilyana, the Captain wanted me to inform you we're in communication with Tower Control and should be landing soon."

"You heard that ladies put the alcohol away and gear up."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Cole let Carina and Sarah off at the Boar's Head then he went home where he dropped off Sarah's bag afterwards he went back to the office. He wanted to see where they were with facial recognition and make a few calls to his informants. In other words he wanted to beat the bushes and see what ran out. But what was about to run out was already at the Boar's Head waiting for Carina and her expert just they weren't expecting the expert to be of the opposite sex.

"Why don't we start out with a couple of pints then we can work our way into dinner," said Carina as they walked in.

"Sounds good to me," said Sarah as she looked around for a quiet table. They made their way over to a booth in the corner.

"Two pints draft," signaled Carina as she and Sarah walked across the floor. The barkeep nodded his head and handed two steins to the barmaid who brought them over.

"Here you go loves. Anything else I can get you?" asked the woman as she put their beers on the table in front of them.

"You can bring a menu over when we've finished with these," said Carina as she paid for the first round. Sarah knew what was going on so she waited until the girl left.

"Okay, you're dying to know what's going on with Chuck so let's get this over with. Dr. Dreyfus is treating him for PTSD. Something happened to him while he was gone this last time, something he doesn't remember."

"Boy, does that sound familiar," said Carina. Sarah gave her a look. "Sorry but it's kind of funny he should have amnesia after what happened to you."

"He doesn't have amnesia he has suppressed memory loss there's a difference and some of what he says he remembers can't have happened. Dr. Dreyfus called them false memories."

"Can I just throw something out there? But if what happened was so traumatic and has him so wrapped around the axle are you and the Doctor sure he should remember?"

"I've got to ask Dr. Dreyfus if 'wrapped around the axle' is in the DSM-IV but Chuck isn't sleeping and when he does he has nightmares. The slightest thing sets him off and example a kid pulled a water pistol on him he dislocated the kid's finger and if it had been real it would've been messy."

"Bet the jerk won't screw around with Chuck again. Spill on isle thirteen," said Carina as she took a sip from her beer. "Looks like you've got someone's attention over there."

"What are you talking about? I think he and his friend are looking at you. I noticed them watching you when we first came in and I can prove it." Sarah got up and went to the restroom walking past the men but neither said anything as she walked by. When she went inside she felt a little ashamed of what she had done. Looking at the time and then thinking how long every was going to take with Carina she sent a quick text message to Chuck.

"_Getting too late to call thinking of you_," she typed but giving the time difference he would get it when he woke up. However, she received a reply almost immediately.

"_You can call whenever you want I'll be awake. Thinking of your too."_ She read the message which made her feel closer to Chuck but it also told her he still wasn't sleeping.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom by the two men that had been standing staring at them. One turned that was when she saw the pistol grip of what looked like a Browning but no it was a Arcus tucked in his belt. Then she saw the tattoo of a dagger through the other man's neck that was when she decided they need to be observed for a bit.

"Hey, Julie isn't it," said Sarah as the barmaid went by. "I know with the madness in here right now it's hard. I've waited enough tables in my time but those guys over there have been trying to get your attention. I think they want to order."

"It would be about time. The boss is getting mad at them and me. They've been nursing the same drinks all afternoon. Tables are money as he puts it if they're sitting they ought to be drinking."

"Been there done that but it looks like they could be ready. Anyway afterwards can you bring another round to our table," said Sarah as she dropped money on the girl's tray with a healthy tip.

"Thanks," she said then she went over to the two men. Sarah stood close enough to hear but far enough away not to be seen.

"Guys are you ready for another round," asked Julie but they said no but nodded their heads up and down. Julie looked at Sarah; she just shrugged her shoulder and motion for her to bring them their order. Sarah had gathered the intel she needed.

"Where have you been?" asked Carina as Sarah sat back down. "I was about to send out a search party and shoot a flare…"

"Be quiet we have a problem," Sarah started to explain when a huge man came in and looked at them. Sarah saw him and flashed. She saw a man in a wrestler's outfit body slamming an opponent on the mat then penning him down. Then there was a newspaper clipping talking about doping and a man being permanently disqualified from competition.

"What is it," asked Carina under her voice feeling the man's stare. "The junior mountain here is kind of giving me the creeps."

"That man who just came in and is giving you the creeps, well he ought to. He's Maleev Vasev former professional wrestler and now enforcer for the Bulgarians. The two guys you thought were eyeing us are Bulgarian too. One has a dagger tattoo through his neck."

"A professional hit man, this evening could get interesting fast. What I don't understand is why they haven't made their move yet?" Vasev looked at them then went back outside.

"I think we're about to find out. Let's make it to the back door there's no need in causing too much collateral."

"But you used to like a good bar fight."

Outside….

Vasev took out his the phone and called Stojon. He had to because this hit wasn't the way he was told it was supposed to be and in a moment of indecision he needed clarification. While he was wrestling he got it from his coach and now he needed if from his boss. When he was given the task he was instructed not to muck it up and he didn't want to get blamed if things went wrong.

"Boss, this is Vesev and well I was told by Anton to eliminate the guy with that woman in the picture but there's no guy."

"What do you mean there's no guy? Is she there like she was supposed to be?" asked Stojon. Vasev had been a wrestler a little too long and everyone knew he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Yeah she's here alright with another woman. The guys say she's American too but she's a she I mean Anton told me a guy and I've been waiting for a guy…."

"You big idiot, I was told she was waiting for an expert. There was no mention of male or female so guess what that means?"

"He hasn't arrived yet? Maybe he took a later flight or the flight was over booked so he's coming in tomorrow? Or maybe…."

"No… No you big moron the expert is a woman, the woman in the pub with her now. Get your men ready and go back inside. I want them both eliminated now and make it look like a mugging gone wrong. Think you can handle that?"

"I got this when it comes to knocking heads that's something I know how to do. I'll call you as soon as it's done."

Back inside….

Sarah and Carina made it to the back exit Carina stood watch while Sarah quickly disabled the door alarm. Once outside they found themselves in a dark alley behind the pub and as they started to run two men came out of the shadows carrying pistols obviously from the same group inside. The two men stood in front of them like they were going to block the alley.

"You know you really don't want to do this," said Carina. "My friend her is a married woman and doesn't like men hitting up on her. Believe me you don't want to get her husband pissed."

"I don't see her husband around so it looks like we're going to have to keep you company," said one as he looked at his friend then they smirked.

"Oh I really hate smirkers," said Sarah. Ostavete ni na mira! Leave us alone! Or you'll seriously regret it." When Sarah spoke Bulgarian it threw them off long enough for her to reach under her skirt and throw to knives catching each man in the chest. "Too late I told you, you'd regret it."

"I see raising a kid hasn't spoilt your aim. We need to get ready before the junior mountain comes with the rest of his gang." As they continued down the alley they heard the door open and slam shut followed by curses when Vasev found his two men down.

"Find them, we can't let them get away," yelled Vasev as his men started running down the alley. What they didn't know was Sarah and Carina were hiding in the shadows down the alley so when Vasev's men ran past them. Carina dropped them by shooting them in the back of the head after they ran past.

"You know it's not very sportsmen like shooting a man in the back," said Sarah. "You could've yelled so they at least would've turned around. I hate to point out the obvious but you do realize we need one alive to question."

"What they had planned for us wasn't very gentlemanly either. Well if you want to take him alive you're more than welcome to try," said Carina as they both looked at Vasev. He was raging and snorting now but when he heard them talking about taking him alive he smiled.

"Come on ladies I'll take you both on a once and I'll even keep on hand behind my back," said Vasev laughing and cracking his knuckles. "This is going to be fun. If you're ready for a little fore… Augh!" He never finished Sarah fired two rounds one in each knee cap. He screamed and cursed as he went down.

"And you talk to me about unsportsmanshiplike behaviour, I think kneecapping is a big no, no," said Carina. "Maleev, I don't hear you laughing anymore. What were you talking about fun? I had a good laugh didn't you Sarah?"

"I'm rolling in the aisles here."

"I'm going to kill you both when I get my hands on you. I'm going to… then he started babbling away in Bulgarian."

"If you want I can give you a translation," said Sarah as walked up to Vasev. He tried to grab her but she avoided his grab then pistol wiped him in unconsciousness. "That's a lot better." In the distance they head police sirens. Suddenly Sarah's phone rang it was Chuck.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't called you yet but we've been really busy chasing down a Bulgarian lead. It looks promising. What time is it back there? … Chuck you should be asleep. Are you still having nightmares … Chuck, don't lie. … What has the Doctor said? Maybe you should take something to help you sleep? … You're going out with Casey to Bellevue? Are you sure the patients can put up with Casey? … How's Sam doing? Did she like the Zoo? … She didn't go. Oh I see. … Chuck, you're a good father much better than I am at being a mother. … No, you don't have to make me feel better I know. I love you. I love both of you. … Hey I'll try to call Sam during the day from MI6 or the Embassy where I can use their Sat connection so she can see me. Do you think that's a good idea? … Then that's what I'll do. Look I've got to run," said Sarah as Carina grabbed her phone.

"Hey Chuck get your crap together or I'll come over there and kick your butt," said Carina then handed Sarah back her phone. "I've got to go I'll be right back." Sarah nodded her head as she continued to talk to Chuck.

"Don't let anyone push you just do what you have to do and don't worry about me. I'll always be there for you. … I miss you too. Hey I got to go Sweetie I love you," she said then she hung up.

Carina came walking back with men Sarah recognized as MI6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had cat napped throughout the night sleeping for a little bit then waking up. Each time it was because of a nightmare. He was having so many he was afraid to close his eyes anymore but they all seemed to have the same theme that had something to do with Baba Yaga. Then when he got Sarah's text message saying it was getting late and she didn't want wake him he knew he had to do something so he waited until it was a reasonable time, his time, and he called her. This way he could talk to her and she wouldn't worry about him. But she figured out he wasn't sleeping anyway.

"Pancakes, I'll make pancakes," he said after hanging up. He could make Sam some for breakfast and anyone else who happened to drop by. He made the batter then buttered the skillet. When the butter was hot he poured in the batter then watched it. Minutes later or it seemed the smoke alarm went off.

"What the heck," yelled Casey as he came running in alerted by a column of smoke coming out of Chuck's apartment. John turned off the stove and took the chard smoking skillet outside where he hosed it down.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck as he reset the smoke detector but by then Sam was awaked and the house smelt like a smoker without the hickory flavour.

"What's going on? Is the house on fire?" said Kat as she came in wearing a housecoat. "Sam love, come with me. Let's go outside and sit by the fountain." Sam was still half asleep and followed without saying a word.

"Chuck, what's were you thinking? You were just standing there looking at the stove while smoke was bellowing out of the skillet. You can't do that. Chuck I'm not kidding, you could've burnt the house down with everyone in it."

"I know John, I know. There's something wrong with me. Let me open everything up then go check on Sam."

"One good thing we know your smoke alarms work. Oh, I also go an answer back for the guys downtown on the date of that message." When Casey told Chuck the day be stopped and looked at him. "You aren't having another seizure are you?"

"What? No, are the guys sure about that date," said Chuck. Casey nodded his head. "You don't remember it? I guess for you it wasn't that important but for me that was the first time my mother shot me."

"I can see how that might leave a lasting impression but as you rightfully said the first time. You and your mother exchange lead like other people exchange recipes. For someone who doesn't like guns what is it with you? You only shoot the ones you love?"

"Funny John, but remember who else was at the table when I got shot… Stanley Wheelwright. I think if we check we'll find he was a guest at the Waldron in room 1131. There's the guy who planted the phone and money."

"But why? He was supposed to turn over the Atroxium to you as the buyer. Unless he had a plan to double cross you take your money then skip town selling it to another buyer. Maybe one he couldn't afford to screw over."

"Or maybe a silent partner, someone other than Volkoff that provided funding or something like security or whatever else he needed. Stanley crazy or not is going to have to answer our questions but right after breakfast. I'll make a run down to Subway for some flatbread. I'm going to get Sam an egg and cheese and I'm going to get a Subway BMT melt. What do you guys want?"

"You can get Kat and me a steak, egg and cheese on flat bread," said Casey as Kat took Sam back inside the now aired apartment to change her clothes and get her ready.

"The weather's nice so why don't we play out in the courtyard today. You can color near the fountain while I watch," said Kat. "The house might've aired but it still smells like chimney."

"Then Santa Claus can come sooner."

"But Christmas is a long time away," said Kat as she laughed and hugged her.

Chuck came back with their breakfast then after giving Sam a kiss and promising her he'd be back soon he was able to leave. Even still she gave him a look from the courtyard that wrenched his heart.

"Casey, what am I going to do?" asked Chuck as they got on the 110 North after driving through Chinatown.

"Stay away from the stove and buy a new skillet before Sarah gets home. But until she gets back stick to take-away or microwavable foods. No more open flames not even candles."

"I was talking about me. What am I supposed to do with me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MI6 had to send in a cleanup team into the alley to deal with girls' night out. Cole was standing around supervising with some of his men. They hauled away the body bags and tossed them in the back of a black van they brought down the alley. It was a way to keep everything out of public eye. Seeing everything was taken care of he went to check on the lone survivor. Cole wanted to make sure Vasev was comfortable in the back of the ambulance before he was taken to Vauxhall and interrogation.

"You okay back here mate. I want to make sure you're comfy," said Cole as he climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat next to Vasev.

"That crazy woman shot me in my knees. You can tell her this isn't done and one of these days she's going to regret not putting one in my head."

"Bold talk there mate. I want to make sure you get proper care," he said as he shoved his thumb into the bullet hole twisting.

"Hey! Don't mess up my work," yelled the Medic as Vasev started bleeding again. "Now, I've got to stitch him back up."

"Our man here might pass out," said Cole as he got up in Vasev's face. "You like to beat up on women. How would you do against a man? Once you're all healed up you and I are going to go around. That's an appointment you can mark on your calendar." Cole climbed back out of the ambulance then waved for the driver to go.

"What's his problem," asked Vasev as the Medic looked at the wound shaking his head realizing he was going to have to put in more stitches.

"You don't know? One of the women you were trying to eliminate is his fiancée," said the Medic as he got out more gaze and bandages. "Just lean back and relax," he said as he took out a needle with suture.

"Augh, a little pain killer would help," screamed Vasev as he clinched his fist but all he got back was a slight laugh. He wanted to strangle the medic but his hands were shackled to the gurney.

Cole left the ambulance then walked around going back into the Boar's Head. He waved to the Barkeep who waved back. This had long been his watering hole and he liked the place.

"Send a round over to the table," he told the barkeeper who nodded then waved for Cole to come up close.

"Hey I didn't know if I should say anything to your girlfriend but there were people in the place earlier asking about her. They were showing her picture around to everyone in the pub."

"Thanks but it was nothing. A case of mistaken identity I talked with them and we came to an understanding," said Cole as he thanked the man then went to find the girls. But he was taken aback when he saw Sir Reginald sitting with them.

"Evening Sir," said Cole thinking that Sir Reginald looked a bit out of his environment but seemed to be adapting better that he expected.

"I take it everything is cleaned up out back," said the Chief as the waitress brought over a round for everyone. Sir Reginald tried to pay.

"Sir the drinks are already paid for," said the Waitress as she handed the man back his money and smiled at him. She could tell he wasn't the pub type.

"Then keep it, the next round is on me. I haven't done this since uni," said the Chief as he took a sip of his beer. "Sarah, why is it when you're with Agent Miller we start racking up the body count? But I'm not here about that I heard from Diane about Chuck and I want you to know we've got specialists who can look at him if you want a second opinion."

"Thank you but Chuck's undergoing treatment and as a matter of fact he should be seeing his Doctor right now."

"Good but if you change your mind just let Cole know and I'll make it happen. But that's not the only reason I'm here. That man you were looking for- Anton Bilyana. We got a hit at Heathrow, he and a group of what looked like mercenaries chartered a plane. They flew out shortly after we started looking for him. The company that chartered the flight was an old front company for the Darzhavna Sigurnost. Sorry but it looks like your bird has taken flight."

"He skipped town before we could grab him. Maybe we could tag and bag him at his destination. Do we know where the plane landed?"

"Their flight plan had them landing in Pasadena," said the Chief looking at his watch.

"Christ! Chuck! I need to call Chuck. He could be running into a trap," said Sarah as she tried to explain and call at the same time. "Near Pasadena…."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Sarah explained that near Pasadena in the Angeles National Forrest was Bellevue the government's secret hospital for the criminally insane. It was also where Chuck was supposed to go today to see Dr. Dreyfus and to do a security inspection. However, that was where Dr. Stanley Wheelwright the creator of atroxium was interned and being held for treatment.

"I can't get through," said Sarah as she kept getting the same recorded message _the person you're trying to call is momentarily out of reach. Please try later._ After the second try she called the General.

Six hours earlier….

Anton and his men got off the Lear then made their way through the airport. Anton went and secured the chopper, a Bell 412, while Popov went to the car rentals and got a Jeep Wrangler. It was the only one he found with an open cab and roll bar.

"Okay we got the vehicles now let's gear up," said Anton as they unloaded the Lear putting everything in the jeep then drove over to the chopper.

"Give me a hand," yelled Popov as they bolted down the mount for the Browning. He had them help him as he secured the weapon on the mount.

"What's the matter," said Anton as he noticed the face Popov was making as he inspected his work. "You don't look too convinced."

"It's the brackets. Once we start firing the recoiling is going to shake the crap out of the frame and sooner or later something is going to come loose. If we had more time I'd weld it but you said…"

"I know what I said and what I said is still true we just don't have the time. It doesn't have to last forever it just has to hold for the time it takes to do the extraction. If we time this right it shouldn't take more than ten or fifteen minutes. I want you to pick four men to go with you I'll take the rest. We'll keep in radio contact. If you get there early pull off to the side of the road out of sight and wait. The key to this is timing."

"I got that," said Popov. Anton showed him targets to hit on the way up the drive into the hospital like the junction box for all land line communications.

"Hit that and they won't be able to call for help. Then this," said Anton pointing at a Sat image of the complex. "This is an electrical relay once that goes down all the doors automatically unlock."

"Okay no problem let me get my guys and head out," said Popov. He went and got his four men then the rest loaded up on the chopper. Popov signaled he was ready and then took off. Anton gave him a forty-five minute head start then took off in the Chopper. They kept track of each other's position until the front gate came in sight.

"I'm going in," radioed Popov. That was Anton signal to start jamming signals no communications in none out. The guard came out but a blast from the Brown ended any resistance there. Then it was a clear shot all the way to the hospital. Shooting the two junction boxes was like Nintendo duck hunt but with live ammunition.

"Okay you two go in," yelled Popov sending two of his men inside to help clear a path for Anton with his man while he jumped back and manned the Browning strafing the second floor of the hospital. "Look alive boys, we've got company," yelled Popov as Hospital security, armed with side arms came running but they were no match for the automatic fire of the Browning and 47s. Popov had done his part he had drawn what little security the hospital had towards the front leaving the back wide open.

"Okay let's go get the Doctor," yelled Anton. He pulled out a RPG 22 and fired at the back of the hospital creating a breech point. From there it was an easy extraction and soon his men brought the Doctor to the chopper.

"Doctor Wheelwright I presume," said Anton as his men got him on board. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride you're with us now."

"We need to get out of here we've got incoming," yelled one of his men. Anton saw Chuck and Casey come running out of the hospital. He switched off the signal jammer.

"Popov, break off and retreat. We'll meet up at the designated area. Torch the vehicle and wait for us if you get there first. Do you copy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour before the incursion…..

Chuck and Casey were almost at Bellevue driving up to the front gate which was wide open. As they approached a guard stepped and asked for identification. They handed the man their IDs but Chuck took a mental note. After they were cleared they proceeded.

"One guard on the front gate without back up doesn't seem like enough," said Chuck. "I think they could use a video camera with facial recognition software. But one quick fix would be to close the gate."

"The guard's sidearm looked like there were cobwebs on the cobwebs. I hate to see a good weapon in that shape it's inhuman. I think I'm going to have a chat with the guy in charge of their armory. You should find out the last time their security went through small arms qualifications something tells me it's been a while."

"Thanks for the ride along John, I appreciate it," said Chuck but looking at Casey he could tell there was something else he wanted to say. "John, what is it? You want to ask me something about this morning? I've been thinking about it too and what you said about burning down the apartment…"

"No that's not it, but yes in a certain way it is… Chuck, when you asked me what you should do I didn't say anything but... well I've known guys who have had what you've got and the one thing they told me that helped them was to face their fears."

"But I'm afraid of everything that's why I try to stick to the PG-13s. Let's face, it just getting up in the morning I meet my fears head on every time I come to work."

"No you're not afraid of everything or you wouldn't be here now although some of it I chalk up to luck but you're getting me off track. There's no other way to do this then just to tell you. I know about what happened in the airport so you don't have to pretend with me. That Iranian agent Aron told me and I didn't say anything because I saw you didn't mention it in your report."

"What about the butcher's shop? Why would you hold back on that? Everyone thinks I'm crazy yes I felt sorry for the rabbits and it really wasn't that hygienic but…"

"Chuck, there was no butcher's shop. You made that ridiculous story up to cover what really happened. You really don't remember? Chuck, you were at the hangings."

"No way, I would've remembered something like that. There was no way… at the hangings. Yes, I was taken to see them afterwards but I think I'd…" Casey cut him off as they pulled in the parking lot.

"You weren't just there, you really don't remember?" said Casey. Chuck shook his head no. "Chuck, you participated in their execution."

What Casey said hit him like a lightning bolt; his stomach twisted, and re-tasted his breakfast. He wanted to call Casey a lair straight to his face but he couldn't. Deep down inside something told him that what Casey told him wasn't a lie but the truth was even worse.

"I'm sorry Chuck; I really thought you didn't want Sarah to find out the depth of your involvement. And like I said I left it out of my report when I saw you didn't mention it. But judging how things went when you came back that was probably good."

"Right John… Of course you're right. But are you sure that's what Aron said? You know Farsi is a funny language you can take one thing for another really easy."

"We spoke in English. Did you know he spoke pretty good English? Plus he has a cousin in the States that sells carpets cut rate."

"He told me he spoke English but I don't think we ever spoke in English and no, he never mentioned his cousin," said Chuck shocked at this latest piece of the puzzle. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the key to what he was trying to repress.

"Come on Chuck get you crap together Dr. Dreyfus is here waiting for us," said Casey as they got out of his Crown Vic then walked up to the Doctor.

"Welcome Chuck shall we go inside and get this over with. I see you've brought reinforcements to help out," said the Doctor looking at Casey. "Or is he your enforcer?"

"Casey is a friend and that's it unless you've got someone who needs to see the errors of his ways? If you do John would be more than happy to show them the light."

"It's usually at the end of the tunnel though with a voice telling them to go to the light and it's the last thing they see." Chuck and Casey laughed as the Doctor wrote in his notepad.

"Maybe we can have a talk after I'm finished with Chuck," said Dr. Dreyfus. Casey rolled his eyes looking at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we get on with this," said Casey. "We're kind of on a tight schedule and I need to get back to castle for pressing business." Chuck gave him a look and Casey responded by cracking his knuckles.

"Chuck, what I meant about getting this done," said Dr. Dreyfus, "was so we could get to work. I have some ink stains I'd like you to look at later."

"Sure but first things first we need to see Dr. Wheelwright. Where's he being held and can you take us to see him? The Colonel needs to interrogate him and we both have some questions about Melville's escape."

"We don't like to use the word 'held' here. My patients are free to walk about the facility for the most part…"

"Seems some are free to walk off," added Casey.

"That took place at West Side Memorial not here and might I add Melville was under guard so I can't see how that is pertinent to here. But you're more than welcome to try to talk to Stanley but I don't think you're going to get very far. He really hasn't been the same since the incident," said Dr. Dreyfus as he heaved a sigh. "Stanley was showing clear signs of progress. Now we're back to square one I'm afraid." He led them through the hospital down to the Wheelwright's room.

"Stanley look who came to say hello," said Dr. Dreyfus as they all walked in. Chuck walked up to Wheelwright's bed so he could get a good look at him.

"Chuck, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while and how's your girlfriend that other agent what was her name?"

"Sarah, she's fine but she couldn't come with us because of work. Dr. Wheelwright…" said Chuck but the Doctor cut him off.

"Please call me Stanley why be so formal," said Wheelwright. He talked calmly, no tick and his speech was normal nothing strange at least up until then. If Chuck hadn't known he was stark raving mad he would've had to wonder why he was in this place.

"Okay Stanley we want to talk to you about a case of atroxium that MI6 recovered. Do you know were it…" Chuck stopped speaking as he noticed Stanley looking up so he looked up too. "Oh my God," said Chuck as he looked at the ceiling and flashed.

"Shush, it's a secret," said Stanley as he held his finger to his mouth. He didn't want Chuck to tell everyone what he had written on the ceiling.

"Chuck, what's that chicken scratch on the ceiling?" asked Casey realizing Chuck had flashed. He took out his phone and took a photo of it.

"Oh the formula, we encourage our guests to express themselves in whatever way they deem that will give them the maximum benefit and be conducive to their recovery."

"Well Doc, in Stanley's freedom of expression and I'm assuming venting his demons he wrote the formula for atroxium on the ceiling or a chemical compound very similar."

"I told you shush or they'll hear you and come for me," said Stanley as he leaped from his bed and grabbed Chuck shaking him. "You need to be careful Chuck or they'll come for you and your family. You can't tell anyone, trust no one especially that Frost woman."

"Thanks for the warning," said Chuck as he pulled Stanley off. "Why don't you just lie back down and relax. I've got to go with the Dr. Dreyfus but we'll be back soon."

"Remember you promise not to tell a soul not even to yourself. Mum's the word," said Stanley as he closed his mouth acted like he turned a key then threw it away.

"Yes Stanley they promise," said Dr. Dreyfus as he herded everyone out. They went outside then started back to the Doctor's office. "Have a seat," said Dr. Dreyfus to the two of them.

"Well his banana's split," said Casey as he sat down. "Looks like we won't be getting much out of him but the boys in Langley will want to have a look at that formula."

"You see what I mean Stanley's still suffering from extreme anxiety manifesting itself in delusions which has led to schizophrenic paranoia. He's made some progress but after the outburst the other night he seems to have retreated back into his himself."

"Doc you said he was suffering from a massive mental collapse brought on by hyperhysteria which caused his mania and led to an omniphobia that cause schizophrenic paranoia? But why weren't his hands shaking and when he grabbed me his eyes weren't dilated?" Suddenly there was a loud noise outside followed by a series of bangs.

"What's that?" said the Doc as he went to the window to look outside. Casey leaped and took him down just in time as a series of automatic fire opened up breaking the glass and strafing the room with shrapnel and debris.

"Down stay down," yelled Casey pinning the Doctor to the floor.

"John we can't stay here this is a break out and I know who they're after," yelled Chuck and the moment the firing paused he was up and out the door.

"Chuck hold on wait for me," yelled Casey as he jumped up. "Doc stay down it's for your own good." Casey pulled his Sig then went out the door after Chuck.

On the main floor Chuck encountered part of the incursion team. There was a loud explosion as Chuck dove off the stairs taking down one of the commandos. When the man's partner saw Chuck on his friend he opened fired. Chuck rolled the man over on top of him as a shield and the man's a partner shot him dead. Casey caught up with Chuck in time to take the guy out.

"Thanks John," said Chuck as he recovered a 47. "They're here for Wheelwright. He's been faking it for a while," said Chuck as they made their way to Wheelwright's room to find him gone.

"Come on they must be heading for the chopper," said Casey but once they got out in the corridor they found that someone had let out all the crazies. It was like night of the living dead. Casey raised his Sig.

"No John this isn't their fault," said Chuck as he pulled his traq pistol and began darting to make their way through the horde and out the gaping hole in the wall.

"There, there's a bell helicopter and Wheelwright's inside," said Chuck as the chopper lifted off and the Doctor smiled waving to them from the inside. Casey grabbed the 47 from Chuck and emptied the clip but it was quickly out of range.

"Crap, if only I'd figured out earlier that he was faking we could've stopped him. What's the matter with me? I'm useless."

"Okay this is going to sound out of character for me but don't beat yourself up over this. He had a professional fooled too and what should give you cause to think is he's the same professional who's treating you." Suddenly Chuck's phone rang and almost at the same time Casey's did too.

"Sarah," said Chuck as he listened. "You say people are coming to free Wheelwright. I hate to tell you Love but they were just here and took him." He looked over and Casey was on his phone with the General explaining what happened. "I'm sorry Sarah, Casey? He's on the phone with Beckman and from the look on his face she's not happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon got good and bad news. The bad news was Vasev had botched up the hit at the Boar's Head and the good news was the Doctor's extraction was successful with only a few losses. Then to add the cherry on the cake one of his men came in and said they found out what happened to the missing canister.

"Yes, sir I found it hidden deep in Gavran's books. I don't think he intentionally hid it, it was just mislabeled that's why we didn't find it earlier," said the man but Stojon really didn't care about all that.

"Okay good but can you get to the point, where is the missing canister? I want to know who I need to kill next and if you don't want it to be you I suggest you hurry up."

"The New IRA bought it," said the man blurting it out. "It just has a first name Sean as being the buyer but it gives a date and location of the purchase. You can see it's all here," said the man as he showed it to Stojon.

"Good have our people comb the area and pull all the video we can find from the area on the day of the sell. If we're lucky we can put a face to this name and come up with a last name."

"Then what sir?" asked the man.

"I don't know I could ask him over for tea or we could go to the pub and down a few pints. Get my merchandise back! What do you think I'm going to do? Gez where do we find you guys?"

"I'm sorry Sir I'll go start working on it right now and get you those video feeds ASAP. But if you don't mind me asking now that you have Dr. Wheelwright you can make more so what's one canister to you?"

"That's one of the few intelligent things you've asked me. Well, the Doctor hasn't made any gas for us yet so until he does that's the last one. Plus I don't like people taking my things even if they don't know their mine. Now go and make sure I keep getting updates on Anton."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and the rest went back to Vauxhall to monitor the events coming out of Bellevue. She was relieved when she spoke to Chuck but was a bit disconcerted when she learned of Wheelwright's escape. He couldn't speak for long though because he and Casey had to help the staff that had survived the assault to secure the facility until help could arrive.

"Well at least you know he's okay," said Carina. "But I don't see what breaking Wheelwright has to do with our case of atroxium."

"Nothing and everything," said Sarah as she put her phone away. "You're busting that arms dealer took someone's supply off the market so he was forced to see if he could make more to sell. There's no telling how long this plan has been in play and we won't know until we find out who's behind this or what their end game is."

"Well I might have a lead on that. I've been in contact with some of my informants and they tell me the NIRA has been bragging about having a new weapon to use again British Imperialism."

"You think they have the last canister," asked Sir Reginald. He'd been listening, gathering information before talking and everyone closing up. "Based on what facts?"

"On a hunch but if you think about it the Bulgarians have been known to be arms dealers for the NIRA. Maybe the Serbs wanted a piece of the action and got their hands smacked for it…"

"Or the Serbs got greedy," said Carina. "The Bulgarians got their weapons confiscated in Croatia and here so they might have turned to someone who had up until lately been successful in getting his merchandise in country."

"But we got Gavran's last big shipment," said Cole then thinking. "I get it now. That put him short on product. He probably already sold the weapons we confiscated so he needed to replace the goods fast and what did he have on hand, the Bulgarians. He didn't have exactly everything he promised the NIRA but he sweetened the pot with a canister of gas."

"Which got him out of the NIRA's frying pan but into the Bulgarian's fire," said the Chief. "Makes logical sense but I'm going to need more to go before the Secretary and Prime Minister than logic."

"Well I thought you might say that so I've arranged a meeting with my informant. He's supposed to introduce me to someone high on the NIRA food chain by the name of Sean."

"Good, make it happen and keep me informed but be careful that this could be a set up. You're going to need back up but you can't take agent Miller with you."

"Before you yell the Chief is right, all the men tonight had your picture on them and Marty in the pub told me men came asking about you."

"Then that leaves me," said Sarah. "I don't see any other choice."

"Are you sure about this?" said the Chief. "I can't make you do this but if you insist I'll clear it with Diane. I know she won't have a problem."

"But Chuck will," said Carina. "I don't like this. I can wear a disguise and no one will recognize me. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do and you know it. Besides, the quicker we track down that missing canister the quicker I can go home. This isn't the first time I've gone undercover. Well now that's been decided, I need to use your Sat comms to call home.

"Okay," said Cole as he motioned her to follow him. "But then we need to get home and get some sleep tomorrow could be a long day."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Casey was ordered to pursue the chopper into Mexico but with their lead it would be difficult to catch up to them before they switched aircraft. Chuck stood there in Wheelwright's room looking up at the ceiling trying to use the intersect to unlock the secrets of the mad Doctor's invention. Because he was on limited duty he got left behind and just as well because he didn't want to leave Sam alone.

"Chuck you need to look at this like Wheelwright," he told himself so he decided to change his vantage point and laid down on Stanley's bed. However, when he did he felt something go crunch under his head there was something inside the pillowcase. Then when he opened it he found a letter addressed to him.

"_Chuck, it was nice to see you again. I wish we had more time to chat but who knows. Maybe we'll get a chance to chat and stroll down memory lane like we did that night in the Buy More. I don't want you to think I forgot you or your partner like you two forgot about me. Number one on my list right now is Frost, that turncoat but don't worry I'll get around to you two after I'm finished with her." _Chuck wadded it up as he laid there looking up at the ceiling. He felt angry at himself the team needed him and now his mother too and where was he? On his back.

"Maybe I ought to take advantage of the situation and the position you're in," said Dr. Dreyfus as he walked in. "Although right now I find myself doubting if what I've been doing has really helped anyone."

"Take it from me Doc hindsight is always 20/20. The best we can hope for is we don't muck up things too much and we learn from our mistakes as we muddle through."

"That's pretty wise advice for an after prison escape. You keep sounding more and more like a colleague every time we meet."

"What can I say, I'm an articulate schnook and sometimes I have my moments. Doc, how do you feel about hypnotherapy and its use as treatment to retrieve repressed memory?"

"I think it can be a useful tool but it needs to be used cautiously. You know the risks as well as I do. If you're not careful you can install a false memory. If you're asking about yourself it would be helpful if I knew what actually happened in Khoy so we can avoid that happening."

"That doesn't seem to be possible but can we try anyway? Doc, I need to get off my back. People are depending on me and I'm not doing anyone any good like this."

"Chuck, I can understand your frustration but I have to caution you about short cuts. You could end up worse off than what you are now," said Dr. Dreyfus but he saw Chuck was serious about trying the hypnotherapy. "Okay we can try regression therapy but I'm not going to suggest anything I'm going to let you lead me. If you come to a place your subconscious wants to stop we will. I won't push you past it because if we do we'll risk your subconscious creating another false memory. Can we agree to this?"

"Yes okay but how will I know if what I remember is a true or false memory, seems to me that would always be a risk."

"And you'd be right, but somehow I think whatever it is you're repression when it comes out it will be so big you'll know it's true." Chuck thought back to what Casey told him in the car about participating in the execution. He wanted to call Casey a liar but part of him knew what he said was true.

"Okay Chuck, just lie back and relax. Listen to my voice and only to my voice. Feel yourself sinking into the bed. It's warm and comfortable. Listen to me and only me. Relax your eyes, go ahead and relax them. Your eyelids are so relaxed you're having difficulty keeping them open. They're getting heavier go ahead and close them…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan drove over to Echo Park to see if Alex wanted to come with him. Casey called from Mexico to tell him that he needed to go pick up Chuck and that things were taking longer across the border than he'd anticipated. They had found the chopper inside a barn outside of Mexicali and he and the Federales where running down leads. When Morgan walked in Alex was holding Sam as she talked with Sarah on the monitor.

"Sam Mommy misses you a lot and look what I have," Sarah said as she showed Sam the white rabbit she had given her. "Look I have my Chuck with me while you have your Chuck with you."

"Chuck isn't here," said Sam as she looked down at the ground then dropped her black rabbit. "Mommy isn't here only Sam." Then Sam turned her head and buried it in Alex.

"I'm sorry Sweetie but I can't…" Morgan interrupted her seeing Sarah was in difficulty not knowing what to say. Sam reminded him of Chuck when they shared a cherry cheesecake.

"Hey I came by to grab you and Alex to take you to get Chuck. Sam, Chuck knows he promised you he'd be back by lunch but… You see John had to leave and so Chuck didn't have a car to get home with. John just called to ask me to go get him."

"Thank you Morgan," said Sarah. "But I don't know the current situation. Is everything safe where Chuck's at? I don't know if I want Sam to go there."

"No! Sam's going," Sam said as she walked up to the monitor and held her hands over Sarah's mouth like she was keeping her from speaking.

"It's safe I just got off the phone with John and he told me all the crazies were locked in their rooms before he left. But he told me he might be out a couple of days," said Morgan looking at Kat. "He apologized but he won't make dinner tonight."

"That's okay I made a big stew that should be enough for everyone. When you guys get back we can all sit down and eat together."

"That's good so we won't run the risk of Chuck burning down the house," said Morgan. Alex and Kat gave him a look. "What? That's what Casey told me on the phone that Chuck almost…." Morgan started to say 'did' when Kat put her hand over Morgan's mouth.

"Chuck almost did what?" said Sarah but the picture started to go out. They were about to lose the satellite. "Morgan I expect a…" then the signal dropped and Morgan was saved by technology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was lying there with Dr. Dreyfus sitting next to him. He had just gone under and the Doctor was taking him back, back to when he landed his MiG 29. The Doctor took him back to the point that he had just touched down then taxied over to the apron and got out.

"Okay Chuck, tell me what's going on? You get out of the MiG what do you smell and feel? Who's there to meet you?"

"I smell asphalt, fresh asphalt and jet fuel. Phew the smell is almost overpowering but I ignore it I'm a little tense I'm not sure how this is going to play out but I've come too far to turn around. Banai he's here and we say hello. He's friendly; good I wasn't sure I could trust him."

"You didn't know you could trust him yet you went anyway to Iran? That sounds like a suicide mission if not an act of folly."

"Yes maybe but I had to, that's where my targets were and Banai was a calculated risk. When I met him outside the Embassy I could tell he was a man who kept his word."

And what word was that?"

"He's offering me Jasmine tea we're inside now on the second floor. Workers are busy readying something I can see it out of the corner of my eye as we drink tea. The tea is excellent I comment on it and he gives me some to take back to Sarah. I thank him. Oh my God I know what the workers are building.

"Chuck what are they making? Tell me what do you see?"

"I'm about to go into the holding cell to see Ryker and Shepherd. I'm chatting with the guard we talk about our families."

"Where's Izad? He's not with the two in the holding cell? Did he get away or did the Iranians take him somewhere else?"

"No Izad's already dead. Banai executed him as soon as he got off the plane. Ryker and Shepherd still have his blood on them from the spray. It's disgusting but I have to push through I only have ten minutes and I need the name of the traitor. They know they're going to be executed so they refuse to talk. I have to break them."

"Chuck, listen to yourself what do you tell them? How do you break them? What leverage do you use? Do you torture them?"

"Torture? Physically no, I use the only thing I have I tell them how they're going to die and this could go in two ways but they still refuse to talk. They think I'm joking, idiots. But I can smell them they stink from fear. I promise them to make sure it's quick if they talk. Why didn't they talk? All I needed was confirmation but they still wouldn't talk. I had to don't you see I had to," said Chuck as he became agitated. "I had no other choice. I will always choose Sarah no matter what."

"Chuck, talk to me, tell me what's going on? What do you see?" Chuck started to shiver and curl up in a fetal position.

"It's cold, very cold. I hear the winds outside. There's howling like wolves now I'm in front of a door. I don't want to open it but I have to I have no other choice. I hear a voice singing I know this.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chuck nodded his head and began to sing the lullaby.

"_Bayu-bayushki-bayu, Nye lozhisya na krayu, Pridyot serenkiy volchok I ukhvatit za bochok. On ukhvatit za bochok I potashchit vo lesok, Pod rakitovyi kustok." _

"That's Russian. Chuck what do the words mean?"

"Baby, baby, rock-a-bye on the edge you mustn't lie or the little grey wolf will come and will nip you on the tummy, tug you off into the woods."

"Chuck what's going on now?" asked Dr. Dreyfus. Chuck was becoming even more agitated and he knew they'd reached a wall. Chuck's subconscious was telling him to stop.

"Oh my God the door is opening there's a cold wind blowing snow in from the outside. The little grey wolf, sryy volk, he's here standing in front of me growling. I see his eyes they're glowing like ambers and his fangs they're long and pointy. No he's going to…" Chuck sat up wide awake and out of the trance.

"Chuck, how do you feel?" asked the Doctor as he had him lay back down. "What do you remember?"

"I remember you telling me to relax and listen to you then nothing. I feel like my heart is racing ninety miles an hour and I'm a pool of sweat. Did we make any progress? Am I cured?"

"Cured, I don't know if there is a cure. Progress yes; let me explain your mental condition has to do with a trauma you felt because of the execution of the two Americans. In this case it's not like you have a sore throat I give you an antibiotic and it's taken care of. Once you get to a place you can deal with what happened you will know but by the same token it will be something you'll have to live with."

"What are you saying? It will be something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Doc, I've done a lot that haunts me."

"Chuck, this is different. You said you told them how they were going to die and this could go in two ways but they still refuse to talk. Do you remember saying it? And if you did what did you mean?"

"Yes I did and I do but I really… "Chuck saw the Doctor's look. "Okay, I told them that it could be quick and painless or it could take a while then I described strangulation to them. I promised them to make sure it was quick if they talked."

"But Chuck they didn't talk, did they?" asked the Doctor. Finally he understood where the block was but now he had to tread lightly.

"No they didn't, they thought I was joking with them. Maybe they thought someone was going to free them but that wasn't going to happen. I saw to that."

"How was that? I thought you meeting Banai there was an accident?"

"It was but I knew the Iranians that Izad and the two had killed were from the area around Khoy so when they landed they were already dead they just didn't know it yet. In fact Teheran sent a communique to Banai telling him to ship the two scientists back to the capital to work with their scientist. He told his boss that it arrived after the execution."

"So you organized their execution."

"I don't know if I'd use the term organized I put the dominoes up and they fell the way I wanted that's all. If you call that organized then yes I organized it but they had to pay for what they'd done. They hurt too many people. Ryker and Shepherd got what they deserved the man who puts the pistol in the assassin's hands is just a guilty as the assassin."

"Chuck, do you see yourself as being guilty in participating in their execution? If you follow your own line of logic it seems that would be the outcome?"

"I identified a threat and eliminated it. That's the company line. In this case that's exactly what happened, nothing more nothing less."

"But there is a something more. They didn't talk so your threat about making them suffer was that idle or did you mean it?"

"No it was real, as real as what they were facing."

"Then describe their execution. They were hanged so how did it take place? Colonel Casey said in his report they were thrown over a second floor railing. Is that true?"

"I don't know I can't remember," said Chuck as he felt a massive head ache come on. "Oh my head, Doc I've got to stop. Augh! I could use an aspirin and a Scotch chaser."

"Come with me to my office and let me see what I can do for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of London in a New IRA safe house Sean was escorted in, he was ordered to report after his latest exploits. Sean found his boss, the Major sitting at a table waiting for him and the expression on his face said he wasn't happy. But these perpetual talks weren't going anywhere and it was time to make a bold move to show everyone they meant business or that's what he thought.

"Sit down Sean," said the man as he invited him to have a seat then poured them both a drink. "You know if you'd been anyone else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Can you tell me I'm wrong? I know you feel the same way I do Major. Listen I've got a new weapon that's going to be a game changer."

"I know and you pissed off the Bulgarians getting it. I've spend most of the evening negotiating with their boss here."

"I bought this from Gavran. Where he got it I don't know? He sold it to me when he came up short on our weapons deal. I should've known something was up when he gave me a good deal. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do that to us again."

"You don't have to; the Bulgarians took care of him. His body was found in the Thames with a few air holes. And my friend that's what they wanted to do to you but we came to an agreement."

"And what is this agreement? Something tells me I'm not going to like it," said Sean as he took a sip. He knew he was pushing it and if he'd been anyone else he'd be floating alongside Gavran.

"Really you don't have a say in it. Cole Barker and his partner have caused us both too much grief and we want to return the favor."

"So what do you want me to do take them out? No problem, I've got some C-4 just point me in the right direction and I can make sure it gets done. Just give me a day or two to get organized and I guarantee it will happen."

"No it's already arranged it'll go down tomorrow night. We reached out to one of Barker's informants or I should say you did and arranged for him to bring Cole to meet."

"I assume you're telling me this so I'll be ready and not because you've decided it's time to get rid of me," said Sean as he laughed then took a drink.

"To tell you the truth the thought had crossed my mind but no. We want you to bring your new weapon with you then we test the product on Cole and his partner. That will show the British government we mean business."

"Wouldn't it be better to use it on a tube line? We would get international press coverage and cause a panic among the civilian population?"

"Yes and have the full weight of both the U.S. and British governments down on us. No, like this we just flex our muscles and sow fear among the people in MI6, the very people who are hunting us."

"Okay I can kind of see the contorted logic in your plan. But you think Barker is just going to walk in to our trap and what am I supposed to do, just tell him to have a seat while I turn on the valve then walk out? I don't think I'd get very far."

"You're a smart boy you got yourself into this situation you can come up with something to get yourself out," said the Major as he downed his drink then poured them another round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went with Dr. Dreyfus back up to his office and the Doctor invited had him sit down then he pulled out of his desk drawer a bottle of twelve year old Dewar and two glasses. He poured for the both of them then walked around and handed Chuck a glass. Suddenly General Beckman came on the monitor in the Doctor's office.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," said the General as she raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch. "What time is it there?"

"We're just in the middle of therapy," said Chuck as he raised his glass. "Diane, I'm sure you've tried it from time to time. But I'm glad you called because I was going to report in. I found a letter Wheelwright left for me in his room."

"Charles you never mentioned that to me" said Dr. Dreyfus wondering why Chuck hadn't shared it with him.

"General, to cut to the chase Wheelwright is going after my mother. He blames her for what happened to him then after her he blames Sarah and me. Ma'am you need to bring my mother in and put her under protective custody."

"I would if I could Chuck. I was calling you to see if you knew where she was. I notified her when the atroxium was found and she said she wanted to check on something then dropped off the map. Do you have any idea what she was talking about when she said checking?"

"The only thing I can think that might be connected is she might want to go back to the Volkoff lab where Wheelwright developed it to see if he had a stash hidden. The lab was located on the border between Bulgaria and Romania somewhere around Ruse."

"I'll send Colonel Casey with a team there to look for her and tell him if he finds her to bring her in for her own safety."

"Thanks General I appreciate it but there's something else you want to tell me. I can tell by the pauses between your words. You're thinking about whether or not you should tell me. It will be worse if I find out later you knew something I should've been told and you didn't."

"Charles, I should have you sit in on some of my counseling sessions when I need a second opinion," said Dr. Dreyfus. "Your powers of observation are nothing short of amazing."

"Chuck, I just got word from Sir Reginald telling me Sarah wants to go undercover with Agent Barker in a sting for a leader for the NIRA. He's supposed to know something about the atroxium and the Bulgarians."

"I hope you told him no."

"Chuck, you know I couldn't, there's no reason to turn down his request. You might wish I had for personal reasons but I have to think with my head."

"I might think with my heart but the head just gets things screwed up. General, I'm going to need the hypersonic."

"Chuck, you're still on limited duty I can't but even if I could Doctor Dreyfus would have to clear you and I'm sure he won't."

"He can come along. Doc you want to see what it's like being the intersect then tag along. You'll be with me in case I get into trouble. Look Doc my plan is to take the jet go there make sure everything is okay. Diane you can give me permission or as CEO of Carmichael Industries I'll go on my own and you know I will."

"Chuck, I don't like being put in this position," said Beckman as she gave him that look. "So what you're telling me is I have no choice."

"You always have a choice like you could've told Sir Reginald no when he asked permission to use Sarah seeing as she's the only functional intersect but you didn't."

Suddenly the door swung open to the office and Sam erupted in the room running up to Chuck and jumping on him.

"Sorry Dude she got away," said Morgan as he and Alex came in after her. "Becky, how you doing? Is everything okay with Casey and Sarah?" Morgan figured if the General was on the horn something was a foot.

"Chuck, have you thought about your daughter? Sarah stayed behind to watch her while you went off. What do you plan on doing? The plane will be waiting for whatever decision you make. Beckman out."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Stojon and his men made their way to the airport where they boarded a private jet they chartered to take them to Ruse a provincial capital in Northern Bulgaria. The weather was usually warm for the time of year and Stojon's men seem to suffer a little under the unseasonal warmth. Sitting across from him in the plane were his most trusted men but he could see in them a certain trepidation over his latest move.

"Okay what's the matter with you guys? You look like you want to ask me something but you're afraid to. We survived the Darzhavna sigurnost together. You were my Captains and Lieutenants we've fought side by side for too long for you to be afraid of me."

"It's your deal with the NIRA then us running that has us... well confused. You're right we're used to fighting and we don't like to run with our tails between our legs."

"That's what you thought we were doing?" said Stojon. He went straight up to the man and slapped him hard enough to knock him off his feet then he reached down and helped him up. "I'm sorry I lost control. No, we're not running. Soon the idiots will use the gas and when they do MI6 and the CIA will fall all over them. I want us clear so we don't get caught up as collateral."

"But they're using our weapon they took... Okay technically not from us but it's ours and once it's gone it's gone."

"Not true anymore, Anton extracted the inventor and we're going to meet up with them. Then he'll make us more WMDs that we can sell and after the NIRA prove the potency of our little gas we'll have customers lined up to buy it. Then you know what we do with our profits? We take back what is ours. Bulgaria has become a puppet for the West we'll take back what's rightfully ours."

"How do you propose to do that? Do we stage a coup and over throw the government? For that we'd need the military and people behind us. We could organize an invasion with friends from Romania and Serbia but that would be seen as foreign aggression."

"The first thing is to get the American bases closed and shut down. Once we know how to make the gas we use it to on parliament then we show that the attack was organized by the mad Scientist with the CIA. The people will demand the Americans leave and hand the keys of government back to us."

"I know he's mad and most people won't believe him but what if he tells people we were involved someone might eventually look into his story."

"You're right the Doctor is mad and the guilt of perpetrating such a heinous and dastardly deed will weigh heavily on him so he will take his own life. But not before leaving a note where he confesses all... along with the CIA's involvement. You know what they say dead men tell no tales but they sure can lie for you. The only tale Doctor Wheelwright will tell is the one we spin. Now does that sound like running?"

"No Stojon, I'm sorry for ever mentioning it," said the man he knocked down still red in the face rubbing his jaw.

"It's an honest mistake but accuse me again of being a coward and you'll end up like what's in store for the Doctor a bullet in the head. Now break out the rakia and let's drink. I want to drink," said Stojon as the jet started over the English Channel with the coast of France down below.

"Colonel, I mean Boss for you," said one of his men as he handed him a glass.

"Thank you Petr soon we'll get our titles back," said Stojon. He lifted his glass to everyone then toasted "Nazdráve" looking around at everyone. They all repeated "Nazdráve" as loud as they could then they all downed their drink. Afterward two men went around refilling glasses for another round. They repeated the same toast over and over until the bottles were empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck gathered everyone up and had them go to Morgan's vehicle. Luckily he came in a van because Chuck needed it to haul everything he wanted to take. He could hear Sarah's voice in the back of his head when she always accused him of over packing but everything he took from the hospital he needed. Mr. Wizard was going to have to work on the way over.

"Charles remember what I told there will be ramifications if you decide to take shortcuts to releasing you memory block." Dr. Dreyfus was worried by the quantity and types of medicines, mainly psychotropics and other controlled substances, Chuck took from the clinic.

"Doc don't worry I've got this under control. Now I need a little bit of lab equipment," said Chuck as he grabbed things putting them in a box. When they finished Chuck had everything he needed to build a mobile lab. Driving to Camp Pendleton they passed through Burbank where they picked up Kat then proceeded.

"Pass and IDs," said the Marine at the main gate when he stopped them. Now was the moment of truth to see if Beckman had given them the clearance they needed. The Marine looked at each ID matching face with ID then looked at the vehicle pass and checked the license plate number.

"Morgan, you sure that vehicle pass is good," said Chuck wondering why the guard was being so slow or it just seems so to him.

"Chuck, stop spiraling. Yes I'm sure. It's the one they gave me when I picked this thing up downtown and don't freak out everything will work out."

"That's easy for you to say," snapped Chuck. "I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge. Is there a problem Corporal," asked Chuck worried that the General might pull a fast one and have him arrested. The intersect in him was already calculating moves and strategies.

"No Agent Carmichael," said the Marine as he handed back their IDs and pass. "You're to drive down to hangar twelve. You'll be met and briefed. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I've been here before. Thank you," said Chuck as he tapped Morgan on the shoulder. "Drive on I'll give you directions."

"Chuck chill! Remember we were with you when we saw Sarah off so I know how to get to hangar twelve. Buddy are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired is all and you're right I'm sorry I just forgot is all," said Chuck as Dr. Dreyfus had out his notebook writing away, but Chuck couldn't worry about that. They drove up to the hangar and were greeted by the Co-pilot.

"Evening Agent Carmichael, we won't be able to take off for a couple of hours. The General called us for the assist late so we're still getting all the clearances we need. We took another Carmichael a few days ago."

"That would've been my wife I was here to see her off. We need to get on our way as soon as possible. While we're waiting I'd like to get my stuff on board and stowed. I'm going to have to set up a small mobile lab in the cabin."

"Just make sure everything is secured for takeoff and landing. No open flames while we're on the ground. I'd prefer it if there weren't any but..."

"I'm going to need it for a little while to boil and evaporate but I understand. Can I get the rest of my team on board?"

"Sure go ahead," said the co-pilot as he lead Chuck's party on board then made sure everyone had a seat before he disappeared into the cockpit only to re-appear shortly afterwards.

"Did you forget something or are we ready to take off?" asked Chuck as he looked at his watch trying to calculate the time in was in London.

"You have an incoming call on the monitor and we just got clearance to take off so everyone needs to buckle in that goes especially true for the little one." Chuck grabbed up Sam and buckled her in beside him then switched the monitor on as the plane began to roll.

"General it's you, I'm sorry I was half expecting Sarah but I guess I should've known she wouldn't call."

"I see you've made the decision to take Sam along. I hope you know what you're doing but I don't know if your wife will agree. Speaking of Sarah, I ask you not to interfere with her mission until it's completed."

"What I will promise is that I won't interfere. Do you know the location and time that Cole is supposed to meet this NIRA contact?"

"You know I can't tell you that even if I knew it. MI6 is keeping a tight lid on everything. They don't want anything to get out that can cause a panic among the civilian population."

"Ask Sir Reginald how much antitoxin he's got on stock? I can tell you none."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Cole got everyone home the night was almost over and morning was coming soon. They barely had enough time to all shower and change. Sarah was happy to get out of her clothes and change. The ones she had on smelt like alley mixed with stale beer so she hung them up to air. She grabbed a quick shower to get the smell off herself. The water felt nice and relaxing but she had no time to chill there was a mission to complete. When she got out she found Carina sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Carina. The question caught Sarah off guard. She walked over to her suitcase and laid out her clothes. "Well are you going to answer?"

"I don't know what you mean? I'm going to meet this Sean guy with Cole we're going to try and find a way back to these mysterious Bulgarians. Hopefully we'll be able to get that missing canister and my part in this will be over."

"This doesn't smell like a trap to you?" said Carina. For her this had all the ear markings of one and she didn't like the fact that she was being sidelined.

"I'm just backing Cole's play like what you should be doing or is this about something more? It's all right to say you're worried about Cole. It's only natural and I understand that staying behind waiting is a difficult job and it's not a pleasant one but Cole's right if you go... well, you risk blowing the operation."

"If the operation hasn't already been burned, I can't help but notice you didn't mention to Chuck you were going undercover."

"Now you're listening in on my conversations," said Sarah trying to figure out where all this was coming from. "No I didn't because I didn't want him to worry. He's got enough on his mind right now with Wheelwright's escape and his therapy I don't need to add to that."

"You sure that's the reason or is that what you're telling yourself. Because we both know if he knew he'd be on the next plane here to talk you out of it."

"I hardly think so he's got Sam to worry about and I don't think he'd leave her behind. Sam is starting to realize how much we're gone and we're going to have to come up with something for her."

"Well there's always a private boarding school or a nice military academy."

"Yes and if we did something like that you'd be the first person to organize a prison break. No we need to come up with a solution but the first thing is to get through this mission. Yes, it does sound and smell like a set up but would you prefer Cole go in with someone else or by himself?"

"Just make sure you bring him home. We've a wedding to plan and the same thing for you. I don't want to be the one to call Chuck and Sam. Chuck might with time forgive me but Sam never would, she's too much like you."

"Ladies we need to get a move on it," said Cole as he knocked on the door. They were soon in Cole's Rover heading back to Vauxhall. On the way Cole's phone rang anonymous caller ID he put the phone on speaker as he was driving.

"This is probably my informant Jack Dawkins. He's the one who's arranging for this meeting," said Cole as he answered. "I hope you haven't mucked it up. What news have you got for us, is it a go?"

"I didn't muck up anything and yes it's a go. There are a few conditions though you're to meet me at noon with your partner at the Kings Inn Pub off High Street then we'll go meet Sean. He underlined no one else and if he sees anyone around the deal's off. By the way you're paying for lunch that's what he told me to tell you."

"I'm sure he did. Well, have a couple pub specials waiting." As Cole was talking Carina's phone began to vibrate she took it out to see Chuck was calling she switched it off. There would be only one reason Chuck would be calling her and not Sarah... he knew.

"Who called," asked Cole seeing her check her phone after he hung up.

"No one just a wrong number," said Carina playing it off. Crap Chuck what are you doing, she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey landed in the joint Bulgarian-NATO base at Bezmer Air Base. He was whisked over to the base commander's office where a General went on for hours about strategic and important the joint bases were to American interests in the area. The underlying theme of the General's talk was don't screw it up for everyone else.

"No Sir that's not the intent of my mission here," said Casey. "But if you want to know more you'll have to take it up with my General." With that Casey was dismissed and he wasted no time rounding up his four men from his old Special Forces team and a new face Ivan, the civilian interpreter. Casey couldn't help but think if he had Chuck with him he'd have a fifth man and his interpreter as well as walking map.

"Oorah," yelled the men when the Colonel got in the black Mercedes SUV. "Where are we headed to Colonel and what's the mission?"

"Hell and back but first we need to get to a place called Ruse. It's supposed to be up in the North along the border with Romania," said Casey. "Ivan you know how to get there?"

"Of course, it's the provincial capital city of Ruse in the north and nearby is the only bridge over the Danube, the Giurgui-Rousse Friendship Bridge going from Bulgaria to Romania. It's about a three hour drive, with no traffic, following route 5."

"That's good to know, I assume you ladies did a weapons check just keep them down and out of sight we don't want any cops getting all worked up. As for the mission all I can tell you guys is that it's an extraction I'll tell you more after I check in. Dave take us out of here and remember once we're off post we're just a group of hunters." Casey broke out his comm gear and called back to General Beckman's office but instead of getting the General he got her aide the Major.

"Sorry Colonel, but the General is busy on another line so she asked me to talk to you. We assume you've got your team together and you're heading towards the target site."

"Everything's under control here but you might give the General a heads up, the base commander wasn't too happy to see us and was quite vocal. She might get a little static from the Army or the State Department about our presence."

"Roger that I'll pass it on and as far as current sightings of your target. I'm sending you the GPS coordinates of the place she last checked in. We also received visual confirmation that Wheelwright's been seen in Sofia. One of our assets spotted him in the airport."

"Roger that confirm receipt of your e-mail. Okay, I'll check back in when we get to Ruse until then we'll be running on radio silence. Casey out."

"Roger that concur we don't want any ham radio operators accidently picking up our communications and reporting it in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anton herded his men through the airport in Sofia where they had to switch over to a turbo prop plane leaving the comfort of their Lear. They boarded a Piper PA-42 Cheyenne for this their last leg of their journey. By then the Doctor was all cleaned up and shed his hospital pajama for a white three piece Armani suit and a matching white wide brim fedora. He looked like a villain from an old James Bond movie and he felt villainous too.

"How do I look," asked the Doctor as he walked back in the cabin modeling his new attire. Anton looked at him and nodded his head.

"What are you asking Doc would I pick you up in a bar? There's not that much alcohol in the world to make that happen. Sorry Doc you're just not my type."

"That's not what I'm asking. You know do I look like someone famous that you've seen in the movies or on TV?

"You kind of remind me of that guy from Fantasy Island," said one of Anton's men. "What was his name I forget?"

"Funny very funny would that be Mr. Roarke or Tattoo?" said Stanley as they all laughed. "Actually I was going for Christopher Lee as Francisco Scaramanga in 'The Man with the Golden Gun'."

"Whatever, we need to switch planes here. Hurry up let's go, I don't want you to be standing around too much in the airport I'm sure there are all sorts of bulletins out on you. It wouldn't surprise me if they haven't already but a kill order out too."

"They wouldn't dare at least not in a crowded airport but, why are we changing planes? Can't we just fly straight there? I don't remember Volkoff having me change planes but then again he was a crazy SOB." Anton couldn't help but think that was like the pot calling the kettle black.

"That was then and this is now. We're flying into Shtraklevo an ex-Bulgarian military air field a little over twelve miles South of the city. The turbo prop won't need as much runway to land and I don't think you want to end up in a field past the runway or in a ditch upside down?"

"No… no I don't but tell me about my laboratory is it still there? How are we going to get there from the airport? We'll need transportation and…."

"Just calm down Doctor and follow us. Everything has been taken care of for you," said Anton. He could see Stanley was getting all worked up and excited at going back to his lab as well as back to his research. Suddenly Anton's phone ran it was some of the people he had sent on ahead to secure the lab.

"Tanev, talk to me you, are you at the lab and have you secured it? … What do you mean there's an intruder? Find and eliminate them. … What let me ask," said Anton as he had everyone stop. "Stanley, this is a hidden camera photo of an intruder that's loose in the lab do you know her?"

"What does she want," said Stanley as he caught Anton's look. "Yes that's Frost the turncoat that got me incarcerated. Tell your man I want her taken alive. I don't care what they have to do but she has to be taken unharmed. You want me to make my gas for you? Well I want her, then I want Charles Carmichael and Sarah Walker. They were in on bringing me down now it's my turn to bring them down."

"How am I supposed to find them for you?" said Anton as this extraction plan just mushroomed into a kidnapping. He had to cut this off before it got any bigger.

"Don't worry. Start with Frost and the other two will show up I'm sure of it."

Anton didn't like negotiating with Wheelwright but Stojon was clear. He was to give the Doctor whatever he wanted until they could get the formula for atroxium. After that happened he'd gladly put a bullet in the Doctor's head and might even pay to do it.

"You need to take her alive and put her in holding until we can get there," said Anton. "… Do whatever you've got to do but she needs to be taken unharmed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Sarah walk into the Kings Inn. The pub was always dimly lit so faces were difficult to make out and that's how the people who frequented this place liked it. Then Cole saw him, Jack Dawkins sitting in a corner table. He was a slimy looking man sitting by himself with two pub specials in front him. Sarah didn't want anything to do with food he'd handled. As it was she shook his hand reluctantly.

"Jack, I see you're sitting with all your friends," said Cole as he and Sarah sat down. They left their mics open so Carina and their crew could hear them from outside.

"Funny Cole you got tired of the brunette so you exchanged her for a blonde model. I'd like to know where they produce them. Can you ask for extras or do they come fully equipped?"

"If you don't want this in your eye, you better watch your mouth," said Sarah as she grabbed his knife stuck it in the table between his fingers.

"Gez lady, are you crazy or something. Cole where to you get the psychopath at? You could've cut off my finger with that."

"Then I'd have seven more to go so if you don't want me to start you'd better get started talking and if you're leading us into a trap… well it won't go so well for you. I'll cut off something other than fingers or thumbs," said Sarah and to make her point she took the knife out of the table and grabbed his fork from him. She quickly reduced his steak to ground beef then threw the knife across the room at a bullseye hanging on the wall without looking. Sarah hit dead center. "Did I make my point?"


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was working away mixing chemicals crushing tablets then dissolving them in a solution then bringing it to boil adding more chemicals then cooling it and starting the process over again. He ate Kat's stew while he worked a spoonful at a time. Everyone else was fast asleep Sam curled up with Kat while Alex slept in Morgan's arms. His only pause was when he took a blanket over and tucked it around Kat and Sam then it was back to work.

"Charles you need to rest," said Dr. Dreyfus. "You're pushing yourself too hard. You need to get some sleep. If you tell me what you're doing I can watch this while you get some shuteye."

"While I appreciate the offer I can't. What happens if I have an incident here on the plane? I don't want my daughter to see that and besides at Mach 5.5 the pilot can't be distracted. There will be time to rest after the mission."

"Is that what you're calling this a mission now? I thought the General ordered you not to interfere in Sarah's mission or was I mistaken."

"You and I both know when it comes to hearing you know exactly what was said but I don't always do what I'm told especially if it's… well let's just say the General might not have all the facts."

"And you do? Does that give you the right to disobey or contradict orders?" Chuck could see where this was leading something that he was often accused of insubordination.

"Before you think I have a problem with authority, I don't. I respect the General if I'm where I am today it's also because of her even if she's told Casey on at least two or more occasions to eliminate me. I don't even hold that against John."

"So what you're saying is orders are for other people to follow not you or have I missed something in what you've said."

"Well I think you're touching on a Bartowski trait because my mother does the same thing. Orders need also to be interpreted. What I'm saying is orders or missions are like a move in chess. Some people can only see the game one move or mission at a time, some can see a few moves a head but what I try to understand is the endgame then move backward from there so I see what moves or missions will get me there."

"Is that what you did with Izad and the Americans, Ryder and Shepherd? Chuck be honest with yourself did you plan for them to die?"

"Well… the endgame was to keep my family safe and to do that I had to deal with everyone that threatened them. One of the moves was to eliminate the threat and I had to be sure that they could never hurt us again."

"Charles just a yes or no. Did you plan for them to die?"

"Yes if you have to know, yes I did. Dr. Dreyfus I've got work to do and you're distracting me," said Chuck as he cut the Doc off from anymore questioning. The doctor went over and raised a window shade light came pouring in. It was noon in London so Chuck tried Carina but she refused his call that could mean a lot of things but he wondered if Cole and Sarah weren't in the middle of the operation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Dawkins could tell Sarah was in no mood to play around and if he wanted to keep all his body parts he needed to start talking but he couldn't. He was just told to be there and carry a phone. As time passed by and Sean hadn't called Jack was starting to get nervous and when he was nervous he was even more mouthy than normal.

"Now how am I supposed to eat that you ruined it. It looks like something they feed my grans at the home."

"If you don't start talking soon you and your grandfather will be both wearing the same set of teeth. As for what you can eat I hear teeth can be filling.

"Lady, you're a maniac. Has anyone ever told you, you ought to see a shrink," said Jack. Sarah was about to reach across the table when suddenly his phone rang. Saved by the phone he took it out and placed it in the middle of the table with speaker on."

"Cole Barker, I hear you're looking for me. I assume Jack's told you what my terms are for our meeting. But before you come take your earpieces out and place them on the table along with your phones. Your people outside in the white van can come and collect them when you leave; the meeting is at the City Road Tube Station. But if I see them near the Tube station the meeting is off."

"Do you know why I'm looking for you," said Cole looking over at Sarah. There was silence on the phone so Cole took out his earpiece and so did Sarah placing them on the table along with their phones.

"Good you want information about the Bulgarians and that missing canister. I'll give you a little taste of what I have to offer. Their leader here is called Stojon." Sarah flashed. There were secret meetings with money drops and men being assassinated. She saw the man running a state funded terrorist cell.

"You mean Colonel Mikhail Stojon a leading member of the now defunct Darzhavna sigurnost," said Sarah as she looked at Cole.

"If you want to know more like where he is and the location of that missing canister I'll be here for another half hour if I see anyone else I'm gone." There was a click and the line went dead.

Carina ran into the pub only to find they'd gone out the back leaving their phones and comms on the table. There was a note on a piece of paper left by Cole.

"_Sorry Love but we've got see this through. Don't come to the tube station until we signal to be picked up_."

"If you think I'm going to wait you've got another thing coming," said Carina as she started back out but the other MI6 agents stopped her.

"I'm sorry but Chief Barker told us we were to detain you until after the operation is over," said the one man.

"You'd better get out of my way or be prepared to spend some time in traction," said Carina but one of them darted her and she found herself waking up inside the van with the doors locked.

"Someone's going to die when I get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pilot called back to the cabin giving Chuck a one hour warning before they touched down and with their priority landing they'd be down even faster. But Chuck's science project was almost done. He carefully took two syringes and filled each with ten CCs of the bluish liquid he had concocted on the way over. As he was putting them away the plane hit an air pocket and Morgan lost his balance bumping into one it went rolling falling off but Chuck caught it just in time.

"Morgan, I've been working on these since we left. This isn't like our third grade science project where we made the volcano and you decided to put sulfur in the mix."

"Wait what happened," asked Alex. This was another Morgan story she hadn't heard and she was interested.

"Other kid's played on sight and sound with baking soda and vinegar or the explosive effect of Mentos and diet coke with taped recordings of volcanic eruptions but we added a third sense, smell. Our Volcano smelt like rotten eggs and when we tested at Chuck's house... Well, it took Ellie a week to get the smell out."

"Yeah but the other kids' volcanoes weren't realistic Dude. They were like the first Planet of the Apes movie where their mouths didn't move right. We captured what a real volcano is like."

"Wow that sounds pretty amazing so what happened did you guys win the science fair? I bet yours was the best."

"The only thing we captured was three days at home. We got suspended because the Principal thought we smelt up the cafeteria on purpose."

"Yeah that was a real bummer then Ellie made us trash it so we wouldn't smell up the house anymore." Chuck let Morgan go on about their exploits growing up. He had other things that need to be finished before they landed like trying to get through to Carina. He called her again and this time she picked up.

"Carina, what's wrong? You sound like you're talking from a barrel … You're where? How'd you end up there? … Where are they meeting this Sean at? … My God you're right it's a trap. Listen you need to get a decon team down there and when they go in they'll need to tranq both Cole and Sarah," said Chuck. When he said that the whole plane got quiet he noticed the silence but he needed to get this message through. This had been what he feared and why he came.

"What's the nearest hospital? … Good transport them to Saint John's and keep them sedated. If they gain consciousness they'll have paranoid delusions and become… well they won't be themselves. We're landing shortly I'll secure ground transportation and meet you there. … Right I'll get you out let me go." Chuck hung up then dialed another number putting it on speaker as he took Sam in his arms and hugged her.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked half-awake with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to go, please."

"I know," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead. "But I have to help your mommy. Kat will watch and bring you to her. I'll be gone for only a little while then we'll be together."

"Chuck is that you," he heard Sir Reginald over the phone. "How the devil did you get my private number?"

"Just shut up and listen," said Chuck he knew he was risking 'C' wasn't like Beckman and he'd tolerate only so much. "Cole Barker and my wife are walking into a trap. That City Road Tube station is a natural stagnant chamber Sean is going to gas them with Atroxium. He's the one that has the missing canister."

"How do you know that? Chuck I heard about your mental problems and I'm sorry but are you sure this isn't one of your delusions."

"Listen my delusions have nothing to do with this. It's only a matter of common deduction the New IRA was one of the number one buyers from this Gavran and he was a smuggler also for the Bulgarians so when you busted his shipment for the NIRA he filled their order with the Bulgarians. That's why the case was found in the towers. If it had been in the warehouse Gavran might still be alive. You need to get men in decon gear at the City Road Tube station.

"That all sounds farfetched I'm sorry but what good does it do them to gas only two agents when they could gas a whole line and get International publicity and…

"Then the nation would rally around getting even but if they gas only two film it over the railways CCTV system then post it on YouTube, Facebook, Twitter and every other social media. Don't you see they get the same effect without the blowback? Don't pay any attention to me if you like just send the decon team, the worst thing that can happen is they get a little field training. I've talked with Agent Miller she knows what to do but you need to call the senior agent and tell him or her to release Carina from the back of the van."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the City Road Tube Station Sean got his trap ready…..

"Boys have you got that canister hooked up to the ventilation system," asked Sean. "We don't have much time. Now remember they come in I start talking they stop. That will be your cue to activate the gas and drop the glass partition then I grab my gas mask… after that the fun begins."

"Boss there's movement outside two people are approaching a man and woman the same ones from the pub."

"Good make sure CCTV is up and we're getting all this on film. Afterwards we need to track down the artful dodger and thank him for his help. Okay I want the rest of you gone and out of sight and for God's sake put your gasmasks on.

At the City Road Tube Station entrance Cole and Sarah arrived….

"You know Carina is going to be really pissed at you when we get back," said Sarah. "If I were her the minimum you'd walk away with would be a good slap in the face."

"Then I bet Chuck's received his fair share," said Cole as Sarah stopped and looked at him. "What? You know I believe we call that spouse abuse."

"I call it payback and you're going to catch some when we get back. You don't feel something is wrong here? Why all of sudden does this guy feel chatty?"

"I don't know but I've got to run down the lead. You can understand that you know leave no stone unturned and all that."

"But there could also be a rattlesnake under one. We need to be careful," said Sarah as they forced open the ventilation shaft the only thing left went the rest of the station was demolished.

"Well do you mind me asking when you and Chuck are going to get around to giving Sam a brother or sister to play with?"

"Excuse me like that's any of your business. You've been around Carina too long she's starting to rub off. I hope you two have more to talk about than what are Chuck and Sarah up to like when is your wedding?"

"It was an honest question I mean I hear from my colleagues that if you have two children they can keep each other company while you're away on mission."

"Really? I'd never thought about that… I could see that it might work. Being an only child growing up with only one parent can be quite lonely. Chuck practically grew up without any but he had his sister. I'm sometimes jealous of the way they treat each other, but I guess it's been them against the world for a long time."

"So when am I going to get an invitation to a baby shower. I hope you do something other than those nasty red velvet cupcakes and whatever you do don't serve Casey's bran muffins."

"Well I think you're putting the cupcake before the horse. Yuck that didn't come out right… Well it's not like we haven't been trying but we were told my having the intersect could be a problem then this thing with Chuck came up so all that's on hold."

"And your biological clock is ticking."

"Cole the last time someone mentioned my biological clock I went medieval on them. How much further do we have to go? You know you guys should send a maid down every now and then just to dust."

"That's far enough," said a voice in front of them as spot lights came on blinding them. They heard the sound of rats scurrying as they were suddenly visible.

"We came like you wanted so can we talk. Listen we don't want you just tell us what you know about the Bulgarians and the Atroxium then you can go."

"Then I can go? That's sweet you telling me I can go well I have a question for you? When will you go? When will you leave my country?"

"Cole he lured us here he's got the gas," said Sarah as she drew her weapon. "Cole this is a trap we need to get out of here."

"She's right you know but it's too late," he said as a glass partition fell. Sarah raised her weapon and fired at it but it was bullet proof. However, that didn't stop her from trying. They heard a hissing sound and dust came blowing out of the ventilation like air was being blown in again but it wasn't air but Atroxium.

"Cole lose your weapon toss it before the gas takes effect," said Sarah as she threw her Smith and Wesson the last thing she wanted to do was hallucinate with a loaded firearm in her hand.

"What's going on," said Cole as he began to cough, "Where am I my God we're surrounded by monsters with big red eyes. Why do they look like carina?"

"Cole get a grip the gas will make you see your worst nightmare. You have to keep repeating to yourself that it's not real. We need to get out of here or we'll die." Sarah tried to pull him along but he shoved her away. He thought she was one of the red-eyed monsters.

"Chuck is that you," said Sarah she could hardly believe it was him. She got up and ran to him. "You said you'd come and you did. I love you."

"Then why did you shoot me," he said with a huge blood spot in the middle of his shirt. She looked down and she had her Smith and Wesson in her hand. "No, no this can't be real. I'd never… No I couldn't ever." She looked at the pistol in her hand and began to turn it on herself then she felt a bee sting afterwards nothing.

Carina broke into the chamber with other agents in Hazmat suits. She tranq'd both Sarah and Cole like Chuck told her too.

"You bastard," yelled Carina grabbing a SA 80. She fired away at the glass while Sean taunted her from the other side.

"Stop," yelled one of the decon members as he grabbed the weapon from her. "You breach that glass and you risk sending this gas to the rest of the tube line that's what that bastard wants. Go take care of the Section Chief and your friend we'll handle this here." She looked up to see Sean disappear back into the darkness.

"Okay… okay," she said as she started running back out. Judgement day was coming for Sean and his name was Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hypersonic dropped out of the sky and screamed down the runway. This time it didn't cause the stir it did before but none the less there were a few gawkers who hadn't been able to see it the first time. The bird was taken straight into the nest and inside they found a detail waiting to run them to the hospital. Chuck ran down the ladder as it was being put alongside.

"Agent Carmichael," said one of the men. Chuck reached under his jacket for his dart gun. He didn't know if they were there to help or to hinder. "The General sends her best wishes and this," he said as he handed him a motorcycle helmet and he saw behind him the Nighthawk.

"Thanks," said Chuck that was when he heard Sam call to him. She was coming down the ladder in Kat's arms. "Love I have to go to Mommy. She's not feeling well and is in the hospital. I've got medicine for her to make her better but I have to hurry to give it to her."

"Like in Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, I need to go give her a kiss so by the time you arrive she'll be all better. Will you go with Kat and behave?" Sam nodded her head he kissed her then strapped on the helmet fired up the bike and laid rubber as he drove out. Once off base he brought up the comms interface on his visor screen then called Carina.

"Carina," called Chuck as he blew by police who had their radar up taking pictures of license plates sending love letters home.

"Christ, what the..." said the one officer as he looked at the gun then took off his hat and scratched his head.

"What did you clock him at?" asked the other officer watching his partner toss the radar gun in the back of their vehicle. "Gez was he fast."

"I don't know I had him over 300 kilometers per hour then he broke the gun. I think we can call this a day."

"Can you hear me? I need a status report," said Chuck as the traffic around him became a blur passing vehicles as if they were standing still. He just hoped no one opened their doors or stopped abruptly.

"Chuck, it was just like we thought, a trap. I'm riding in the ambulance with Cole and Sarah to Saint John's but I've been told there's not antidote for Atroxium."

"That's not true they just don't have any. I've got it just keep them sedated until I get there I'm hitting the city limits now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina rode in the ambulance with the paramedic she kept an eye on all the machines they had them hooked up to. The paramedic was concerned by the readings he got from their EKG and their blood pressure was through the roof. Even though they were sedated their hearts were still under some sort of stress. It seemed like the ride lasted an eternity but finally they pulled into the ER. The ER doctors and nurses gathered round them as they were brought.

"Before you do anything they both been exposed to a nerve agent called Atroxium. I have an expert on his way in right now and his orders are to keep them sedated until he gets here."

"I hope he's got a miracle cure or can get here soon because looking at their EKGs their hearts are under tremendous stress. What is this Atroxium? I've never heard of it?"

"Like I said it's a nerve agent and that's all I can say for right now. Do as you're told," said Carina. She didn't feel like mincing words.

"Okay give them both 10cc of Chlordiazepoxide then give me their vitals," said the Doctor. The nurse followed orders and administered the drug. Afterwards she undid Sarah's arm strap to make it easier to put the cuff on to take her blood pressure. When she did Sarah woke up. The Chlordiazepoxide had combined with the Atroxium causing a paradoxical reaction and worsening her agitation.

"What are you doing to me," Sarah yelled shoving the woman across the room then releasing her other arm. She jumped up kicking off the bed she did a 360 in midair then landed in the middle of the floor.

"Sarah calm down Chuck will be here soon," said Carina but she got a spinning back kick that sent her across the room. Sarah grabbed a scalpel off a tray.

"You can't fool me you killed him now I'm going to kill you."

"Sarah stop," yelled a voice behind her she turned and look at him. It was Chuck but he recognized that look… a look he hoped he'd never see again. She was looking at him but didn't recognize him.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Mary couldn't believe the amount of vegetation that had grown up since the last time she had been there. The old house was now covered in ivy and the front lawn was ready to bail. Behind the woods were moving closer and would soon be encroaching on the back door. In the middle of the bushes and shrubs Mary found the entrance to the lab. She entered her password and a green light scanned her eye.

"Access grant" in Russian appeared on the screen then there was a hissing sound as the door opened. The first thing she noticed was the air, it was dank and stagnant. But somehow there was power as lights came on as she walked in.

"So who's been here," she said looking at the foot prints in the dust. They were recent but not that recent, already there was a layer of dust in them. She had an idea where they led and as she went to the vault she noticed they pointed into that very same direction. Standing in front of the vault she recalled her last day in the lab with Wheelwright.

"Let's hurry up," said Frost. "Come on Dr. Wheelwright we have to go or we'll miss our plane to Istanbul which will put us in late at L.A. to meet your buyer. Do you have everything?"

"I think so I've just got to put somethings away," he said then disappeared inside she started to follow him when a man stopped her.

"Mr. Volkoff wants to have a word with you ASAP," said the man. "He says it's urgent about Agent Carmichael."

"Tell him I'll be right there," said Mary as started in the vault after Wheelwright but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"No he wants to talk to you right now," he said as she looked at his hand, he let got. "I'm sorry but he said it won't wait."

"I don't think you meant to do that! You know what I did to Marco," said Mary as the man stepped back. "Are you asking to be next?"

"No Frost but if you don't come with me Alexei will kill me. As you can see I really don't have a choice. So please come along."

"Okay, lead the way but wait just one second. Dr. Wheelwright," she yelled in the vault. "I've got to run outside to take a call. You can meet me at the entrance just hurry up."

"I'll be right there I promise," she remembered him yelling back now she wished she'd followed him inside to see what he had been up to. Well, the lock still had power the red light was on so she entered her old Volkoff command override code then looked into the retina scanner. A green light came on that scanned her eye, there was a loud noise as the massive pins retracted in door housing. The red light on the door lock became green and she was in.

"Okay let's see if I made a mistake all those years ago," she said as he pulled the door open then walked in. Like before the light came on automatically and on the floor were the same foot prints. She followed them back to a cabinet with a broken lock.

"Crap," she said as she inspected the lock. It was rusty but the break was fresh someone had been here recently. She looked on the outside of the cabinet wiping off the name plate 'Atroxium'. This was where the case came from that had appeared on the market.

"It's time you report this in," she said to herself then started for the door but it suddenly closed and she hear the pins resetting she was locked inside. As she was inspecting the door to see if it could be opened from the inside a monitor in the back of the vault flickered then came one.

"Ms Frost I wish I could say it's nice to see you again," said Dr. Wheelwright dressed in his Mr. Roarke outfit from Fantasy Island.

"Stanley, I could say the same. The last time we met you were wearing pajamas and slobbering on yourself. Now look at you I'm waiting to hear you yell 'De plane, de plane'."

"Very funny but we'll see if you can still crack a joke once I'm through with you. We're on our way there so just sit tight and don't go anywhere."

"We're? So you do have friends I thought they were all imaginary. Why don't you introduce me to them I'd like to chat with them and see if they understand what a nut job you really are."

"Go ahead mock me but my Bulgarian friends know and appreciate my genius. This time the world will know my name and I'll prove to that hack Schofield didn't know what he was talking about once and for all. No one will ever doubt me again."

"All you need right now Stanley is a sinister laugh and you've got the mad scientist act down pat," said Mary as she looked for a place to sit in all the dust.

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood we'll see each other soon," said Stanley then the monitor went blank. She went over to look at it to see if it could be used to get messages out but it was only a terminal wired into the lab's CCTV system. Looking around the lab she searched for something to use to open the door with but the vault was built to withstand a ten kiloton explosion so she'd kill herself before she'd blast the door open.

"Crap," she said because she suddenly she started to feel light headed. They were gassing her to make it easier for them to take her.

On the outside...

"How much longer do we need to keep pumping this gas inside? You know we were told to take her alive and you can explain to the Boss how she ended up dead."

"You want to walk in there with her armed and ask her nicely will you please come with us. Switch on the monitor and let's see if she's down yet."

"That's a good idea Tanev," said Nikolov as he switched on the monitor. They searched the room until they finally saw her stretched out in the dust on the floor.

"Looks like she went down hard. What was she thinking? Did she think she could cut herself out with that acetylene torch?"

"Must've been the gas it went to her head before she passed out. Let's go get her and put her in a holding cell. The Boss should be here soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's heart sank when he saw that look in her eyes. He turned sideways to her so he could pull out a syringe from his jacket pocket without her seeing then he brought it behind his back where he popped the cap. Now the trick was getting close enough to inject Sarah. He had a plan but there was no way it was going to work without him getting hurt but if he had to choose he'd always choose her.

"She didn't kill Chuck, I did. That's right if you want someone I'm it but you know that don't you. People call me Quinn, Nicholas Quinn I think we've met."

"Chuck what are you doing? Don't tell her that she doesn't know what she's doing," said Carina. "This isn't Sarah, she can kill you."

"I know I've been down this road before and I won't go back... But she needs to know the truth. How I'm responsible and if she wants revenge then I'm the one she should be getting it from. You want to avenge your Chuck, don't you? Or don't you care? Maybe that's it you've never really cared."

"Why you... Yes I remember you Quinn. I'll show you," she said as she slashed at him a couple of times but Chuck was able to jump back just out of reach. Good he thought he was getting her angry but he needed her to get even more.

"Now is that the best you can do? I don't think you're trying which makes me think I was right you really didn't care. Come on I think you can make a better effort than that."

"Chuck what are you doing? Stop it before you get hurt, she's getting really mad," said Carina. She worried that Sarah would become uncontrollable which is what Chuck wanted.

"Try this on for effort," Sarah said as lunged at him but this time Chuck didn't move out of the way. He just stood there letting her plunge the scalpel in his left shoulder then he reached up blocking her hand with the scalpel still in him. She reached over with her other hand to try and remove his hand to break free but when she did he jabbed the syringe in her neck injecting her with the antitoxin. She immediately passed out but he grabbed hold of her before she fell lifting her up he brought her back over to the her gurney.

"Pocket," said Chuck as he groaned in pain. "Here give Cole this." He pulled out another syringe. "It's the antitoxin they should sleep for a little while but they'll be okay now."

Carina handed the syringe to the doctor who administered it as Chuck pulled out the bloody scalpel and tossed it on a tray.

"You should let me look at that," said the Doctor as he tried to get Chuck to take his coat off but he pushed him away. "Carina, how did Cole find Sean?"

"An informant of his, a Jack Dawkins, hooked him up. He hangs around the Kings Inn Pub off High Street. Chuck, don't go after him by yourself. Let me..." Chuck handed her the helmet before she could finish. They were pulling out when the rest showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Kings Inn Jack was living it up playing video poker and buying drinks. Sean had paid him well for his part and now he was sharing the wealth. Oblivious to the fact he had become a loose end that needed to be tied up. He was holding two pair, two aces and two eights, but he was feeling lucky so he decided to try for a full house and was about to go ask for a card when he heard someone over his shoulder.

"You know in some places that's called a dead man's hand," said someone behind him. He turned around and found two men standing there cracking their knuckles. "Come on Sean wants to talk to you mate."

"Maybe I don't have anything to say to him," said Dawkins as he turned back around to finish his hand but the other men yanked the cord out of the wall unplugging the machine.

"I don't think you understand what we're saying when I said come along, I meant come along now. Don't look around none of these fine mates of yours are going to interfere,' said the one as Jack's friends quickly dispersed.

"What's Sean want? I did what he wanted to do and he paid me so I thought that was that. Does he have another job he wants me to do?"

"Just come on. You really don't have a choice. We can do this here or outside, the choice is yours," said the other man as he showed Dawkins he had a pistol under his jacket. They unceremoniously shoved Jack towards the door just when Chuck and Carina walked it. Dawkins fell on the floor in front of them.

"That's him," said Carina as she pointed down. One of the men behind Jack drew but Chuck kicked a table, the glass globe candle flew up in the air then he landed a round house kick sending the candle and glass globe at the man's head. Both the man's skull and the candle shattered on impact. Carina drew and had the other man get down on his knees.

"Hey you're bleeding mate and thanks you saved my life. See you guys around," said Dawkins as he started to walk away.

"Who said anything about saving your life? I just saved you for me," said Chuck as he grabbed Jack by the jacket and body slammed him into a table breaking it under him.

"Easy Chuck, we need him to talk," said Carina as she stood over the other man covering him with her Beretta mini Cougar.

"Don't worry I was just getting my point across. You set Cole and Sarah up and for that I ought to kill you but I'm feeling generous I want Sean where can I find him?"

"I don't know," said Dawkins. Chuck grabbed hold of him again. "Wait, wait, it's true I don't know but he does. Sean sent those two goons here to kill me just ask him."

"I'm not talking and you can't make me," said the man as he growled.

"Wrong answer," said Chuck. "Buddy they all talk in the end. Carina find me a light bulb and we'll shed some light."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up slowly her head hurt and her body ached. Everything in her head seemed a muddled mess. There were memories of Chuck but that had to have been a hallucination or at least she hoped so. Slowly she opened her eyes but as she was she felt someone in bed with her. Someone she recognized and looking over next to her she saw two little eyes staring at hers. Sam reached up and caressed her face.

"Are you all better now," asked Sam with a little worried look.

"How did you... Chuck," Sarah said as pain shot through her head and she had a vision of what she'd done. Please let that be a hallucination she told herself.

"Our girl's awake," yelled Morgan as Alex and Kat came running in. "You gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"I missed you," asked Sarah as she put her arm around Sam hugging and kissing her. "Oh I missed you guys too. How'd you get here? Chuck came, didn't he? Morgan where's he at? I had a dream I stabbed him, tell me it was only a nightmare." They all looked down.

"We don't know but that's what the Doctor told us happened. Chuck was gone when we got here. He brought you and Cole the antitoxin then he and Carina took off."

"I'd like to know where Charles is too," said Dr. Dreyfus as he walked in with her medical chart. "I've asked the hospital to run a few more tests on you and Chief Barker. I need to make sure there are no residual effects of the atroxium."

"Morgan said Chuck brought the antitoxin for me and Cole. How's Cole doing? I need to talk to him it's important he needs to contact..."

"He's making a full recovery in the room next door but I think you want to see him so he'll call me," said Sir Reginald as he walked in, "I need everyone out right now I need some time with Agent Carmichael alone."

"No, mine" said Sam as she clung to Sarah. "I won't go."

"Sam, go with Kat down to the cafeteria. You two can pick out ice cream and bring it back so we can all eat together. Go ahead and go be a good girl for me please." Sarah gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and she hugged her back. Finally, everyone left but Sam did so only reluctantly.

"Sir, I think Chuck and Carina have gone after Sean. They're going to need back up. Don't ask me how I know I just do. You see Chuck's..."

"Tearing a path across the city, I just got word from Scotland Yard two NIRA gunmen and Cole's Mr. Dawkins were arrested in the King's Inn. Seems someone roughed them up a bit and one of the NIRA gunmen had an interesting but bizarre experience with a light bulb. Agents Carmichael and Miller called in and are on their way to an NIRA safe house outside of London. I've got back up on the way there now."

"You need to get your men there right away. I know the both of them, they won't wait."

"That might be true but we have another problem. The decon team couldn't find the canister of atroxium. They found where it was connected but the canister was missing."

"Sean didn't use all of it on us. I need a phone I have to call Chuck and warn him. He has no idea what he and Carina are walking into. How much Antitoxin did he bring?"

"That's something else. Agent Grimes said Chuck was only able to make only two doses, the ones that were given to you and Cole. I've got our people working to produce more but that takes time."

"Mommy," yelled Sam as she came running in past the two security guards at the door with ice cream in hand. Sir Reginald signaled for the men to stand down as they tried to grab her. Sam ran up to her bright eyed and happy showing what she brought.

"My favorite, Rocky Road, thank you sweetheart," said Sarah as she almost choked when Sam shoved a spoonful down her throat."

"Here let me help," said Sir Reginald as he picked Sam up setting her on the edge of her bed where Sam could feed her mother better. "Let me go I need make some phone calls and see where that team is at. I'm going to have to brief the PM too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Bulgarians Tanev and Nikolov left the command center going down to the lab where they stood outside the vault. Nikolov enter the password and override protocols he had written in a notebook. The bolts pulled back and he was about to open the door when Tanev stopped him.

"Wait idiot gasmask," said Tanev. "Unless your need some beauty sleep and in your case would take a while."

"Says who, the runner up in the Miss Goat pageant. I pumped out the gas with air before we left the command room. I'm not stupid like some. Now come on and stop your jabbering she won't stay unconscious for long."

"One of these days Nikolov you're going to go too far and I'm going to put a bullet in your head. Then we'll see how many wisecracks you make."

"Will you shut up and come along," said Nikolov. But the first thing they noticed odd was that the lights didn't come on. "Crap use flashlights the circuit breaker must've gotten thrown or the wiring just gave out. Do you remember where we saw her?"

"I think she was just around this next row of shelves. Do you hear that? Sounds like a snake hissing you didn't think there are any down here?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Get a grip on yourself there aren't any snakes down here. That sound and... do you smell that? It smells like... Oh my God acetylene," he yelled as he headed for the door but as they started for it the door closed.

"Sorry boys," yelled Mary as she tossed a lighter in side. She managed to get the door closed before the fire alarm went off and the lights on the vault door went dead. She waited for the shower but the sprinkler system was dry.

Back inside the vault before...

Mary started to get light headed she got to the welder's tanks. Next to the acetylene was an oxygen tank that she used to breathe from and pretended to be out. She felt the forced air coming in which mean her little subterfuge had worked and they were coming for her.

"Okay you're out what do you do now," said Mary as she looked around the lab. She knew she had to make sure no one would ever use the lab again. She turned on all the Bunsen burners, cutting all the gas leads she could find then ran outside with her Beretta in hand.

"Stop right there and drop the gun," yelled Anton as he and his men weapons in hand appeared with Dr. Wheelwright at the lab's entrance. She turned and fired back down at the lab. There was a loud explosion as a fire ball shoot out from the door knocking Mary off her feet.

"General we have a situation," said Casey into his phone. He and his team arrived late and set up an observation point where they watched Anton and his men load Mary in their Range Rover as Wheelwright ranted over his lab. Several times Casey wished the Doctor would do everyone a favor and jump in but Anton rounded him up getting him back into their vehicle. "It looks like the Bulgarians are here with Wheelwright and they've got Mary. Request permission to engage... What do you mean negative? General... Roger orders are orders, standing down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the outskirts of the city people were frantically packing up to evacuate the safe house in time. They'd received a tip from a mole planted in MI5 that a raid was about to take place. The Major had perimeter lookouts set to notify them of any activity as he waited for a chopper to ferry him away to safety but that was still a half hour out.

"Have the guys been able to finish with our film yet?" asked the Major as he threw papers in a briefcase while others he feed to a fire.

"No they said they're having problems compressing the video to make it stream better whatever that means? That's nerd talk for not yet."

"I want that up on all the social networks as soon as possible. I'm not looking to win an Oscar here that video should've already been up. You can tell them they'll be the last to be evacuated that should give them some incentive to work faster."

"Yes Sir that should light a fire under them," said his Lieutenant wondering I this was the time for him to make good his own escape. "Is there anything else you want from me before I go?"

"Yes Toby, find out where that chopper is. If we have to let's get the cars ready we can drive out and meet it," said the Major. This made his man feel better. "This is all Sean's fault. Has anyone seen him since the Tube station?"

"A couple of the guys who were with him said they saw him unhook the canister. They asked him what he was doing and he said there was no reason to waste the whole thing on only two people. He mentioned something about the Waterloo railway station."

"Crap he's pulling another one of his stunts. Well we can't worry about him now he wanted this so he'll have to take care of himself."

"Sir, there's activity down the street. One of the lookouts called in saying two riders on a bike are approaching fast."

"What can two people do? Kill them then let's get out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Carina exited the pub when she noticed he was favoring his left side and wondered just how deep that scalpel had gone but he was playing it off. Carina had seen Chuck go all Carmichael before but this was different almost frightening. She didn't know if she liked this version of Chuck and she couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't part of the reason he had been ordered to see a shrink.

"I'd thought I'd seen everything but you put a whole new meaning to going medieval on someone. That trick with the light bulb that was a new one. Where did you learn that from the intersect or Casey? I'm leaning towards Casey."

"Neither, 'Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit', but if you didn't see it you weren't missing much. Now we go from Jack Ryan to Jack Bauer. If you want to stay here I'll understand. This isn't going to be pretty.

"And what was that inside? Chuck, you're still bleeding," said Carina as she tried to look at his stab wound but he pulled away.

"I won't be the only one soon. We're wasting time," said Chuck. "We need to go or Sean will get away."

"And if you pass out from blood loss Sean will get away too. So let me look at it," said Carina as he lifted open his jacket. The whole left side of his shirt was covered with blood. "She got you good I think that goes all the way down to the collar bone."

"Look in the saddle bag there's some superglue put it in the puncture that should close it up long enough for it to stop bleeding." Carina found it and filled the puncture then they got back on the bike and drove soon they were approaching the safe house.

"What's the matter," asked Carina. Chuck slowed down and stopped at the beginning of the street that led straight to a two story home with a low brick wall around it. It was probably a country manor house that modern houses grew up around like mushrooms after the first warm rains of spring.

"This is the perfect place for an ambush. Carina I need you to get off here and give me the helmet. I'm going to go in hot you can follow me in after I clear a path."

"Chuck, you don't have to there's a backup team coming. You don't have to be a..." But Chuck cut her off.

"I'm no hero but they brought the fight to me," he said as he put the helmet on and activated the weapons system. "They hurt Sarah... and Cole. I want Sean," said Chuck as he handed her an earbud. They checked comms then Chuck took out of a saddle bag two small drones with video cameras sending them above the buildings on both sides of the street they gave him a bird's eye view on his visor.

"Got you," said Chuck once he saw what he needed to. He laid rubber fish tailing as he opened the bike up. The engine screamed as he took off shifting up one gear after another.

"Chuck, be careful," radioed Carina as she made her way down the shaded part of the street, "if anything happens to you Sarah is liable to put a scalpel in me." He was about to answer when the radar warning alarm went off inside his helmet.

"Chuck talk to me what's that alarm," asked Carina. She could hear the alarm through Chuck's open mic.

"No time to talk," said Chuck. Someone had set up piano wire across the road. As he approached it the beeping got louder inside the helmet then at the last minute he spun the bike sideways laid down going under the wire then right himself after he went under.

"Okay now I can talk someone strung wire across the road," said Chuck as he launched two mini hell fire missiles striking each side of the street taking out the hidden gunmen. He launched two more taking out two snipers one a roof top and another hidden in a top floor apartment.

"The road should be cleared now. The only thing separating the safe house at the end of the street from us is about fifty armed men, piece of cake."

"That's twenty five each."

"Don't hold your breath," said Chuck as he opened up the throttle. Weapons systems on line activated hellfire bringing fifty calibers but as he was doing this he singing to himself, Bayu-bayushki-bayu.

"Chuck," radioed Carina, "why are you singing in Russian?"

"I'm what?" said Chuck as he zoned out for a second. No, no he said to himself I couldn't afford this now. "Engaging the enemy," radioed Chuck as he let loss all the hellfires he had plus he ripped the front of the house apart with fifty caliber fire.

The whole face of the house was engulfed in a massive ball of fire. All the cars parked outside were in a blaze as they burned, they produced black smoke that could be seen for miles. There really wasn't any real resistance after that Chuck drove straight inside through a gaping hole one of missiles had made without being challenged.

"I'm almost there some of us have to walk," radioed Carina. When she got to the outside of the house it looked like a warzone between fires running rampant and men lying around. "Well you guys poked the bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sean had an idea he knew if he asked permission he'd get shot down so he decided to run with it. One canister on two people was over kill and he knew the perfect spot. He closed the valve on the canister then cut the connecting tube. He picked up the container and gently placed it in a backpack he slung over his shoulder then he headed out. A couple of his men asked him where he was headed and he smiled.

"I'm off to Waterloo railway station I want to see what this will do on a larger scale. Only two seems such a waste."

"You're crazy, does the Major know about this? I bet he doesn't Sean one of these days you're going to get into trouble he can't get you out.

"Be good lads and don't say anything until after I'm gone. You can do that for me after everything we've been through."

"Sean you have the luck of the Irish but don't push it one of these days you're going to come up short. You can't keep cheating the devil and think you can get away with it forever."

"Well until then I'm doing things my own way," said Sean then he ran outside. The light was bright and he had to shield his eyes. There was a crowd building to see what was going on then he saw an ambulance pulled up with lights and sirens on. They loaded up his two victims then drove away.

"Well the Major will have his video so now I'll have my own fun," he said to himself as he made his way to Angel Underground. He went and got his ticket then headed for the Northern line towards Morden and the London Bridge Underground Station there he'd switch over on the Jubilee line and head for Waterloo.

"Excuse me can you tell me what's going on," asked a man behind Sean. "Sorry but it seems like a long queue just to get to the escalators to go down. I've got a train in ten and I'm going to miss if things don't pick up."

Sean suddenly got worried that maybe the police might be searching for him and his people on the Tube near the old City Road station.

"I don't know I'm just standing in the queue following the flow," said the Sean as he started looking around for police or men in black with earpieces.

"It's just the escalators are out again," yelled another man back. "This is where our taxes go to standing in queues and missing trains."

Sean breathed a sigh of relief seemed the luck of the Irish was still with him as he followed the queue to the train platform were he caught the train for London Bridge. It left on time and made all of it stops before reaching his station where he had to switch lines. After the holdup at Angel station everything was back on track. He sat on the train with his arm wrapped around his backpack patiently waited for his final destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Cole were allowed to get dressed but they had to wait in the hospital until the tests came back to be released. Both were chomping at the bit to find out what was going on and to get out in the field. Sir Reginald had mention that Chuck had obtained the safe house location and Sarah didn't need the computer in her head to figure out that would be where Chuck was headed to next.

"How much longer Dr Dreyfus," asked Sarah. "It seems like it's been forever. Can't they speed up the blood work?"

"They're working as fast as they can but you don't want them to make a mistake and have to start over again. It takes what it takes but hopefully you'll be able to go soon."

"Sam doesn't want you to go," said Sam as she sat in Sarah's lap with her head buried in her chest. Dr. Dreyfus thought it best if he left to give them some alone time to hash this out. Sam took her little hand pushed Sarah's face so she'd have to look at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I need to get you father. Remember in Snow White there was the evil witch who tried to hurt Snow White. Well your father is after an evil man who wants to hurt a lot of Snow Whites..."

"Is Daddy a prince? Is that what princes do stop evil people?" said Sam as she looked to Sarah for an answer. Questions about what they did she hadn't expected to have to answer for some years. Suddenly they were coming and she wasn't prepared.

"Chuck is my prince. But this needs to be our family secret you can't tell anyone," said Sarah as she hugged her. "I love you so very much."

"But that's no secret I love you too."

"I know you do and that's no secret either," said Sarah as she kissed Sam on the forehead and held her tight.

"Hey you might want to come and see what's on the news," said Morgan as he popped his head in the door. "Oh how very Norman Rockwell can I take a picture? Chuck would want one."

"Morgan," said Sarah giving him one of her scary looks as he called them. "We can do without your commentary. What's on the news? Oh don't tell me it's Chuck, he's on the news?" Sarah was ready to call Langley to get them to scrub the video.

"There was a so-called gas explosion at the location of the NIRA safe house. They're saying that it was pretty powerful. They don't have a complete casualty count yet but they say the numbers could be high."

"Morgan... and Chuck? Is there any word about him? Oh Morgan, you don't know do you. You came in here and... Go find Alex." Morgan started to leave. "Hold up I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed take us to Cole," said Sarah as she picked Sam up and they followed Morgan out.

"Is Morgan a prince," whispered Sam in Sarah's ear. Sam's idea of whispering was loud enough so Morgan and half the hospital could overhear.

"Sometimes. That is when he's not trying to get changed into a frog," said Sarah as Morgan turned around and gave her a look.

"I'm just not appreciated," said Morgan as he led them into Cole's room. Cole had two monitors on with live Sat feed going into both.

"Excuse me I was in my room with only four walls, no TV and only a crack in the wall to look at and you've got a mobile comms station. What am I the little re-headed stepchild?"

"What?" said Cole not paying much attention to anyone. "Oh I didn't know if this was suitable for the general public if you know what I mean pointing at Sam. Chuck just radioed in and he's headed to Waterloo station. It looks like Sean is going to make his next strike there. We're still looking for him on the CCTV."

"What's he planning," said Morgan. "Open the gas in the station then catch the Eurostar to cross the channel and get out of Dodge or he might intend on releasing the gas on the train as it crosses under the channel. I saw a special about that on TV it's amazing."

"But also impossible," said Cole as he got up and offered Sarah his chair so she could sit with Sam. Morgan didn't appreciate the way Alex looked at Cole.

"Impossible why? It's been done before he might release the gas then uncouple the end car, the rest of the train would speed on crashing into the train station in Paris but the detached cars would slow down and stop on the track. That's what happened with you guys on the bullet train in Japan," said Morgan not thinking about what had happened to Sarah afterwards.

"Morgan! Think before you speak," said Alex as she tried to discreetly point towards Sarah. "Sarah, Morgan wasn't thinking."

"It's okay actually that's one of the things that I still don't remember. But what Cole meant about impossible is they've moved the Eurostar to St. Pancras train station so taking the train across the channel is physically impossible."

"Waterloo remains the busiest station in London, which if the atroxium was released there it would be devastating. But the question is why did they waste the gas on us if this was their endgame? Or is this Sean doing this without authority? The man is a nasty bugger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half hour before…..

Chuck leaped through a gaping hole in the front of the building on the back of his bike. Popping a wheelie inside he let rip the .50 calibers to let the owners know he was visiting. Dust, glass, paper all flew in the air and a misty haze hung all around. He put the kickstand down then dismounted grabbing a couple of flash grenades from the saddle bags and a 47 from the ground then he headed up the steps to the second floor.

Chuck heard whispering coming from a room he was walking by he stopped and in kicked the door. There huddled in the dark was a group of NIRA nerds. Playing on their computers was the video of Sarah and Cole being gassed. His blood began to boil he raised the 47 flipping the switch with his thumb to fully automatic.

"Stop Chuck, what are you doing?" said Carina. She had finally caught up with him. "Do you think Sarah would want you to do this?"

"Listen I want that video taken down if you've up loaded it then I want it destroyed. If I see or hear about it being posted I will hunt each and every one of you down. Don't think I won't be able to find you. Some people call me the Piranha and if you know the Piranha you know I can.

"You're the Piranha?" said one of them. "I thought you were a myth, an urban legend. My God were sorry Mr. Piranha sure we know you, everyone does."

"Get to work then get out but look around as you leave that could've been you. Now where's the man in charge we've got some business to conclude."

"You mean the Major, he's in his office upstairs on the right," said one. Some of the others tried to make the man shut up but Chuck fired a volley above their heads.

"Do as you're told and cooperate or the next rounds will be lower. I'm not screwing around," said Chuck as he turned to leave.

"The Piranha, I know the Piranha, there are still some arrest warrants out on him. Gez Chuck, he's you. Does Sarah know about your checkered past?"

"If you're done making fun of me maybe we can get this Boss or Major guy of theirs," said Chuck as they walk up the stairs to the next floor. A man jumped out in front of them Chuck shot him in the foot before he could shoot. Then Chuck batted him over the banister with the butt of his 47. The man dropped over the side and made a loud thud when he hit bottom then let out a low moan. "And yes she knows about the Piranha."

"So Mr. Piranha, how do you propose we go inside? Do we knock on the door and ask politely if we can come in?"

"You're just not going to let that go, are you? Well yes something like that," said Chuck as he smiled pulling one of the flash grenades.

Meanwhile inside….

"Go out and slow him down," ordered the Major. He was trapped in his office and he knew it. The only people he had with him was one of his Lieutenants, Toby, and two men. His only way was past the man ripping a path coming for him.

"You heard the Major," said the Lieutenant as he pulled his pistol. The two men hesitated. "Go and remember our cause. Go and make us proud."

The only thing the men were thinking about at that time was self-preservation. Toby was about to raise his Beretta when the door flew open and a grenade came rolling in. There was a loud noise and a bright light. Carina and Chuck came running in and did short work on the two men. The Major made a break for the window trying to leap out but Chuck tripped him. He landed unceremoniously face first on the hardwood floor.

"After we're done talking I might be inclined to help you out the window if you still want to try your hand at flying."

"I'm not speaking," said the Major. Chuck fired a short burst just above the his head then pressed the hot barrel on the back of his hand. It made a crackling sound like bacon frying in a skillet.

"I'm still not speaking," said the Major as he looked defiantly up at Chuck and he could tell the Major meant it so he laid his cards on the table.

"I want Sean."

"I want you to go to hell."

"Been there. You people have no idea what you've released in me. I will hunt down every last member of your miserable families and before I end them I will tell them they have you to thank. I will start with yours Toby," said Chuck switching to the weak link.

"How do you know my name?" said Toby as he tried to get up but Carina push him back down in his chair.

"Oh I know everything. I know about you parents back in your village. I know about your brother and his wife. They have a new baby. I know about your sweetheart. Well you can thank Sean for condemning them. That woman you gassed in the Tube was my wife so you can see this is personal for me. I've been called by some the baba yaga, the boogeyman, but I'm the guy they call to get rid of the boogeyman. Tili-tili-bom. Krichit nochnaya ptitsa. On uzhe probralsya v dom. K tem, komu ne spitsya. Tili-tili-bom. Ty slyshish', kto-to ryadom? Pritailsya za uglom, I pronzayet vzglyadom." [Tili-tili-bom. Screams night bird. He had made his way into the house. For those who cannot sleep. he goes ... He's getting close ... Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone around? Tucked around the corner, and pierces look.]

"Chuck you're speaking Russian they can't understand," said Carina wondering why he was acting the way he was. This had to be part of the reason he'd been order to see a shrink but it was working.

"It's that Bulgarian's fault," blurted out the Lieutenant. The Major tried to get up to make his man shut up but Chuck held him down with the 47. "He's the one who came up with the idea. His name is Stojon. Chuck flashed. He had the same flash as Sarah. There were secret meetings, men being assassinated - state funded terrorist cell.

"You mean Colonel Mikhail Stojon," said Chuck. "He was a leading member of the now defunct Darzhavna sigurnost."

"So you do know him. He said Barker and his partner needed to be taught a lesson so that was the reason for the ambush."

"Carina, they meant that gas for you. Sarah was… well let's not talk about this now. Okay where's Sean? I still want him and so help me or so help me everything I've said I'll do I promise. Give me a light bulb from that lamp." Carina unscrewed it and tossed it to Chuck.

"See this Major now open wide," said Chuck as showed him the light bulb then forced it in his mouth. "Toby, watch this because you're next. I'm going to force him to swallow it then I'm going to punch him in the stomach. The glass will shatter and rip open the stomach causing excruciating pain and a very slow death. It's kind of like seppuku or hari-kari but from the inside."

"My God you're insane," said Toby as he was force to watch the Major. He felt ill and nauseous but Chuck wouldn't let him turn away.

"So I've been told. If you want to stop me it's an easy answer. Where's Sean? No? Major just nod if you want to talk. It's not polite to speak with your mouth full. No… Okay over the lips and through the gums look out stomach here…" Chuck was about to finish when the Major shook his head. Chuck took out the bulb and held it in front of him so he could see it. He began coughing trying to clear his throat. "I'm waiting and this time I won't stop. Morris! Time for din-din!"

"Waterloo, he went the Waterloo Station that's all I know. He took off on his own."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Casey's team was following behind the Range Rover the Bulgarians had tossed Mary in and they were having difficulty not being seen. The road they were traveling on didn't have that much vehicular traffic so on the long straight stretches they had to give them a longer lead. They kept doing this until the inevitable happened, they lost them. Somewhere behind them the Range Rover had turned off on a side road without being seen.

"Colonel, they're gone," said Dave. "We must've given them to much of a lead and as fast as I'm going now… well, we should've caught up to them. I'm sorry but we lost them."

"What do you mean lost them? Gez guys, this wasn't supposed to happen. Ivan, talk to me what's around here? Is there any place they can use as a lab, a base or a hideout?"

"I don't think so nearby is the village of Nikolovo, that places us six miles from Rusе. There's a park there, Lipnik, it's about 2000 hectares but other that we're in farm country. They produce some very good wine here. Did you know Churchill used to have five hundred liters of wine shipped to him every year? This is not the place where the Darzhavna sigurnost would set up camp."

"Yet we lost them here so what does that say," said Casey as an idea just hit him. "But if I didn't want to be found I'd go the place no one would suspect. Wait you said this was wine country, right?"

"Yes if you want I can organize a special order for you like Sir Winston, my cousin has a vineyard and he produces a really good chardonnay for white and a nice fruity merlot for a red."

"Ivan, do I look like a wine drinker to you?" said Casey as the rest of the guys in the Mercedes began laughing.

"The Colonel's preferred drink comes with its own designer brown paper bag," said one of the guys in the back and the rest broke out laughing. "Le chein furieux vingt vingt."

"Funny back there Mad Dog 20/20 remind me to throw you guys a banana. I remember seeing all of you one time or another praying to the porcelain god so pipe down. We're on mission. These wineries they have to have warehouses, a place like to crush and ferment the grapes and laboratories to test the wine. Is there a big farm nearby or one that has recently changed hands?"

"Well yes there is one back a little ways from here. It was a family run winery up until a few years ago then they hit hard times. The grapes weren't as good as before and the vines themselves started to die so in the end the family had to sell out. There was a rumor flying around but no one really believed it."

"A rumor," said Casey, "what kind of rumor?" Sometime inside picked up on what Ivan was telling and piqued his attention. "What was said?"

"You know how country folk can be superstitious," said Ivan. "It really isn't worth repeating because it's absolutely preposterous."

"No go ahead and tell me. I want to know," said Casey. "You can tell me or you can write it out after I break you jaw."

"Okay but I warned you. Any way these famers always like a good tale even if they have to make it up," said Ivan then Casey cracked his knuckles. "Some people say the place is haunted."

"You mean like Casper the friendly ghost haunted," said one of Casey's men as he laughed. "It sounds to me like they sampled to much of their own product."

"Like I said they're simple folk. They could've easily gotten one sound confused with another and let their imagination run wild. The winters are cold and the nights are long, then drink a little too much rakia next to the fireplace, and these kinds of stories are born."

"I can see that happening especially after drinking… what did you call it, rakia. I've had the Serbian equivalent and that will tune you up real tight. But you were talking about taking one sound for another. If I were building a secret lab, I would do it at night. Think about it, what better way to keep the neighbors away and from asking too many questions then spin a story about ghosts and being haunted. Especially if you know your neighbors are gullible enough to believe you."

"Colonel you're right what better way to explain the sounds of the heavy construction equipment. It's pretty genius."

"Ivan show us the way to that winery. Guys look alert. If this is what I think it is we could be walking into the belly of the beast. But first I need to report in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Chuck and Carina raced to the Waterloo station on the Nighthawk to head off Sean. They called in for backup and told MI6 to canvas the Station to identify Sean. Chuck wanted them to use CCTV to try and find Sean. Once he knew where he was he'd come up with a plan to coral him. The take down had to be smooth and quick. With Sean there could be no mistakes even if lethal force had to be used.

"Really Chuck, you who preach the benefits of the dart gun are pushing for termination with extreme prejudice? You're sounding more and more like Casey."

"I don't like it but the guy has to go down and we can't risk him doing anything stupid. Not in one of the busiest stations in the country."

"I'm just giving you a hard time but Chuck you need to stop with the light bulb before you have to make someone eat it. I'm not saying anything, up until now it's worked, but some day someone's going to call your bluff and you'll have to live with the consequences."

"Believe me I know, but I appreciate the warning. I never thought you'd be the one telling me though to back down but I appreciate it."

"What are friends for if not to look out for other friends?"

"I like that… I like that you consider me your friend. I guess I always kind of considered you Sarah's friend and I'm her plus one."

"I think we've gone past that don't you? I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you speak Russian to that guy back there?"

"I spoke Russian?"

"Yeah you told him that scary nursery rhyme Tili-tili-bom. I know it because my great grandfather used to tell it to me to get me to go to sleep."

"I bet that gave you some really good dreams. Are you sure I spoke Russian? Sometimes I slip from one language to another without realizing it."

"But that kind of begs the question why speak Russian if no one else spoke Russian there. I could see if it were triggered by someone speaking it but there was no one."

"We're coming up one Waterloo station. Hey Carina, can we keep this speaking in Russian between us and on the down low. There's no use in telling anyone."

"You mean like Dr. Dreyfus? I got you covered but Chuck what's going on? You going all Rambo back there at the safe house wasn't like you."

"Honest answer, I don't know. We're here," said Chuck as he pulled into bike parking. As he got off the bike he caught something grey out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly but it was gone.

"Is everything okay? Did you see something? Is it him?" asked Carina noticing Chuck's quick double take. She looked around but there was nothing.

"No, no it was nothing," said Chuck as they went inside the station. How was he supposed to tell her that he thought he saw a grey wolf? No, no Chuck not now this is the wrong time to have an episode. "Let's split up you take that direction I'll go over here."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Backup should be here soon maybe this time we should wait," said Carina. Chuck realized she was doing this for him but they had no time to waste.

"Yes I'm sure. We need to collar this guy before he hurts someone. Besides we can cover more ground. You're right the rest of the team will be here soon so it's not like we're going to be alone for long," said Chuck acknowledging Carina's concern for him.

"Okay," said Carina as she struck off on her own while he disappeared in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chief wanted to evacuate but Sarah talked him out of it. If they evacuated Sean could catch on that something was up and either set off the gas early or hop on another train. If he hopped on another train they risked losing him and they'd have no way of knowing where he'd pop up next. No the best option was to try and find him by using CCTV.

"Well I've got your discharges here," said Dr. Dreyfus as he started to show Cole and Sarah the results of their tests.

"Doc, we appreciate it but we really need to go," said Cole as Sarah picked up Sam. A sudden realization hit her, she couldn't take Sam with them it was too dangerous.

"Sam, I know you're not going to like this but I've got to go. Remember our family secret well I've got to go help the prince," said Sarah as Cole gave her a look. "I want you and Kat to go to Cole and Carina's apartment. You can wait for us there. Upstairs is where I was sleeping and in my room you'll find Chuck the bunny. Can you do this for me?"

"Okay but you promise you'll come back for me," said Sam with big teary eyes. Sarah hugged and kissed her.

"Of course we're both going to come for you. I wouldn't go if it weren't necessary. We love you. Nothing will keep me away, nothing. I love you."

"Come on our ride's here," said Cole as he tossed Kat his apartment keys. "I got word Chuck and Carina are already at the station. We need to get a move on it if we're going to be able to help them." Sarah passed Sam to Kat then kissed her goodbye.

They ran out of the hospital and into a waiting van that pulled out as soon as they got onboard. Inside they got earbuds and their phones back. The first thing Sarah did was to call Chuck. She put it on speaker as she got her Smith and Wesson back giving it a quick once over.

"Sarah, Love how are you doing? I hope they haven't dismissed you already you need your rest. But if we're talking I guess you're on your way here."

"Of course I am, you don't think I'm going to lay in bed while you're out in…" Sarah caught herself before she finished but he understood.

"You mean 'in my condition'. It's all right you can say it I don't mind that's why I brought Dr. Dreyfus so he could keep an eye on me. If he's mad at me I can understand but the Nighthawk doesn't have a sidecar."

"Maybe that's something we need to look into but I think the Doctor has been too busy with us to think how you gave him the slip. Listen Chuck, Sean is dangerous he used the gas before and he'll do it again if he gets the chance."

"I think I know that. Sean needs to be taken down quickly but accurately. I wish Casey were here to scratch his finger. It's times like these we could us his particular skillset."

"What? Ruthless assassin or government hitman," said Sarah expecting Chuck to laugh.

"Well you have to give him credit he gets the job done without getting all emotional," said Chuck. Sarah wondered if Chuck was still talking about Casey or himself.

"Chuck, are you sure you're up to this? There's no problem in sitting this one out you've gotten us here we can take over."

"Yes there is mate," said Cole as he broke in. "CCTV's got Sean coming up the lower entrance level from the Jubilee line. Carina's all the way at the other end. You're the closest."

"Roger that, I'm close but guide me to him," said Chuck. "Cole, I need a description I've never seen him."

"He's average height and weight with reddish brown hair. He's wearing a white jacket, black trousers and he's got a red backpack with him. He's coming up the Jubilee line now onto the ground floor."

"I got him. He's acting nervous make sure the police that's patrolling the station stay clear. As anxious as he is there's no telling what he might do."

"Chuck, we're at the station just hold on we're on our way," said Sarah as the van pulled up and they started jumping out.

"No hold up he knows you guys and if he spots you he could panic. I'm the one he doesn't know so let me try something. Clear Boots and place a sniper there. The train's empty on track 11 I'm going to get him to board."

"No Chuck, wait for backup," yelled Sarah but she knew he wouldn't. She bolted before Cole could grab her and nearly got hit crossing Waterloo road. Inside the train station she met up with Carina as they ran to Chuck.

Chuck's plan was simple if nothing else. He followed Sean through the train station and it became obvious he was looking for a good place to plant the canister. He just had to make his move before Sean found it. Then it came, Sean was temporarily preoccupied when he saw a policeman come walking out of a pastry shop.

"If there ever was a stereotype," Chuck said to himself. He made his way quickly to Sean then in one quick yank he grabbed the backpack and ran. Sean froze for a second then he realized he'd been robbed but he couldn't yell for the policeman not with what was inside so he did the only thing he could, run after Chuck.

"Guys you need to be ready," said Chuck as he ran through the station and down to track eleven where he hopped on a car."

"Chuck mate you're too quick for us we're not in place yet," radioed Cole back. "You need to stall but good move there."

"If it doesn't get me killed," radioed Chuck as Sean leaped on board the car too with his pistol in hand making his way quickly forward to find Chuck.

"Got you now," said Sean as raise his Beretta. But Chuck grabbed an orange lifehammer used to break the windows in case of emergency.

"What do you expect to do with that," laughed Sean. "Now hand over my bag before I end you right here and take it. Or I might just end you here just for the fun of it."

"I don't think so," said Chuck as he used the hammer to smash the control box for the car. Sparks flew as the lights flickers. Immediately, all the doors auto-sealed and the AC went dead. They were stuck in an improvise containment tank.

"What the…" said Sean as he looked around seeing he was trapped. "What did you just do? I should shoot you right here."

"You should but you won't Sean. Oh and it's my turn to tell you, 'got you'. If you shoot me you risk hitting the canister or I drop it then you're stuck in a containment tank with a nerve agent. I'm betting your gasmask is inside the backpack with the canister, am I right?"

"You think you're smart," said Sean as he put down his weapon. "What keeps me from coming over there and taking the backpack?"

"I wish you'd try. Oh the Major sends his regards by the way," said Chuck as he sat down. His shoulder was beginning to ache and he felt it bleeding again under his jack. Running through the station probably opened it up. "We had a nice conversation and from what I got from him was that this was all your fault."

"You're lying," said Sean. "I know because he'd never say that about me and he certainly wouldn't ever talk to you."

"How do you think I found you? First I had a talk with the Artful Dodger but he didn't know much but thanks to the two men you sent to shut Jack up I was able to get the location of your safe house. I guess you could say it's not so safe anymore."

"I still don't believe you. The Major and I go way back he'd never sell me out. He's like a father to me and I'm like a son to him."

"But Toby isn't much of a brother. They also told me about Mikhail Stojon and how gassing Cole was some sort of payback but it looks like he set you up too. I have to ask do you know where he is."

"Go to hell," said Sean as he moved closer to Chuck. "You need to have your head examined."

"You're the second person to say that to me," said Chuck. He thought he saw something grey run by on the other side of the glass he turned quick. Sean used the moment to jump him.

They both went down Sean got on top of Chuck pinning his right arm down while he punched his wound repeatedly causing it to open even more and bleed. But then Sean caught sight of the canister sticking out of the backpack. It was on the floor just above them halfway in the pack. He tried to reach for it.

"Oh no you don't," said Chuck as he grabbed Sean rolling him over so he was now on top. Sean tried to break his hold by pushing him off but Chuck drove an elbow into Sean's larynx. There was a soft cracking noise as Chuck felt something give then Sean grabbed his throat wheezing. He looked like a fish out of water moving his mouth but no sounds coming out clawing at his throat. Sean looked wide-eyed at him then turned blue slowly afterwards he stopped moving.

Chuck rolled off and he could feel himself drifting off but he fought to stay conscious. He felt a sudden current of fresh air that told him that someone had opened the doors then he looked up and Sarah was knelling over him. He heard her yell for a medic. He remembered reaching up caressing her face and her telling him to lie still. Then he saw it standing just behind them, the grey wolf, but this time instead of growling it just stood there looking at him panting then turned and vanished.

"Chuck, Chuck can you hear me," said Sarah as she took his hand and cradled his head. He reached up and caressed her face.

"I love you," he said in a thin voice but her just being there seem to give him new energy. He tried to get up but she held him down.

"Wait for the medic to look at you. Then we're going to need to have a doctor look at that wound. He's going to want to give you some blood."

"We can't do this at home, can we?" He saw her worried look. "I told you if you needed me I'd come. Sam… what did you do with Sam? You didn't bring her here to the station did you?"

"Of course not, she's at Cole and Carina's with Kat. I told her I was going to save my prince." Chuck gave her a look. "It's something I told her I'll explain as we ride in the ambulance."

"It's okay you're my queen," said Chuck. She bent over him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry but we're ready to transport the patient," said the medic as they got Chuck on a gurney then wheeled him out. He saw the body bag on the track. "Sarah, he didn't give me a choice. I couldn't let him get hold of that canister."

"I know you did what you had to do. Now let me do what I have to do," she said as she kissed him. They loaded Chuck up in the back of the ambulance and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley General Beckman was sitting at her desk getting some paperwork done signing off on mission reports. Connie came in and removed one stack then replaced it with another. This was the part of her job that was the most tedious being a copy editor. The way some agents wrote she wondered where they learned to write. Some loved to embellish their reports with a long string of adjectives, sounding more like a bad translation or they had trouble with subject- verb-object.

"General, you look tired do you want to take a break? I'll go get you some coffee. You know you could end up with a headache."

"That's not where I've got my ache at. You think they'd know the verb has to match the subject and if it were up to me I'd abolish the passive. Listen to this, 'the house was blown up while we were on station.' Christ, who the heck blew it up and you were on station why didn't see who blew it up?" Suddenly the Major appeared knocking at her door then came in. After walking in he saw the stack of mission reports on her desk.

"Oh no this is a bad time," said the Major knowing what that stack meant. Especially since sitting next to it was her red pen. Connie nodded her head.

"Major, I'm getting the General a cup of coffee would you like one too."

"Yes, please thanks." With that Connie ducked out of the General's office and away from the line fire.

"Spit it out you've got that look. What's gone wrong now," said the General as she leaned back in her chair stretching.

"It's Colonel Casey. He just called in and reported that his team lost the vehicle with Agent Bartowski. However, the Colonel is following up on a lead to track her down. I have a look, are you sure I have a look?"

"Yes I am. I want to be kept posted on Casey's progress. Tell him I'm concerned over this thing with Wheelwright. Find out the status of Chuck and Sarah, Sarah should almost be done in London. Chuck needs to be told but I want to be the one to tell him."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Anton sped off with Wheelwright ranting in the back yelling as Mary was starting to come to after the blast. "How could you," he yelled over and over. But in all his screaming and yelling all she did was smile back at him which sent him into a bigger tirade. He got even more vocal and agitated but Mary refused to give him any sort satisfaction. She showed him no fear whatsoever which earned her Anton's respect.

"Doc please enough already, you're giving the rest of us a headache. Put a sock in it can't you see you're not getting anywhere? She only did what any of us would've done if the tables were turned. Here take this," said Anton as he handed her damp handkerchief.

"Put a sock in it? You saw what she did to my lab. Now what? All my equipment, all my things, all gone I spent a good portion of my life in that lab and now gone thanks to her. So I'm sorry if I can't 'put a sock in it' and don't treat her so nicely she's the enemy," said Wheelwright as he grabbed the handkerchief from her.

"You're stark raving mad anyone that would dedicate their life to doing harm to others is just plain crazy and you can look that up in the DSM-IV right next to lunatic between sociopath and psychopath." Anton started laughing.

"What's so funny? Then how would you describe the work you did for Volkoff? Alexei wasn't exactly the world's greatest humanitarian. Cat got your tongue? Nothing to say now?"

"Alexei's dead because he over played his hand. Something you'll learn soon enough Stanley and I hope I'm there to see it."

"Oh you'll be there to see it but I'll have a royal flush. Anton, you're supposed to be working for me. I don't like your attitude and as soon as I see the Boss he and I are going to have a talk about you."

"Go right ahead we're almost at the new lab anyway," said Anton as he dropped the bomb. "Oh that's right we duplicated your lab and built a new one at a location we control. Also like this if anyone came they'd blow up the wrong one so you could say we saved your lab for you. Sorry Ms. Frost if your efforts were useless."

"A new lab? Why didn't you tell me? Ha, ha, ha," said Wheelwright taunting Mary. "Looks like the great Frost made a mistake."

"Just means the mission isn't over yet," Mary mumbled under her breath as she looked at Stanley. Her original plan was to get him angry enough where he would attack her then use the opportunity to punch him in the throat using the cuffs on her wrists to crush his windpipe. But now she found out there was another lab so she had to wait to take him out.

"Doc as an oh by the way, we don't work for you, you work for us and don't forget it. Our Boss, Stojon, will explain all that but what we need from you is take you produce atroxium for us."

"Anton, we're here but it looks like everyone is already here too," said Popov as he pulled into a gravel circle with cars parked all around.

"Good it looks like the Stojon has thrown you a little welcome party Doctor. I guess he wants to show you off. Popov take Ms. Frost over to the holding cells and post a guard then get her some dinner. There's no reason we can't be civil we're Bulgarians not barbarians."

"You certainly are an odd man," said Dr. Wheelwright. Anton bit his lip how he wanted to point that was like the pot calling the kettle black but he'd had enough run ins with the Doctor and he was sure there would be others.

"Just follow me and I'll introduce you to your benefactor," said Anton. The Doctor could hear music being played as soon as they got out to the car, Debussy Clair de Lune.

"This is one of my favorite works. The pianist is good but the temp is a little off," said Stanley as he paused a moment to listen. Anton walked the Doctor in his white suit through the garden.

"I this think this is just what the Doctor ordered," said Anton as he picked up two glasses of wine off a tray then handed the Doctor one. "Please keep up," he said as they sipped Anton motioned for Wheelwright to move along. The Doctor looked around studying the guests, the men all had on dark suits with black ties and most of the women mingled around in their LBD one more gorgeous than the other.

"I could get used to this. Who are all these people?" asked the Wheelwright as he continued looking around. "Are they here for my invention?"

"You know staring is impolite especially with your mouth open please keep up," said Anton. "Who are these people you asked. Some are bankers, lawyers and politicians. Some are here for you while others are here to form new alliances with us. But this is something you don't have to worry about. Finally we're here," said Anton as they came to a large door. His was a not so cloaked remark that he was fed up with Stanley.

"What room is this?" asked Wheelwright as he checked himself in a mirror on the wall outside not that he really cared just he was making small talk. "Mirror, mirror on the wall and all that," he said as he smiled at himself.

"Right well this was the old study," said Anton as he opened the door and inside was a group of men smoking cigars. "Dr. Wheelwright this is Colonel Mikhail Stojon." Stojon put out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet your Doctor. I hope your trip here was as comfortable as possible. You realize the difficulties we overcame to get you out."

"Yes and I appreciate it," said Wheelwright as he looked over at Anton who smiled and nodded his head.

"I bet you're eager to get to work well let me introduce you to a few people then Anton will take you down to your new lab. Follow me there are some people here from an organization called Hydra who would like to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The paramedic set Chuck up with an IV pushing liquids in him and as soon as they pulled into the hospital he was already feeling much better. In the E.R. a doctor cleaned and disinfected his wound then put a bandage over it. Being a puncture there was really nothing that wanted stitches and it needed to stay open so it would drain. Sarah stood there next to him as he visited Chuck and her face told him what she was thinking.

"Well there you go. It's deep but not very large so there's not a lot we can do with it other than keep changing the bandages. I'm not even going to ask how the superglue got in it."

"I could tell you I'm a secret agent and I was on mission tracking down this bad dude who wanted to take out every one at Waterloo station," said Chuck. They both laughed. "You know how they tell you not to run with scissors well I'm living proof of what can happen. The super glue I saw on Animal Planet a guy treating a wound with glue to keep it closed."

"Outdoors away from civilization maybe. Okay keep track of the discharge if it changes colors come back in and we'll need to do something else. The shoulder is going to be tender for a few days and if you overdo it you're liable to cause it to bleed again. So my recommendation is plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids and no more running with….

"Excuse me, are you Agent Carmichael," asked a nurse carrying a phone. "I've got someone from Vauxhall who says he's calling for a Sir Reginald who wants to know how you're doing?"

"I'll take that," said Sarah as she took the phone and walked off. "Oh it's you Cole. Chuck's fine." She walked out of hearing range. The Doctor gave Chuck a double take them he noticed his other scars. Right, running with scissors."

"What can I say, I'm kind of clumsy. Am I ready to go Doc?"

"Let me write you out a prescription for some antibiotics and pain medication. I'll me go and be right back," said the Doctor then he left as Sarah came back. He could tell by her look she wanted to tell him something.

"Oh Chuck I'm so sorry I can't tell you how much I'm sorry," said Sarah as she came over and kissed him.

"Love, don't worry about it I'll heal. You didn't know who I was but I'm going to need a clean shirt. I can't go around in the one they cut off me."

"I thought about that and I sent Morgan to get you a shirt." Chuck started laughing then his shoulder started aching.

"Ouch, no I'm not crazy well I guess that depends on who you ask," said Chuck as he caressed her face with his good side. "No, I'm not laughing at you…. Oh, I hope this thing heals soon. I'm sorry I was in such a hurry to get here I forgot to pack clothes. Kat brought Sam's but I didn't bring anything other than what I had on."

"Well I can't accuse you of over packing this time can I? Thank you for coming."

"No you can't and thank me for what? I did what I told you I'd do and I'll do it again and again anytime you need me I'll be there for you. But you should probably call and tell Morgan before he looks through everything and can't find any."

"He's probably already figured that out. You came I love you," said Sarah as she touched lightly around the bandage. "Does this hurt?"

"No," he said but she gave him a look. "Okay it's a little tender. I love you but what were you thinking going with Barker to that meeting. And what was he thinking taking you? It was reckless."

"You're right and looking back now there were signs we overlooked but at the time this was the lead we had to the Bulgarians and to the canister."

"It doesn't matter the canister has been recovered and we're together. We should probably check in to see how Casey's mission is coming. He was hot on Wheelwright's tracks when we left."

"Or we can wait a few hours on that," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Are you sure you're feeling fine I think you need a closer examination."

"As much as I'd like too, I'm kind of out of commission with this shoulder," said Chuck as Sarah kissed his chest.

"The doctor told you not to overdo it so leave the work to me," she said as she bit his ear then his nose.

"I'm sorry it took so long," said the Doctor as he opened the curtains but Chuck and Sarah were gone. "Nurse did you see where my patient went? I left him here with his wife a few minutes ago did they get moved?"

"No, he was here a few minutes ago but I didn't see him leave. If I see them I'll let them know you're looking for them."

"Here these are his prescriptions if he should come back by. I need to go I still have rounds to make," said the Doctor as he handed the nurse the scripts then walked off. One of the first places he wanted go to was somewhere he could check the news to see if there was anything that happened at Waterloo station.

A couple of hours later...

"Morgan, I don't think they'd still be here. I understand you were supposed to bring Chuck a shirt but two hours to pick out a white shirt seems a long time and you think they're just going to wait around."

"You don't know Chuck there's no way he'd go around without a shirt. It'd be like going around without pants for him especially in some place like London. Besides do you want to go back and tell Sam we lost her parents? We called Carina and she said she was with Cole and they hadn't seen them since they loaded Chuck up for here."

"Yes and what I'd like to know is why do you have Carina's private number? What's going on with that do I need to get jealous?"

"If you had a cigar you'd look just like your father right now. Wow kind of scary actually... But in a cute adorable sort of way. I'm digging myself in even deeper here... Listen I've had her number for a long time before I even met you and I kept it for emergencies like finding Chuck and Sarah."

"Right and it better be only for emergencies," said Alex. Boy thought Morgan if she cracked her knuckles now she'd be the perfect female version of her father. He shook his head that was a picture he didn't want to think about. "What's wrong?" asked Alex

"Nothing why?... well other than I lost my best friend and his wife and their daughter is probably going to send bunny assassins to kill me in my sleep. Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You were staring at me. Come on let's ask the head nurse," said Alex as she grabbed the first nurse they could find in the E.R. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you? If you're looking for someone you should really go to reception and have them give you their room number."

"But they weren't admitted you see. We're looking for two friends of ours the husband was brought in..." The nurse cut Alex off.

"Oh the Yanks that disappeared they were here one moment then gone the next. The doctor left these prescriptions..." Now it was Morgan's turn to cut her off.

"They just disappeared; all of sudden like without a trace... Hum," said Morgan. "I know this magic act I've seen it before. Is there a supply room or a utility room nearby here?"

"Yes right over there but... well it's normally locked," said the nurse as she walked over with them. She reached for the door knob but Morgan stopped her.

"Wait or we might see more of them then we want," said Morgan as he knocked on the door. "Chuck, Sarah are you guys decent? It's late and we need to go."

"Time flies doesn't it," said Chuck as he came out holding Sarah's hand. She was smiling looking down at the floor. "We just... well we were looking for... what were we looking for again Love?"

"I just hope you found it. Here are your prescriptions and you can sign your discharge forms on the way out at reception," said the nurse as she checked out the door and lock shaking her head.

"Morgan, can I have my shirt," asked Chuck but Sarah took it and put it on for him then buttoned it up kissing him after she buttoned the top button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan directed Casey back a few miles to a turn off they had driven past. They drove down the road for another few miles until they went past a gravel road that Ivan indicated was the drive for the winery he had mentioned. It disappeared into a grove of olive trees but there was a sign outside the gate редник, вход забранен translation below 'Private, No Entrance' with two armed guards standing on each side to reinforce the no entrance.

"There's something terribly wrong," said Ivan doing a double take at the entrance. That's all wrong. Who'd do something like that?"

"You're telling us," said Casey as he took out his binoculars and had Dave slow down. He wanted to try and see whatever he could but the house was too far back from the road and the trees were in the way.

"The sign is wrong," said Ivan. "Someone should tell them that's a bad translation. The Bulgarian 'rednik vkhod zabranen' translates to 'private admittance'. It should read lichno ne vkhod if they want to say 'private no entrance'."

"Well Ivan, if you want we can back up and you can point that out to the men carrying the automatic weapons at the front gate. I'm sure they'd like to know that they're sign is wrong. They'll greet you the same way the Poles did Carter after he told them he was happy to be in their country."

"I'm just saying the translation isn't correct. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist and if you don't mind this is my job."

"And they'll give you a round but not applause. Wait! Everyone pipe down," said Casey as he put down his window. Ivan got upset but Casey didn't care. "Pull off to the side of the road and kill the engine. Listen to that, do you guys hear anything?"

"Yeah sounds like music, someone's throwing a party nearby. You don't think the Bulgarians as throwing a party for the Doctor?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Ivan you're staying here with the vehicle. Raise the hood up and put the safety triangle out. If anyone comes by and stops tell them you've had motor trouble or better the motor overheated and you're waiting for it to cool down before starting again. The rest of you on me we'll work our way over to that ridge. From there we should be able to see down in the valley."

Casey took his men and headed off first making it to a small grove of fruit trees then up through a small wooded patch to the top of the ridge. As he thought from the top he had a good view of the whole valley below. Taking out his binoculars he could see there was a party going on down at the manor house.

"Gez, we've got the who's who of bad guys down there. Must be some sort of bad guy convention. There's our SUV parked in parking lot. Okay this is a good place to set up a sniper nest. I want to see if I can work my way down closer. One of you camp out here and keep an eye out for me. The rest go back to the Mercedes and break out the gear. Tell Ivan to go find someplace to park but stay within radio range in case we need to bug out fast."

"Colonel wouldn't it be better if you took one of us with you for back up? You don't know what you're going to find once you get down there."

"I appreciate it but it's going to be hard enough for me to get in let alone two of us and as far as what I'll find down there. I know exactly what I'll find murders, assassins, and killer so I should blend right in."

Casey started working his way down from the ridge. Keeping low John ran from cover to cover putting distance between himself and the top of the ridge. Back on top one of the men got in a prone position then took a blanket pulled it over himself. The rest of the team covered him with leaves and branches until he was completely hidden.

"Colonel, radio check how do you read me? Rabbit in the hole." Radioed the man camouflaged now and out of plain sight.

"Read you loud and clear. What do you see ahead of me? I'm haven't seen anyone and it's making me nervous. I don't think these people are that careless?"

"You look all clear I don't see anyone. Your first bogey is about five hundred yards from your current location off of your two o'clock."

"Roger that," radioed the Colonel as he made his way down past the guard and into the first building which turned out to be a utility shed with farming equipment inside. "Hunker down up there," radioed Casey in a low voice. "I'm going to hang tight here until nightfall then I'll be able to move about. Until then go to radio silence unless there's an emergency. Colonel out."

Casey walked around in the shed to get to know every inch of his refuge in case he needed to find a place to hide in a hurry. In a corner were two bales of hay and as he stood close to them he felt a current of cool air come up his pants leg so he moved them and to his surprise he found a hidden trap door. Opening it he found a tunnel probably built as a means of escape during one of the last wars and it looked like it ran to the manor house and maybe beyond.

"I can just hear Chuck now. John what do you and rats have in common you spend most of your life in tunnels and walls. But this rat come packing," said Casey as he patted his Sig 9mm. He set the hay bales up so they fell back over the trap door after he went down so no one would know they'd been moved.

Once in the tunnel he headed slowly towards the direction of the music figuring that would be where Wheelwright and the Bulgarians would be but on his way he heard Mary's voice. She was talking with someone so he changed directions and followed it. The tunnel got tighter and narrower as he preceded then a rat scurried across his feet.

"Yeah you better run or I'll make a nice roasted rat out of you. I've been to South America and I've had water rat so you'd just be his mangy cousin." Casey pressed on until he came to a ladder that went up. He climbed and heard Mary's voice above talking with someone so he stayed there on the ladder rung and waited for the coast to clear.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

The weather turned on their way to Carina and Cole's a soft drizzly rain start to come down. Chuck leaned back in his seat as Sarah laid her head against his shoulder. Morgan told Chuck that Cole and Carina's place was kind of over flowing with bodies at the moment so they should take advantage of this moment.

"Morgan, I've already got this taken care of," said Chuck as he caught Sarah's look. "No I didn't buy another house without telling you. I had Hannah move the barge from Paris to London. Actually it's docked behind Cole's place. I figured a wedding was going to happen sooner or later and we'd need a place to stay."

"That was a wonderful idea there's enough room for us all on board. We can give Cole and Carina back their place," said Sarah as she kissed him then put her head back down. "Chuck, I'm sorry if I didn't warn you that Dr. Dreyfus was going to talk to you at your doctor's appointment."

"That's okay you were only trying to do what you thought best for me," said Chuck. But then he felt her take a deep breath and he knew there was more. "Are trying to tell me that the Doctor is waiting for me back at Cole's?"

"Well… yes, please don't be mad. But he insisted."

"I'm not mad at you I love you and I appreciate you giving me the heads up but his coming along was a part of the compromise I had to make for the General to lend me the Hypersonic. With everything I've done since we landed I kind of expected it. So when can I expect him to jump out of the bushes right away or do I have time to prepare myself?"

"He's waiting back at the house right now. Chuck, please tell me you aren't thinking about running are you to avoid him?"

"No, of course not, if anything I've kind of come to like my sessions with the Doctor. I can air my feelings but boy does he have some wicked shorthand. I tried to speak fast to see if he could keep up and the dude could. He never once asked me to slow down the man is a speed demon with a pen."

"Sweetie I don't know if that's the right attitude to have in therapy."

"Well I'm certainly not going to tell him that Casey confessed to me that he omitted a small detail from his report on Khoy. He told me that Aron told him," said Chuck as he whispered into Sarah's ear.

"Do you remember that," she asked then corrected herself. "Of course you don't but could that be the source of your problem?"

"I think it might be but you're right I don't remember. I wanted to call him a liar but something in me told me the truth was worse."

"And you don't want to share this with Dr. Dreyfus? Are you sure that's such a good idea maybe this is the break you need."

"Or the one to send me over the edge. No, I'm not going to tell him anything until I'm certain I know what all of this means. And please don't tell him."

"No Chuck, of course not, but Sweetie what if… I'm just saying he's supposed to be helping you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Please Sarah I mean it. I know the last time you were looking out for my own interests but this is different. I need to know I can trust you…. I need to know you're in my corner."

"Yes Sweetie of course I am," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I'll always be. Please don't ever doubt that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was sitting in her cell eating the meagre meal that Popov gave her. Bread and water would've been better than the tasteless food she'd been served. But she had to keep her strength up. She closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds around her. Not too far away was an engine, probably a portable electric generator. When she listened to the steps of people, timing them, she could determine the distance between buildings. Then she heard steady strides coming straight towards her cell the key turned in the lock then the door opened making an eerie metallic creaking sound as the rust gave resistance.

"One of these days I'm going to have to get them to oil that door," said Anton as he walked in. "I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd come over and keep you company."

"Would it matter if I did but pull up a pile of straw and have a seat," said Mary as she motion for him to take a corner.

"No I brought my own, but thanks," he said as he reached out the door and brought in a chair from outside then the guard closed it. "I also brought you this," he said as he tossed her an apple, "and I brought us a bottle of rakia. It's..."

"I know what it is. But I don't understand why you're being so nice? What do you want from me? Don't tell me it's my good looks because I could be your mother or your very young grandmother."

"You want to know fair enough," he said as he poured them both to drink. "I apologize for the plastic but I don't particularly want my throat cut by my own glass. Besides this rakia is too good to waste." He handed her a glass then they both took a drink.

"You're right this is good," said Mary as she handed her glass back for him to give her some more. "You were going to tell me why you were here."

"Truthfully, I was kind of curious we all have heard stories of Alexei Volkoff and his enforcer, the intrepid Ms Frost, Alexei's right hand... well woman. Wheelwright almost drove me to want to let you throttle him. Yes, I could tell you wanted to in the car and to tell you the truth I don't know if I would've stopped you. The man can get on your nerves not to mention he's a few cards shy of a full deck."

"Then why did you free him and bring him here? Seems to me he could've accidently fallen out of the helicopter."

"Then my boss would've been mad at me and you don't want the Colonel mad you. He's as crazy as the Doctor but with a sadistic twist. You asked why I'm here and to tell you the truth I don't know. I guess I wanted to know how you could follow someone for so long then turn on them. I don't mean this as a criticism but I'm trying to understand how you were able to do it and what you felt afterwards." He said as he filled both their glasses.

"Nazdráve," said Mary as she raised her glass and he repeated the toast. "Well if you want to know how I felt it was kind of like I was finally free. Up until then I did whatever I was ordered to do no questions asked but afterwards it was as if my bonds were broken and I could actually think for myself... do for myself and make decisions for myself without having to ask permission or clear it first. I don't know if you can understand that."

"Like I said I just wanted to know how you could do what you did. I'll leave you the bottle and the chair. I'll make sure you get some decent food too. Popov's friend was in that lab you destroyed so as you might imagine you're not his favorite person right now." Anton got up then knocked on the door.

"I hope someday you find the same freedom I did," said Mary as the door opened then Anton left without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The driver pulled up in front of Cole's flat and they all got out. Sam was at the door waiting for them and although Chuck wanted to pick her up his shoulder wouldn't let him. Chuck took everyone out on the balcony and pointed out the barge so they all made a plan to move everyone over. This was also strategic so he and the Doctor would have the living room to themselves.

"Cole, I'm sorry if I've got to kick you out of your own house but I need your living room for an hour or two. Afterwards I'll take everyone to the pub for a pint and dinner."

"I think Sarah and Carina have had their fill of pub food but we can start there have a pint then move on to a nice place I know. But to tell you the truth I've been curious what life on the river would be like."

"Let us talk but I don't see why we can't leave a set of keys with you when we go. You might be able to move it closer to Vauxhall and walk to work. Just don't look too closely under the veneer."

"I'd like to stay if that's all right," asked Sarah as she stood next to Chuck holding his hand. "I'd like to know what these sessions are like."

"Chuck, this is your time. Do you want Sarah to be present and hear what you have to say? I would recommend yes. This could be very productive."

"Of course I do. I've got nothing to hide," said Chuck but inside he wasn't so sure. However, the doctor had painted him in to a corner and he had no choice but to agree.

"Good let me send Sam with Kat then I'll be right back," said Sarah as she ran upstairs. In a little bit she came back down laughing.

"What is it?" asked Chuck as he glanced over at the Doc. He already had out his handy notepad with pen in hand ready to write.

"I had to make a compromise with Sam to get her to go with Kat. She wants to watch me change your bandage."

"Phew, I don't know if I like that," said Chuck as he watched Dr. Dreyfus start to go to town writing away. "And there you go with that notepad. Would you like a Scotch before we start, I know where Cole keeps the good stuff."

"One can't hurt. Charles does it bother you that I take notes? You seem to always make a comment about it."

"No... no just an observation is all but I can get you a good deal on a tablet or an IPad," said Chuck not wanting to come off as paranoid. "I'm sorry Love, do you want one?"

"No I'm fine, thank you," she said as she took a seat next to Chuck. They formed a small circle and the Doctor began.

"So Chuck can you tell me about recent events and how they made you feel? You've been quite busy since we landed from what I can see."

"I came to deliver the antitoxin to Cole and Sarah. You were on the plane with me and saw me make it. I realized back in Bellevue as I studied Wheelwright's formula that there was no available antitoxin."

"Do you mean here? It seems to me they could've shipped some over from the States without you having to make it on a flight over."

"No Doc, there is no antitoxin anywhere. You have to make the atroxium and use it to make the antitoxin so when the atroxium was destroyed they destroy the cure too. It's like snake venom you need venom to make the antivenin."

"Then there was that letter."

"Is that a question? Yes there was that letter..."

"There was a letter?" said Sarah. Chuck took her hand and nodded. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No on the contrary if you've got something to say, say it. This will help you both as a couple to understand your partner." Chuck wanted to ask if the Doc was trying to do marriage counseling too but he probably already thought he was paranoid so he opted to keep his mouth shut. "Then what happened when you found out they had been exposed? How did that make you feel?"

"Angry, very angry, MI6 should've had an antitoxin made as soon as they found out what they were dealing with. They had the atroxium they'd confiscated. Everyone was thinking about getting the canister and not about what to do if it got released."

"But you were because you had the 'endgame' in mind as you put it in one of our sessions. You go to the end then work your way back."

"Yes but there are still variables I couldn't foresee," said Chuck as he inadvertently glanced over at Sarah.

"Do these variables have to do with the way you... let me see if I can quote him properly," said the Doctor as he flipped through his notes. "Ah yes, Sir Reginald stated that you were ripping a path through London worse than the great fire."

"I think that's a little exaggerated," said Chuck. Dr. Dreyfus laid down photos of the NIRA safe house ablaze riddled with bullet holes. He showed him the damage he had done to the sniper nests and gun placements along the street.

"Well if you take things out of context naturally they look bad. You didn't mention that there were snipers in those locations and that safe house had fifty armed guards. I couldn't very well walk up and ring the front door and announce I was the Avon lady."

"No but you could've waited for backup instead of charging in with guns blazing which is interesting for someone who doesn't like guns. You even out ran your own partner. Okay for the sake of argument let's say there wasn't time but I want to hear you justify shoving a light bulb in a man's mouth and threatening to make him swallow it. Isn't that a little over the top for someone like you?"

"Chuck you didn't," said Sarah as she looked at him but he turned away. "You did this because of me. I'm sorry I made you."

"Excuse me, I'm not following how do you have anything to do with this other than being exposed to the gas... Then I see," he said looking back over his notes. "You stabbed Chuck because you were under the influence of the atroxium."

"No it's not just that, it's the fact that I didn't recognize him. Right Sweetie that's what set you off when you looked at me and saw I didn't know you."

"It was like I was reliving a nightmare and if you want write this down go ahead Doc. I went after the man responsible, Sean. I had only one aim, one goal and that was to kill him."

"Well if that was your 'endgame' as you call it, it looks like you were successful. Sean is dead and you did it with your own hands."

"Yes I did, but he forced me to when he went for the canister. I had no choice I couldn't let him release the atroxium."

"But, like dominos falling did you end up with him and the atroxium by accident or was this your big 'endgame'?" Chuck sank back in the chair he wish he'd never used the word endgame but he couldn't deny that Leo might be right.

"Doc, I don't see how this is productive," said Sarah. "In the field you don't have time to second guess yourself. You do what you have to do and live with it."

"You mean like your red test? Is this like that? Where the mission justifies the end or am I missing something?"

"And I've lived with that. But if I let it get under my skin then I wouldn't have been able to continue in this line of work."

"my malen'kiye seryye volki," said Chuck. Sarah looked at Chuck as puzzled as the Doctor who tried to write it down. But Chuck saw sitting next to the doctor's chair a grey wolf. He was just sitting there like a dog then he got up and vanished.

"Chuck, what did you say? Why are we wolves and why are you speaking Russian?"

"Oh it's that nursery rhyme that I can't seem to get out of my head but maybe we're like the little wolf in it taking people away into the forest."

The monitor came on in Cole's flat and the General appeared. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Chuck and the Doc both with a Scotch in their hand sitting with Sarah.

"Doc is this some sort on new therapy? It seems every time I'm talking to you two you've got a glass in your hand."

"Good afternoon to you General, oh you're talking about this," said Chuck as he raised his glass. "This is twenty year old therapy and believe me it's smooth. It looks like the mission is over here. The canister has been recovered and MI6 can track down the Bulgarian here. We're ready to come home... Or can we? What's happened to Casey's mission? Did he find my mother... Wheelwright." Chuck noticed she looked away from the camera like she didn't want to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry Chuck I sent Casey but he got there too late..."

"What do you mean too late?" said Chuck as he jumped up out of his chair. Sarah got up and held him rubbing his back.

"How did she go? Mary was a fighter so I expect she took a lot of them with her. I'm so sorry Sweetie."

"What are you two blabbering about? She was taken by the Bulgarian after she destroyed Wheelwright's old lab but intel has it that the Bulgarian built a new one. Casey was on their trail when we lost him outside of Ruse around the friendship bridge."

"If Wheelwright has my mother he'll torture then kill her after that he'll be coming for us. I can't let that happen."

"Chuck, Sweetie, you're still on limited duty remember," said Sarah. "I'll go and get her. General just give me..."

"No you can't go because they know you. When Sean gassed you and Cole he made a video to upload on the social networks. I convinced the NIRA hackers that it was to their own best interest if it was taken down and destroyed but I can't guarantee they hadn't already sent a copy to Stojon. In fact, I'm almost certain they did. No I need to go in."

"But you're both forgetting Wheelwright knows you both," said the General. "Chuck, do you have another option."

"No General, you can't ask him to do that I won't let him. He's still suffering the consequences from the last time."

"Sarah, Love it's the only way but we do this together. We bring the whole team with us and setup in Ruse. Kat can watch Sam during the day and you can still duck back in to see her or maybe there's another option..."

"Excuse me can someone explain to me what you all are talking about," asked the Doc. Chuck noticed for the first time he wasn't writing.

"Doc, Juri Sheshenkov rides again, Bylo priyatno s vami poznakomit'sya, nice to meet you. I need to make a phone call to Ševo he'll be my in. The Bulgarians won't be able to refuse a meeting arranged by the Srpsko Bratstvo," said Chuck as the Doctor still looked puzzled.

"Chuck's talking about the Serbian brotherhood. Ševo is Juri's friend…"

"Actually he considers me a relative I'm his sin od stric or the son of his uncle that's a loose Serbian translation."

"Hold up I haven't signed off on this and you're still my patient," said Dreyfus asserting his authority. "I'm sorry I can't let you go. You're still not ready and if anything London should've proven that to you."

"I'm sorry Leo but this has operational priority but Chuck I want you to take Leo with you. He'll monitor the situation and report back to me if things get out of hand or you have a….

"You mean 'incident', 'incident' is the word the Doc uses to describe what happens to me," said Chuck. "I understand but I've got to try."

"Yes if you have an 'incident' as you call it I'm shutting this down and I'll have you pulled out. Am I clear?"

"Chuck, I don't know if I'm comfortable with this. You know or better you don't remember what happened the last time. Now you're going back in as Juri, Chuck I don't like it. There has to another way."

"Love, I have to she's my mother. Besides I'll have you and Casey to watch out for me. General, I'm going to need few things. I'd like to have a carrier in the Black Sea but because of the Montreux Convention the Russians won't allow that. The Mount Whitney is scheduled to make port calls on Constanța and Burgas we can use their comms array to give us extra ears as well as their helo deck. You need to get them on the horn and warn them a Russian Mi-24 Crocodile chopper will be landing so not to get nervous. I'll get Igor on the line and tell him to lend me one. General, I have to go I need to make some urgent calls," said Chuck as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Dobro veče, Good evening Ševo it's me Charles Carmichael ... Yes Chuck... You're right it's been a long time. Listen, I need you to make a call for me," said Chuck as he walked out on Cole's balcony.

"General I have to protest," said Sarah. "Chuck says he's fine and he's putting on a good show but he's not. Just before you called he slipped into Russian and said 'we're all wolves'."

"And he might be right."

"Diane I concur with Agent Carmichael... Sarah that is. Chuck has lapses and he speaks in Russian which all tie into Khoy. If I know more about what happened maybe it would shed some light on what's going on inside of him."

"I can't help you there. I've gone through all the back door channels I have but nothing. The Iranians won't even admit they executed them now and it seems that if any video was taken it never made its way to the Internet."

"But General..."

"Sarah, are you speaking as an Agent or as Chuck's wife? I'm sorry but Chuck's plan sounds solid I've got no other choice but to give the green light. You two need to monitor him but if you don't have a compelling reason why I should scrub this mission? It's a go. The realities are an agent has been taken and a mad scientist's creating nerve gas. Keep me advised Beckman out."

"Sarah, Chuck hasn't told you anything more about what happened in Khoy, has he?"

"You're his psychiatrist haven't you asked him what happened?"

"Yes, I've asked him and he says he doesn't remember... But I don't think he's being completely honest with me. Has he said anything?"

"Doctor you've got doctor-patient privilege well I've got husband-wife."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Back inside Mary's cell she picked up Anton's apple then got as comfortable as she could on her cot. She had just taken a bit out of it when she heard a noise from under the floor. Getting up she grabbed Anton's chair and got ready. She stopped herself just in time from cracking Casey in the head when he popped up out of a trap door.

"John I want you to know I was about to play Whack-a-Mole when you stuck your head out. Don't tell me Chuck and Sarah are here too?"

"Nice to see you too, no I'm here with a group of Spec Fors. We're here to rescue you and take the Doctor so let's start by getting you out of here."

"No I'm not coming I've got them right where I want them. What do you mean Chuck and Sarah aren't with you, are they all right?"

"Yes of course, but they're busy doing other things. You know I'm kind of having a hard time seeing how you've got them from inside you cell."

"Don't worry the more I comply, the more they'll let their guard down. So how is my granddaughter? She should be talking up a storm by now. I bet she's talking in complete sentences, that's the way it was with both Chuck and Ellie then you couldn't keep them shut up."

"Chuck still won't shut up, I know I've tried to make him but he keeps babbling on about his feelings and everything. Listen, if you come back with me we can put you on the horn with Sam. I know she'd want to hear your voice."

"I'd like to and I will as soon as I get this Wheelwright and his atroxium taken care of. I thought I had them when I blew up their old lab but this Bulgarian built a new one. He's an evil SOB, a former member of the Bulgarian secret service then passed over to organized crime and did odd jobs for Alexei. Sooner or later he'll be over to visit. You wouldn't have any new pictures of Sam. I think Charles is mad at me because he hasn't sent me anything lately."

"Yes here," said Casey as he passed her his phone. "Chuck's been kind of busy lately so he probably hasn't had the time."

"You should always have time for your mother. She's adorable, isn't she? I can see the Gunter family resemblance but Chuck looks tired in the pictures. Is he eating enough? You know I always cooked for my family when I was home from mission, none of these ready meals or fast food."

"Right well let me leave you a weapon. How about I leave you my back up to my back up gun, a mini Cougar Beretta or at least my KA-BAR? If they find it you can always tell them they missed it when they patted you down."

"Okay, leave me the KA-BAR but you've got to hurry up and go before someone comes back and finds you here then we'll both be in trouble."

"Okay I'll go report in but I'm going to come back. I'll stay in the walls so if you need me all you'll need to do is yell."

"Roger that. Now go I think I hear someone coming," said Mary as she basically shoved Casey back down the hole then kicked the straw back around. She started to straighten out her hair when she realized she still had Casey's knife in the hands so she tossed it up at the ceiling where it stuck and that was just in the nick of time as the door opened up."

"Ms Frost here you go like I promised," said Anton as he came in carrying a try. I brought you something decent to eat. The Colonel will be over in a little while he's seeing the last of his guests off but he wants to make sure you know he has no hard feelings."

"Neither do I, I still think he's a megalomaniac and a big SOB but nothing personal. I can see why he and Wheelwright get along although I would think there wouldn't be a room big enough for both their egos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the compound Dr. Wheelwright was working away in his new lab. With his white lab coat on he looked even more like the mad scientist. He even talked to himself as he worked telling himself what he should be doing. The lab assistants that were forced to work with him tried to give him plenty of room because in the words of one, 'he's Freddy Krueger scary'.

"Now we filter this while we boil that and you know what we've got," said Stanley to one of his lab techs.

"Who me? You're asking me? Well I really..." He saw Wheelwright was becoming impatient. "No Sir I don't," said the man absolutely terrified of him as he nodded his head.

"You know you people can be confusing you say one thing then turn your head in the opposite direction. It's like you're a walking contradiction or like one of those little dogs in the back of a car. I'm still waiting can anyone tell me what we've got when I'm done?" No one answered or better no one dared to answer. "The stuff nightmares are made of."

"Very good Dr. Wheelwright," said Stojon as he walked into the lab. "I see you've made yourself at home and have already started work. You're very dedicated."

"Naturally this is my life's work. I should have some atroxium in liquid form for you very soon then we'll need to evaporate it and place the gas in canisters."

"Good you're ahead of schedule, I'm happy and I hope my people are being helpful. Let me know if there is anything else I can do or get for you."

"Well there is as a matter of fact, I want to test this first batch on a human subject and I was thinking about Frost as the ideal candidate followed by Charles Carmichael and his girlfriend Sarah Walker."

"We'll see, you just make the gas then we can test it out on whoever you want. Oh I just got off the phone with a man from the Srpsko Bratstvo, the Serbian brotherhood, a Ševo Djokivic, he says I've, we've got an interested buyer from the Russian Bratva who wants to meet with us and see our operation. Your fame is spreading Doctor."

"Smell this and tell me what you think," said Wheelwright but Stojon was reluctant. "Don't worry this isn't toxic I was thinking about giving my gas a signature smell, like a trade mark."

But the gas should be odorless or people will know its present and take precautions," said Stojon but Stanley insisted.

"Hum, I know this smell but I can't lay my finger on it. Let me smell again... I do know this this Bulgarian rose..."

"Actually it's called Rosa Damascena used to make rose oil a base for rose scented perfumes. I thought why not… You know in honor of your cause."

"I remember as a child my parents took me once to the Rose Valley near Kazanlak. There in late May the smell of roses permeates the air. It's so thick it's as if you could cut it with a knife... No, I like this idea of yours. Yes a signature smell, very good Doctor. Keep up the good work and stop terrorizing you lab assistants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing with the General and making phone calls it was time to brief the team on the mission. The one person they both dreaded telling was Sam. Chuck had several ideas on how to keep her close but also keep her safe. Just none of them he thought she'd like but it was impossible to keep everyone both happy and safe. They just hoped she wouldn't complain too much.

"Okay guys this is the deal. Morgan, you and Alex along with Kat will come with us to the Mount Whitney. We need to get ready and get to Mildenhall first thing. Cole, that's where we'll need you and Carina for transport, we'll fly out of there at first light and meet up with the Whitney before it goes through Dardanelles in the Aegean Sea. Then we'll ride it through the straits where you guys will stay on board while Sarah and I disembark. Sarah will meet up with Casey and I will proceed in. That's the plan once inside I'll make an assessment secure my Mother and the Doctor then radio for the cavalry. That's the plan."

"On paper mate it looks easy but you know it's not going to be that way once you're on the ground. Those guys went to all that trouble to bust your Doctor out they're not just going to sit around and let you waltz in and take him out."

"I didn't say this was definitive. Of course things will have to change as we go along but that happens on every mission. For example Alex we don't have to take your Mom if she doesn't want to go but I thought she'd want to be there to be closer to Casey."

"I'll talk to her but you're right I think she'll want to come along. I don't know if Dad will like it but that's a different story."

"I've got a question for you two. You said you're taking the whole team does that include Agent 007 and a half? What are you going to do with my niece?" said Carina as she looked at the two of them. "Oh you're not thinking about taking her onboard the Mount Whitney. The Admiral will have a cow and Chuck with your latest run in with Admirals do you think this is a good idea? No, she can stay with us." There was a sudden quiet.

"Carina I appreciate the offer," said Sarah, "But..."

"Okay accepted," said Chuck. Sarah looked at him then grabbed a hold of him taking him out on the balcony.

"What do you mean accepting? Carina can't cook or clean. She's a wildcard who's impulsive and... and what are you thinking? I just described myself."

"You said it not me but I might have been thinking it. The one we have to sell this to is Sam but she likes her aunt." When they came back inside Carina was holding Sam as Alex was in a corner talking to her mother.

"We talked this out and it's all decided. Right give me five," said Carina as she raised her hand and Sam slapped it. "Go ahead and tell them. Adults won't believe you unless you tell them."

"I want to stay with Aunt Carina we're going to do a lot on neat things and she promised to get me a Kevin." Chuck gave Carina a look.

"You can close your mouth. I promised her a Kevlar vest we'll run down to Vauxhall and see some guys in Q branch who'll do anything for me." It was Cole's turn to give her a look.

"Carina, no extracurricular activity in the garage while you're watching Sam. Interrogations are to be conducted in a holding cell away from our daughter.

"You're no fun. And so says the man from General Electric."

"Chuck, can I have a word with you out on the balcony," said Dr. Dreyfus who had been quietly sitting in the corner taking notes.

"Sure Doc but there's room for you on the barge too," said Chuck as they went outside. "It's best if we stick together this evening it will make transportation that much easier tomorrow."

"Charles I'll be honest with you I don't know if this idea of yours is so good but I respect that you have to do something to save your mother. But don't throw away your family to save your mother she wouldn't want that."

"But my mother is my mother."

"And Sarah's your wife. ... She'll do anything for you even keep a secret from your therapist. Charles, are you keeping something from me? And I want you to think before you answer."

"You sure you've never been an interrogator? Right deflection… Okay I found out from a source that it seems I might have participated in the executions. I still don't remember it but I can't exclude it either."

"What does your heart of hearts say? You should have a gut feeling, something deep down that tells you if this is true or not."

"Doc, my gut tells me it's much worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had heard enough so decided to make his way back to the shed and topside where he could make contact with his team. What he didn't know was what had happened to them while he was in the tunnels. It started after Casey left to go down to the tool shed. Ivan was parked by the side of the road when a patrol from the farm came up on him.

"Oh crap," said Ivan as he looked in the mirror. "What do I do now? Just remember the story," he told himself.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked one of the armed guards. "This is private property you can't stay here."

"I'm sorry Sir but the car over heated and I was just waiting for it to cool down. Actually I'm glad you showed up I must've gotten turned around I was looking for the road to Ruse."

"You're headed in the wrong direction. You need to turn around go back to the main road, hang a left, then go straight on. You'll see signs that will keep you on track from there."

"Thanks I appreciate it. I'd like to wait another ten minutes to give my car time to cool down then take off if that's all right with you. I'd hate for the engine block to seize up then I'd be on foot. I'd have to call the rental company then wait for a tow truck. I'd have to call a friend to come and get me. How? I don't know I'm lost. Where are we anyway?"

"Never mind, just wait your ten minutes but I want you out of here when I get back. If I find you here there will be trouble."

"Yes Sir I'll be gone," said Ivan as he watched the man walked back to his vehicle then pulled around. Ivan waved as he drove past but the man didn't wave back.

That was almost a half an hour ago. Ivan was getting nervous no one had showed back up and the patrol was almost due. He was about to start up when Dave and another guy showed up. However, as they were about to take the equipment out of the back Ivan saw in the distance the patrol vehicle approaching.

"Everyone get in fast," said Ivan as he started the Mercedes. "Just get in and I'll explain." They jumped him and he pulled out driving away before the patrol noticed him again. He told them as they drove what had happened.

"Good thinking Ivan," said Dave. "We can't take out a patrol without them being missed but you know there are other gears besides first."

"Can I confess that I never learned how to drive?"

When Casey got out he made radio contact with his lookout to see what was going on the outside. All seem peaceful and tranquil but they had a minor problem with the Mercedes.

"What do you mean he ran off the road? He busted the axle too? Tell them to leave it and huff it to your site. I'll try to arrange other transportation. Casey out." He looked at his watch then he called back to Langley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General had just gotten off the horn with Chuck and Sarah sitting in her office throwing ideas off her Major. He was perplexed about her dismissing Dr. Dreyfus' recommendation and overruling the objections of Sarah, Chuck's partner and wife.

"You think I should've sidelined him that he's unfit for active duty don't you Major?" said the General as she sipped her coffee.

"It's not for me to decide ma'am..."

"You're right it's not, it's up to me. The world is under siege every day, every hour, every minute. We need people like Chuck to fight that war. He might not be operating at a hundred percent but even his fifty is better than most people's hundred. If that London attack has shown anything it has shown us that Wheelwright must be stopped and that gas can't go to market

"General," said Connie as she brought in a fresh pot of coffee to fill their cups, "Colonel Casey's on line one."

"Thanks, I want you to listen in on this then contact the Mount Whitney. I want them also to embark a SEAL team in addition to what Chuck wanted," said the General as she pressed the button to put Casey on speaker. "Colonel, what's the news?"

"I found a series of tunnels under the compound and have been gathering intel. The stable area was converted over into a holding facility that's where they've got Mary. I talked with her but she refused to be extracted she said she had a plan..."

"That's a negative. Tell her Chuck's arriving to run point on this. She should back his play that goes for your team too Colonel."

"Then the Doctor has cleared Chuck fit for duty. It's about time he gets of that couch and get back to work." Casey noticed a long pause then he saw the Major's face and knew. "Chuck wasn't cleared, he volunteered or forced you to let him come because it's his mother."

"Colonel, Sarah will be with him and between the two of you I expect you both to do as you've always done take care of him. He'll be coming in on a Russian chopper..."

"Oh no don't tell me he's playing that Russian again. I hate commies and I'm surrounded by them here. This is one rat's nest I look forward to cleaning out with the help of Heir Sig and his little friends."

"I'm sure you do but until Chuck gets there try not to scratch that itch."

"Roger that. We have a small logistical problem," said Casey as he explained what happened to the Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in London instead of going out to eat it was decided they should eat in. Sarah and Carina volunteered to make the run to a nearby chippy that they liked for fish and chips. After they left Sam asked to stay with Chuck. He didn't think anything about it and being hurt he needed someone to take care of him or that's what he told himself. He loved his daughter and wanted to spend time with her.

"Are you ready? Let's go this place isn't the fastest but it is one of the best. You've got everyone's order?"

"Yes, yes just hold your horses for a second and take a chill," said Sarah as she kissed Sam then Chuck. We'll be right back. Dr. Dreyfus told me you told him everything. I think you made the right decision. Thank you," she said as she kissed him again.

"Thank you for not telling him. I love you and hurry back," he said as they kissed.

"Will you two give it a break," said Carina. "We're only running out for fast food I promise to bring her back. If we don't hurry up they'll close up."

"Go I don't want to be accused of making everyone go hungry," said Chuck. He had Sam go with Alex and Kat while he and Cole walked out to see them off as they pulled out.

"Okay Chuck mate tell how your shoulder really feels. I've been stabbed and I remember it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"It feels like I'm ripping it open every time I move my arm," said Chuck. "But I've got to put that out of my head right now." Sam came running to the garage door to find him. "What are you doing? Are you trying to sneak up on me?" Sam giggled then hid half her face behind the door.

"You can't see me now I'm hidden," said Sam as she laughed some more. "I'm invincible you can't see me."

"I hear a voice. I think you mean invisible. You know too bad Sam isn't here I need to go over to the barge and pack some things. I could've used the help but she disappeared."

"Yeah too bad and she said she was going to take care of you. I don't know about that girl mate," said Cole as he shook his head.

"Here I am," yelled Sam as she jumped out laughing. Chuck and Cole pretended to be surprised. "I was hiding and you couldn't see me."

"Come with me," said Chuck as he offered her his hand. "I need to go to the barge and pack some things. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

"You, I want to be with you," she said as she took his hand then they set off walking over. "Chuck, how do you become a prince?"

"You have to be born a prince," he said but what his first thought was you stick your finger in a computer port and have it download into your head. Fast thinking told him to keep that story to himself if not she'd try it. Sometimes he wished she'd call him daddy like other kids but she wasn't like other kids nor would he ever be like other fathers.

"Does that make me a prince?" asked Sam as they walked onboard. Chuck headed aft to the wheel house and to the ladder down to the Captain's quarters.

"That makes you my princess," said Chuck as he turned and kissed her on the forehead. "You know like the one who had a hard time sleeping on a pea."

"But I don't want to be a princess I want to be a prince. Princes get to do things while princess always get in trouble and have to call princes to rescue them."

"I think your mommy feels the same way but just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to get into trouble and need someone to take care of you. Just think about Xena: Warrior Princess.

"Who?" said Sam as Chuck picked her up and sat her in a chair. His shoulder reminded him why he wasn't supposed to pick up weights.

"Sorry, bad example, but remember Princess Fiona in Shrek. She was strong and helped Shrek as well as the people in their kingdom. The truth Sweet Pea is Prince and Princess are just names. What matters is in your heart. If I never teach you anything else always listen to you heart," said Chuck. He kissed her on the forehead as he got together his things.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Carina and Sarah drove through traffic down Vauxhall bridge road turning off on Warwick Road then up Wilton. The traffic was heavy but it moved until after they turned off Vauxhall Bridge road. Then it seemed like everyone fell into a hole and the road opened up. The weather too was very English, it started out drizzly then came the downpour follow by a starry sky.

"Is this the place? Looks nice, I hope the food tastes as good," asked Sarah as they pulled up along the sidewalk and parked.

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. Cole and I come here often then go back to his office or go eat in the park. You should try a plate of oysters... just you and Chuck."

"I think the oysters would be wasted on tonight. Somehow I think Sam will want to sleep with us so anything else will be out."

"I could have her sleep in the guest bedroom that way you and Chuck can have your cabin on the barge to yourselves," said Carina but Sarah shook her head.

"I don't think so, not our last night here and she's being a trooper staying here with you as it is," said Sarah then she thought about what she said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything about it. It's just... well I want to keep her close."

"I understand it's those mommy instincts," said Carina as they got out walked across the street. The smell inside was good and tantalizing. Sarah placed their orders then they both got a pint taking a table as they waited.

"I hope Sam likes mushy peas I really don't want her to get used to eating fried foods and if she wants to try some she can have some of mine. Morgan should be happy they have Grape Soda," said Sarah as she laughed but she noticed Carina had a serious look. "You've got that look like I did something. What's the matter?"

"No it's not you but... So Chuck's the Piranha I have to say I didn't see that one coming but seeing how nerdy he is it shouldn't have surprised me."

"So you know, yes it seems that's him. I offered to get his outstanding warrants cleared but he said it adds to the mystique. You should see him when he's into it, he's kind of cute."

"And Nerdy."

"That too, but how did you find out? You two didn't do any hacking or is that what he was talking about... He told Beckman I couldn't go undercover with the Bulgarian because Sean had this video of us being gassed and that the Bulgarian probably has a copy."

"There was a video and Chuck had it scrubbed from the internet but it was the way he did it. I've seen your Chuck do some crazy things but I've never seen him just plain... well the best word would be vicious."

"I don't understand why would you call Chuck vicious," asked Sarah immediately thinking this had to be related to what was going on inside of him.

"There was a group of hacker who were working on the video... I'm getting ahead of myself. First of all Chuck was in the lead and I caught up with him after he erupted into the room where they were elaborating your video. If I had gotten there a minute later he would've executed everyone in the room. But to get them to take it down he told them he was the Piranha and he knew how to get at them. It worked they took it down but then when we went upstairs to this Major's office. He did a number on the Major and this guy Toby... What he did to Toby, the way he knew things about him and manipulated him. I've seen him interrogate before but not like this. He threatening the man's whole family and what he said was plausible. Is this what the Intersect does?"

"Some of it is and some of it is Chuck. For example this guy Toby the intersect will determine where he's from by his accent. They you can guess his age and since he's not that old he probably has parents that are still alive and if he doesn't you can hint that they have relatives that they treat like parents. Brothers and sisters are a given in rural Irish families and they probably have children. New is relative and even if the kid is old it would be as if it were a new born for a long time. Did Toby have a sweetheart?"

"Yes, Chuck knew that too but how? It was scary the way he crawled up in the guy's head. I actually found myself feeling sorry for him."

"It's not difficult once you know the trick just that Chuck is much better at it. I'm more hands with interrogations like you. Did you notice if he had a Claddagh ring on his right hand with the point of the heart toward his wrist. It means he's in a relationship."

"That's okay and I can see how it would work but why did he speak Russian? He told Toby that he could thank Sean for condemning his family and that the woman he gassed on the Tube was his wife. Then he went on about being the baba yaga, the boogeyman, but he said he was the guy they call to get rid of the boogeyman."

"That came from a movie we saw 'John Wick'," said Sarah relieved for a moment she worried that he had one of his incidents but then Carina dropped the bomb.

"Good because I thought he was losing it there for a moment especially when he started speaking Russian and reciting that spooky nursery rhyme Tili-tili-bom.

"What nursery rhyme? You don't happen to know it or remember how it goes?" Sarah realized that Chuck did have an incident, incident sounded like a euphemism when a child couldn't make it to the bathroom they had an incident. But this was incident was much more serious.

"I know this one because my grandfather used to tell me this when I wouldn't got to sleep. Tili-tili-bom. Krichit nochnaya ptitsa. On uzhe probralsya v dom. K tem, komu ne spitsya. Tili-tili-bom. Ty slyshish', kto-to ryadom? Pritailsya za uglom, I pronzayet vzglyadom." [Tili-tili-bom. Screams night bird. He had made his way into the house. For those who cannot sleep. He goes ... He's getting close ... Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone around? Tucked around the corner, and pierces look.]

"And you're supposed to go to sleep after hearing that?" said Sarah. Now she understood a little of why Carina was the way she was.

"Ladies, your orders are done and I put in those two specials for you," said the waitress as she brought over three bags of food.

"I remember one," said Sarah. "Mushy peas but what was the other one?"

"Oh that would be what I added," said Carina. "I got you and Chuck a plate of oysters nothing says you can only have fun in the bedroom. I've got a flower girl now I need a ring bearer so you two need to get to work."

"You're terrible," said Sarah as she handed the woman her credit card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sarah came home Chuck and Sam were still on the barge while Alex and Morgan were on the couch with Kat. The Doc left word that he'd meet them in the morning but he had a dinner engagement with a colleague he hadn't seen in a while. Looking around Carina noticed Cole was missing too.

"We're back guys," said Carina as she walked in ahead of Sarah. "Where's Cole at? He was here when we left and he didn't say anything about having to go out?"

"His Chief called then sent a car over to pick him up. It was all kind of hush-hush and he said not wait for him when he left."

"Let me call him and find out what's going on. He might need some help," said Carina as she walked out on the balcony to call.

"Morgan, we were able to get you your Grape Soda but you'll probably need ice," said Sarah as she laid everything on the table. "Where's Chuck and Sam?"

"They went over to the barge so they could pack somethings. He's having Sam put things in the bag for him. Aren't there laws against child labor?" said Morgan but Sarah wasn't paying any attention.

"If you guys want to eat go ahead I'm going over to the barge to get Chuck and Sam. I'll be right back and Morgan the mushy peas are for Sam." With that Sarah darted out the house. She was worried that Chuck would have an incident with Sam and not intentionally but accidentally… well something could happen. She ran behind the housing complex then out on the dock and up on the barge.

"Chuck, Sam it's me we're back," she yelled as she ran down the ladder almost tripping on the bottom rung.

"Hey slow down," said Chuck as he ran to her then helped her to the Captain's quarters. "What's got you all fired up?"

"Oh nothing... where's Sam? Is she all right... I mean well you know what I mean. Where's she at? Inside?"

"Yes I do, Morgan told you that I almost burnt down the apartment and you were worried I zoned out while watching Sam."

"No really I..." she started to say but he gave her a look. "Okay I did I'm sorry but Carina told me some of the things that happened and well I guess I panicked. I shouldn't have but I did. Can you forgive me?"

"What for? Forgiving you for loving our daughter and worrying about her, I don't blame you I should've thought of that when I brought her. Come here and see what we've been up to."

"How do I look," asked Sam as she turned around with a thick mustache and long sideburns. Sarah busted out laughing.

"Excuse me but what is all this supposed to be?" asked Sarah as she was trying to stop laughing but not doing a good job. "Sweetie, are you trying to get a job in a carnival?"

"That's a little cruel," said Chuck as he sat down next to Sam. "Tell your mother who you are and why you wanted to dress up like this."

"If I have to be a princess I want to be like Fiona but I want to be a prince being a princess stinks," said Sam with a serious look.

"Don't laugh," said Chuck but Sarah was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "This is part your fault for telling her our family secret."

"Well, my two princes, supper is ready and I left everything with Morgan so you know what that means."

"Let's go show everyone your new look," said Chuck as he started to pick up the bag he packed but Sarah beat him to it.

"I think someone was told no lifting. Leave it. We're sleeping here tonight anyway and I'll make sure it gets in the van tomorrow."

"I want to sleep with you tonight, please" begged Sam as she held up her arms for Sarah to pick her up. Her whiskers tickled as she rubbed her face next to Sarah's.

"Okay I thought you might and after we eat we need to change your father's bandage. Before you ask, yes you can help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was sitting in her cell drinking the last of the rakia that Anton had left thinking about what to do. If she could turn Anton then maybe with his help she could take out Wheelwright and get rid of the lab. Her biggest mistake was not turning him over to Chuck dead but that would've been like giving him a pony for his tenth birthday then serving pony burgers up the next day. Suddenly the straw moved on the floor and Casey came back up.

"John, you've got to stop showing up like this or people will begin to talk," said Mary as Casey climbed out.

"I can see where Chuck gets his sense of humor. Listen I'm back because I've got new orders from the General..."

"I'm not coming if that's what you came to say. I'm too close now. If they find me gone they'll grab Wheelwright and disappear into some hellhole somewhere."

"I think I stayed there once," said Casey as Mary gave him a look. "What you and Chuck aren't the only ones who can come up with quips. No, the General doesn't want you to leave but she's got Chuck coming and we're to follow his play."

"I'm to do what? This mission is mine and I don't need my son or anyone else coming in and thinking they're going to take over."

"Those are the orders and just so you know Chuck's coming in as that Russian he does, Juri Sheshenkov, a Kolonel in the FSB. Kolonel, ha, ha! In his dreams well those are the orders. Personally, I don't like them either but orders are orders. You haven't heard Chuck's been directed to see the company shrink."

"He's been told to do what? Why? I thought everything worked out after his last mission. He found the mole and got Diane back her job."

"And got himself wrapped around the axle in the process too. Can't say as I blame him too much it was a bloody fight in the mountains then he went after those guys in Iran. Then there's what the Iranians did to them, made them six inches taller. Doc says he's got some sort of memory block."

"And Diane is putting him in charge of this? What's Diane thinking? My poor Chuck, I need to talk to her. She can't send him. What's Sarah doing in all this? Why isn't she doing something to stop him?"

"I think the General out ruled her and you know Chuck when he found out you were here he wasn't going to let anyone stop him."

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit back and do nothing that's what I've had to do most of his life. I don't know if I can do that anymore."

"Well, just chill for a little while longer then you can have a nice talk with Chuck. You two can sit by the campfire and sing kumbaya and hug each other for all I care but for now you've got your orders and so do I."

"You know Colonel a good round of whack-a-mole would make me feel a lot better. Keep it up and I'll be feeling peachy here soon."

Suddenly they heard someone coming so Casey dove back into the tunnel pulling down the trap door behind him and she kicked around the straw. She heard to key in the lock and the door made the same creaking sound.

"Evening Ms. Frost," said Stojon as he walked in with two of his men. "I came by to see if you're enjoying our hospitality."

"Well I wanted a cell with a view and I don't want to sound like I'm complaining but you need to do something about the hot water. Don't even get me talking about your maid service. Oh can someone oil that door too. It really gets on your nerves."

"Funny very funny Alexei really had it bad for you to overlook your indiscretions. I told Alexei he needed to keep an eye on you but he never listened. I heard the Bratva finally had him gunned down."

"That's what I understand. Is this questioning going somewhere or are you just here to walk down memory lane with me. Maybe we ought to hold hands or not."

"I'm going to miss you. The Doctor wants to use you as a test subject for his gas but I don't know yet. You know I got called by a Serb, Ševo Djokivic..."

"He's a leader of the Srpsko Bratstvo so what did he want some of your product? Maybe he can trade you cigarettes for gas."

"No, if you know him you know he's almost out of everything. But the funny thing is he hates my guts. I think he calls me a seljak, it's a Serbian word for peasant, an insult. Yet he called me to set up a meeting with this Russian Kolonel, Juri Sheshenkov. He's also supposed to be connected to the Russian Bratva but I thought the Vor were forbidden to have anything to do with the law."

"I'm no expert in the vory v zakone thieves in the law code. When this Kolonel comes you should ask him. It seems to me he ought to know more about this than anyone else."

"Maybe I will. Can you tell me have you ever heard of this Kolonel or had any dealings with him? You give me something and maybe I might save you from Wheelwright."

"The man was a business acquaintance of Alexei's and if ever there was an heir to the Volkoff empire it would be him. So if you're planning on double crossing him, I wouldn't recommend it but if you do make sure your burial insurance is paid up to date. I can swear I shot him on two different occasions and he was just too stubborn to die."

"I see, well when he comes I'll make sure you get to meet and to reminisce over old times. I still haven't decided if I'm going to sell to him. You see I've got a buyer right now who wants to buy up everything we can produce so I have nothing to offer him."

"Then why have you agreed to meet him," said Mary worried that Stojon realized he was being set up and that Chuck was walking into a trap.

"Let's just call it professional curiosity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam made everyone laugh when Sarah carried her in and they all sat down and ate. Chuck looked over at everyone and made a mental snapshot to remember how happy everyone was. Somewhere towards the end of the meal Cole came back home and sat down with everyone. Carina zapped Cole's in the microwave. But as with all good things it had to come to an end, it got late and they had to call it a night

"Well I think we need to call it a night, tomorrow morning will be here soon," said Sarah. Sam was already nodding off with her fake mustache and sideburns barely hanging on as the glue came loose.

"I need to take someone back home to the barge and clean off the glue someone used to attach all this facial hair," said Sarah. "Come along my poor prince."

"Let me come and help you," said Chuck as he got up with her. Sarah went and picked Sam up from her chair one of the cushions she had underneath her fell to the floor. She had to sit on the London area phone directory and two cushions to reach the table.

"I don't want to be a prince anymore I want to be a princess like you," said Sam half asleep in Sarah's arms as she clung to her like a monkey.

"Chuck, I need to see you for a moment before you go," said Cole as he took him out on the balcony. The sky was clear with the stars out but the weather was brisk.

"Well I'm going to go ahead," said Sarah. "You guys have already picked out your cabins so I'll leave you. You can come over whenever you're done but remember tomorrow there'll be an early wakeup call." With that Sarah left with Sam.

Outside in the cold Cole and Chuck were talking leaning on the railing. As they talked the sky clouded up again and it began to drizzle.

"This is a parting gift from the Chief. He had the guys in Q Branch burn the midnight oil to get these done in record time," said Cole as he passed Chuck two small self-injecting syringes. "It's two doses of the antitoxin. When he heard about your mission, he had the guys in Q make them for you."

"Tell him thanks these just might come in handy. I appreciate it," Chuck said as he put them in his inside jacket pocket. "You could've given these to me inside and we wouldn't risk pneumonia so what is it? Do you want to know if I'm upset with you for putting Sarah in harm's way?"

"Well now that you bring it up, are you?" Looking back on it now it was rather foolhardy of me to rush in blind but..."

"Stop there, you shouldn't second guess yourself. I know I do it way too much and look what it's done to me. I won't lie, I'm not happy but I also know given what you knew at the time I probably would've done the same thing."

"Thanks for trying to take the high ground but we both know you wouldn't have. Chuck, now I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You wouldn't have done what I did because you would've gone to the meeting alone. You would've never put Sarah in harm's way even if you knew it was the right play to do because..."

"Because I love her and don't want her to get hurt..." said Chuck but Cole cut him off corrected him.

"I was going to say because you let you emotions get in the way. Sarah's an agent trained and proven and you putting her on the shelf doesn't help her any. If anything it hinders her career. Chuck, you use your team to support you but just you. I'm not saying it's wrong but it seems a little diminutive on the other members. And for the record I'm not too happy with you taking Carina and you burning a strip across my city."

"Hey guys, it's cold out here," said Carina looking at the two of them. She felt like she had interrupted something but it was too late. "You guys okay?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, Sarah called back over and told me to remind you Chuck that she still needs to change your bandage. By the way I have a bag for you to take with you.

"Well then I need to go," said Chuck as he turned to go back in. "I'll see you guys early tomorrow."

"Chuck, mate, just think about what I said." Carina looked at the two of them then she walked Chuck to the door.

"Cole means well Chuck. But what we did got results that's all that matters," said Carina as she handed him the bag of oysters.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Chuck turned his collar up and started walking back in the drizzling rain. Everyone else was gone so he had to walk back in the dark by himself. He thought about what Cole told him the whole way to the barge. Could what he told him be true? He couldn't disagree and as he walked the cold seem to intensify until the ground below him turned white. He was walking in snow coming to a crossroad when up on a little knoll he saw Banai come walking towards him. Banai had a rope in his hand he held up to him.

"Chuck, Chuck," he heard his name called in the distance then he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Pain shot threw him and he found himself standing on the edge of the quay looking down in the Thames. "What were you doing," yelled Sarah. She'd pulled him back.

"I guess I just zoned out I was thinking and not looking. Lucky you came or I'd be wet right now," said Chuck trying to play it off.

"Are you sure that was all it was or is this why we have to buy a new skillet. Chuck I'm worried about you. I don't think you ought to go on this mission."

"It's not the same and besides it's too late now all the arrangements have been made. I can't back out now the Bulgarian is expecting me so like it or not I have to go. I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"Well I don't like it. I don't like it one bit and that came out the way I meant it." They walked back together to the barge. "Chuck, I need to ask you to please reconsider."

"I guess Sam is asleep I'm kind of glad," said Chuck trying to deflect the conversation. "I really don't want her to see my scars and this wound. I bet she fell straight to sleep. She looked really tired."

"Chuck, you're not fooling anyone and trying to change the topic will get you nowhere other than getting me pissed off. I'm serious you need to rethink about going on this mission. What happens if you have one of these attacks while you're inside?"

"Nothing will happen, so far I've only spoken Russian and as far as anything else they'll think I'm crazy which will add to the Juri Sheshenkov mystique. Don't worry I've thought this through."

"Who was the one who said the minute someone tells you not to worry that's the time to start worrying."

They continued to discuss the mission all the way back then when they went down to their cabin Sarah signaled for him to be quiet. Sam was sound asleep in the middle of their bed. Sarah went around the cabin grabbing some of the first aid things she had then led him to the bathroom.

"Sit on the toilet and let me work," she said as she grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it off one strip at a time.

"Ouch! Can we take it a little easy," said Chuck as she ripped away. She was making him pay and he knew it one strip of tape at a time.

"Just ripping it off is better. It's just one quick pain then it's over or would you prefer slow and painful longer? It's up to you see I give you a choice which is more than what you give me."

"That's so not fair. Are you saying I don't give you one? What do I have to do to make you feel better about this mission? I can't back out so tell me something that would make you feel better?"

"I want to be the co-pilot on chopper that takes you in. That will get me in closer to watch over you. I can keep my helmet on with the visor down so no one will see my face."

"But Sarah there's still the rest of you. I don't..."

"Chuck you asked what it would take, well short of you cancelling the mission this is it. I can wear a flight suit with a helmet and visor I should be good. You asked me what would make me feel better and I told you," she said as she took the gauze off and replaced it with a fresh one. "So Chuck..."

"Okay you can come along..."

"I knew you wouldn't ... wait what did you say?" asked Sarah she couldn't believe he gave in so easily but he was thinking about what Cole had told him. Plus Sarah was right what would he do if he got in trouble.

"Oaky you can come along as the co-pilot. You're right if things go south I might need you close by to pull me out. I haven't been operating at a hundred percent so it might not be a bad idea to have a backup plan and a pretty one to boot," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Oh, I still have this bag for you Carina sent over."

"She sent that I think it's for us both look inside," said Sarah so Chuck opened the bag and pulled out a small container with a lemon wedge and a small packet of tabasco.

"What's all this," said Chuck as he opened the container and found about a half dozen oysters on the half shell still chilled. "Oysters from Carina? I'm sorry I don't understand. We just ate?"

"She said we've got her flower girl covered now she wants us to come up with her page. Do the oysters make sense now?"

"I don't need oysters to put me in the mood all I have to do is be near you," said Chuck as he pulled her in with his good arm and kissed her.

"Then I'll be your captain on this flight and you be the passenger just sit back and fasten your seat belt while we take off," said Sarah as she kissed him biting his lip.

"To infinity, and beyond," said Chuck. Sarah immediately stopped and looked at him. "What did I say or do?"

"Chuck, quoting what a toy spaceman said in a kid's movie is kind of a buzz kill and the pun was intended," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Reach for the sky partner!"

"You're my favorite deputy!" said Chuck as he kissed her back. "I was thinking about telling you there's a snake in my boot." Sarah laughed then reached up and dimmed the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon was in his study reading over reports sent to him from London and none of them made him happy. It seemed the NIRA hadn't held up their end of their bargain both Cole and his partner got away plus the idiots let themselves get caught. They didn't even have the common courtesy of committing suicide but allowed themselves to be captured so now MI6 knew his involvement. All this meant for the time being he couldn't return to England without risking being caught and the countries he could visit were few due to extradition treaties.

"Did you see these," said Stojon holding up the filed he was sent to Popov and Anton when they walked in. "Have you ever seen anything like this? If they worked for me I would've had them all killed. People just roll over and blab everything they know. I knew I shouldn't have listened to the Major. I ask you what kind of person only has one name, Major."

"Well, at least that Sean guy did the right thing in the end in getting himself killed," said Anton as Stojon looked at him. "At least he did us a favour getting himself whacked that saved us the effort of doing it."

"The only ray of sunshine in this whole rain cloud I'd say. I need someone on the inside who's not so discreet. I need to send a message before other people think they can screw around with us and think they can get away with it."

"Just say the word and I'll have the Major taken care of in prison. We've got people on the inside that can make him go away and widen his smile."

"Do it. Now for the other matter at hand I think Stanley is stalling. I know he wants Frost but I'm not sure I want to throw her under the bus yet. I can still use her with some of Volkoff's old guard. Do a background check on this Russian, Sheshenkov."

"Is there something wrong? I thought the old Serb, Djokivic, vouched for him and asked you to meet with him."

"Yes and considering how he feels about me it makes me wonder why he'd call. I need to know everything there is to know about him before he gets here. Go visit your friend Frost and see what intel you can get out of here. She knows more than she's saying."

"I'll get right on it," said Anton "But what does all this have to do with Wheelwright stalling? Do you want me to lean on him a little to get him to speed up?"

"No on a man like Wheelwright that won't work I'm afraid in the end I may have to give him Frost. Popov, I want you to go and talk to the Doctor's lab assistants. I know they're all scared of him and I can't blame them but they need to follow him. I want them to be able to manufacture the gas without the Doctor… That's it tell them if they want to get rid of Wheelwright they need to learn the secret to making atroxium. The first person who can I'll put in charge of the laboratory."

"Well I'm sure that should get some results," said Anton. Probably some dead lab techs too, thought Anton. There both stepped out of the office together each with their mission.

"Popov, don't mention to the lab techs that the first person who finds out how to make atroxium will be put in charge of the lab. If you do we'll be burying lab techs every day as they kill off their competition. Don't let their docile exterior fool you… remember Wheelwright started out like them."

"I hadn't thought about that but I don't want the Boss mad at me either. You know what he said I was supposed to…"

"I know I was there but there's what he said and his intent. His intent was that at least one learn how to make the gas if more than one finds out we have a reserve but if they start competing… well I doubt we'll have even our one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the lab, Dr. Wheelwright took a break. He had a cot brought in and put in an adjacent room so he could sleep close to his work. He only ate when he was hungry and had his food brought to him in the lab. He had a small notebook with him that he wrote in and carried with him always. Some of the other techs noticed it and wondered if the Doctor didn't have the full recipe written down inside. So when he went to take a nap and left it on the lab table it was like honey and they were the flies.

"I'm tired I'm going to lay down for an hour. Everyone one just act busy until I get back," he said then left. On the table he left his lab book in plain sight. The techs huddled together after he was gone.

"Well should we take a peek?" asked one. "It seems like he wants us to, leaving that notebook out like that. It's like an invitation."

"And what if he figures out we looked? What do we do then? He'll be mad and there's no telling what he'll do. I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"But if we can figure out how to make it the plan is to get rid of him so even if he gets mad it won't matter. He'll be taken care of and won't be able to do anything to us."

"Yeah and I heard the Boss will put whoever comes up with a way to make atroxium in charge so you guys could be working for me."

"In your dreams so it's all of us or none of us what's it going to be?" said one as they all agree to have a look. One went to check on the Doctor then he came back.

"He's still fast asleep let's go for it," he said as the one opened the notebook but all the pages were white. Nothing was written in it.

"What the heck," said the man as he thumbed through it. "There's nothing written in this. The thing is completely blank."

"Give it to me, I've got an idea," said one tech as he lit a Bunsen burner then passed the notebook under heat."

"Be careful not to burn it or we'll all be in hot water when the Doctor comes back to work... Doctor what the... How did you get here," said one man staring at the wall.

"What are you talking about? He's not there you've been sniffing to many gas fumes," said the man with the notebook but as he held it over the flame it smoked and the room filled with the scent of roses. "Hey something is coming out. There's a message I can barely see it but it's coming in clearer now."

"No he's right the Doctor's here and he's mad. My God he's got bright red eyes and sharp teeth. Ooh he's coming for me... I've got to..." The man fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"Will you pipe down," said the man as the text became clearer but it was still smoking. "Okay I can read it now. It says, '_Curiosity killed the cat, smile you're all dead_'."

The man looked up in fear to see Stanley standing outside the lab door with a gas mask on waving to him. He waved back then he felt a pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a knife protruding from his chest. One of his colleagues had tried to kill the monster that was about to attack him by stabbing it in the heart. There was mayhem and madness in the lab as the techs attacked each other until they were all dead. Popov walked in to find a heap of bloody bodies and Wheelwright straightening up things.

"What the...?" said Popov as he walked in. He immediately radioed for back up and Anton came running with Stojon. They looked over the massacre and were stunned.

"Can you explain what happened, Doctor," asked Stojon as he took out handkerchief and put it over his nose.

"I think maybe some of my lab techs were a little too enthusiastic to discover my secrets and caused an unintentional gas leak. Looks like it works though they all went mad killing each other before the ones that survived died of heart attacks."

"That doesn't explain why you weren't affected," said Stojon realizing the doctor caught on to what he was doing with the lab techs and checked his move.

"Well, I developed this nerve gas by testing it on myself. It was a long, terrifying process, but after a while, I gave in. I surrendered to my insanity. And now I'm not scared of anything."

"That explains a lot," mumbled Popov under his breath as he organized with some of the other men to remove the bodies.

"So can we talk about my demands they were just a few and you know what they are. Looks like my gas works and I'm the only one who knows how to make it," said Wheelwright. Stojon was thinking the only thing missing was for the Doctor to tell him check and mate.

"Okay you win I'll see what I can do to track down this Carmichael and Walker for you," said Stojon as he walked out upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah slipped into bed with Sam asleep in the middle. Chuck laid there looking at the overhead and feeling the barge roll as boats passed going up and down the Thames. Sleep wouldn't come so he looked over and Sarah was sleeping soundly with her arm around Sam. This was another Hallmark moment as he made a mental picture of it in his head. After a while he decided to get up and make coffee, he thought about pancakes but after what happened in Echo Park he ruled that out. However, coffee seemed safe how could he get into trouble making a pot?

Chuck got up and went into the galley. There he searched around for coffee and filters. Once he found them he set about the task at hand, making coffee. After it was done he poured himself a cup then went to the living room where he could sit and think.

"Hey, why aren't you in bed with us?" asked Sarah as she walked in and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here. I didn't want to wake you two," he said as she took his cup from him and took a sip. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I thought you'd be a little tired," she said as she kissed him then handed him back his cup. "What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts about the mission?" She hoped he'd cancel it.

"No it doesn't have to do with this mission but it does have to do with our missions in general then again maybe not..."

"Sweetie, you're not making any sense. Maybe if you start from the beginning it would be better. So it does and doesn't have to do with this mission."

"Remember Cole asked to talk to me when you left this evening with Sam. He and I talked and it got me thinking. Am I hurting your career?"

"Are you doing what? I don't understand what you're asking me? I've never really thought about a career it was always about the next mission. Chuck, where's all this coming from? What's set you off? Did Cole say something?"

"I guess I was wondering if I'm holding back your careers and that maybe I play too much cowboy and that you guys aren't my Indians."

"Is that what Cole told you? How dare he, I'm going to kill him whether Carina likes it or not. He's got no right."

"Don't get mad at him he was only giving me his observation and let's face it my running across London was a little cowboy-ish. I can't say he's wrong and I'm sorry if that's the way I've treated you guys."

"I can't speak for Casey but I'm perfectly happy with the way things are and I wouldn't change a thing," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"I think Casey would like to scratch his itch more often," said Chuck as Sarah laughed. She took his cup back and took another sip.

"I'd have to agree to that," said Sarah as she handed him back his cup. "But it's not like he doesn't get to just maybe not as often as he'd like."

"And they send me to a shrink," said Chuck as he looked into his cup and it was almost gone. "I'm going to get more coffee do you want a cup."

"No, I'll take mine from your cup," she said as she smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her and caressed her face.

"I love you," he said as he went to fill his cup.

"I love you too, and by the way, not just for the coffee," she said as they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea thinking about how he let the Doctor out maneuver him and he didn't like it. But he wasn't in a position to do anything about it at the moment but someday soon he would and that would be when he'd get even. The Doctor might have won this round but he hadn't won the war. There came a knock at his door and he told whoever it was to come in.

"Anton, what have you got for me?" he said as Anton walked up to him and placed a folder in front of him.

"This is what our people found out about Kolonel Juri Sheshenkov of the FSB. It seems he was born on September 18, 1981 in Vilnius, Lithuania then it goes on with his whole life's history," said Anton as he opened it up for Stojon and showed him a photo. "Welcome Juri Sheshenkov the youngest Lieutenant Kolonel to be nominated Kolonel in the FSB."

"Does it say anything about his connections to the Bratva? I'm having a hard time connecting the Bratva and Ševo to this man in my head."

"As far as his record goes he's exactly who we've been told he is. I just can't explain his connection to organized crime. What do you want us to do? We can call him up and tell him we're not interested?"

"And piss off the Bratva? Not until I've gotten us under the Hydra umbrella after that I don't care who comes and rains on us. But until then we need to be cautious. No, let him come we'll show him around. We can give him the dog and pony show then send him on his way." Anton turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, take this folder over to Frost and show it to her. Ask her if she knows anything about Sheshenkov's connection to the Bratva. That could be what she was trying to keep from me the other day."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we need to get serious in trying to find these agents Carmichael and Walker. The Doctor has us over a barrel and he knows it. However, once we know how to make that gas and the time comes I want you to take care of him."

"It'll be a pleasure."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were already awake when it came time to get ready for the drive up to Mildenhall. It had rained throughout the night and the weather was cold but they were warm in each other's arms sitting on the couch talking and listening to it fall. Finally they divided tasks Sarah got Sam ready and feed her while Chuck got everyone else together. Carina came over before they left to pick up Sam and see them off while Cole rounded up transportation. Sarah wasn't sure if she liked this arrangement but Carina was right they couldn't ask the Admiral to baby sit.

"Tell me I didn't waste ten pounds for nothing," said Carina. She sat down on the bed as Sarah slipped Sam's bright yellow dress on over her head. "So how'd it go last night?"

"Well if it's any of your business it went fine," said Sarah not wanting to get into everything that happened and frankly what happened between her and Chuck was intimate. What they had was private just for them and something she wanted to keep that way.

"Come on you used to tell me about what went on with you and Bryce," said Carina as Sarah gave her a look then went back to dressing Sam. "Okay was it fine as in passable snooze fine or fine as you could've used ten pounds worth more, maybe a bottle of champagne and some vitamin E too... maybe a little blue pill."

"Will you stop! Carina our... well what we do is our own business and remember there's someone else here with little ears," said Sarah as she straightened out her dress and kissed her. "Now I want you to behave while we're gone. You need to listen to Aunt Carina," said Sarah as she teared up. "And don't give her too much of a hard time."

"What's this 'too much'? We're going to have a blast together. Sam, don't forget your rats," said Carina. Sam gave her a look.

"They're bunnies. This white one is Chuck and this black one is Sarah and they aren't rats," said Sam with a menacing little voice.

"Carina knows they're bunnies she just wanted to make a joke," said Sarah as she hugged her. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked Carina. "You aren't giving me any warm fuzzies here."

"Yes I just hope you got them last night. Oh I was just getting her goat..."

"I don't have any goats and like I said they're bunnies not goats. Molly likes goats but how can Molly be my aunt? She's not old like you are?"

"Just to be clear I'm the same age as your mother," said Carina. This was the first time anyone had called her old.

"I know so how can she be," asked Sam as she looked at Carina then at Sarah. "Aren't aunts supposed to be old?"

"I think I just got call Methuselah maybe I need a cane," said Carina as Sarah laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you she just call you old too."

"No Molly is my sister so that makes her your aunt," said Sarah as she tried to explain. "Age has nothing to do with it and Carina is an acquired aunt. Carina is like a sister to me which makes her your aunt so you can see age has nothing to do with it."

"Guys are you ready," asked Chuck as he came in and sat down next to Sam. "I've got everyone on the van and I think Morgan is gnawing on the back of the seats. We need to get to the airport. Sweet Pea I know your mother told you to behave so I won't just I want you to know we love you very much." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I haven't seen the Doctor is he here yet?"

"No, he called and said he'd meet us there. It seems he and his colleague decided to pull an all-nighter which is good for me. Like this he'll sleep all the way to İncirlik."

Sam was about to tear up when they loaded up and so were Sarah and Chuck. They both gave her a kiss and a hug before getting in the van. Chuck shouldn't have tried to pick her up but he did anyway. Carina distracted Sam as the van pulled away by telling her she was going to take her somewhere special.

"Let's go into work and I'll take you to meet Larry and Bart. They're the guys who are going to make you your Kevin," said Carina as she picked Sam up taking her over to their house.

"Who's Bruce?" asked Sam. At first Carina didn't understand who Sam was talking about then she remembered what she said Sarah before she left.

"Oh you mean Bryce? He was a friend of your mother's a long time ago before you were born. You don't know him," said Carina as she walked back in the house and sat Sam down. Carina could tell she was about to ask where he was so she had to come up with something. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm a kid it's my job," said Sam seriously.

"And my job is to tickle little girls who ask a lot of questions," said Carina as she chased after her. Sam screamed and giggled as she ran through the living room.

In the van going to Mildenhall...

"Chuck, open your jacket and let me look," said Sarah as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I was afraid of that when you picked Sam up to hug her you reopened your wound. You were about to bleed through the gauze. Here I'll put a sterile pad over the top of it. Chuck look at me, this is going to hurt a little but I'm going to have to apply pressure," she said as she pushed.

"Augh," he said as pain shot through him. It felt like it radiated out from the wound down his arms and legs out his fingers and toes. It was more than a little but it went away fast. Then he lost himself in her eyes. He reached up caressed her face and played with her hair. "I know you miss her already I do too. We'll get this over soon then get back and pick her up afterwards we'll home. I'm thinking we deserve a nice long vacation somewhere. You name the place and we'll go there."

"I agree buddy," said Morgan. "I was thinking the same thing myself how about we all make a run down to Acapulco when we kick back. Maybe hang out a little bit on the beach and get some of those drinks with all the little umbrellas in them..."

"Morgan, I think Chuck was talking to Sarah not to you," said Alex. Morgan gave her a strange look as both Chuck and Sarah laughed.

"Augh ouch, Morgan don't make me laugh," said Chuck. Sarah kissed him then checked the wound and it looked like it had stopped bleeding.

"Morgan, Acapulco sounds nice," Sarah said still laughing. Chuck pulled her in close for another kiss then whispered in her ear.

"We're never going to get rid of him are we?" She just smiled back at him and shook her head. It was her turn to get lost him his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was lying on her cot half asleep thinking about how she was going to try and handle this before Chuck got there. It was the only thinking she could do; finish it up and be done with it. That way by the time Chuck got there it would be a done deed. But the question was how and as she was going over options in her head she heard footsteps approaching then the door opened.

"I hope I didn't wake you," said Anton. He almost sounded convincing but he probably waited until the morning trying to catch her with her guard down.

"I was just about to call room service for breakfast. Maybe you'd like to join me? If you're here bright and early you have to want something."

"Well yes," said Anton as he handed her a folder. "I need for you to read this and tell me what you know. Listen, I'll be honest with you..."

"I doubt that but go ahead and try and convince me," said Mary. She'd been on both sides of these little cat and mouse games a hundred times before so she knew the drill quite well.

"I'm not joking here. Wheelwright has Stojon over a barrel and he's going to have to give him something. My dear Ms Frost, that something may just be you, so look at that folder and tell me what you know."

"So this is the official record of Juri Sheshenkov," said Mary as she thumbed through it glancing at the pages. Impressive she thought as she read through some of it. Chuck had done a very good job at building his back story mixing truth with fiction. To someone who didn't know it was all fabricated it would ring true. "I see they didn't put in this that I shot him twice."

"It's funny you should mention that because I don't see any convalescence time in his list of duty assignments. They might not have put it in that he was shot but surely he would've been transferred to a health care facility for treatment."

"If you knew him you'd know he probably never let them check him in. The Doctor yanked out the slug, he downed a shot of vodka then went back to work. That's the kind of man Sheshenkov is."

"But what's his connection to the Bratva and Alexei. That folder doesn't sound like someone who's mixed up with organized crime."

"I think if I look at your record with the DS I'd find the same contradiction. However, with the difference that Sheshenkov never rode on the coattails of anyone unlike what you're doing with Stojon."

"I'm not riding anything I'm my own man," said Anton as he took back the file folder. "I'm serious Stojon will give you over if you don't give us something. Think about it but don't take long once the decision is made, it's made."

"Well one thing that's wrong in that folder is his birthdate. It says he was born in 1981 well it's more like 1961 and thanks to me he walks with a limp but other than that there's nothing else to add."

"That's a beginning but you know I need more," said Anton as he got up to leave. "If you think of anything else just bang on the door and the guard will come for me. Remember what I said about waiting too long."

"Oh and can you tell the chef I'm ready for breakfast. I wouldn't mind soldiers and a couple of three minute eggs. Oh yes, I almost forgot coffee black, got to have that." Anton shook his head as he left.

Mary waited until she was sure Anton was gone then she got up went over to where Casey's trap door was and stomped on it a couple of times. Shortly afterwards it opened up and like in whack-a-mole Casey came out.

"Here," said Casey as he handed her a cup of coffee and a green plastic pouch of C-rats. "I heard. It's not toast and eggs but it's filling. Sorry but I've got no way to heat it up here."

"This is fine and thanks for the coffee so you heard. You need to contact Chuck and tell him to cancel they're on to him. They may not know it's him but they're taking a double look at Sheshenkov. I hope that legend holds up to scrutiny."

"I wouldn't worry about that some people in Langley thought he was a Russian mole when they first read it. Chuck and Igor put that thing together."

"Troski the bear?" said Mary as she devoured her food and downed the Coffee. Casey nodded his head smiling at the way she went to town on the C-rat. "Well I guess that explains a lot. But Igor's not the type to do anything for free. What did Chuck have to give him?"

"Chuck fought his war for him and I mean that literally," said Casey as he went on to describe what happened in the Caucasus Mountains.

"That just proves Chuck shouldn't be coming here. John, you need to get the word back to Langley that Chuck could be walking into a trap. Diane needs to let me handle this."

"I'll try but I wouldn't hold my breath. From what I understand he's in transit here now so it's probably too late. But I'll try to contact him directly if nothing else I can give him a heads up as to what he'll be walking into. However, I wouldn't count on him changing his mind. One of your family's traits seems to be you're naturally stubborn and that goes all the way down to the newest member."

"I prefer to think of it as determined."

"I have another word for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the team took off from Mildenhall in their Lear, Sarah felt like she left part of herself behind. Chuck could tell this was hard for her and he wished he could make it easier but there was nothing that could be done. He didn't want to leave Sam but taking her this time wasn't practical. However, at least this time it seemed Sam didn't mind staying behind that much.

"Chuck, we've got three hours so I thought we'd put them to good us," said Leo as he sat down across the aisle from him. Chuck had hoped the Doctor would've been too tired to talk to him but there he was armed with his notepad and pen.

"Gez Doc, aren't you tired. I really would like some time alone with my wife if you..." But Sarah cut him off.

"No it's okay," she said as she gently nestled into his left side being careful to his wound. "Just before we land I want to change your bandage. After it reopened I need to look at it but that can wait."

"Go to sleep if you want," said Chuck as he caressed her face then kissed her. "I miss her too but this was the right decision."

"I know in my head you're right but in my heart... well it knows you're right too but that doesn't mean it has to like it."

"I love you. I know I say that a lot but each time I say it... well it's like the first time and it reminds me that you're really here with me."

"Where else am I supposed to be," she said as she kissed him back. Dr. Dreyfus pretended to clear his throat to get their attention.

"If you don't mind Chuck I'd like for you to tell me what you plan on doing? I have to say I have some reserve about you taking on this persona again especially after everything that happened the last time you did."

"Doc you and everyone else too but this is just a way for me to get inside. I secure my mother and Dr. Wheelwright then I'll order in an air strike or unleash Casey and his team. Maybe both to make sure the lab is destroyed."

"Then your intent is to take Dr. Wheelwright alive? I thought you might have another end for him after he left that letter and what happened to Sarah?"

"I will try to bring him back in one piece if that's your question. But if he resists then something else will have to be done. I don't anticipate that being a problem though especially after the first explosion he'll be looking for a way out that saves his hide."

"Yes I suppose he will. He never impressed me as being the courageous type. He did seem a little wrapped up with his hatred for a Professor Schofield professor at UCLA who by the way has done some interesting research in the subconscious of the mentally disturbed."

"Yeah I know, by using Jeff and a bunch of other nut bags as test cases. He discovered that there are certain images that can cause terror in even the most fearless lunatics."

"Excuse me, Jeff who? I don't think test subjects are referred to in the DSM-IV as 'a bunch of other nut bags'," said Dr. Dreyfus as Sarah giggled in his shoulder.

"Sorry Doc, but you just gave me an idea," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone and accessed the Castle mainframe. "I'm sorry you can continue talking I'm downloading a file."

"Chuck, I've told you need to take these sessions seriously. Your defence mechanisms won't work on me. Now tell me about your relationship with your mother?"

"What relationship? She abandoned me before I was ten then a few years later my father left us but even before that he really wasn't present so it's been just my sister and me." Sarah raised her head and was about to comment that Mary really hadn't abandoned them but the doctor moved on quickly.

"How do you think that affected you? You could've become very bitter and angry but you didn't? Why do you think that was?"

"My sister and my best friend, they helped me. Ellie and I have a special relationship that's very strong. I know sometimes Ellie has a habit of being a little over protective and because of that there has been some friction between Sarah and Ellie. But Sarah's been amazing at dealing and understanding our situation which makes me love her even more."

"You've done you fair share of understanding, especially with my father and his proclivities as well as with the rest of my situation."

"That's nice but we're getting off track," said the Doctor as he revealed there was an aim to his questioning. Chuck gave him a look he wasn't sure he liked the direction this was about to head in.

"Off track? I thought you were just asking me random questions? Where do you want to go with this?"

"Chuck you said in your own word you were 'abandoned' do you think that has made it difficult for you to say 'no' now that you're an adult. Wait don't answer right away let me continue," said the Doctor as he held up his hand. "Could it be that you're afraid that if you say 'no' people will abandon you and that this is especially true when it comes to Sarah?"

"That's preposterous," said Chuck as he looked over at her and she looked back at him. "I trust Sarah absolutely and if you have to ask me this then you really don't know us."

"Chuck, remember I asked you to be honest with yourself. Trusting someone and fearing they'll leave you are different. Didn't she leave you once before?"

"That was entirely different, she didn't remember what we had and what she felt for me but she does now so that's all behind us."

"You say that like you're trying to convince yourself and if it happened once how can you be certain that it won't happen again. Think about how you felt when Sarah stabbed you. What did you feel when you looked at her and realized she didn't know you… Did you know immediately or did she do something that made you know."

"She didn't have to do anything. I saw the light in her eyes was gone when she looked at me. It was the same look she had before… I knew and how did I feel… I felt angry, very angry at all the people who did it… and we know what happened next. Can we stop here please I need to try and get some sleep before we land."

"One last thing, why did you let her stab you instead of fighting her off and holding her down to give her the antitoxin? It seems that would've been a safer method but you choose to prod her on until she attacked you with consequences."

"I didn't want to hurt her. I'll never be able to hurt her and I was able to block both her arms to give her the injection. Everything worked out so there."

"Can I throw out another theory? Could it also be you were afraid that the antitoxin wouldn't work and that she would never recognize you again? Your choice to let her stab you was your choice not only for Sarah but also for yourself."

"I'm sorry I'm not following. What are you trying to get at? I told you why I let her stab me there is no hidden meaning there."

"Chuck, what I'm saying, and you should be honest at least with yourself… but you decided that a life without Sarah wasn't a life worth living."

"What assisted suicide? No, never I have a daughter to think of too. Besides ask anyone I hate needles, knives, and thing that has to do with pain so I did what was necessary."

"You and your sister grew up without parents or that's what you told me. Is it that difficult to think at the subconscious level you wouldn't think that maybe your daughter would be better off?"

"Now you're the one who needs to have their head examined. Doc, don't take this the wrong way but I think you're crazy and you can look that up in your DSM-IV. I'm done for now. I want to get some sleep before we land," said Chuck to end the questioning. He just couldn't take anymore.

"Sweetie before you go to sleep let's go to the lavatory where I can change your bandage," said Sarah. Chuck knew what she really meant was she wanted to talk but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk anymore on this topic. But as they started to get up the co-pilot came on the plane's intercom and announced they had an incoming message. The monitor in the cabin flickered then Casey's face appeared.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Casey came on the monitor at first his image was all dark and they could barely see him. He looked like he was in the Blair Witch Project complete with spooky background. There were cobwebs hanging down and when he first started speaking he tried to keep his voice down but it sounded as if he was speaking from a cave. Chuck worried at first if Casey was in some sort of dungeon.

"John has anyone ever told you to come to the light," said Chuck as the worked with the controls to brighten the image.

"Funny Chuck how would you like if I put your lights out," said John then he saw Kathleen. "Kat what are you doing with them? You shouldn't be there it's too dangerous."

"It's okay Big Guy," said Morgan as he stuck out his chest. "I'm taking care of womenfolk. There's nothing to worry about."

"Womenfolk! I think you need to find your Conestoga wagon and circle it around your head if you think I need protecting," said Alex.

"Boy, do I feel reassured, Chuck, what are you thinking? You don't have to worry about the Bulgarians killing you, I will."

"Chill out Big Guy it's under control. Alex and Kat along with Morgan will be assisting from the Mount Whitney. Sarah and I will be coming in by Russian helicopter. Igor is supposed to lend me a Mi-24."

"Good there's a utility shed on the south side of the compound and an area you can land on. Under the shed is an entrance to a series of underground tunnels..."

"Only you could find could find a series of underground tunnels or as you put it 'godforsaken slime holes.' This time I hope you don't mean that literally."

"Bunch of Nancys but that's not why I called. Chuck, your mother wants you to abort. I've been in contact with her one of the tunnels leads to her cell…"

"Great John, I take back all the wisecracks about you and the bat cave. Get her out when we land then I only have Wheelwright and the lab to deal with." Sarah gave him a look like she wasn't completely on board with his plan.

"She said to tell you 'no' she's not going to leave and that this is her mission. I think she thinks you're trying to take it away from her or horn in on it. Either way she won't budge from her cell."

"What! You can't own a mission what's given to you can be taken away. I know this quite well. What's she thinking?"

"Chuck, she's thinking about you and she's not wrong. The Bulgarians are questioning your credentials. It seems your friend Ševo isn't on very good terms with Mikhail. I think they actually loathe each other so he thinks you and your friend could be setting him up."

"Maybe that was why Ševo was reluctant to make the call for me. It doesn't matter my credentials will hold up to any inspection that I'm sure of without a doubt. There's more isn't there? What is it?"

"I hate to tell you this because I know this will make it impossible for you to back out of this mission but Hydra is interested in the gas as well as some other nefarious organizations. They're courting Stojon to become their sole supplier of atroxium."

"I take it Beckman doesn't know this or she'd have ordered in a predator drone attack and been done with it."

"Actually she does but she wants you to try first. The Bulgarians are key to our building friendships in this part of the world. She and the State Department are worried about the fallout from a drone strike. You can't go around blowing up things in your friends' backyard without them getting angry."

"You're right my decision was made for me I have to try to shut them down. Is there anything else we're almost at İncirlik?"

"An oh by the way your mother told them that your date of birth in your record was wrong that you were born in sixth-one not eighty-one so your age will match your disguise."

"That's good to know. It sounds like they've been using her as the expert on everything Sheshenkov? I guess it was to be expected."

"It doesn't matter my credentials will hold up to any inspection that I'm sure of without a doubt," mumbled Sarah loud enough for him to hear her.

"Okay, you're right I should've thought about that but it's taken care of. But like any other mission there will be the unforeseen. We just need to be flexible." He said but that was a mistake he should've seen and they both knew it.

"Anyway Wheelwright wants Mary in a bad way and he's backed Stojon into a corner where he's going to have to give her to him."

"And she still thinks she's got this under control. Wheelwright blames her and us for his being sent to the institution. John, he's had a long time to think about how he's going to get even. She needs to do whatever she can do to stay safe until we get there. The man has never been truly sane."

"You're telling me. I think know that quite well. I saw them hauling out his lab assistants he gassed to a mass grave they dug in the back. What a mess."

"Crap that means he's been able to make his gas. John, after we land, take a tranq gun and dart my Mom. You can throw on the chopper with Sarah; she'll make sure she stays safe.

"Roger that I've got my men on a hilltop ridge looking down on the farm with two Barretts. Give the word and I'll have they start taking out targets."

"Good, when we hit the ground in İncirlik we're going to chopper out to the Mount Whitney. We'll transit the straits with them and once we're through a Russian Mi-24 will swing by and pick us up. I'm looking at a late afternoon arrival window."

"Good if we time it as the sunsets Stojon's men will have to look at the sun to see my men. I know where the armory's at too there's a tunnel that leads there. I'll borrow some C-4 from them along with a remote detonator. I'll set charges but I'm going to need a signal from you when to set it off."

"John, place the charges, take care of my mother and I'll let you know when to detonate the explosives I'll see to it. I'll take care of the lab and the Doctor then we rendezvous with you guys back at the chopper. We take off and head back to the Mount Whitney then home."

"Chuck, you know what they say when something sounds too good. Somehow I don't think the Bulgarians are going to let you just walk in and walk out that easy."

"No, I don't think it will be that easy either," said Chuck. Just then the 'fasten seat belt' sign came on. "John, I've got to go I'll try and contact you when we're in bound to your location. John is there anything you want to say to Kat."

"John, take care and I'll be waiting," said Kat. Casey saw her watery eyes and for once he didn't know what to say. He was choked up and couldn't speak. "It's all right John I know what you want to say. Please be careful," said Kat.

"Casey out," he finally got out past the lump in his throat.

"Love, I'm sorry but it looks like you're going to have to wait to change my bandage until after the mission," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand.

"Don't think we aren't going to talk when I get you alone on the Russian chopper. Then it will be me you and the pilot so you won't be able to get away."

"I kind of figured that," said Chuck as he noticed Morgan had his cane. A prop or that's what Morgan thought for his Juri Sheshenkov disguise. "Hey Morgan you want to put that away and get ready to land."

"This is pretty cool," said Morgan as he started playing with the handle. "Is this like one of those sword canes with a hidden dagger inside?" Chuck jumped up and took it away from him then carefully put it away. "Oh Dude I wasn't going to..."

"Morgan, it's not a stage prop. It's something I worked on to go with the disguise. The cane is filled with C-4 and if you turn the handle it activates a timer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General had just returned for a briefing by the Secretary of State. It was a three hour power breakfast in which Diane had to listen to the Secretary rant and rave about how her people were going to screw up diplomatic relations between the US and one of their newest allies. It was his way of flexing his muscles trying to assert himself. The secretary was adamant that there could be no blowback on the US and this if the General's people were discovered they'd get no assistance from State.

"Good morning General," said Connie as the General walked in fuming throwing her coat at the coat rack. "How did your meeting go?" She really didn't need to ask the General's actions spoke louder than words.

"The coffee was cold, the eggs were raw, and the bacon was limp like the guy who was sitting across from me. Three hours of my life wasted listening to him rattle on about foreign policy when the only thing foreign he knows how to deal with is his cleaning lady and I bet if I did a background check I'd find out she doesn't have work papers."

"Let me get you a good cup of coffee," said Connie. The General was thinking she could use something good but it wasn't coffee that she needed. She went into her office and sat behind her desk. Connie followed her in and sat a cup on her desk.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. "Now this is coffee... Where does he get off telling me we can forget about State giving Chuck assistance? He really would've had a cow if we sent in drones and blew up the place." Just then the Major walked in. "When it rain, it pours," she said as she took another sip and waved him in.

"I heard you were back and I need to brief you on a situation we have in the Black Sea," said the Major realizing he'd walked in at a bad time but it couldn't be helped. He only wished he had a flak jacket.

"Major, can I get you something? Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Connie trying to get out of the line of fire. "I just made the pot."

"Yes please," said the Major as the General waved for him to sit down. "Thank you ma'am, well it's not that bad. The Russian Director is providing the Mi-24 Chuck asked for but he can't give us a pilot. The Ukraine protested..."

"What the heck does the Ukraine have to do with this? And why are they sticking their noses in other people's business."

"They're sensitive to all Russian troop movements in the Black Sea right now. They feel us allowing the Russians to land a chopper on the Sixth Fleet flagship is a first move of ours towards supporting the Russian's position in the area."

"How can any sane person see it that way? It's apples and oranges... Wait how'd the Ukrainians even find out about the Mi-24? Don't tell me... Oh please don't say the State Department asked them permission? That was the reason for my lousy breakfast."

"I'm afraid so they back doored us with their colleagues in Kiev. I called over to protest but that ship already sailed. They just said it was already a done deal."

"We only gave State a courtesy copy and those idiots acted on it. What are they smoking over there someone needs to check their meds. He stirs up the hornet's nest then backs away. Call your friends back up over there and tell them you overheard me with the Attorney General talking about charging the Secretary with treason. I bet that will rattle his cage some."

"I'm afraid I'm not done. The Russian director was angry that we notified the Ukrainians but I explained what happened and he calmed down a little. He said if it weren't for the fact that Chuck was counting on him he would've pulled the chopper all together."

"Certainly he would've I would do the same," said the General as she tried to calm down. "So the State Department almost cost us our mission I wish I'd known about this at breakfast. I want all your notes written up and I want a timeline. Make the wording simple and the timeline clear something a fourth grader could understand then give it to me. I'll take it to the White house then shove a copy down the Secretary of State's throat. What is it? You got that look that says there's more."

"The Director also said someone accessed their record archives in particular they were looking at Kolonel Juri Sheshenkov's file."

"Well it was to be expected that they'd check Chuck out. You don't go into these types of meetings blind. Does Igor think it will pass close scrutiny?"

"He said that it would but... well I oughtn't comment on their Director's optimistic opinion but..." said the Major as he paused.

"Out with it man, Chuck's life is at risk if that thing doesn't hold water. So if you've got something to say, say it. The most that can happen is I'll demote you."

"Well, we know the Bulgarian Secret Service worked hand in hand with the KGB before the wall came down. If Stojon or any of his men have people they know they can reach out to, it wouldn't be hard to find out there was no Kolonel Sheshenkov posted at the places that the Kolonel was supposed to be."

"I see what you're saying Major. I have to hope Chuck's thought about this," said the General. "We can't afford Hydra getting hold of even a single canister. Contact the joint Bezmer Air Base in Yàmbol, have them send up a couple of predator drones fully armed. Tell them that it's a routine training mission but have our guys standing by to take control. We need to have a backup plan; I just hope I don't have to run with it."

"General like you said before you know the Secretary of State is going to have a cow over this or is that the plan too?"

"I know it's the only bright side to this. Maybe his breakfast will come back up on him now that would truly make my day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon was walking around the compound trying to get some fresh air. Being cooped up all day in his office was getting old and he felt he needed a change. Having to hideout in his own country was no way to live. But he had to tell himself this would be over soon. He longed to be back in Sofia these provincial capitals were nice but he wanted to be back where the action was. He didn't realize how nice power was until he lost it.

"Anton, do you like it here?" asked Stojon seeing Anton coming up on him. "Tell me the truth do you like it here or not."

"I don't know," said Anton. The question took him by surprise and threw him off guard. If your Boss asks you something like that you have to ask yourself "what is he trying to get at". In his line of work there was usually a bullet and shovel that goes along with the question. "I guess I do but it's not like being home. I was born in the Capital."

"I know you were and it's for that reason I ask. Here is okay because it's necessary but I can't wait to take back what we lost. I'm sorry I distracted you; you were coming to see me. What is it?"

"I just got word from our people a Mi-24 filed a flight plan leaving Sevastopol flying to Constanţathen arriving here in the late afternoon. The Kolonel is on his way."

"Then let's get ready for him I was on my way to see Dr. Wheelwright. Afterwards I want you to bring Frost she should be on hand to greet the Kolonel too." They walked across the compound then down into the lab to find the Doctor working by himself in a small corner.

"Doctor, we've got a guest on his way so you need to get ready. I don't know if you've got something you can show him but after coming all this way I'm sure he'll want to see something."

"There is something I can do but I'll need a test subject and you know who I want," insisted Wheelwright. "It's her or send your guy home with an exploding volcano for some kids science project." Stojon looked at him as he paused to think.

"Okay I'll let you but this had better be good or so help me I'll kill you myself. I've been patient long enough," said Stojon as Popov came running in whispering Anton's ear.

"Are you sure? There's no mistake?" said Anton as he looked surprised. "I need for you to make double sure then report back to me."

"No there's no mistake, it's been confirmed in Bucharest by our people," said Popov as he excused himself then disappeared.

"We've got a minor complication," announced Anton as Popov left but he stood in the door long enough to hear Anton begin to explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pointed out for Chuck the Mi-24 resting on the helo deck as they came in right before they sat down next to it. The team flew out to the Flagship then was taken straight up to the Admiral's quarters. It was the Admiral that informed Chuck that he had no pilot. Then he and Sarah were taken to a cabin to get ready where she changed his bandage and he got into disguise.

"I can fly myself if you don't want to come along or I can have Morgan or Alex come along with us just in case you need someone."

"Chuck don't freak out. How are you going to fly the chopper if you have one of your episodes? Of course I'm coming and no I don't need anyone other than you. Besides what happens if one of the Bulgarians asks them something in Russian. No, it's better if I come with you alone. Now finish getting ready. Chuck, do you feel up to this you aren't your usual self?"

"I hope so but I can't shake this feeling that I'm forgetting something," said Chuck as he looked around the cabin.

"Do you have the antitoxin the Chief gave you? You know the ones you told me Cole gave you. Maybe that's what you're forgetting?"

"No I've got them, both doses are in the false heel of my shoe," said Chuck as he watched her slip on her flight suit.

"What is it?" She asked looking around she noticed him looking at her as she got dressed. "Did I forget something?"

"No... No I'd say everything is there and in the right places. My God are you beautiful. Somethings I never get tired of watching," he said. She walked over and kissed him.

"And let's keep it that way. There will be time for other things on our way home so Juri we need to go if we're going to be there before sunset."

"You're right. Well I'm ready and you're right it's time to go. I guess I'm just being a little paranoid," said Chuck as Sarah took his hands.

"You're cold are you feeling okay," she said checking him for a fever but he had none. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know I just don't have a good feeling about this mission. Everything is changing and nothing seems to be falling in place. But I've got to try."

"Chuck, are you sure you're ready?" said Sarah worried what all this was doing to him. She hadn't seen him this vulnerable since they first met.

"I was born ready… well, no, actually, not… I wasn't born ready, but I am ready now. Let's go I need to bring my mother home and bad guys need to be brought down."

The Admiral did a double take when he saw Chuck come out of the cabin. He went in one man and came out another but this one needed a cane as he walked with a limp.

"priyatno poznakomit'sya [nice to meet you]" said Chuck to the Admiral as he held out his hand "Kolonel Juri Sheshenkov at your service."

"That's an amazing disguise if I hadn't seen you before… well I wouldn't have been able to recognize you," said the Admiral as he gave Chuck a once over.

"You should've seen Chuck as Perchik in 'Fiddler on the Roof'. He nailed it," said Morgan as they all wished them good luck.

"Agents Carmichael there's only one small change to your mission. We're sending in four SEALs with you. The plan is for you to drop them off a couple of miles from the target site and they'll rendezvous with Colonel Casey's team. This is their Lieutenant."

"Nice to meet you get your men onboard," said Chuck. "Everything else we can talk about on the way there." Sarah stood behind him as he watched the SEALs board and as he was standing there he started humming the Bayu-bayushki-bayu. Then they got on board with Sarah in the pilot's seat they took off making their run in land. She looked at him and couldn't help but feel worried as he continued to hum that same tune.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Shortly after they took off Chuck went back and briefed the SEAL team while Sarah laid in their flight course. Morgan had filed a flight plan Chuck had doctored up with all the proper agencies so if Stojon checked it, it would look like they started out from Sevastopol. After finishing in the back Chuck came back up to his seat with a cup of coffee.

"I hope that's for me," said Sarah as he sat down it down next to her then buckled in. He smiled at her as he took over the controls so she could drink her coffee. She reached over and took it then looked over at him. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" said Chuck but he had a good idea what she wanted to talk about and he dreaded it.

"I think you know. Chuck, Sweetie, I appreciate the fact that you always come for me. I've never had someone like you before someone that I could trust..."

"I've always told you that you can rely on me and I think I've put action to words... So what is it? You suddenly don't believe me?"

"No of course not but I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Chuck, it's not just you and me anymore, we need to start thinking about Sam."

"I am or I think I am... what are you trying to say? I should've stayed in Burbank and let you and Cole... well I don't even what to think what could've happened. If you're telling me to stay home when I know I could do something the answer is 'no'. I'm sorry I can't."

"Chuck we've got a daughter..."

"And I've got a wife. Our daughter will grow up and someday, hopefully a very long time from now, move out but you and I are in this for life. I've got a legal document that you signed to attest to that if you're thinking about backing out."

"Chuck, be serious. No but..."

"No but Chuck nothing. What kind of example would I be setting for Sam? What would she think that love is conditional, when things get hard you turn your back? No... No and no I've probably said more no's to you now than since we first met."

"I don't know about that there was that mission to Morocco when you said your fair share but I understand. I might not agree..."

"Oh really you don't agree then explain why you're here with me right now? We both know I can fly this thing as a matter of fact it's what I'm doing right now and I've got a SEAL team in the back to watch my back."

"You know why I'm here because you're not... well you're not up to par yet. I'm not saying it's your fault but you're not yourself."

"Just come out and say it you think I am a looney tune. You're here in case I have an 'episode' or I think the Doctor's other favorite term was 'incident'."

"Chuck, don't be like that. We're just concerned about you is all," said Sarah as she reached over and put her hand on his. "You're still cold."

"Listen," he said dodging her observation. "It's okay you can say it. I don't mind I've already thought it a million times. I can't even trust myself to cook pancakes anymore without wondering if I'm going to burn down the kitchen. What you're holding is about all I can do, make coffee."

"That's not true you made the antitoxin and you got Sean before he released the gas on the Tube. You held it together and..." as she was speaking a radar warning alarm came on signaling they were being radiated by a fire control radar.

"What's going on," yelled the Lieutenant as he came forward to see. The audio alarm was loud enough that it could hear all the way in the back.

"You should get back and buckle in," said Chuck as Sarah took over flying while Chuck operated their fire control radar and weapons system.

"We've got a bogey at our ten on the horizon," said Sarah. "He's sniffing us to see if we'll bite back. You got this Sweetie."

"I'm on it. Let's see if he likes being radiated back then to make my point take that," said Chuck. To prove he had teeth he activated a R-77 the Russian equivalent to American AIM-120. The intruder got the message and the warning alarms went off as a Polish Falcon with a Czech flag on the side made a cautious approach.

"Sorry Kolonel," radioed a man in Russian from the other chopper but as soon as Chuck heard the voice he knew who it was. "I think we're headed for the same dog and pony show. I hope you don't mind us flying in formation with you."

"I generally like to do things on my own especially since I don't know who I'm talking to. It would help me feel better if I had your name."

"I'm sorry my friends just call me Frank. I ask that we fly in formation because our friends, the Bulgarians, are a nervous lot and they have a nasty habit of shooting down people who trespass."

"I see Frank, well in that case your pilot can coordinate with mine," said Chuck as he passed the comms over to Sarah and herded the Lieutenant in to back.

"We're not going to be able to drop you guys off like was planned. Not without that other chopper seeing us and we don't want that. Do you or any of your men speak Russian or Bulgarian?"

"Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee. Ya nee paneemayoo. Gavareetye pazhalooysta myedleeney." [My Russian is bad. I don't understand. Can you speak more slowly?]

"You sound like you're speaking from a phrase book. Let me see the Satellite view of the compound," said Chuck as the Lieutenant pulled it out for him. "Look we're going to land here. Stay onboard then once I'm gone with everyone try to get to this utility shed the Colonel will be waiting inside. He'll tell you what needs to be done but basically it's take out anything that moves."

"Wait a minute I thought the mission was we were supposed to blow up some lab and extract someone?"

"Oh and it would be nice if you didn't shoot my mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon was being briefed by Anton about the new situation. He'd sent Popov to confirm arrival and flight plans. Anton also asked him to make sure the people operating the SAM missiles knew the two choppers coming in were friendlies. The last thing he wanted was for them to accidently down one of them. That would cause some serious repercussions either from Hydra or the Bratva and neither one they wanted to upset.

"So explain to me again how Hydra found out we were meeting with this Kolonel? It seems strange that they suddenly decide to visit on the same day that we're meeting with the Bratva representative."

"I don't know but they have ears everywhere. For all we know they've been following the Kolonel and found out he was coming to us. But this could be turned to our advantage Stojon. You wanted to get us under Hydra's umbrella well this might be the opportunity you've been waiting for. You could play one side against the other and work us in."

"You're right then with their backing we could start phase two of our plan - civil chaos. But we need to get the Doctor to start playing ball and to do that we're going to have to give him Frost. I just don't see any way around it."

"You still want me to bring her over now that this Hydra guy is coming in too. Or do you want to leave her in her cell and hold her back."

"No bring her over there's no reason why she can't meet this guy too. You said he's called Frank? No last name or anything, just Frank? I hope he's not like the Major."

"That's what they radioed in. I thought it odd too but he checked out so Frank is the man's name. I don't know maybe it's some sort of codename or something."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. So I'll meet with this guy Frank and the Kolonel together. You bring Frost in then take her over to Wheelwright where he can set up and you can warn him again about the price of failure."

"Speaking about the price of failure and the good Doctor, I had a hidden camera installed in the lab after what he did to his lab techs. I thought we could film him and learn how to make atroxium but this time from a safe distance."

"Excellent idea Anton, sometimes you amaze me," said Stojon as he made a mental not to keep an eye on Anton in case he should suddenly decide he liked giving orders more than receiving them. "So what did you discover?"

"It seems the Doctor is trying to screw us. There's a cabinet in the lab where he's placed three canisters of gas. I went and checked them myself; you know what I found out? They're full of something and he labelled them atroxium. I think he's holding out on us and is stock piling product."

"He's stockpiled three canisters but for what? It's not like we're going to let him walk out with them."

"I don't know. You realize the Doctor isn't playing with a full deck so God only knows what he's got in mind but three canisters is a lot or product."

"Three canisters would be enough to gas parliament and get the ball rolling for our return. This is what I want you to do while he's doing his demonstration today you take Popov and secure those canisters. I don't want the Doctor to try and pull a fast one on us after he gets what he wants he suddenly has amnesia until we find those other two agents he wants."

"Oh my God, Stojon remember you said it was strange that this Hydra guy just decided to show up out of the blue. Well what if Wheelwright's made a deal behind our backs with Hyrda? He talked to some of their representatives at the party."

"That SOB was wheeling and dealing behind my back at my own party. If I didn't need the Doctor he'd take a swim in the Danube with a chain wrapped around him."

"I might be wrong but it would explain the sudden visit. They could be coming to get their product before Wheelwright changes his mind and sells it to the Bratva while we look like the village idiots."

"Oh I swear if he's done that he's a dead man not that I wasn't going to get rid of him anyway. But things like this make me mad," said Stojon as Anton started to walk away. "Hold up I'm mad but we need to make sure you've got what we need on video. Then you need to confirm it works after that you can put a bullet in his head but we need to make sure we can make atroxium on our own first."

"With pleasure," said Anton as he went over to get Mary to meet their guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was thinking about how to play this she needed to get close to Wheelwright then take him out. If she took him out then that would leave Chuck and Sarah the lab to take care of. It seemed like an equitable split and a good use of the resources at hand. She had Casey's Ka-Bar and all she needed was a few minutes. The deed would be done then they could leave and he could show her more photos of her granddaughter. She had been gone way too long this time but with missions and bad guys it couldn't be helped.

"Mary," said Casey as he popped up from the trap door. "I'm here to tell you to get ready. Chuck and Sarah are inbound. They'll be here sometime in the afternoon. I'll come and get you as soon as they touch down."

"I'm going to need a little time, tell you what I'll signal you when I'm ready," said Mary. "Don't worry I've got a plan."

"No to whatever you're scheming, it's not a part of Chuck's plan. What is it with you Bartowski's and plans? It seems you've always got one what about coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence just bad planning or that's what Stephen used to say. It's something we taught our kids and I guess with Chuck it stuck. Although the time he wasted after Stanford working at the Buy More wasn't exactly a part of his five year plan."

"What are you going on about?" said Casey with a grunt. "My God if I didn't know you were Chuck's mom I would now."

"Thank you that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Do you really think he takes after me? He gets his brains from his father. John, all I need is my Beretta. We shoot everyone busting out of here then cap Wheelwright and blow up the lab. By the time Chuck and Sarah get here everything is wrapped up with a big bow tie. I owe him a few birthday presents."

"You don't say. I take back what I said before. When you say things like that I wonder if there wasn't some mix up in the hospital. No, we wait for the rest of the team those are my orders. I'll be back for you as soon as the chopper is on the ground."

With that Casey disappeared back down in his hole before Mary could complain any more. It was bad enough to have to put up with Chuck's whining but to have to put up with his mother's too... well that was a little too much.

"Gez, my ears ought to get hazardous duty pay for having to put up with the both of them. I swear on the way home it's earplugs until I see Kat. Well Chuck did bring her along so I ought to thank him for that."

"Thank who? For what?" said Dave as he switched on his flashlight. He'd come down inside the tunnel to find the Colonel.

"What the heck are you doing down here? You're supposed to be up on the ridge with the other guys. What would've happened if you'd gotten caught? I'll tell you what, our position would've been compromised and we'd lose our advantage if not getting everyone killed."

"I know but it couldn't be helped I had to come down and warn you there are two choppers coming in not one. It looks like Agent Carmichael's has a Polish Falcon flying a Czech flag coming in with it. You were underground so out of radio contact but he radioed the other chopper is owned by Hydra and there's a man on board called Frank. He said you would know him."

"Yeah he's a Hydra turncoat that worked on Capitol Hill. I was hoping judgement day would come for him and yes Virginia there is a Santa Claus."

"What'd you say?"

"Never mind," said Casey as he followed Dave back out. John couldn't help but think Chuck would've gotten the pun. "What are we supposed to do with the SEAL team?"

"Carmichael said they would be brought to the shed then wait for the fun and festivities to start. The other Carmichael will help you shuttle the men inside."

"Roger that"

Back in the holding cell...

The door to Mary's cell opened up and two men came in with 47s followed by Anton. He walked around behind her and pulled her arms back to handcuff but as he did he found her knife tucked down her pants in the back.

"What have we here? I'm going to have to talk to Popov about how he searches our guests. You know you could hurt someone with this."

"That was the general idea. You know that's a genuine Japanese hara-kiri knife, pass it around one of you might have some use for it.

"I guess next you want me to ask you where Hollywood is."

"Well you know Irene Demova made it big there even with her thick accent so I say why can't you guys? Who knows you might have what it takes?"

"Come on you need to come with us. We've got some guests coming who I'm sure you'd like to meet. Even if you don't it's too bad because you're coming."

"Anton you sound so serious now. I guess you've decided to follow. Too bad I figured you for a leader not a guard dog so much for freedom."

"Shut up, you've got no idea what Stojon has planned. If you'd you know why I've got to go with him so let's move it."

"Oh no I bet it has something to do with money, power or a combination of the two," said Mary but she could tell by his look she missed her mark. "No, that's not it."

"Will you just move along and shut up before I lose my temper," said Anton. She could tell there was something going on but what was it.

"No he promised to what re-create the Darzhavna sigurnost, that's it isn't it. Yes I should've known only someone with their head stuck in the past would wish something so foolhardy."

"It's not foolhardy," said Anton as he pushed her and she lost her balance falling on the floor. "I'm sorry. I warned you that you that you were getting me angry. There's nothing foolhardy about it. Our nation was feared and respected. Now we're a dead corpse with American vultures picking at our bones."

"Yes and you had bread lines and people starving in the street. You had wonderful artists, poets and writers who were sent to prison simply for thinking contrary to the regime. Is that what you want for you children... for your people?"

"We had more when we had less," said Anton as he helped Mary back up. "That is the blunt truth and I don't expect you to understand that."

"You're right I don't. I've spent my whole life working and hoping that in the end the world I leave my children will be a better one. Regression by its very definition is contrary to progression so it can't be good."

"Shut up and move along." This was when she realized Anton was a lost cause and that was too bad. He had promise but in the end failed to live up to it.

Casey popped out of the trap door after the choppers landed but found the cell empty and the door open so he went back down in the tunnels heading back to the utility shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew in a couple of hours before sunset. Sarah made sure she was in position before the Hydra chopper kicking up FOD. This made it impossible for both choppers to land side by side so the Falcon landed on the other side of the compound. Once down a welcoming party was there to greet the Kolonel.

"Lieutenant, stay on the chopper as soon as the coast is clear Sarah will signal you and you can move over to the utility shed like we planned."

"Chuck, you've got incoming," said Sarah as she pulled down her face shield then they deplaned and waited for Stojon's men to arrive.

"zdrávstvujte, hello Kolonel Sheshenkov please follow us," said one of two guards in Russian. His accent was flawless unlike the Lieutenant's.

"Da," said Chuck. "But I'm going to leave my pilot here. She needs to do some work on our helicopter. I hope that's okay."

"One second," said the same man. He radioed in and he began shaking his head. Chuck thought at first he was going to say no then he remembered the Bulgarians shook their heads when they meant yes. "Sure no problem and if she wants we have some men who would be glad to assist."

"I'm sure they would," said Sarah in Russian. "But I've got this job so you can tell them for me thanks but no thanks."

"Well since that's settled lead the way. Where are we going? I'm anxious to see this scientist you people have I hear he's a little Choknutyj or for a better word 'odd'," said Chuck as he walked following the men with a limp using his cane.

Sarah watched Chuck disappear inside the compound then she took off her helmet and held on to it. Chuck had told her to keep it on but it blocked part of her vision and for the short trip from the chopper to the shed she needed to see everything. She waited a few more minutes before getting the SEALs out of the chopper. They rushed across the open and made it to the utility shed where Casey and Dave were waiting.

"John, it's good to see you," said Sarah as she introduced the SEALs to him but as she was making the introduction she looked around and didn't see her mother-in-law. "John where's Mary?"

"I don't know when I went back to her cell she was gone. I can only think they moved her right before you guys arrived. I think they're taking her to meet Chuck then they're intending to turn her over to Wheelwright for show and tell. Tell me Chuck didn't take an earbud with him."

"No he was afraid he'd be searched. This is still okay because Chuck has two doses of antitoxin with him in case we need them."

"We have a problem. A couple of guards are coming this way," said one of the SEALs looking out through the window in the door. "We can take them out."

"No, they'll be missed, let me handle this," said Sarah as she quickly went outside and acted like she was about to go inside.

"Hey wait what are you doing? You can't go in there," yelled one of the guards then they noticed her in her flight suit. "Oh you must be the Russian's pilot."

"Yes," said Sarah in Bulgarian. "We flew a long ways and I was looking for the little girl's room. If you know what I mean."

"Oh...Ooh yes well that's a tool shed it won't do you much good. Just follow me and I'll take you to a clean restroom."

"Take her to the bathroom in the Lab. No one is using those, so they should be the cleanest." Sarah had no choice but to follow them. Casey watched from the door as she went off wondering if this was in Chuck's plan.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

The General was sitting in her office going over reports and her quarterly budget expenditures. Every quarter she had the tedious task of sitting down with the bean counter and justifying allocations. This unfortunate arrangement had been mandated by the congressional oversight committee to ensure her agency was fiscally responsible. But after a morning of the paper clip war she just about had it. But the truth was her head just wasn't in it.

It was midday the sun was out and the Washington Mall was filled with Cherry blooms. Roan dropped by to see if she wanted to go with him to the Cherry blossom festival. But she told him no she had an op in progress and she needed to stay on top of it.

"Diane, how about I take you away from all this for a couple of hours. There's the hundredth year anniversary of the Cherry Blossom Festival we could go to. We don't have to stay long but you need to get out of this office for bit before you go crazy."

"Please don't talk to me about crazy. And I believe we're past the hundredth year anniversary by a few years."

"Oh really this is the first time in a long time I'm in country when they're in bloom and I know how much you like blooming, flowers that is."

"I'm sure that's what you meant and as far as being out of country. I bet you were in someone else's flowerbeds trimming their roses. I'm sorry I've got an op going on right now and it's delicate. The kind you get fired if it goes wrong kind so let me take a rain check. They've got activities going on all week. Call me tomorrow things should be back to routine I won't say normal because it doesn't exist here."

"Sounds like Charles, but okay I understand duty calls and all that. I'll drop by tomorrow and see what your schedule looks like."

"I appreciate your understanding," said Diane. She walked Roan to the door then came back to her desk. She would've liked to have been able to go with him but he was right it was Chuck. She had no more than just sat down when Connie came in.

"General it's the Major. He asked for you to go down to the situation room operation 'House Call' is underway."

"Who comes up with these names? I didn't tell anyone to call this op that... Oh tell him I'm on my way down and tell him to make sure they move a bird overhead. I want to see what's going on and to have plan B in place ready to go if we need it," she said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Oh Connie anyone calling I can't be disturbed especially if it's the Secretary of State."

With that she was out of the office and down to the elevator. In the elevator she put her key into a lock on the panel and the mirror next to the floor buttons turned blue. She put her hand on it and a light scanned her palm. Red circles came on her finger tips that turned green. Looking into the mirror a green light scanned her face. Numbers with minus signs came on the mirror indicating how far below ground the floor was and for the situation room she had to go all the way down to the 'basement' as the people who worked there called it.

"As you were," yelled Beckman as she walked into the room before anyone could call the others to attention. "Talk to me Major; tell me what's going on."

"Operation 'House Call' is about to start we've got Chuck's Mi-24 landing," said the Major as they watched real time feed from a spy satellite overhead. "It seems Hydra too is attending this meeting as you can see they flew in on a Polish Falcon. We ran their tail number and came up with a dummy shell corporation."

"Do we know the Hydra Agent they sent," asked the General as she watched the meet and greet take place.

"Yes Ma'am, Frank the intern. It seems he's moved up in the underworld since he murdered the congresswoman. Chuck is aware he's there in fact he's the one who informed us."

"That rat knows the team. I hope Chuck's disguise holds up. What's the status of the drones? Are they in position if we need to go to plan B?"

"Yes Ma'am, we're conducting a joint operation with the Bulgarians, river patrol was how we sold it and they're only a few miles out. If we need them we'll explain their momentary loss of control as a computer glitch."

"And when we blow up the compound? How are we going to explain that? We can't use another computer glitch."

"We won't have to explain anything. The Bulgarians won't want to have to explain how a defunct organization could reactive and operate within their territory without them knowing about it."

"Good after we're done you can spin that by State. Now show me where we've deployed troops," said the General. The Major used the big screen to point out what areas they held and went over with her the problem with getting the SEAL team in safely.

"So there you have it Agent Carmichael, Sarah was able to get them inside the utility shed here," he said as he point to the screen. "They are grouping up with the Colonel and right now the ball is in Chuck's court as soon as he signals we move it."

"Good, what's happening there it looks like Sarah's being escorted. Crap she'll be recognized if she isn't careful Frank knows her... Oh double crap," said the General. She remembered what Chuck said about the video made in the London Tube. "If the Bulgarians saw that download from the gas attack they've seen Sarah."

"What do you want us to do? The Colonel and the team are on radio silence until the operation starts."

"Nothing for right now just keep track of the situation and let's see how everything unfolds, but standby with plan B."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked around the compound as they walked towards the manor house. He looked for the guards making mental notes about their weapons. They carried all ex-soviet 47s but what got his attention was a mobile SAM missile battery. That was going to have to be taken out before they could leave. He was at the same time counting steps in his head as he walked, judging distance and looking for cover so when they ran out they wouldn't be running aimlessly across open spaces. Everything had to be planned and nothing could be left to chance.

"Where are we going," Chuck asked. The guards made a detour away from the farmhouse. "Isn't the house in that direction?"

"Yes but Stojon wants to meet you in the lab with, how did you call him, the crazy Doctor," said the guards. They all laughed.

"Good, that works for me I really don't want to waste any time. Then I assume the gentleman from the other helicopter will be joining us too."

"I don't know we weren't informed about him," said the one man as they led Chuck to a bunker made from reinforced concrete. He went down through a dimly lit passageway that led back to a series of rooms. At the end of the hallway were different rooms they took him into what looked like a large laboratory but there wasn't anyone in a white coat running around. Inside was just a small group of people standing around talking. But he noticed Wheelwright right away and standing close among them handcuffed was Mary. He stopped for a second then continued.

"Kolonel Sheshenkov nice to meet you," said Stojon as he shook his hand then introduced him to everyone present.

"Oh Ms. Frost, nice to meet you gain," said Juri as he offer Mary his hand but she turned to show her hands were cuffed. "Please take her handcuffs off there's no reason for them. Where is she going to go?"

"I wouldn't if I were you. You don't know what she's capable of," said Wheelwright. "She's sneaky and can't be trusted."

"I think I know Ms. Frost quite well," said Chuck. "I think I know her almost as well as my dear old mother. The cuffs aren't necessary."

"Take them off Anton," said Stojon. "That is as long as she swears to behave." With that Anton took off the handcuffs.

"Then this is from your mother," she said as she slapped Chuck. "I owed you that for Alexei. He trusted you and you killed him." Chuck twisted the end of his cane then laid it on a counter letting it roll behind.

"Alexei was tried by the Bratva as a vor and the council found him guilty. There was little I could do but make sure his parting was as easy as possible. But he was able to save you from the same judgement for that I accept your anger."

"Well this is interesting," said Stojon. "I always wondered what the story was with Alexei's death and now I guess I know."

"The Bratva doesn't take kindly to traitors especially when they are vor. Vor leave the Bratva in only one way horizontally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards walked Sarah across the courtyard to the lab. She had to keep a watchful eye out to make sure she didn't run into anyone that might recognize her. Up until she got to the lab she was good then she noticed a group heading towards her from behind a group of buildings and in the middle was Frank. She flashed. Timing strategically their meeting she dropped her helmet when it looked like he was beginning to notice her so she bent her head down turning her back to him.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz sometimes," said Sarah in Russian as she bent down to pick it up. She kept her back to Frank until she was sure he was inside the lab and gone.

"Neechevo srashnava, [no harm] said one of the guards as he helped her up. She smiled at him and he went puppy dog on her. "Right this way," said the man as his partner made fun on him. They opened the door for her and motioned for her to go inside. Then they proceeded down a long corridor.

"Shush," said the other guard. "We're not supposed to be down here. So you need to do what you got to do in a hurry before our Boss catches us and we all get in trouble."

"Okay I promise to be fast," she said as she looked at the door on the outside was written Ženi and below was a picture of a woman. Once inside she flushed a toilet then turned on the water letting it run. "Casey can you read me," radioed Sarah.

"Read you loud and clear. What were you thinking going with those guys? You're risking the whole operation."

"I know but I couldn't let them walk into the shed either. Listen I almost bumped into Frank he's in the lab. I heard Chuck and Mary's voices but I can't make out what they're saying. I'm going to have them bring me back to the chopper whatever's going to happen it's going to happen soon so stand by.

"Leave your mic open I want to hear what's going on," said Casey. He was in a predicament now. He'd planted charges in the tunnels so he didn't dare go back down. Once he started the explosions they'd got off in a chain reaction levelling most of the compound and the blast would take out anyone caught down below.

"Okay guys I need to get back to my helicopter. My Boss will want to leave right after the…" Sarah was saying as she walked out of the restroom almost bumping square into Anton. "Prasteete, excuse me," said Sarah. She recognized him as one of Stojon's Lieutenants and the man who freed Wheelwright.

"Neechevo, neechevo, pazhaloosta Neechevo srashnava, [that's all right no harm]" said Anton as he stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry you must be the Kolonel's pilot. You're not supposed to be here."

"We brought her, she needed to use the facility," said one of the guards pointing at the door. "This was the only one for her near the chopper."

"No you did right bringing her here. You have to excuse us were all men so when we see a pretty woman we get all giddy. But have we met before? You seem familiar?"

"Well unless you hang around Sevastopol or the area around it I don't think so. The Kolonel has me busy flying him in and out of hot spots so when we're away I'm with the chopper mostly."

"No, can't say I've ever been there but you wouldn't happen to have ever been in London would you? I just came here from there by way of Pasadena."

"That's in California, isn't it? It's a place I always wanted to see but have never gotten around to. Who knows maybe someday? Well I need to get to my chopper there are some repairs I need to make while we're down." That was when she noticed he had canisters in his hand marked Atroxium.

"I can't help but think we've met somewhere before," said Anton. She knew she had overstayed her welcome and now she had to get out. Then it happened. "Oh my God," Anton yelled as he carefully sat the canisters down. "Stop…" He never got out 'her'.

"Sorry," said Sarah as she grabbed her helmet by the chin strap and knocked out the two guards that had escorted her. She heard Casey screaming to get out in her ear. She wanted to tell him she was trying but at the moment it was a little difficult. Anton drew his pistol but Sarah dealt him a spinning back kick that sent him flying into the lab. Grabbing the two men's weapons she charged in guns blazing.

"Times up let's go," yelled Sarah as she entered with weapons in both hands. "The first person who moves gets their head blown off." She looked at Chuck and he looked back.

"Now you drop it you might get me but I'll get at least one off before you do," said Stojon as he pointed a Tokarev TT-33 at Mary's head.

"No Mikhail," said Chuck as he grabbed Stojon's weapon and wrenched it from him. "I can't let you hurt my mother."

"Your mother? How can that be you're…" Wheelwright smiled cutting off Stojon.

"That's because he's Charles Carmichael and this is Agent Walker," said Stanley. "Chuck, Sarah put the weapons down." Wheelwright held up a small canister. "There's enough atroxium in this to take everyone in this room out and Chuck remember I'm immune so I can drop this then go have pizza."

"You're not immune to lead. I could shoot you," said Sarah as she held one of her weapons on the Doctor.

"No Sarah don't," said Chuck as he handed Stojon back his weapon. Casey told her in her ear to play it cool he'd get them out.

"The name is Sarah Carmichael now," she said as she dropped her weapons. "Remember that when I kill you."

"So you two got married," said Stanley as Chuck took off his disguise. "Congratulations, I've got a wedding present for you. Come this way."

"We should kill them and be done with it. Look she's been talking with someone. God only knows where they could be," said Anton as he took her earbud.

"If I were you I'd surrender. Right now our people back in Langley know we were taken and they'll be sending in a drone strike that will level this place."

"Move along," said Anton as he shove Chuck. "I still think we ought to kill them right here." He raised his pistol at Chuck.

"No, I told you they're mine and that's that. I made you three canisters of atroxium they're in the cabinet in the outer lab. If you want more you'll do as I say or..."

"Or what," said Anton getting tire of the Doctors interference. He didn't have time for these little cat and mouse games.

"Remember I still have this," said Wheelwright holding up the small canister. "How would you like to face your greatest fears?"

"Okay enough… Very well they're yours but as soon as you're done we need to get out of here," said Stojon. "Anton, go move the atroxium to a safe location."

"Wait, Dr. Wheelwright you promised that to us that's why I came," said Frank letting the cat out of the bag and confirming what Stojon thought. "My people won't be happy about this change."

But Stanley didn't listen to him he just continued to walk behind the escort that took Chuck, Sarah and Mary down to a room past the lab.

"Stanley you don't have to do this," said Chuck. "You're sick and you need help. Dr. Dreyfus is here to help you recover."

"That quack doesn't know his Freud from his Jung. He wouldn't know a Gestalt from a Gesundheit. He's too busy with the 'I'm okay you're okay' to know he's the one who's not. You're right I don't have to but I'm going to anyway. Now get inside."

"I thought you might feel that way. Here this is for you," said Chuck as he reached inside his jacket. The guards immediately pointed their weapons. "Chill I'm just pulling out my phone."

"Two fingers and slow," said the one as he laid the barrel next to Chuck's head. "Give it to me first nice and slow." Chuck handed him his phone.

"There's a file on there from your college friend Dr. Schofield. I was going to show it to you on the way home where he admits your research was superior to his."

"Finally that hack figured out who the better scientist was. It certainly took him long enough but I'm glad he came to his senses. Really, there never was any question."

"I'm glad to see you took the high road. I think if you watch it you'll be greatly surprised," said Chuck as they were pushed inside then the door was seal with an air lock.

"Chuck, my wedding present is on the table in front of you, a syringe with the antitoxin for Atroxium. Soon I will release the gas in your room and you can decide who to save your wife, your mother or yourself. Just don't wait too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Frank, I wouldn't make threats I think we're all reasonable people here. I believe we can come to some sort of agreement," said Stojon. He laid back with Frank to try to come to an agreement. This looked like his big opportunity and he wasn't going to let it pass him up.

"I'm listening what have you got to offer that we'd be interested in other than our canisters we were already promised."

"Well just hear me out; Hydra makes a good part of its money from political unrest and chaos in countries around the world. What if we offered you a place in the new government we intend to install here? We can also offer you a monopoly in military arms contracts."

"I'm listening. They only problem I have with your proposal is that it's all talk. I don't see any actual stir among the populace for a regime change."

"It's simple and that's why I need the atroxium. One gas attack on parliament we wipe out the whole ruling body in on strike then we blame it on a mad American scientist linking him to American CIA agents. The nation will be in an uproar demanding the Americans leave. We come along pledging to close the American bases and to return the nation back to traditional values."

"There's just one problem with you plan and that is if you eliminate the Doctor who will make the atroxium afterwards."

"Who says we need him to make it? We've been watching over his shoulder and my people tell me we've learned how to make it on or own. If you want we can be you supplier in the future and I can assure you we're a lot more stable than the good Doctor."

"Speaking of the Doctor here he comes now. Doctor, have you taking care of the Carmichaels and Ms Frost once and for all? Hydra will want to give you a bonus for this. They've been a pain in our side for a long time."

"Yes in a little while it will be over," said the Doctor as he laughed. "The syringe I left in the room with Chuck is filled with liquid Atroxium so whoever he tries to save he'll actually kill. He'll kill the person he loves the most. Let me have his phone I want to see that file," said Stanley as he took Chuck's phone from the guard.

"You should really let me check that out first it could be a trap like what you just laid for him," said Anton looking over at Frank and Stojon standing together. From their body language he understood an agreement had been reached.

"I want to see that mindless twerp gravel before me. It certainly took him long enough to come to his senses. Dreyfus should be examining him but the both of them in the same room would be a quack, quack," said Wheelwright laughing at his own joke.

"What is he talking about," asked Stojon looking back at his Lieutenant. "Anton, who's he talking about and what's going on?" Anton shrugged his shoulder then the man who had the phone spoke up

"It's a message from a… well I don't know what he is. A Doctor Schofield…" But Wheelwright cut him off continuing with the explanation.

"We knew each other in UCLA as graduate students. He pretended to know everything while I busted my butt but now we'll see who the truly smart one was," said Stanley as he opened the message. "Wait a minute what is this? This isn't a message… A baby in a snail costume is it a baby or is it a snail? This is that hack Schofield's work. He thought he knew about fear. Interspecies relationships, man feet, public showers, old people, black licorice, otters… This can't be happening!"

"What is it Doctor," said Anton as he tried to pry the phone out of his hand but he wouldn't let go. He had it in some sort of death grip.

"The terror – the terror it's… it's all flooding back now."

"Doctor, just calm down and put the phone down. Everything will be okay," said Frank as he looked at Stojon.

"Stay away from me, all of you. I know who you are. Yes you're Aliens out to steal my work by sucking it out of my skull with your machines. I won't let you have it." Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the underground facility.

"That came from the lab" said Anton. "The Americans could be mounting an offensive we need to get out of here." There were a series of other explosions that followed shortly afterwards.

"Grab Wheelwright and let's go."

"Don't touch me," protested Wheelwright but Anton pistol whipped him then threw him over his shoulder. They ran outside to find their compound under attack with most of the buildings in ruins or on fire.

"Let me get my chopper up," said Frank.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Trapped in a room with no means of escape that was where Wheelwright left Chuck, Sarah and Mary. In the middle of the table was a syringe with a brownish liquid inside. Sarah picked up the syringe and handed it to Chuck then pointed to a camera mounted high in the corner. Chuck nodded his head and she leaped on the table using it as a sort of trampoline to grab hold of the camera. With her full weight she ripped it from its base.

"Good work," said Chuck as Sarah landed. He kissed her passionately with tears in his eyes. "Okay we can work now without being seen or heard."

"Chuck, don't worry Casey will be here soon. Are you feeling okay?" asked Sarah as he took his shoe off. His kiss and tears seemed odd.

"Chuck, I don't want the syringe you two decide who is going to take it. I'm sorry I slapped you back there but I had to so I wouldn't break cover."

"I know... at least you didn't shoot me this time," said Chuck as he pulled out the two self-injecting syringes. "When you smell the roses inject yourselves." He caught their looks. "I noticed the smell in the lab, Rosa damascena or Damask Rose. It's the fragrance Wheelwright chose for his gas and it's grown here in Bulgaria."

"Sweetie, are you sure about this," said Sarah. She didn't have a good feeling about the syringe. "I mean with the way you feel about needles. I don't mind giving myself a shot."

"Sarah's right, you can give it to me and take mine, I don't mind either," said Mary as she offered hers and held out her hand.

"No this is the way it's got to be. We all have to face our fears sooner or later," said Chuck as they heard the hissing sound of gas being pumped then the strong sweet smell of rose. "Now," yelled Chuck as he kissed Sarah taking her hand and making sure she injected herself. He looked over at his mother and Mary had done the same then he threw his syringe on the floor. It broke in a million pieces.

"No! Chuck why," said Sarah as Chuck dropped to the floor already he could feel something going on inside him as the room began to spin.

"Not antitoxin, atroxium pure. No Sarah," he yelled as he held his hand over her stomach. In his head she'd been shot. Mom why? Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what Chuck?" said Mary as she looked over at Sarah. They were both worried about him.

"Chuck, you're hallucinating it's all in your head. Fight it, please hold on," said Sarah as she held him. Suddenly the room rocked like there was an earthquake and the door cracked open. "Come on we need to get you out of here," said Sarah as she and Mary grabbed hold of him dragging him out.

"No we've got to run," yelled Chuck as they climbed out of the lab, the sound of gunfire and flames of the burning buildings frightened him. He started to fight them to get away. Mary knocked him out.

"Sarah, please don't tell him I did that he'll never let me live it down," said Mary but it wasn't Sarah she had to worry about as Casey appeared with a cigar in his mouth.

"I've heard of tough love but I didn't know it came with a jab and a right hook. Can one of you ladies tell me what's going on?"

"We were gassed and Chuck gave us the antitoxin. He didn't have any for himself," said Sarah as Casey picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Then we need to get you guys back to your helicopter. You need to get him to the flagship ASAP Dr. Dreyfus can fix him up." said Casey, as he made double time across the courtyard and laid Chuck in the back. "Don't worry everything will be all right."

"John, I hope you're right but Chuck had a bad feeling about this mission and it looks like he was right," said Sarah trying to hold back the tear.

"This isn't your fault, you do know that? This is no one's fault except that lunatic Wheelwright and his commie friends."

"Colonel, that other helicopter is taking off," radioed the Lieutenant. "We're not going to be able to stop it."

"Sarah that other chopper is getting away..."

"Like hell they are. John you coming or staying," said Sarah as she jumped on board yanking Mary in behind her.

"The General is yelling in my ear. I'm to stay here with my men we'll mop up then rendezvous up later. Keep me posted." With that he pulled down the side hatch. Sarah fired up the chopper and took off.

"Keep Chuck comfortable back there," yelled Sarah. "Under one of the seats back there Chuck left his tranq gun when he wakes up shoot him. I know what I'm saying Mary."

"Why aren't you heading straight for the ship? We need to get Chuck to a Doctor, revenge can wait," said Mary as Chuck started to come around. He let out a loud scream.

"For God sake tranq him," yelled Sarah then she hear the sound of his tranq gun going off. "Mary if there's an antitoxin it's in London," she said as she tried to hold back the tears.

A blip appeared on her radar screen they were a few miles out but she was closing then they appeared. Sarah activated the fire control radar she wanted them to know they were in her crosshairs. They tried to shake her off and made a desperate plea over the radio but she wasn't listening. She lifted the red cap covers on the B-8V20 missiles firing two. The Falcon exploded and just for good measure she opened up firing 12.7 mm rounds from her Yak-B Gatling gun peppering the debris. She turned the Mi-24 around and headed back out to sea then switch on the radio.

"Agent down, Agent down," she radioed as she began to cry. Mary came forward and took the head set then went back to Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley everyone held their breath as they overheard the conversations from Sarah's comms then afterwards when a pillow of smoke came out of the bunker the General was on the edge of her seat. Casey set off his explosives around compound. When the armory went chaos erupted as people scattered. The Colonel's snipers on the ridge started dropping targets that looked like they were going to give opposition. The members of the SEAL team fanned out moving across the compound towards the farmhouse clearing a path for the Colonel.

"Colonel, tell me what's going on," radioed Beckman she had a split screen going with a view from above and from their Go-cameras but the whole thing looked chaotic.

"The compound is almost all ours," said Casey. "I see the rest coming out of the lab. What the...?" He looked over and the General watch Mary deck Chuck. Then she heard the rest.

"Colonel get Chuck out of there I'll call the Mount Whitney and have them standing by." But as she was talking to Casey she heard the Lieutenant radio him about the Polish Falcon.

"Colonel, that other helicopter is taking off," radioed the Lieutenant. "We're not going to be able to stop it." Then she heard Sarah in Casey's comm.

"Negative, tell her to go to the Flagship," said the General as she turned to the Major. "What's the status of our drones?"

"General, the Bulgarians sent them home. They're out of position right now we can bring them back on line but they made sure they were on the wrong side far enough away from the Falcon that we can't catch up."

"Belay my last, don't try and stop her," radioed the General. They heard the sound of the chopper taking off and saw it lift off then disappear off screen. Shortly afterward, Sarah's voice game over the airways.

"Agent down, Agent down," they heard Sarah radio in. It hit home what had happened when they heard her crying then there was a crackling sound and Mary came on the line.

"Target eliminated returning to nest. Have medical staff standing by," radioed Mary her voice cracked because of static and emotion. "Diane..."

"I know Mary. I know we'll do our best. You can count on it," said Beckman the she turned to her aide. "Major, I want you to review all the footage of the assault. For a crack para-military organization they imploded like a house of cards."

"We overwhelmed them with surprise and might" said the Major but he caught the General's disapproving look. "Right I'll get on it. Is there anything in particular I'm looking for?"

"I want to identify everyone that boarded that Falcon as best as we can. Use facial recognition or whatever else means you can find just I want to confirm our perps were on that chopper."

"Yes ma'am, I'll get on it right away," said the Major. He went off to one of the workstations to get the downloads so he could begin the tedious job of isolating frames."

"Colonel Casey," radioed the General. "I want you to commandeer two vehicles. One I want you to leave for the SEAL team then after you've made sure the lab is destroyed..."

"I don't have to," radioed Casey back. "Chuck set off a C-4 charge in the lab and the concrete structure held the explosion inside gutting most of the inside. Right now there's a raging fire inside from the gas they used. They were lucky to get out at all. The inside right now is like a kiln to give you an idea of how hot it is the metal door for the lab door has melted."

"Good then we won't need a decon team. I need for you to find the wreckage of the Falcon and see if you can figure out how men and who was on board."

"They had three canisters of gas," interrupted Mary. "John, Wheelwright made three canisters of gas so you need to be careful at the crash site. Diane, it's useless to look there we nailed them with two missiles then strafed them with cannon fire."

"A little bit of over kill."

"If I was still with Alexei I'd be going after all their relatives, friends and pets which I haven't ruled out yet."

"Colonel, get all your people together. Gather as much intel as you can carry then make it to the pickup point. The Bulgarians will be sending a response team soon and I don't want anything that can be traced back to us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underneath the Manor house in a tunnel that ran in the opposite direction Stojon and Frank were making good their escape. Behind them was Anton who was carrying Stanley and Popov who had a case with the canisters. This particular tunnel opened up and was actually wide enough to drive in. Parked underground not far from the house was an old Mercedes. They could hear the explosions above and the ground shook as debris started to fall in on them.

"We need to hurry up," said Stojon. "Now tell me wasn't it a good idea to send your helicopter ahead of us."

"I have to admit it was but it was also expensive," said Frank a bit nervous as dust fell from the ceiling. "I think we need to hurry and get out of here."

"Give Stanley another sedative then toss him in the trunk," said Stojon. "Popov be careful with those canisters, put them in the back." Popov put them in the back then helped Anton hold Wheelwright. They sat him on the lip of the trunk while Anton gave him the injection then they let he drop inside.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Anton when his head made a metallic ping then he made a small groan as he bumped his head. They both laughed. "I thought you had him."

"I thought you did," said Popov laughing. There was a louder explosion above them and this time a few rocks fell.

"Cut the crap and get in," said Stojon no longer fooling around. "If you don't hurry up we're going to leave you."

Popov got in the driver's seat while Anton rode shotgun. He put the key in the ignition and it turned right on over then they drove out down the tunnel. Once they got out they drove past Ruse getting on the A2 and set their direction towards Sofia the capital.

"Let me out here I'll call my people for a pick up. Stojon we'll be watching if you can pull this off we'll be in touch but if you fail we'll be coming to collect our merchandise."

"Sounds like you don't want to get your hands dirty," said Popov. "If you want a piece of the pie you should get a little flour on you."

"Shut up Popov," said Stojon. "You have to excuse him he's a good man but he likes to shoot his mouth off too much and usually when he should keep it closed."

"No problem, I understand your man's frustration but Hydra is above national disputes. We have no flag, not nation so we have no boundaries, not national confines we are everywhere all the time. We are the thing that goes thump in the night."

"Pull off there," said Stojon pointing to a phone booth near the side of the road. Popov signaled then move over dropping Frank off outside the booth.

"Like I said I'll be in touch," said Frank as he got out. He pulled out his phone as the car sped away. "Boss I have some news for you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mi-23 was met by Morgan, Alex and medical personnel on board along with the Sixth Fleet Surgeon and Dr. Dreyfus. They got Chuck off the chopper then ran him straight down to sickbay where they could hook him up to an EKG and an EEG. The machines proved what Dr. Dreyfus was afraid of which was although Chuck looked unconscious his subconscious was still at work.

"Oh Morgan, Alex what am I going to do?" asked Sarah desperately. Mary put her arm around her to try and comfort her.

"If you're asking us then we're all in..." Morgan started to say but Alex elbowed him. "Right... Don't worry this is nothing like when Chuck almost lost his mind to the Belgian and we... well you ran off to Thailand to rescue him. We know where's at, he's right here and I'm sure the Doctors' going to have good news for us," said Morgan as they looked over at the Surgeon and Dr. Dreyfus talking to each other.

"I hope you're right I shouldn't have insisted on going with him. This is my fault for not staying with the chopper."

"Nonsense we heard and saw in ops what happened. You had no choice and even if you hadn't gone the SEALs would've been discovered on the chopper."

"Alex is right. Chuck wouldn't want to see you like this so stop beating yourself up. You did what you thought was right and that's all that what matters," said Mary. "Here comes the doctors maybe they'll tell us something good."

"Well he's stable for now we've got him in a pharmacological induced coma but I don't know if he's going to stay this way or get better. But you have to be prepared that he might get worse," said the Surgeon. "I'll let Dr. Dreyfus explain more. I'm going to make arrangements to medevac him to Ramstein. LRMC is our largest medical facility outside of the U.S. they'll be able to take good care of him there."

"Thanks, Doc I appreciate everything you're doing for him," said Sarah as he patted her on the shoulder trying to reassure her.

"I wish I had more to tell you but the truth is this is the first time I've seen anything like this. But Dr. Dreyfus is very hopeful. Right I need to go, if you'll excuse me," said the Surgeon as he left.

"You heard the Surgeon," said Dr. Dreyfus. "I wish I could tell you something different but I can't. I've been on the phone with Section Chief Barker and he's been in contact with Sir Reginald. They're trying to make another dose of antitoxin but it will take time. I'm hoping by the time we get him to Germany they'll have it made and we can meet them half way. But until then I'm keeping him under."

"Agents," said the COS as he walked into sickbay. "First of all I'm sorry to hear about your fellow Agent..."

"You mean my husband," corrected Sarah. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm just... well please you were saying."

"No, I'm sorry I understand but I need for all of you to come with me to Operations. General Beckman is on the horn for you. Agent Carmichael, she said she realized you probably wouldn't want to come but she needs you there."

"You all go I'll stay here with him," said Morgan. "She won't miss me. In fact she'll be happy I'm not there so go ahead and go."

"That's not true Morgan. You're every bit apart of this team as any of us are if not more. You're actually the senior member you've know Chuck the longest."

"And I'm Chuck's Doctor so I say none of you need to stay," said Dr. Dreyfus. "I'm kicking you all out. He's in a deep coma so it doesn't matter who's here let him rest. Captain, take them with you please." Sarah kissed him on the forehead then caressed his cheek. Mary finally pulled her away.

"Come on the Doctor's right we need to let him rest. I was in a coma once Stephen brought me an antidote to bring me around but I didn't remember a thing while I was out," said Mary as they followed the COS through the ship.

"Oh Mary, what am I going to tell Sam. She's old enough to understand something is wrong. I should call her..."

"No you shouldn't, at least not yet, you need to shield her from all the ugliness we have to deal with for as long as possible. If she needs to be told something, tell her he's asleep like in Sleeping Beauty. When he's ready you'll kiss him and he'll wake up," said Mary as they made their way to Ops.

"Sarah, listen to Mary," said Morgan. "What can you or Sam do right now other than worry. I don't think you want to traumatize for life."

"No of course not but if she finds out I knew and I didn't tell her or worse I lied she'll hate me for the rest of her life. I'm screwed either way I go."

"Listen," said Mary as they walked into Ops behind the COS. "Sam isn't even three yet she has plenty of years to come to hate you for a lot of things like abandoning them before they were ten or shooting them or missing their kid's birthday. There's a lot of things that she can hate you for but you know as long as she's around someday she might forgive you."

"There you are finally," said General Beckman from the monitor thumping on her desk with raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if we kept you waiting," said Sarah, "but we were kind of busy down in sickbay as you might imagine." Sarah was in no mood to take crap not even from the General.

"You're right I'm sorry. Dr. Dreyfus has been keeping me abreast of Chuck's condition and I'm sorry. I'm even more sorry that I have to ask you Sarah to go back out on mission."

"What? No way I'm sorry but this time you've got to get someone else. My husband is lying down in sickbay. No one can tell me what's going to happen to him and you want me to abandon him. Are you crazy?" The monitor went to a split screen with Casey on the other half.

"Sarah, you need to listen to her. I wish there was another way but we need you. The Bulgarians have grounded all our aircraft and we need to take my team to Sofia right away."

"I don't understand? You need to get to Sofia and you want me to do what drive a taxi while Chuck is in sickbay. You've both mad."

"No, this is the problem Stojon and his lieutenants weren't on the helicopter you downed. We did facial recognition of sat images we took and the Colonel's men found another tunnel that led out. We suspect he got away."

"My God he's got three canisters of atroxium with him," said Sarah as she realized the ramification of what the General was telling her.

"He's headed for the parliament building," said Mary. "That's what Anton told me. Stojon is planning on wiping out their whole government in a regime change. He plans on pinning the plot on us and using Wheelwright as a patsy. I noticed hidden cameras in the lab I thought they were surveillance but what if they were there to learn now to manufacture the atroxium?"

"What you're saying makes sense. Contrary to some advice I was given," said the General as she looked over at the Major. "The Bulgarians lodged a complaint with the United Nations stating that the CIA was operating covert operations in their country. Their Ministry of Foreign Affairs assured our State Department that this was just a formality but what if it isn't. What if this is the first step in Stojon's plan to topple the current government? I'm sorry Sarah the only means we have to get to the capital in time is if we use your Russian Mi-24 but the only person who can fly it on the Flagship is you."

"How are you getting Chuck out?" asked Sarah seemingly oblivious to what Beckman had just said. She had to know Chuck was going to be taken care of.

"We're going to take him out through Romania. He'll travel through Constanța then to Germany from there but I need you on that chopper Sarah."

"Okay, I'll go," barked Sarah yelling louder than she realized. "This is what Chuck would want. Never let the bad guy get away."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Kathleen followed the flow. She was in sickbay when they brought Chuck in and then when everyone left she followed them out. Now she was standing in the back as Sarah talked with the General. She wondered how Sarah could even keep it together let alone agree to go out on a mission. When they had finished talking she walked forward to see John better on the monitor.

"Kat," said John as he noticed her in the group. "What are you doing there?" Sarah turned and saw her.

"Go ahead and talk to him. Believe me you'll regret it if you don't," said Sarah as she pushed her forward. She knew Kat didn't have the clearance to be in the room. She knew she had no clearance but in that moment she could care less.

"Hey John I guess you're not going to be able to come home anytime soon? Don't worry about it I understand and I'll be waiting."

"I know you will and thanks. You make this life a lot easier. Listen I've got a favor to ask you and I'm sorry if I have to ask it..."

"You don't have to say it, I know what it is and of course I will. I'll stay with Chuck until Sarah can come back to him."

"You'd do that for me," said Sarah as her eyes welled up. "I won't lie I really would appreciate it if you would."

"Semper fi is also for Marine Corps wives and fiancées. When you marry a Marine you marry the Corps too. What I'm saying is we're a family and family takes care of each other, right John?"

"I couldn't have said it better. Sarah, we're at some big park outside of Ruse," said Casey. "Ivan what's the name of the park."

"I must protest," said Ivan as he came into view. "I'm supposed to be your interpreter not what did you call me your bullet magnet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah stop your whining and tell the pretty lady where she needs to pick us up. The other option is we'll have to take you with us all the way to Sofia in the trunk."

"Why are you so rude," said Ivan as Casey cracked his knuckles. "Okay but this is going to cost double over time I want you to know. We're in Lipnik park." Sarah flashed.

"That's about six miles outside of Ruse near Nikolovo village. I know the spot. John, I don't know if I need to refuel." The Admiral shook his head no. "I was just told I don't have to so let me kiss Chuck then I'm on my way to you."

"Agent Carmichael," said the General. "You can take care of personal matters when you get back you need to get in the air."

"General, I don't know what I'm going to find when I get back so for once the world will have to wait and give me this one concession. Mary you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Try and stop me I've got some payback to dish out. I need a Beretta and an extended magazine, like I said payback and lots of it."

"That makes two of us, Stojon doesn't know it but he's living on borrowed time. Get everyone on board and I'll be right there." Sarah went back down to sickbay. Dr. Dreyfus had darkened the room and they had setup different tubes for Chuck. She felt a knot in her stomach seeing him lying in bed unconscious with a large IV for parenteral nutrition and a catheter.

"Happy dreams my sweet prince," said Sarah as she kissed him on the forehead. Her tears started flowing drops fell on his head. She turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But deep in Chuck's subconscious his dreams were anything but happy. He found himself standing in a cabin in the woods. There was a roaring fire in the fire place behind him he heard a creaking sound he turned and there was a man sitting in the dark. He couldn't make out who he was until the man stood up.

"Dad, how can this be," said Chuck as he looked around and recognized the cabin it was his father's. "Is it really you?"

"Of course not. I'm dead and unless you're dead too then that would make this the afterlife or what's more likely I'm the embodiment of the intersect trying to communicate with your subconscious."

"Now you're sounding like Dr. Dreyfus," said Chuck. "I don't understand of all the places I could be why am I here?"

"What you really want to know is why aren't you with Sarah? Remember I'm the intersect inside your head so I know what you're thinking before you think it. The answer to your question is fish and chips. You were testing me weren't you by thinking about the last meal you ate in London before you left."

"Yes, sorry but why do I have this metallic taste in my mouth. It tastes like I ate a bucket of rusty nails and my arm aches."

"You're being fed intravenously. Let's not get into other bodily functions I don't think you want to know."

"Yuck no, we don't have to go there... So what do I call you? Hey you, maybe Mr. computer, I Robot, or..."

"Chuck, son, you've already decided, remember I'm in your head. Yes, Chuck I'd like it if you call me Dad but Stephen would be fine. Yes it's what you'd like Sam to call you instead of Chuck all the time."

"Crap, how'd you... Gez, you really are in my head," said Chuck. This apparition really could read his thoughts.

"Yes I can and no we can't. I'm not Obama. Chuck, get a grip. This gas you were exposed to will use your memories against you so you need to guard what you think.

"What do you mean... Oh Momma," he said as he was suddenly transported into the future. He was standing in his living room with a teenage Sam standing in front of him.

"Where do you get off telling me how to live? You were never here now you come here and tell me you love me. Then you tell me you don't like my friends or the way I dress. Well I've got news for you, you can stuff it and these clothes were Mom's."

"Listen I'm sorry if you're mad at me but we can work this out if we just sit down and talk..." he heard himself say.

"Talk? Since when do you want to talk? You're always busy at the Buy More doing whatever it is you do. When you're not gone you're there. I know it's been hard on you since Mom went away but you need snap out of it."

"What do you mean went away?" said Chuck as he grabbed hold of this Sam before she could get out the door. "What do you mean gone away where did she go to?"

"Are you crazy? Let go of me! I can see why that nut doctor gave up on you. You know granny shot Mom but we're not supposed to talk about that. Aren't you late for your weekly visit to Supermax to see that old hag? Tell her for me I hope she croaks soon." With that Sam broke Chuck's grip by circling her hand under his then grapping the back of his hand and lifting, she had him in a wrist lock.

"Augh," he said as she took him down to the floor before releasing him. "Wait, how did you learn that?"

"It's in the intersect remember. Oh you don't know the new Director recruited me personally from High School. He said, 'I had great potential, I could save the world' but between us it came with a new IPhone and plus it makes homework a breeze."

"No, no that wasn't its intent young lady. My father, your grandfather, had higher aims for the intersect than a way to cheat through school."

"Well take that up with the new Director, Clyde Decker, Jr. He said that he needed a new model since the old one was being put out to pasture. I guess he was talking about you."

"No come back," said Chuck as she walked out the door slamming it in his face. "No Sam come back it's not safe."

Suddenly he was catapulted on a street in Paris. There was a sign 'cédez le passage' on a lamp post the trees and the benches he knew this place. Sam was walking towards him in a dark trench coat and turtleneck pullover underneath. It was late evening and there was a fine misty rain. Something didn't feel right he waved to her and she waved back then there was a gunshot. Sam fell to the ground.

"No!" yelled Chuck as he ran to her. There was so much blood she had a pistol lying next to her then he heard a laugh behind him. Turning Clyde Decker with Daniel Shaw were standing over him laughing.

"Oops, looks like she failed her Red Test," said Decker as they both continued laughing. Chuck grabbed the pistol and fired emptying the weapon at them but they wouldn't shut up.

On a medevac plane headed to Ramstein...

"Doctor, come quick, something is happening to the patient. His EKG is erratic and look at this EEG I've never seen anything like this."

"Up the dose of sedative and monitor his vital signs every fifteen minutes. His body is getting used to the sedative. We're going to keep a close eye on him and increase the dosage as his body gets used to it."

"But Doc that will eventually kill him."

"I know but at a certain point we'll have to weigh the pros and cons of letting him wake up and the mental damage that will cause over letting him just drift off in his sleep. I need to brief the General."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat down in pilot's seat of the Mi-24 she did a quick pre-flight then she began oscillating rotators. She watched the yellowshirted ABH and when he gave her the signal she was up and gone. Her flight path took her up out over the Black Sea into Romania then dropping back down into Bulgaria. The false flight plan had her coming into Bulgaria for Sofia from Bucharest. Over Ruse she called in an emergency landing to explain why she had to land in Lipnik Park.

"Tower Control I'm losing pressure I'm going to have to make an emergency landing to make repairs," said Sarah. She didn't even listen to the protests she just sat down. "Mary, get everyone on board ASAP before the Tower sends someone to check on us." Mary opened the hatch and Casey's men piled in.

"Sorry Ivan this is where we part company," said John as he shook his hand. "I want you to know I'll always remember you."

"I will too," said Ivan as Casey gassed him with X-13. He dropped on the spot out like a light. Casey dragged him to their car.

"I hardly think so," said John as he sat Ivan next to the car, poured some rakia on him then put the bottle in his hand. "This is for your own good." He ran back over to the chopper and they were off again.

"Tower Control repairs made returning to assigned heading," said Sarah as Casey climbed in the co-pilot seat.

"Do you want me to take over for a bit so you can rest," said Casey as he looked over at her puffy red eyes. "You look like a mess."

"Gez, thanks and I feel like it too but no I got this. Brief me on the mission instead. When do I get to put a bullet in Wheelwright's head?"

"Talking with the General we're not so sure that's a good idea. If he gets killed and Stojon gasses the parliament then he wins but if Wheelwright is alive he can tell the world that Stojon was behind it."

"Yeah like anyone is going to believe him. I'm not promising anything unless he gives up an antitoxin I might consider letting him walk."

"That's why you agreed to come along, isn't it? I wondered why you gave in so easily. You're hoping they've got an antidote already made."

"It makes sense that they have an antitoxin in case there's an accident. But then again Wheelwright is immune and Stojon's insane too. But if they have it I'm going to get it then... well did you know that fifty-five percent of accidents occur in the kitchen? And I'm sure most of them are accidents."

"I don't need you to go all kill Mikhail on me or Stanley. The General thinks we've got an advantage now. Stojon thinks we believe he's dead and the atroxium was destroyed when you downed his chopper. The problem is he has to have people planted on the inside to pull this off so we don't know who we can talk to. The General will brief us more when we land. The State Department is playing hard ball so we're not getting any help out of the Embassy even the RSO is limited on what resources he assist us with. Basically we have transportation waiting and a hotel room that's it."

"Great, I left Chuck for this. I should be the one getting my head examined for letting you guys talk me into this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Borisova Gradina lies southeast of the Sofia's center inside the park is the National Stadium Vasil Levski, Kliment Ohridski along with countless statues and flowerbeds. It is a relaxing place for a stroll and a good place to meet away from public eye. Stojon with Anton walked to the eastern end of the park near a gigantic communist monument built in 1956 known as the Mound of Brotherhood, a 42m-high obelisk and socialist-realist icons including a pair of partisan fighters, dramatically gesturing comrades clutching Kalashnikovs, and smiling, stoic workers.

"Look at that," said Stojon. "One of my first acts will be to get that restored and cleaned up. Can you believe how our government has neglected it for so long? It makes my blood boil but I'll… we'll take care of it.

"I noticed several of the socialist heroes are now missing limbs. Then there's all that graffiti. It seems like any fool with a can has laid a coat."

"I know it's so revolting," said Stojon as a small group of pensioners came to lay flowers in remembrance of days gone by. "Look out, here comes our contact now. You wait here I don't want to scare him." Anton watched from a distance as Stojon walked over and sat on a bench then a man came over sat next to him.

"Evening minister," said Stojon as the man sat down. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I hope you've brought me what I asked for."

"You know it was risky of you to ask me to meet you here like this," said the Man as he sat a newspaper down between them. "If someone sees us together people could start asking the wrong questions."

"You worry too much. The only people who come here either don't care about who we were or share our ideology. Either way there's nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say you've got nothing to lose. I've got a house, a wife and children to think of. I can't afford to find myself out in the street."

"No one is going to know you helped me until the right moment. Don't worry, I'll remember you when we're back in power you can count on it."

"Give me a few minutes to leave before you get up. That way if anyone is watching they won't see us leave together and Colonel good luck."

"Thank you General," said Stojon as the man got up. He paused and turned back to the Colonel and smiled.

"Once upon a time… once upon a time my dear Colonel," he said before walking off tipping his hat to Anton as he passed him with that same smile.

Stojon waved for Anton to come over. He walked over and sat down as a group of teens showed up with spray cans. Anton stood up facing them his look made them freeze in their tracks. It was enough to make them scatter. They decided it was best if they just waited and came back later to perfect their art form. When he sat down Stojon had the newspaper open.

"Anton, I can see we'll need to open a few re-education camps for our young people," said Stojon as he handed Anton the newspaper. "It's a go; the inner circle is with us that's the President's schedule. The opposition party is going to demand he speak in parliament the day after tomorrow about the incident in Ruse."

"But that's us, how's that going to help? It's going to show that the DS has reorganized and we're operating in country. I'd think that's the last thing we'd want."

"If everyone leaves the building sane and in one piece that is. Our people will leave in protest accusing the government of selling out to the Americans. Once they're out we'll release the gas in the air ducts flooding the building with atroxium. It doesn't matter what the President says they'll all come out start raving mad if they come out at all. I just had a wonderful idea how would you like to become a national hero? They could put a statue of you here in the park."

"What do you mean 'national hero'? I work in clandestine affairs we generally don't like to get our pictures posted everywhere and especially not a statue."

"You could be the director of the new Darzhavna sigurnostafter I become party president. Think about the headlines and all you have to do is gun down Wheelwright in public with him carrying one of the canisters. We spin this as a CIA attack to shut down the President's investigation into the agencies involvement in the Ruse incident."

"So this goes down the day after tomorrow and by the end of the week we'll be back in the Party House. It sounds easy enough but somehow I don't think it will be. But sure I'll terminate Wheelwright but first we need to get back to the safe house and make sure Popov hasn't beaten me to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was left in charge of putting out fires. She had a long talk with the Secretary of State listening to him go on with 'I told you so' and his reiterating his position. State could not get involved in any way with any operation being conducted in Bulgaria right now. He and the President needed plausible deniability which translated so they could save their own butts. She had just hung up when the Major came in.

"Dr. Dreyfus is on line one for you. And as a heads up the Romanians lent us a C-130 and they're on their way to Ramstein."

"Finally some good news," said the General as she put him on speaker pointing at a chair for the Major to sit down in. "Talk to me Doc, I hear you're on your way to Germany. I haven't heard anything from MI6 about an antitoxin if that's what you wanted to know."

"In part that's what I was calling about. We've run into a complication. Chuck's body is building up a resistance to the sedatives faster than we anticipated so to keep him under I've got to keep raising the dosage."

"Is that good?" said the General looking over at the Major who shook his head. "Sounds like too large a dosage and the risk is he never wakes up again."

"That is a problem but sooner or later I'm going to be faced with letting him wake up or never letting him wake up. If he comes out of his coma like he is now his fear will over load his nervous system but if I could remove the fear factor maybe I could buy us more time."

"I don't understand, how do you propose to do that," she said looking at her Major but he just shrugged he shoulders. He didn't have a clue.

"I've heard about an experimental drug from some colleagues that you've been perfecting. It's supposed to be a designer drug for soldiers to make them faster and stronger but most importantly it's supposed to take their fear away."

"The drug you're talking about is called Laudanol," said the General wondering who she needed to yell at about keeping their mouth shut. "Chuck was exposed to it once before with no adverse side effects."

"If I can take out the fear factor I can lower the amount of sedatives I'm giving him which would give us more time to wait for the antitoxin."

"You realize that this drug isn't exactly USDA approved and you can't put it in his chart that you administered it."

"Yes of course but I think this is the only way to buy us the time we need. Can you get it to me in time that would be of any use?"

"Dr. Dreyfus, I'll have it waiting for you when you arrive in LRMC but it'll be given only to you and you will be the only one to administer it. I want a full report afterwards. Beckman out."

"I'll get right on it," said the Major. He didn't need to be told what his next task was so he went to call their black site in Poland. They were the closest and the one with enough on hand that it wouldn't be missed.

On the C-130…

Dr. Dreyfus went over to check on Chuck after his conversation with the General. The Doctor stood over him reading the printouts from both machines. The droning sound of the engines was constant but after a while he didn't notice it anymore. It disappeared into background noise.

"Chuck, I just hope I'm doing the right thing but you of all people can understand I've got to try something."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Sarah had some reservations about their destination but she just wanted to get this over with and hopefully find what she needed for Chuck. The team landed outside Sofia on Mount Vitosha the snowcapped mountain that was the backdrop for the city. They touched down near the Vladayska River in a coniferous forest one of the last remaining forests on the mountain located in a national park. There to meet them was the RSO out of the Embassy with a van and a sedan.

"Come on guys everyone out," yelled Casey as he had got the SEALs and his men off the bird. "It's going to be tight but we need to make this quick. Sarah, come on what are waiting on?"

"John, go ahead and get everyone situated. I've got some stuff I need to get off the chopper," said Sarah. "I'll be right there."

"Okay but hurry up I'll get everything and everyone stowed. Grimes that means you," said Casey as he went up to the RSO. "Colonel Casey, I'm glad you were able to come. I hear your Boss isn't too happy."

"Miles McCord, Colonel and I'm sorry," said the man as men dressed in Bulgarian military uniforms jumped out of the van. They raise their weapons with fingers on the trigger but before they could fire the PK passenger compartment window mounted machine gun erupted. The sound was deafening Mary jumped on Alex and Morgan taking them to the ground as the machine gun sprayed the intruders with 7.62 mm rounds and at 700 a minute it made short work. Sarah had noticed strange movements when they landed and wasn't taking any chances. Casey decked Miles and the SEALs quickly took out the remaining troops.

"Gez, next time you could give me a heads up something's wrong," said Casey as Sarah climbed out of the chopper with one of the PKs she dismounted along with a box of ammo.

"You're welcome John. Wake your new friend up and see if he wants to chat. Mary, Morgan, Alex you guys all right?"

"Yes but I'm with John a little heads up next time would be nice. If nothing else so I can take a few out myself. What do you want to do with Miles; my vote is a bullet in the back of the head. "

"You know I'm still going with the mix up theory in the hospital," said Casey. "Miles stop pretending your out or I'll go with the lady's suggestion. If you want to live, talk. What were you supposed to do after you eliminated us? Is anyone else coming? "

"I'm not talking," said Miles as he rolled over looking up at them defiantly. "So go ahead and kill me."

"We don't have to kill you. I hate smirkers," said Sarah as she grabbed the Lieutenant's Ka-Bar. "Sorry Lieutenant but I need to borrow this."

"Go ahead just wipe it off before you give it back."

"Miles is it. You have to know when it comes to interrogation I'm kind of hands on, old school type. This is your last chance answer the man's question." Miles made the mistake of shooting Sarah the bird. She took his finger off with one stroke of the knife. Morgan turn three shades of green as Alex turned him away.

"Now that was just impolite," said Sarah. Casey looked over at her wondering if the old Sarah wasn't starting to come out.

"Augh," yelled Miles as he rolled on the ground in pain then she took out Chuck's flask she brought with her and doused the wound with alcohol which made his scream even more.

"I don't see you smirking now Miles. John, get everyone loaded in the vehicles while I chat with Miles alone. Please," said Sarah as she lowered her voice glancing at Morgan and Alex. "John, please I don't want them to see me like this."

"Okay but don't kill him before I get back," said John realizing she didn't want them to see what she was capable of or what she was about to become.

"Miles, you just lost one finger there are seven more I can remove but the ones you can't replace are the thumbs. Or I can remove something else you'll really miss."

"You're crazy lady, you need your head examined," said Miles as he clutched his hand. "You don't understand they'll kill me if I talk. I can't… I just can't I'm afraid."

"You ought to be afraid of me, you think I won't kill you," said Sarah as she slashed the inside of his leg.

"Sarah don't." yelled Casey as he came running back but she had already cut him. Blood was running down his pants leg.

"Miles look at me. Look at me," she yelled. "I just missed your femoral artery. A little closer and you'd bleed out in seconds. The man asked you a question what were you supposed to do after you killed us? Let's not mince words, eliminate, terminate they all mean the same thing kill."

"This was all just a big mistake. I'm sorry but if we call Langley we can work this out. Just let me call in and we can clear all this up."

"So you can call for back up? You must think we're stupid or something. I know maybe you want a Samurai's death, you know seppuku. I plunge this knife into your gut then slash across turn the knife in the wound go up the slash back across. You drop your guts here in front of us."

"Sarah that's enough," said Casey. "You want Morgan to lose it in the van. I want you to stop. Sarah, Chuck wouldn't want you to do this. You've done enough."

"I haven't even begun to start. Miles you see this was who I used to be. I was good at extracting information and getting what the Director wanted. I was Langston Graham's enforcer and I was good at it. But I met a guy. Yes typical gal meets guy story but this guy turned my world upside down. I began to care, to love but now your people have taken that from me and I want it back. And you're in my way."

"Sarah, I mean it stop," said Casey as he laid a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. She began to water up.

"No Miles, no mercy. You know the body has certain redundancies build into it. Two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, two kidneys, two... well you get the point. You can lose one and still go on living but lose both... well life becomes hard. What were you supposed to tell Stojon?" Casey pulled Miles' phone from his jacket and held it up to him.

"Stojon, the crazy Bulgarian Colonel? You think I'm working for him? No, I wasn't supposed to call him. I was supposed to phone a guy called Frank."

"Call him and tell him the mission was a success," said Casey as he handed him the phone. "But put the call on speaker and remember Heir Sig is listening in." John placed his pistol barrel next to Miles' head. Miles took his phone in his bloody hand and dialed the number with his other.

"Frank it's me. Mission complete tell me what you want to do with the bodies? Then I'd like to send the men home."

"Leave them; the wolves are hungry this time of year. Are you sure you're okay? Your voice sounds strange." Sarah knelt down next to him placing the knife blade between his legs.

"I think I'm coming down with something. Yeah, must be the weather, it's cold here and the night air. I just hope it isn't terminal."

"Such exaggeration, take vitamin C and try eating some Chicken soup. You need to feel better by tomorrow, it's our big day. My understanding is the Bulgarians are moving forward with their plans in two days' time so you need to take care of the Ambassador." Sarah brought the blade closer where he could feel the cold metal.

"Roger that, I want to let the guys go so I need to run," said Miles as Casey hung up. "Okay I've done what you wanted now let me go."

"So you can go back to your office and call Frank up to tell him we know about his involvement. I hardly think so. What's this about taking care of the Ambassador? No, you're coming with us I think you've been holding out. You know what they say about confession being good for the soul well with you it can mean you get to keep all your appendages."

"John, where do we go? We need a safe house, some place to operate out of. We can get to the city in these vehicles but we're going to have to switch out. A van riddle with bullet holes is going to stick out."

"Now whose fault's that? If you'd aimed better that wouldn't have happened. I'm not saying anything but I could've taken them without making all the mess."

"Really? You're going to go there. I guess that's like your so called perfect record. The last time I checked Alejandro was still among the living."

"He doesn't count because the kill order was rescinded before I could finish the job. It was just taking me a while."

"Really and the two attempts were practice runs. What about Minsk with Gertrude, where you lost your weapon among other things or that's what Gertrude said."

"Will you two put a sock in it," said Mary. She came over to find out what was taking so long and found them bickering. "We can't leave him," she said as she raised her Beretta.

"No, we need to take him with us. Hydra is backing the Bulgarian's play and Miles here has been holding out on us. But we need a safe house that's safe."

"I've got an idea. Give me Miles' phone," said Sarah. She held the 'Home' button opening Siri. There were two quick beeps telling her Siri was ready. "Home," she said then pressed the microphone icon. A phone number came up along with an address. "Here's our safe house. Miles you're turning out to be a world of resources for us. Are we going to find anyone there when we arrive? I don't want to hurt any civilians but I think you realize I will if I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Langley the General spent the night in the situation room waiting to hear from the team. It got late so she ran home took a quick shower and put on a fresh uniform before returning to work. Waiting for her in her office was her Major and Roan. From the smell of fresh coffee brewing meant Connie was somewhere probably getting the morning's mail from admin.

"Morning General," said the Major as he and Roan followed her into her office. The Major looked like he pulled an all-nighter too.

"Yes it is. Have we heard anything from Bulgaria yet?" said the Diane as she spied a subway bag in Roan's hands.

"We found the Mi-24 on Mount Vitosha near the Vladayska river in a clearing. From the Sat images there seemed to have been some sort of fire fight. We found a number of bodies lying around but we couldn't see inside the chopper, a thermal scan proved that it was cold inside. Outside there were only men dressed in Bulgarian military uniforms."

"No vehicles were found at the scene other than the chopper?" asked Beckman as she motioned for Roan to hand over his treasure but he held back.

"I'm sorry no none. With your permission I'd like to run home clean up a bit and return. I waited until you got back so one of us would be here. The Watch Officer knows to call up here if anything happens."

"Permission granted, just make it quick something tells me we're not going to get much sleep until this is done. Any word on Chuck? Were you able to get Dr. Dreyfus that medication he asked for?"

"No more word on Chuck but the medication the Doctor asked was brought in by special courier and was waiting for him when he arrived at LRMC."

"Very good dismissed and thanks. Good and come back we've got... well I guess I already told you we've got a long day ahead of us. Just go," she said then turned to Roan. "So give it up what have you brought me. I can smell it from being my desk."

"Someone has to look out for you. I figured you wouldn't think about eating so I stopped off and got us steak and eggs on flat bread. I also got you an orange juice. You need vitamin C when you pull these all-nighters to fight off any bugs. They keep the Situation room way too cold and the air down there is recycled so if one person catches a cold it's passed to everyone else like what happens on commercial aircraft."

"Roan I do appreciate it but today is going to be lots of caffeine," she said but he could tell something was eating at her.

"What is it? Those bodies they found? None of them were our people and if they had been in the fire fight at least one of them would've gotten out of the chopper."

"You're right but they should've called in by now. I guess the only thing we can do is wait but already I can see things aren't going the way we thought."

"But you've got your best people in charge. Colonel Shoot 'em up and Sarah between the two of them they can handle anything that comes their way."

"I wish you wouldn't call the Colonel that because it really doesn't make me feel better about this mission. With Chuck the way he is... well you call Casey shoot 'em up I think Sarah could be far worse. I've already got the Secretary of State breathing down my neck. What do you think is going to happen if she goes scorched earth through the Bulgarian capital?"

"I'd tell him to buy some hot dogs and marshmallows," said Roan. The General gave him a look and a growl.

"Not helping. I mean it Sarah could be a wild card."

"Speaking of not helping, why haven't you notified Charles' sister Ellie yet? I would think as a neurologist she'd want to help."

"I'm afraid she's too close. I was waiting to see how things were going to play out with Dr. Dreyfus' new ideas for treatment. Let's see how things work out after the dust settles then I'll make a decision and if I have to I'll bring her over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck found himself standing in the snow outside the cabin again. It was cold, very cold and he wasn't dressed for it. He grabbed the door knob then found himself suddenly inside. "Crap," he said he was dreaming or hallucinating or both. The fire was raging in the fireplace but he couldn't get warm. He turned and in a dark corner his father walked in.

"What is it with you and corners? You can't just be in the middle of the room when I come in or do I have to constantly play where's Waldo?"

"This is your sub-conscious, you're the one who's arranged it like this, not me. You can stand next to that fire as much as you like but you won't feel any warmer."

"Okay, I get it because I'm actually in a room somewhere, probably in a hospital, where they've got the air conditioning turned up high and I'm in one of those hospital gowns."

"Very good Charles, that's my boy. You're using your reasoning and your intellect now so we can begin to get to work."

"Wait a minute, there's something wrong I feel odd. I don't feel as scared as I used to but if I was given the antitoxin there would be no reason to keep me in this coma. I don't think I'm dead not that I've ever been dead to know what being dead is like."

"I would say without a doubt you're not dead. Again smart so take what you know and add it all up. I think you can come up with the solution if you try hard enough. Go ahead I want to see if you can work this out."

"See what? Okay I'm still in a coma so that must mean I haven't been given the antitoxin but I don't feel as afraid, actually I don't feel much of anything. I feel… Oh my God no… He wouldn't."

"Yes the Doctor would. I think you've hit the nail on the head and give the boy a cigar," said Stephen although he wasn't acting very much like his father.

"Don't tell me Dr. Dreyfus gave me laudanol… Oh crap really... Oh no, not only did it take away my fears but it took away all my feelings the ones Sarah said made me great."

"Oh Momma," said Stephen as they were suddenly propelled into the Buy More it was dressed up for Halloween. This was the nightmare he first had. "I tried to warn you. You've got to guard your thoughts."

"Chuck," yelled Sarah as she came running to him then he heard a gunshot. The front of her blouse was cover with blood as she fell on the floor in front of his. Behind Sarah stood Mary with her smoking Beretta laughing, Chuck raise his hand in it was his Makarov and he fired once putting around in Mary's forehead. He looked at the pistol, he looked at both Mary and Sarah on the floor he knew he should feel something but he didn't feel a thing.

"My God what have you done to me," he said as he tossed the piece. "Dad, I want to go home. Please, let me go home." He wanted to cry, he tried to cry but tears wouldn't come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles had a nice town house in one of the new yuppie sections of the capital. Way too expensive for someone of a civil servants salary. Sarah and Mary went and broke in they had little trouble picking the lock and deactivating the alarm. Once inside Casey with his team searched the house for bugs while the SEALs looked for secret stash. Turned out Miles had quite the personal arsenal including C-4 and other explosives. Casey laid claim to Miles' Johnny Walker Black pouring Sarah a glass.

"Here drink this it will take the edge off," said Casey. "Guys there's an open bar just remember we've got to keep our wits about us."

"Thanks John," said Sarah as she tied to call Chuck with no answer. She hoped he'd answer and ask her where she was. That Carina or Cole would get the antitoxin to him and this would all be useless. However, her calls kept going to voice mail probably because they were still in transit, the phone was turned off or the battery was dead. Whatever the reason it didn't make her feel any better not being able to contact him or anyone who was with him. She was spiraling and she knew it.

"Grimes help me," said Casey as they went about trying to set up a comms link with Langley while Mary and Alex went into the kitchen and rustled up something warm for everyone to eat.

"Here eat this," said Mary as she pushed a bow of pasta in front of Sarah. "It's not much but it will keep you going."

"I can't… I've got to… well I've got to do something. Maybe I'll go have another talk with Miles I don't think he's told us everything yet."

"Leave him alone or he won't be able to tell us anything. Listen, I didn't eat the first days I went undercover with Alexei. I couldn't, my stomach felt closed I didn't even want to smell food. I felt weak and dizzy then I told myself if I kept on like this I wouldn't make it. If I ever wanted to see my family again I had to force myself to go on."

"Mary, what if there's no cure? What am I going to do? What if MI6 did like what we did and destroyed the atroxium? What if they gave Chuck the only two syringes of antitoxin? Part of me loves him for what he did and part of me wants to throttle him for it."

"I know Stephen was the same way. Look what Chuck's father did to find me. He became Orion and… well it got him killed."

"Please don't tell me Chuck did the same thing," said Sarah. Mary sat the plate down and hugged her.

"Hey guys, Casey sent me to get you we've got the comms link up and we're about to try and get through to the General. You need to come and listen in," said Morgan then he noticed the plate. "Pasta, if you're not going to eat that I'll take it. I hate to see good food go to waste."

"I don't know if I'd call it good. Alex and I did the best we could with what we had," said Mary as they watched Morgan dig in.

"It's good but the pasta is a little overcooked but not bad at all. You should lighten up on the garlic," said Morgan as he shoveled in mouthfuls. "I'll be in as soon as I finish or Becky will get mad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a darken room in Landsthul Regional Medical Center Dr. Dreyfus got Chuck settled in. The Hospital administrator a full Bird Colonel dropped by to make sure the Doctor and his patient were taken care of. She was told by her boss that they were to be offered every possible courtesy along with a certain amount of discretion.

"Dr. Dreyfus I hope everything is to your liking. If there is anything I can get you or your patient while you're here just let my staff know."

"No we're fine here for the moment," said the Doctor as the Colonel looked over Chuck's Chart. "I'll take that." She handed him back the chart.

"It seems you're serious about wanting him to stay out looking at the types and amount of sedatives you're using."

"Actually I weaning him off of them now," said Dr. Dreyfus. In that moment Chuck began to move and moan. They stood over the top of him but as Dreyfus was about to administer more sedatives Chuck calmed down on his own and said something.

"Dr. Dreyfus, why is your patient speaking Farsi?"


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

The communications station was set up in the master bedroom with the equipment Casey brought with him. They connected using Miles' Sat dish for his television to create a secure direct link with Langley through a geostationary satellite overhead. Dawn was breaking on a new day when Sarah and Mary walked in. Casey was already briefing the General about what had happened and was almost finished.

"So there you have it. Agent McCord was compromised by Frank and Hydra. He's currently handcuffed in the bathroom, a little dinged up but he still has a pulse and can stand trial."

"I'm thinking more about taking him to a dark site and doing some extraordinary rendition... Oh Agent Carmichael, Sarah and Mary," said the General are they walked into the room. "Nice that you could make the briefing."

"What the..." Sarah started to say but Mary took her hand and squeezed. "What's going on with Chuck and why isn't anyone answering my calls? Is everything okay? I thought Kathleen was supposed to be with him?"

"I can't answer about Mrs. McHugh. Chuck is in LRMC waiting for the antitoxin from MI6. They ran into some difficulties synthesizing the antidote due to equipment failures but I've been assured by Sir Reginald that all efforts are being made."

"What does Dr. Dreyfus say about Chuck's condition? Is he still stable," asked Sarah as Mary put her hand on her shoulder.

"There was a problem with Chuck and the sedative," said the General trying to be sensitive. Realizing it wouldn't take much to set Sarah off. "The Doctor was having to continual up the dosages to get the same effect but he has devised a new protocol which seems to have eliminated that necessity through fear management."

"I don't like the idea of Chuck being treated like a laboratory rat for the doctor's experiments. This new protocol had better yield results or the Doctor and I are going to have a discussion about new protocols. My old ones work just fine, you can ask Miles if you doubt that."

"Agent Carmichael..."

"General Beckman, now that we've gotten titles and names out of the way. You tell the Doctor, I don't want Chuck experimented on and whatever he decides there will be ramifications and consequences."

"You have to hand it to Chuck even when he was insubordinate he was nice about it..." Sarah cut the General off again.

"I'm not Chuck..."

"Sarah stow it," said Casey. "The General's doing her job like the rest of us. You aren't helping Chuck like this. General, we think that Agent McCord was planning to move against the Ambassador today but he's tied up at the moment in the bathroom."

"I'll go over to State and try to get them to put the embassy and the Ambassador on lock down. However, judging from the wind direction these days I wouldn't be so hopeful. They're most likely going to say this is just one of the many plots and you've eliminated the threat."

"Oh crap, did we?" said Sarah as she interrupted the briefing. The General definitely thought some of Chuck had rubbed off on her. "Lieutenant, didn't your guys find another phone?"

"Yeah, we found it in here when we tossed the room. I gave it to the Colonel," he said looking over at John. He pulled it out.

"Here it is," he said as he passed it to her. "We figured it was a burner phone he used to communicate with Frank and his Hydra contacts."

"But Miles used his own phone to call Frank with remember. What if... yes here there's photos of the Ambassador that was sent to this number. General, you need to track down who this number belongs to ASAP. Miles wasn't operating alone he was in collusion with someone who is going to carry out the attack."

"Give it to me," said the Major. He wrote down the number and read it back to her. "Hold the line and I'll get right back to you."

"What are you thinking? Frank has a cohort somewhere with a contract to take the Ambassador out? Why wouldn't he do it himself, unless it has to look like an accident and McCord was afraid he'd get caught so he arranged it when he'd have an alibi?"

"Diane," said Mary. "You're overlooking the fact that Mile is the RSO. One of his jobs it to oversee the personal security of the Ambassador. The more diabolical play would be madman shots Ambassador dead then wounds Miles who kills madman. Ambassador is dead. Miles is a hero and the gunner is dead and can't talk. Miles advances his career and Hydra has an asset deep within the State Department."

"You're right diabolical, but the smart play," said the General as the Major came running back into the room.

"The phone is a burner, so no registered name. It was part of a shipment of phones that went missing in Turkey a week ago. However, it's still on I was able to ping it at a coffee shop close to the Mineral Baths then it went dead."

"Who takes a phone to a bathhouse," said Morgan as everyone looked at him. "Not that I've ever been to one but I hear the messages are relaxing. Hey guys we're forgetting something what would Chuck do?"

"Troll pipe down," said Casey. "Adults are talking. If you haven't noticed Chuck isn't here. Sorry Sarah, but we were doing perfectly fine before the intersect and I think we can do perfectly fine now."

"Really, you know a killer is going to whack the Ambassador who's sitting in a coffee shop but you don't know who he or she is or when or where he or she's going to do the whacking sounds like everything is perfectly fine."

"So Troll let's hear what you have to say. Go head mister big mouth shoot, we all want to hear what would Chuck do?"

"He'd check Miles' schedule off his computer then hack the embassy computer and find out the Ambassador's schedule and see where they intersect, sorry for the pun."

"Morgan that's not bad, that's not a half bad plan," said Sarah. "Way to go Morgan looks like some of Chuck's rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, yeah nice plan but the hacker on our team is in Germany in a coma. General, I don't suppose you could ask State for the Ambassador's schedule."

"They probably wouldn't even give me a paperclip right now with the way they feel. You could go ask Miles for the passwords politely Colonel. I'll work from here while you work from your end. Beckman out."

"I'll come with you and give you a hand," said Sarah as she started for the bathroom but Casey block the door.

"No, I've got this. I need for him to be able to talk," said Casey as he opened the door while keeping Sarah out then he turned to go in. "Gez, he's gone."

"That's impossible I cuffed him tight there's no way he was going to break his thumbs to get out of that," said Sarah as pushed by looking inside then she saw what Casey meant. Miles had taken the easy way out. "Looks like cyanide. Crap now what?"

"I hope there's another bathroom," said Morgan. "Wait guys first of all let's see if we even need a password." Morgan switched on Miles' IPad and it came straight on then he clicked on agenda. "There I've got his schedule for the day. Looks like he wrote down everything, I can't believe this he even scheduled 'take out trash' talking about OCDC."

"There's too much here for us to cover in the time we've got. We need the Ambassador's schedule from the Embassy."

"Maybe not," said Sarah. "If they want this guy to appear like a crazed loner then he should be able to gain access to the schedule without hacking. Morgan, bring up the Embassy website check to see if the Ambassador is doing something special today."

"I've got two things that overlap one is she's laying a wreath at the tomb of the unknown soldier which is in front of Sveta Sofia Church and she's going this morning to the Mineral Baths to cut the ribbon on an exhibition of young American Bulgarian artists."

"The ping didn't die. The phone was turned off because the hit was about to go down. The killer's getting into position," said Sarah as everyone grabbed gear.

"Let's not forget this," said Morgan as he grabbed Miles' burner phone. He thought about using the bathroom but when he looked inside he changed his mind.

"Come on we need to go," yelled Casey as he hustled everyone out the door and into the ventilate van.

"You have to admit it's a little airy."

"Shut up Troll or you can ride on the hood. I bet it gets really airy out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Ramstein, Kat was having her own difficulties her phone died and she didn't have a charger so she went over to the base PX to get a new one. But she found she need a military ID to make purchases so she went out in town and after stopping anyone that looked like they might speak English she was directed to a phone store. Finally she was able to get what she needed. The shop assistant spoke perfect English and sold her what she wanted.

"Okay now I need to get back to the hospital," she said to herself then she headed back but when she walked back on post the guard stopped her.

"Identification Bitte," said the guard so she handed the man her passport. He went inside a guard house and came back.

"I'm sorry but you're not on the base access. You need to go over to pass and Identification so they can call and have someone escort you on post."

"I came in with a patient who's being treated in the hospital," said Kat but the Guard wouldn't budge and directed her over to the building next to the gate. She walked over there to begin the second part of her odyssey.

Walking up to a thick glass window she was waved by a man on the inside to come up. He mumbled something but the intercom didn't work well and the glass was too thick to hear so she had to lean close.

"I need to go see a patient who's being treated in the LRMC. His name is Charles Carmichael we flew in together last night. I'm supposed to be watching him for a friend."

The man held up a finger indicating one minute then he called. She couldn't hear a word he was saying other than there was a lot of head bobbing.

"I'm sorry they say they don't have anyone by that name at the hospital and no patient was admitted last night. Are you sure you've got the right hospital?"

"Gez, I'm not crazy, of course I do. Listen, have them page a Dr. Leo Dreyfus he's Chuck's Doctor he'll vouch for me." The man went to his computer terminal and began typing then came back.

"Lady there's not Dr. Dreyfus, Leo or whatever stationed here. If you don't go away I'm going to have to call the local police and have you arrested."

"Crap I know he's not stationed here. I told you we came in on a C-130 last night with a patient, Charles Carmichael from the Sixth Fleet Flag ship the Mount Whitney in the Black Sea. Call someone in charge and verify what I just said or I swear the next time you look out a glass window you'll see polar bears."

"What's going on," asked the Security Officer as he was walking around the offices and noticed the woman on camera.

"She says she's here with a patient in LRMC but I called over there and they say he's not there. But she says she and this Doctor flew in with him last night on a C-130 from the Sixth Fleet Flagship but I don't think you can fly a plane off it, can you?"

"No but there was a secret... I can't talk about this with you. Ask her... No buzz her in and let me handle this." Soon Kat was sitting in the security officer's office. He got up and closed the door.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? Ms...?"

"McHugh, Kathleen McHugh my... well I don't know how to qualify him. My partner's name is Colonel John Casey NSA. He's on mission and I was given the task of watching over Chuck, Charles Carmichael that is. It doesn't seem like I've been doing a very good job. But that's about all I can tell you other than his doctor is Dr. Leo Dreyfus and as I tried to explain to your man he's not stationed here but flew in with me."

"Right about that flight, it didn't start from the Mount Whitney but from Romania. I received pass down from my boss the Garrison Commander about a secret flight."

"That would've been us. I'm sorry for the hassle but my phone died and I needed a charger. I couldn't get one in the PX so I had to go in town then I couldn't... well you know the rest."

"Come with me and I'll get you a temporary base access card in Admin. I know you want to get back to the hospital but this will take only a little while I promise. Then I'll drive you straight over to the hospital myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove over to the Mineral Baths located in the Gradina Tsentralna Banya behind the Banya Bashi Mosque. Casey already didn't like it as they walked through the park out front. There were tall buildings that lined the bathhouse and any half descent sniper could get a shot off from any of the windows or roofs. The only thing that comforted him was if this was supposed to be a madman he'd probably opt for something up close and personal.

"I wish Chuck was here he'd like this," said Sarah as they approached they walked past the fountains. The water shot out in gentle arcs creating a beautiful silvery transparent image before the steps for the baths which added a visual display to the constant sound of running water. Then the magic atmosphere was broken.

"Look at that mess." What Sarah was referring to was the crowd of people mainly journalists, gawkers and security personnel gathered on the steps. The Bulgarian President made a short speech then passed it over to the American ambassador.

"Look alive," said Casey as he had everyone fan out. "This could be it so stay sharp and Grimes if you see anything find one of us don't that action." He was already regretting not having him wait in the van.

"As I cut this ribbon let it symbolically open a bridge between our nations. A thoroughfare for democracy and freedom leading us together into the new century," said the Ambassador to a hearty round of applause.

"At the Ambassador's six," radioed Casey. "There's someone coming up fast. I see something shiny in his hand it could be a knife. Someone take him out. Stop him!"

"I got him," radioed Morgan as he moved into place to intercept.

"I correct myself someone other than Grimes take him out," radioed Casey but Morgan was tracking his target.

"Time for the Cobra to do his thing," said Morgan as he took a glass of water then accidently spilt it in front of the man then as he walk by Morgan bumped into him making him slip and fall. The crowd let out a loud sigh as the man rolled over with scissors stuck in his chest.

"Wow Dude, your mother never told you not to run with sharp objects in your hand." The man had been bringing the scissors for the Ambassador to cut the ribbon with.

"Well that was a bust John. Think we've got the wrong location," radioed Mary as she followed the crowd inside grabbing a canapé as a tray passed in front of her.

"I don't know let's stay as long as the Ambassador does then if nothing happens we can regroup and check out the new location. Grimes try not to kill anyone else unless they deserve to be killed."

"Don't blame that one me, you ordered the Cobra in," radioed Morgan. He heard Casey grunt in his earbud. "You know I really wasn't into mineral water all that much but this is pretty good stuff. John, did you know you're supposed to drink ten glasses of water a day?"

"Grimes you idiot, don't clutter the radio with useless chatter and as an oh by the way, you do know mineral water is also a diuretic."

Alex walked around the reception with Mary and Sarah; they took turns getting close to the Ambassador. Women would seem less threatening than men so the security personnel present wouldn't go into lock down while Casey, his men and SEALs hung in the back observing.

"Alex, can you check on the Troll he's by the buffet line," said Casey as he walked up to her. "It looks like he's doing the Duck dance and starting to draw attention."

"His name is Morgan, Dad and yes, I'll go check on him. By the way that accident before was on you. Morgan was just following your orders," said Alex as she went over to Morgan.

"Hey have you tried the caviar canapé they taste a little fishy," said Morgan as he stood with his legs crossed and his face red.

"You look like Sam when I ask if she needs to go to the bathroom and she says no but really means yes. We both know how that ends. Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I couldn't, not with Miles in there looking at me. That glassy look and his stare, no way could I perform under pressure like that."

"Morgan, he was dead what could he do? You're just being silly now go there are bathrooms over there before you have an oopsie at your age. Then my Dad really won't every let you live it down."

"Okay but have you seen the Walking Dead? You go use the bathroom them that's it," said Morgan as Alex shook her head. "Okay I'm going."

Morgan walked into the bathroom even in there he could hear the sound of running water. He ran inside one of the stalls and the door closed behind him.

"Aaah," relief but as he was inside he heard someone come in. Whoever it was he sounded like he was in a panic.

"Listen, he's not here I tell you. I looked everywhere for him and he's not here. What do you want me to do? Do I go ahead? He was supposed to have my back and get me out of here. ... Okay you're right Frank he could be late, I'll try him on the other phone. Hey I've got to go," said the man realizing he'd forgotten to check the bathroom to see if it was clear then he heard Morgan flush.

"Hey dude they ought to put a label on the bottle or something," said Morgan as the man gave him a look. "You know like they do on cigarettes. The Surgeon General warns that drinking too much mineral water can cause you to produce... I don't know, water?"

"I really need to make a private phone call," said the man looking over Morgan. He seemed harmless enough.

"Oh I get the hint. Just let me wash my hands then I'll go," said Morgan as he started to wash them. But the Man was really impatient.

"No, I really need for you to leave," said the man as he begun to get even more nervous than what he already was.

"Sure," said Morgan as he dropped water on the bathroom floor trying to dry his hands but the man was rushing him. "I don't know about you but these hot air hand dryers are just useless. They take forever and never really dry your hands."

"I really don't care," said the man as he growled. Morgan was about to tell him that he sounded like Casey when a series of events happened.

First the man pulled out a phone and dialed a number. Miles' burner phone began to ring in Morgan's backpack. The man reached into his jacket to pull out a suppressed Glock while Morgan dropped into the Morgan. The man stepped forward hitting the wet spot on the floor from the water Morgan tracked while washing his hands and the man slipped. His feet went up in the air as he fell backwards head first. There was a dull thud as the man's head hit, cracking his skull and he discharged a round into the overhead.

"Grimes, Morgan talk to me" radioed Casey as he and the rest recognized the sound they heard. Everyone converged on the bathroom going inside.

"Wow, look out for the little guy," said the Lieutenant. "This makes two hits in one day and it's not even lunchtime yet."

"Don't encourage him," said Casey. "Gez, Grimes I was hoping to take him alive so we could interrogate him."

"Morgan, are you all right," said Alex as she kissed him then punched him. "What were you thinking? You were supposed to call for backup. Don't start acting like Chuck." Everyone got silent as Sarah turned around and walked out.

"Okay let's clean up in here," said Casey as he grabbed the man's phone and handed the Lieutenant the Glock. "Ladies, I suggest you leave before you have some explaining to do like why you're in the little boy's room. Let's put him in a stall then lock it."

Mary walked out to find Sarah standing watching the Ambassador and the President mingle among the guests oblivious to what almost happened.

"You know Alex didn't mean anything by what she said," said Mary as she walked up behind her. "I know some times it makes you want to scream. They go on with their lives without knowing the sacrifice we go through to protect them." But before Sarah could answer Casey came looking for her.

"Sarah, it's for you," said Casey. He handed her Miles' burner phone. "It's Frank and he wants to talk to you."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Chuck found himself standing again in front of the cabin door but this time it was late spring. The trees were in bloom and he could hear the sounds of birds. Winter was gone a distant memory. Well, if he had to create something for his subconscious to communicate with him at least it was pleasant. He took one last look around then opened the door and walked inside.

"Dad, I'm back," said Chuck as he came inside. There was a fire going in the fireplace so he went over to it but felt no heat.

"That's because of your medication Charles, if you're wondering why you still don't feel the heat," said Stephen. He just appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"What?... Oh, maybe it was better when you came in from the shadows," said Chuck a little startled by his father's sudden entrance.

"Kid's these days you just can't keep them happy. Have you noticed anything different in the room? I'll give you a hint it wasn't there before." Chuck looked around then he noticed it.

"That door, it wasn't there before. What's on the other side?" asked Chuck as he walked up to it putting his hand on it.

"I don't know you built it but at least it isn't green," said Stephen as Chuck was looking it over and examining the lock.

"Come on give a break. Some remarks you could keep to yourself... Right, I'm arguing with my subconscious I really am crazy. If I built it where's the key?"

"I don't know only you know how to open it. The door like me, this cabin doesn't really exist. It's the atroxium causing you to see your fears and the laudanol helps you overcome it. You just have to go with it."

"No, Dr. Dreyfus said that if I took shortcuts there would be consequences. I've already risked enough look where I'm at now."

"Chuck, remember what Wheelwright told you about him being immune to atroxium. He said he overcame his fear by embracing his insanity and now he didn't fear anything. What if it wasn't his insanity that he embraced but his fear itself? Think about it, it's like when you were little and you saw monsters in your room but when I turned on the light they were gone. If you shine a light on your fear you will be able to embrace it. Open the door."

"I don't know if I can," said Chuck. He tried the door but the door wouldn't budge. "I can't it must be locked from the inside. I'm not ready yet."

"Yes you are, you aren't trying hard enough, remember this? Suddenly he was in Vivian Volkoff's office. She was sitting with her back to him behind her desk with a gun rested on it.

"I don't believe it. Charles Carmichael, I'm impressed. Walking into my office unarmed- bold stupid but bold."

"Sarah's still alive," he heard himself say and he remembered how desperate he was and what he thought.

"How can that be? It doesn't matter," said Vivian dismissing him.

"What matters is that I need a vial of the antidote, iridium-6. Your father stored it here and I need it."

"You need it," said Vivian mocking him.

"Please, I'm pleading with you. I am here to plead for Sarah's life," he said and he meant it his life meant nothing without Sarah and he'd gladly offer his for hers.

"What's the trick, Chuck? What's the clever plan that gets you out of this?" said Vivian mocking him again.

"I'm all out of plans. The woman that I love is dying and all I can do is hope that you haven't totally become this person." One of Vivian's men punched him in the stomach. He felt it and it hurt as he doubled over. Vivian got up from her seat and picked up the gun she had every intention of shooting him but he didn't care.

"Everything that you have ever said was done to manipulate me. You told me my father was a monster and now you tell me he's someone else, some sort of hero?"

He remembered he was about to tell her to take him but let Sarah live when Hartley showed up and saved the day. Suddenly he was back in the cabin again with Stephen standing in front of the door.

"You faced your fear that day. You went into the belly of the beast and came out. I see you're still not convinced." Suddenly he was in the courtyard of Echo Park it was evening he was standing in front of his door he turned and Sarah was standing there.

"Sarah!" he said as they moved close to each other. He felt relieve that she was there but something in his stomach told him this wasn't good.

"I… I just wanted to tell you that I believe you. I believe everything that you told me about us. But the truth is, Chuck, I… I don't feel it. Everything that you told me about us and our story… I just I don't feel it."

"Right," he heard himself say. Words were failing him and he was trying to hold back the tears. "Right, of course, I… I don't know what I was expecting, you know? So, what are you doing here, then?"

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened today. But, uh, most of all, I wanted to say good-bye."

"Where are you going?" he said but he wished he'd told her to stay, to beg, to plea, to argue reason but nothing. He couldn't think of a thing to say other than cry on the inside.

"Quinn took away my life, and I have to well… I have to go find him. Bye." He heard her say again and again it echoed in his head. It was almost deafening. Tears rolled down his cheeks and when he looked up he was back in the cabin.

"Why are you torturing me like this? You're my father. What's wrong with you," said Chuck he wanted the lash out but couldn't. "Where's that door!"

"Okay Chuck the doctor will up the dose of laudanol. Charles, remember I'm not your father I'm a manifestation of your subconscious telling you it's time for you to get off your butt. Open the door, embrace your fear. You did it to bring Sarah back now bring yourself back to her.

"You're right the pain is going away. I don't feel anything again," he said then he turned to the door. "You have no idea what I'll find on the other side do you?"

"None but staying here isn't an option anymore either. Remember Spiderman, 'with great power comes great responsibility'."

"My two favorite classic authors Stan Lee and Voltaire," said Chuck as he took hold of the knob and it turned. "Here goes nothing. To infinity and beyond."

In the hospital room…

"Dr. Dreyfus come quick," said Kat. "Chuck's in a crisis. He began rolling around and crying. I left one of the nurses to hold him down but he's acting like he wants to come up off the bed."

"Let's see," said Leo as they ran back down together. "I'll take it from here you can go" said Leo dismissing the nurse. "Kathleen, watch the EKG and tell me when he calms down." Kat turned her back to the Doctor. He removed a syringe from his jacket then injected it into Chuck's IV the effect was almost immediate.

"Yes he's stabilizing now." Suddenly something new happened though Chuck began speaking in his sleep. "What's he saying I can't understand a word?"

"He's speaking Farsi I need a recorder. Watch him I've got one in my bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midday in the Borisova Gradina or Boris' Garden the oldest and best known park in the capital. Construction and arrangement began in 1884 but Sarah could've cared less she was looking for her contact. As she walked past one of the children's play areas she couldn't help but remember the last time they took Sam to the park and how much she love it. What was she going to do with her daughter? If things didn't change, sooner or later she'd have to tell her the truth.

"Distractions, distractions," she said over and over in her head. She had to get her head in the game and this wasn't helping. The stakes were too high for her to let herself become distracted.

She made her way to the Mound of Brotherhood in the eastern end of the park. That was where Frank had told her to go and wait for him.

"Certainly he wanted a meet here," she said to herself looking at the gigantic communist monument built to dominated the visitors vision with a forty two meter high obelisk with socialist iconic sculptures around the base. There was a pair of partisan fighters, dramatically gesturing comrades clutching Kalashnikovs, along with smiling, stoic workers. Frank appeared from behind them then walked up to her.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer to meet. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting away from your friends."

"They think I went for a walk to clear my head and to call my husband. Now you said you had something my husband needed can you be clearer?"

"Yes, just look doesn't it break your heart. The way these statues have been neglected, several of them are now missing limbs…"

"Probably melted down for quick cash," said Sarah getting upset at Frank's stalling. "If you don't speak quickly I may have to forget about the terms of our meeting and make you match them."

"Look over there," he said as he pointed out some old people coming to lay flowers. "They remember the red old days."

"Red is going to be your predominant color very soon if you don't start speaking," said Sarah as she advanced at him but he moved back.

"Don't think I came alone. The deal was you come alone I didn't say anything about me. I have a couple marksmen trained on you but don't worry I have no intention of killing you. Right about now the Ambassador is laying a wreath on the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. She wasn't supposed to make that appointment but I guess I have your people to thank for that."

"Guilty as charged. You know if this is about you wanting to turn yourself in for some sort of plea deal just spit it out and I'll run it up the flagpole but I'm not promising anything."

"What if I told you I could get Chuck the antitoxin?" said Frank. Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Yes I know he was poisoned I was there remember and I'm willing to help."

"I'm afraid to ask what strings are attached. We can't help Stojon that's out; I could never get the rest of the team to go along with that."

"I'm not asking for you to help, I just need for you and your people not to interfere. Let's say I give you a tip that Stojon is going back to Ruse tomorrow to recover something he forgot, buried under his house."

"But Ruse is only a three to four hour drive and even less if we take the chopper. Don't even say anything about sabotaging it because Casey knows the bird as well as I do if not better. I need a time frame not that I'm agreeing but I need to know when we need to be out of town?"

"I'd say if you left somewhere around eight tomorrow morning with four hours there and four or less back you'd miss the festivities of a regime change. Furthermore, Chuck would get his antitoxin then we can start this love-hate thing we've got going again. How long do you think they can keep him sedated? Sooner or later their going to have to let him wake up."

"Shut up, I haven't agreed to anything. I don't even know why I let you talk me into coming here," said Sarah as she wiped her eyes.

"I wonder what it'd be like for you when they finally have to wake him and he goes insane. Looking at you but seeing a monster. Then it will be too late even if they give him the antidote his brain will be gone. He'll look at you but not remember you. Is that something you want?"

"No, no it isn't," she said. Chuck had already gone through this but now it seemed like it was her turn. "No I don't. Okay but I'm going to need more than your word that you'll be able to deliver."

"I'm sorry but that's the deal. Take it or leave it and before you do anything rash remember I've got you covered. You just need to take this leap of faith and your husband will be fine. Like I said I'm not asking you to get involved, all you have to do is do nothing. Oh if you're thinking about double crossing me and taking Wheelwright to make him make an antitoxin. Well Chuck did something to him. He booby trapped his phone with images that sent Wheelwright climbing the walls literally. "

"Schofield, Professor Schofield," said Sarah remembering Chuck downloading a file on the plane and what happened to Stanley in the aisle of terror.

"Wheelwright's completely off the reservation now so you can forget about him giving you any sort of help no matter what you do to him. A bullet in the head would probably be the most merciful thing you could do but Stojon's pissed at him.

"I could care less about the Doctor other than I'd put the bullet in his head to make sure this never happens again. Very well so how's this supposed to work? Will you deliver to me the antitoxin for Chuck?"

"If you want I could deliver it to Chuck directly. It would save time and getting the medication to him sooner will have him back to you quicker."

"You'd never be able to get within a mile of him at the black site in Poland. The place is virtually impenetrable and I can't risk losing it. It would be better if you brought it to me."

"Then let's make a compromise, I'll call you and tell you in what bank safety deposit box it's in and how you can get it."

"Frank, if you don't hold up your end of the agreement there's no place you can hide that I won't find you. You'll die but not fast."

"Give me a half hour before you leave and I'll be in touch. You decide now your husband's fate is in your hand." With that Frank disappeared, Sarah looked at her watch to time when she could leave. She realized there would be some explaining she'd have to give when she got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a safe house on the outskirts of the capital the putsch was taking form. Radical elements from the old regime met in secrecy to lay out a road map to their return to power and the key to this was Stojon's attack on parliament. Not that the plan was new, Hitler blamed the Reichstag fire on the Communists. To prove they were in a plot to over throw the government paving the way for his assent. Stojon and his men had their Van der Lubbe in the form of Dr. Stanley Wheelwright.

"It's set Stojon for tomorrow. The opposition party has demanded the President address the National Assembly and explain what happened in Ruse with the Americans. He's agreed and will be making his address at noon tomorrow."

"Good the idiot fell for our trap. I bet he can't wait to make his little talk that's what he's good at. You've told your people what to do when he comes in?"

"Yes, we're going to get up and walkout as a sign of protest. However, my dear Colonel we need to be careful and not over play our hand."

"Don't worry, we've placed gasmasks in your chambers so your people just have to wait until the gas dissipates then come out screaming. My man here will bring Wheelwright's body out with his empty canisters and you can hang this on the Americans. This is the eve of our long awaited victory," said Stojon as Anton and Popov passed out glasses filling them with rakia.

"Nazdráve," yelled Stojon as he held his glass up and his guests replied in kind. Then they all downed their drink. As Popov was filling up everyone's glass for another round Anton went over and whisper in Stojon's ear.

"It seems I have another guest who's waiting to see me comrades and I can't keep this man waiting so one more for the road," said Stojon as he downed another rakia with his fellow traitors then left. Anton waited for him at the door helping him with his coat then they walked out in the cool crisp evening air.

"He's waiting for you in your limo," said Anton as they walked over to Stojon's car. Memories of the old days when this was a common occurrence flashed through his head and he smiled with the realization that they were about to happen again.

"Mikhail, I hope you don't mind I made myself at home while you were inside singing your old party songs," said Frank as he sipped on Stojon's Scotch.

"Not at all, anything for a friend, actually can you pour me one too. My throat is a little dry from talking," said Stojon. Frank poured him a drink.

"I take it everything went well inside," said Frank as he passed him his glass. "All the old men fell into line with no opposition?"

"Yes they're all behind me. It took a little arm twisting but they're all on board. All I have to do is pull this off tomorrow and they'll go public. From there it will be a snowball effect with the opposition out of the way and their President nothing can stand in my way."

"That's good for you and for us," said Frank as he clinked Stojon's glass with his. "I think you say Nazdráve," don't you?"

"Yes and Nazdráve to you too," said Stojon as he took a sip. What happened with the American Ambassador I thought you were supposed to take care of her... But truthfully there's not much she'll be able to do and the more she denies it the more she'll look guilty to the world so it's probably good you had a change in heart."

"I didn't have a change of heart," said Frank as he sipped on Stojon's Scotch. "Carmichael happened intercepting my hitman and taking out my mole in the Embassy."

"How's that possible he was in the gas chamber with his wife and mother. Unless that idiot Wheelwright really did leave the antitoxin and he saved himself."

"No nothing like that when I was talking about Carmichael I was talking about his wife. He sacrificed himself for her," said Frank as he could see Stojon was getting worried and confused. "Don't worry I've neutralized her and her team. I promised her the antitoxin for her husband if she stands down."

"But there's no antitoxin, is there?" said Stojon thinking what would happen if suddenly everyone he gassed in parliament regained their senses.

"No of course not, but she doesn't know that. I promised to let her know where she could pick it up afterwards. You can have your police friends waiting for her and arrest her whole team. Too bad they're going to resist arrest but dead men don't talk."

"But they lie quite well. That's great, exactly what I need to sell our story, real spies I can tie to Wheelwright to complete my conspiracy plot against our elected government. But aren't you forgetting about the husband? I know he's been poisoned but what if he survives like Wheelwright?"

"I don't think he'll be a problem. But if you're concerned I'll leave what to do with him up to you," said Frank as he refilled his glass then offer Stojon his own Scotch.

"Sure I'll have another," he said as Frank began laughing. "What is it? Why are you laughing? Tell me so I can have a laugh too."

"Carmichael, she thought she threw me off by hinting her husband was in a black site in Poland," Frank said as he took a sip. "My people told me a C-130 medevac flew as secret mission out of Romania to Ramstein which places him in Landshtul."

"Then you won't mind if I send a wet team to deal with him."

"Just make sure you time it right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck opened the door and suddenly he was sitting in a MiG on the tarmac in the airport at Khoy with the canopy open. Everything was the way he recalled it when he arrived. The sounds of the jets and the smell of fresh asphalt everything was the same.

"Welcome to the Islamic Republic of Iran," said a familiar voice as he climbed out. He turned around to find Banai standing there.

"As-salāmu `alayka," said Chuck, as he put out his hand to greet him. Banai seemed reluctant at first but then he took it.

"Wa `alayka s-salām," said Banai. "I was worried at first that you might not come. We being enemies and this being well my home turf as you Americans say."

"You invited me and I believe there are laws that cover hospitality. I am your guest and I brought you this plane as a gift."

"I think the owner of that MiG might have something to say about that but you're right you're my guest because you helped me avenge my cousin's brutal murder. Come follow me inside I took the liberty of having tea prepared for us."

"Thank you from what you said I take it Izad is no longer with us."

"Tea first then business."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was escorted through the airport by one of Banai's man to the holding cell. Chuck was trying to formulate questions in his head he wanted answered. However, the truth was Ryder and Shepherd had no incentive to answer, their fates were sealed. Chuck found himself almost sorry for them which was strange after everything they had done to him and his family. But his empathy was also what made him great and the part Sarah loved.

"Sarah," he said out loud. The man escorting paused looked back at him then continued to walk. "Nothing my wife... I was thinking about my wife she's probably going crazy."

"It's normal," said the man as they approached the cell. "Every time I have to take someone for their final walk I think about what I have and what I'd lose if roles were reversed. I always wonder why these idiots didn't think about that until it was too late. Here we go Agent Banai said ten minutes but you need to be quick because it will be a fast ten for you but a slow ten for them." The man opened the door for Chuck and he walked in but instead of walking into the cell he was back in the cabin.

"Why am I here? I'm not done," said Chuck as he looked around but no one was there. "I need to go back; I want to go back..."

In the hospital room...

"Doctor he's speaking English now. What does he mean he wants to go back, he's not done? Where and what is he talking about?"

"I think he's found a way to unlock his repressed memories. But I'm a little baffled at what I should do. This is all uncharted territory. I wish I could communicate with him... yes, I want to try something," said the Doctor as he bent close to Chuck. "Do you want to go back to Khoy?"

"I need to go back I have to remember, Dad. Please let me open the door," Chuck said from his coma.

"Okay let me try this reduce the sedative and give him a little extra boost," said Dr. Dreyfus as Kat watched him pull a syringe from his pocket and inject medicine into the IV. She wanted to ask what it was but she had to hope the Doctor knew what he was doing. "Chuck, do you see the door?"

"Yes and I'm going through it...

Chuck was in the cell talking to the two of them. Both were understandably nervous wanting him to do something but there was little he could do.

"Ralph, you're wasting your time. Can't you see why he's here? He's not here to get us out," said Shepherd as he walked over and leaned against the wall. "No you're here to watch, right Chuck? I bet you're getting a kick out of this."

"I'm here to ask you who your Hydra contact is. We know about the secretary in Dr. Beech's office. She was your handler in Pasadena. But she had someone she reported to. She or they work in Washington and Izad was in contact with them. I want the name of the person in the Pentagon you worked for."

"It sounds like you already know who," said Shepherd as he walked up to Chuck. "There's no reason we should tell you and as you pointed out our fates are sealed. How long do we have anyway?" Chuck looked at his watch.

"Maybe six to seven minutes but there are different ways you can go. They can hoist you up and you dangle until you choke to death. You'll probably end up biting your tongue off and your eyes will pop out of the sockets. Or I can make sure they drop you off the balcony snapping your neck in the fall. It's quick and painless the choice is yours. I'm waiting," said Chuck as he took his flask out of his jacket pocket and sat it on the table. "This might help."

Suddenly Chuck felt himself being propelled back into the cabin. There were rabbits everywhere white and black ones, long and short hair just hopping around. His father was sitting in a chair petting one.

"I bet my granddaughter would love to have this one. What do you think Charles? You can keep it as a pet or eat it for your supper."

"Why am I back here? I was close wasn't I? This is me asking myself now if I really want to go through with this. The answer is yes, I do."

"Charles, son, somethings in life can't be undone and if you walk through that door again... well I don't know what's going to happen we're in uncharted waters here." Those words sounded like he'd just heard something similar.

"The only way I can get back to Sarah and to my family is to go through that stupid door and I refuse to lose them because of fear. This is not me open the door, now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stojon pulled up outside the Largo with his men. He sat in the car admiring the structure, three buildings designed as one in the 1950s with the intention of becoming the city's new representative center. The ensemble consisted in the former Party House, now used as administrative offices by the National Assembly of Bulgaria, in the center, and two side buildings one hosting the Council of Ministers of Bulgaria and the other housing the President's Office.

"Little did our comrades know when they designed this building they would aid us to take back what we lost. Popov take Dr. Wheelwright inside and get him situated you know where. Anton you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm going in with the guys carrying the canisters. We're to place them to the air conditioning ducts then when you give the signal we're to remotely activate them."

"Then playtime begins. Good everyone make sure they have a gasmask with them. Listen, don't let anyone stop you. Once we start there's no turning back until we're done now let's go," said Stojon as he led his men to a side entrance. They had already case the building and this was one of the entrances less trafficked so it had fewer guards and checks.

"IDs please, all cases must be scanned. Please place all your metal objects in the basket then walk through the metal detector," said a guard. One of Stojon's men walked through and the alarm went off.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go back out remove whatever it is you still have that's metal then come back through."

"Oh I forgot this," said the man as he pulled a suppressed Browning taking the man out. The other men quickly took out the rest.

"Okay you guys are up," said Stojon as two of his men took off overcoats underneath they had uniforms. They took over the guards' posts and Stojon's men removed the bodies. Anyone coming in afterwards wouldn't notice a thing. His men rapidly dispersed through the building. Popov took Wheelwright to the air condition control room while Anton took the rest of the men to the roof.

Stojon couldn't resist it he made his way through the corridors he knew like the back of his hand. He passed people in the hall, some recognized him others chose to ignore him. He had walked these halls million times then he was finally there. He stood before a thick wooden door his hand shook as he tried the doorknob of his former office. To his amazement it opened so he walked in and turned on the light but in that moment he heard a voice.

"Good morning Mikhail, hands in plain sight and sit down," said Sarah covering him with her suppressed Smith and Wesson.

"What are you doing here? What about your husband? You're supposed to be on your way to Ruse with your team... your team."

"Yes my team by now we've neutralized you men," said Sarah.

On the roof...

Anton cut the lock securing the door to the roof then deactivated the door alarm and they were done. He and his men poured out on the roof making their way to the three vents they had picked out from the building blueprints.

"Over there," said Anton as he point to the first one. "Then that one over there. Come on let's get this over so we can be ready. We need those covers off..."

"Stop right there," yelled Casey as he and the SEALs surrounded Anton. "I want to see your hands in the air."

"Crap," said Anton as he grabbed the case with the gas and ran. Casey didn't hesitate he put a round in the back of Anton's head dropping him on the roof as his forward. His momentum sent him sliding just short of the edge.

Down in the control room for the air conditioning...

Popov was babysitting Wheelwright. He needed to be conscious for this to work so they had stopped giving him sedatives. Popov could tell they were starting to wear off because Stanley was beginning to shake his head and moan.

"Hold on a little bit long and this will all be over. I don't know why Anton gets all the fun," said Popov. Then he got an idea, something cruel from his childhood days. Maintenance had left a long screwdriver on the table so he picked it up.

"Stanley there are bees all around you and they want to sting you," said Popov as be began poking Wheelwright with the screwdriver. He realized in the Doctor's fear and paranoia this would drive him even crazier than he already was.

"No, no get them away from me. They're all around me can't you see them! Augh, they're stinging me. I got to go," said Wheelwright as he got up.

"Just calm down and sit back down," said Popov realizing he probably over did the teasing and now he had to deal with the Doctor before things got out of hand. "Doc you need to hold it down someone could hear you. Crap, I think someone is coming." But as Popov turned to look Stanley grabbed the screwdriver and stabbed Popov in the back. When he turned back around Wheelwright stabbed him again this time through the heart.

"I've got to go. I've got to get out of here those bees are after me," he said as he tried to swat at them with blood covered hands. He ran out.

"Colonel, we've got a problem," radioed Mary. She and the of the Spec For guys went to the Air Conditioning control room but they got there too late. "We've got a dead Bulgarian and it looks like he got screwed but no one else."

"Take your men, fan out you need to find him but try to do this discreetly Mary. That whacked up doctor is on the loose somewhere. I've got the canisters in hand we'll come down and help in the hunt.

"Wheelwright doesn't have to be taken alive," said Mary which was more an affirmation said by her than a question.

"Roger that."

In Stojon's ex-office...

"I have to say I admire you. You put your mission over your own family and their needs. I knew Frost was cold but in the end we men always marry women like our mothers."

"Shut up she and I are... okay a little alike but you know Frank's spiel might've worked on someone else but you see my father was a conman. He taught me the tools of the trade so to speak and number one was if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. The moment Frank started offering me the antitoxin I knew there wasn't one."

"How could you be so sure? He might not have been lying. If you want you can call him I have him on speed dial," said Stojon as he started to reach for his pocket.

"No, hands on the table where I can see them," she said as she point her pistol at his head. "There's no need in calling him. If he had it he would've showed it to me in the park but he couldn't. He could've brought something to show me but he risked I would recognize it as a fake so he opted in just telling me he had it."

"Very good, I'm impressed I wish I had someone like you working for me. It's a pity though you spinning your wheels here with me when you should be with your husband. I hope you said your goodbyes."

"I'll be seeing him after I get done with you," said Sarah. There was something he wasn't telling that she didn't like. "I've got a plane waiting for me."

"I hope it's a very fast plane because you didn't fool Frank when you told him about that site in Poland. You see Hydra is everywhere they could be in this room listening right now."

"Cut to the chase. Hydra horror stories are like the boogeyman stories people tell their kids to get them to behave."

"Frank knows Chuck's in Ramstein in the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center. He told me. Is that cutting to the chase? I've got a get well team on their way."

"Sarah, I hate to tell you but we've got a small problem," radioed Casey. "I need to tell you that..." But Sarah cut him off.

"Not now John, I've got a problem of my own. Frank told Stojon where Chuck is and he's sent a wet team. Christ, Ellie and Sam are supposed to be landing there if they haven't already." Suddenly there was a loud noise in the hallway outside.

"There's something going on outside," radioed Sarah.

"That's what I was trying to say. Wheelwright's gotten away." In that moment Stojon saw she was momentarily distraction so he went for it. He reached inside his jacket and was pulling something out when she shot him center mass through the heart. Out on the desk fell a box from his hand with a green light on. Sarah flashed.

"John, Stojon just activated the canister release mechanisms. You've got five minutes to get them to a safe location," radioed Sarah as everything seemed to be falling apart on her. She put another round in Stojon's head just to make sure he was dead. Then as she went to the door she heard the sound of suppressed gunfire followed by a thud. Opening the door ready to fire she found Mary standing over Wheelwright's body.

"Boy, did that feel good," said Mary. Maybe Stojon was right she really wasn't that much different from Mary but she didn't have time to think right now.

"Come one we need to find Casey. They've started the activation sequence for the gas. Mary, I'll go find Casey you need to contact the hospital and have them post a guard outside Chuck's door. There's a wet team on the way there now."

"But Ellie and Sam are..." Sarah cut her off as she headed for the elevator.

"I know just take care of it for me, please." She flashed on the blueprints for the building. The old party building had its own sound room which they could adapt to seal the canisters in.

"John, make it down to the fifth floor hang a left and go straight. You'll find a sound studio where they used to make propaganda recordings. We can seal off the room and then get a decon team in to clean up. I'll meet you there."

"Negative, I'll handle this; you get to the airport and get your butt on that plane. We can handle this here that's an order."

"Considering I don't work for you and you're not even in my agency your orders don't mean anything other than you're trying to be nice. If Chuck were here he'd do the same."

"Somehow I doubt that. He always had your back first and everyone else fell in afterwards. But that's okay I understood and I have to say I admired him for it."

Sarah and Casey met up outside the studio, Casey with the case with the canisters in it. John sent the SEALs to evacuate the building while he and Sarah dealt with the case. Casey ran into the booth then shut the door Sarah tied to go in but it was locked from the inside. She ran over to the sound board and opened the mic inside.

"John, open the door and let me in."

"No, the door only locks from the inside so no one can accidently come in while they're recording. You need to cut the ventilation inside when the canisters deploy so the gas won't leak out."

"No John, I can't lose anyone else. Please open the door I'll come up with a way to lock the door remotely."

"But you won't come up with it in time. This is the only way. Tell Kat I... I... well you know what I want to tell her."

"What's going on," said Mary as she came in. "I tried to call the base but all the lines are down so I called the General. She's sending in support but it could take a while." Suddenly there was a hissing sound from the case as the gas began to seep out.

"John, I'm shutting down the A/C hold on and remember everything is in your head." Just then the burner phone began to ring. It was Frank. She cleared her eyes and regained composure before answering him putting the call on speaker for Mary.

"Well, are you calling me to tell me where I can pick up that antitoxin?" said Sarah trying to pretend everything was all right.

"Funny, very funny I said I'd let Chuck have it. You didn't uphold your end of our agreement so did you hear about the fire in London. Turns out a government contracted pharmaceutical research lab caught fire a few hours ago that was making a certain antitoxin."

"Frank, there will be a judgement day for you and it's going to be coming soon so get your affairs in order."

"You know I was going to say the same thing about Chuck. You might have won the battle but lost the war. Bye, bye for now." With that the line went dead. Sarah hurled the phone across the room at the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Why are you still here you should go," asked Casey. Mary and Sarah looked at him through the glass puzzled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie was up out of her seat as soon as the Lear took off from Mildenhall. She couldn't sit still and was pacing the aisle as she made phone call after phone call. Sarah had called her at work about what had happened and the General had laid on the Hypersonic. But she was livid with rage at being cut out of the loop. She contained herself with Sarah but she wanted to strangle Mary. Because she was almost sure she had something in getting Chuck in the predicament he was in. After that she called Dr. Dreyfus and let him have it with both barrels threating to have him stricken for the medical association for over stretching his competency.

"I want everything you've got ready for me when I get there. I want to see all the scans right away. You can send them to me via secure e-mail and I want you to also send me a list of all the medicines you've been prescribing him along with dosages. That means everything even what's not in his record. I want to know exactly what this nerve agent atroxium is and how it works..." Ellie was on a tirade.

"What's a nerve agent?" asked Sam as she looked up with a puzzled expression at Cole and Carina. "Aunt Ellie keeps talking about it, is it what's hurt Chuck?" Carina looked at Cole.

"I've got this," said Cole. "Love, go have a talk with the sister and tell her to keep it down or take it forward."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Carina as she got up. Sam looked around her seat and saw Carina put her arm around Ellie then they both looked at her. Afterwards they went forward and closed the curtain behind them.

"You were asking what a nerve agent is. Well remember in Snow White the wicked Queen poisoned an apple then gave it to Snow White?" Sam nodded her head. "Well the nerve agent is like the poison she put on the apple."

"So Chuck ate a poisoned apple and now he's asleep. Why doesn't Mommy kiss him and make him wake up. It worked on Snow White."

"Remember in the story she had a bit in her mouth that fell out and then she was all better. Sleeping Beauty is the one that true love's kiss caused to wake up."

"I know who's going to be telling our kids bed time stories," said Carina as she stood over the top of them listening. "Seems you're quite well versed, I'm impressed."

"Wow now if we could talk about a date," said Cole as his phone rang. "It's the Chief I've got to take this. Yes Sir, we're almost there. How soon before... Oh when did that happen? ... Do we know if it was accidental or arson? ... Right, we'll come up with something. ... Thanks and can you keep us in the loop. ... Right, thanks." Cole hung up then got up. "Sam, I need to talk with Ellie and Carina for a second about grown-up things. Please stay in your seat, we'll be right back." Cole herded the two of them forward and closed the curtain.

"What's going on," asked Carina. She had listened in as much as she could on Cole's conversation with Sir Reginald and she didn't like it.

"The lab that was making the antitoxin was torched a few hours ago. It looks like arson and in the fire all the atroxium we had was destroyed so we won't be able to make the antidote."

"Arson? Who? Just so you can't make a cure for Chuck, can someone be that mean?"

"Ellie, the people we fight play for keeps. But Cole your people should've thought about this. Now what?"

"I need to talk to Dr. Dreyfus," said Ellie as she tried to call but her call wouldn't go through. "That's strange I was just talking to him."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck found the door again in front of him this time it was metal just like the door to the cell where Ryder and Shepherd were held. It opened and Banai's man was standing there motioning him to come out it was time to go. Chuck looked back and he was now standing the cell with Ryder and Shepherd. They refused to talk but he needed their confession, no he had to have it.

"Take me to Banai," he heard himself say. "I need to talk to him. It's urgent, the fools are still holding out for a miracle. He needs to give me more time."

"You can talk to him as much as you want but it's not going to happen. The executor's already seeing to the arrangements as we speak and the families of their victims are here."

"I still need to talk to him," said Chuck as they worked their way up through the airport. They came to a large open space and the man pointed to Banai up on the second floor. "Banai" yelled Chuck as he ran up the steps.

"Well did you get what you needed because we're just about ready here," said Banai. Chuck saw the executioner prepared two nooses then calculating on a piece of paper body weight and height for rope length.

"No, I need for you to put this off for a little while so I can have more time with them. They know they've got nothing to lose so they aren't talking. The fools are hoping for a miracle."

"I'm sorry Chuck but the executions have to happen now. First if I put them off the people will riot. Afterwards if my people from the VAJA find out they're still alive they'll stop me from executing them then have me ship them off to Tehran so they'll have their miracle but neither of us want that."

"No you're right that weapon of theirs is too powerful to fall in the hands of anyone and they've too much blood on their hands. We can't let them hurt anyone else.

"It's funny to hear you say that. I agree but it sounds so out of character coming from you. I'm sorry you tried but it just didn't work out. In this game sometimes you win and sometimes you lose."

"I thought I was reaching Ryder but Shepherd butted in and closed Ryder down before he talked. If I could have a little more time and separate them maybe I could get somewhere. I even described to them what a bad hanging looked like but that didn't work."

"I can't give you any more time but..." said Banai as he looked at Chuck then the executioner. "You know it's one thing to be told and another to see."

"Excuse me, what are you getting at?" said Chuck as it clicked what Banai meant. "I see then they don't have to be executed together... at the same time?"

"No we could do Shepherd first," said Banai as he looked over at the executioner who nodded his head. For him it was the same. Chuck looked at the calculations then flashed. He saw a rope with a weight on the end being dropped from a height. Calculating weight, gravity, rope length he calculated the force that would be exerted at the end of the rope when it came taut.

"Shorten the rope by a foot," said Chuck to the executioner. The man looked perplexed at Chuck then he looked at Banai for instruction.

"You heard the man," said Banai. "Make it happen shorten it by a foot." Chuck felt the full weight of his decision. He excused himself as he found a moment to find a bathroom to throw up in but looking at himself in the mirror he convinced himself this was the only way. He saw the shock on Banai's face wondering how he could go along with this. The truth was he was shocked at himself too but this testified to how desperate he was to get the confession.

"Chuck," said Banai coming in looking for him. "We're ready. It's now or never. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No but it's got to be done," he heard himself say. He stood next to Ryder below as they took Shepherd up. There was not hood or cigarette offered they just put the rope over his neck then it was done. Chuck felt nauseous extremely nauseous but he fought it off as Shepherd... well everything he told them could happen did happen and Ryder was forced to watch knowing his turn was next.

"That doesn't have to be you; I can make sure your passing is easier. All I need is your confession the name of the person you worked with in Washington," said Chuck as he held up his phone and pressed record.

"Okay, okay it was Admiral Greene, Agnes Greene and her Secretary. They both work for Hydra and have been plotting to get hold of our new chip design. She pay rolled the Hammer of Thor project and warned us about Parker's plan to scrub the program. Just make sure that doesn't happen to me, please. Chuck nodded to Banai who nodded to the executioner. He walked under Shepherd and grabbed him by the legs then...

"Where am I," said Chuck as he looked around. He was lying on the floor in the cabin crying all his tears. He remembered everything down to the last detail.

"I'm sorry son if you had to remember but it was for your own good that I protected you from it. It was too much and you weren't ready to deal with it."

"Why? I even forgot I had the confession when I was in the congressional hearing. I could've played it and ended the debate before it began. But instead I had to play hide and seek inside my head. My God, I am the grey wolf, the babayaga, the boogeyman. I rob people of their souls."

"No son you're not and no you don't. You're the one that hunts the boogeyman and forces him into the light," said Stephen sitting next to him. Suddenly there was a flicker of light in the cabin.

"What was that," said Chuck as he looked around. His father looked worried. "What's going on do dreams flicker or am I having another episode?"

"I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to tell you goodbye. Chuck, it's time you stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on your feet your family's in danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey did what he had to taking the gas canisters in the sound booth locking the door. He sealed himself inside as they deployed filling the booth with gas. Sarah watched with Mary as Casey sacrificed himself only to receive a phone call from Frank who had taunted her. Telling her he had the lab producing the antitoxin for Chuck destroyed while Stojon had told her he had sent a wet team to kill Chuck. Everything was going to crap and in her anger she grabbed the phone and flung it across the room smashing it against the wall. Casey could see Sarah was angry but he hadn't been able to hear the phone conversation from inside.

"Why are you still here you should go," said Casey. Mary and Sarah looked at him through the glass puzzled. "What's the matter with me why do I sound like Mickey Mouse? Does this stuff cause this?"

"No John," said Sarah as she laughed and cried at the say time. It seemed something went right. "I would say I love you but that would be just wrong. Do you smell roses?"

"What? Did I smell the roses? Now you're sounding like Chuck. Well I guess you could say I did," he said in a high pitched voice. "Don't make me talk with my voice like this. What is it?"

"No John that's not what she meant... I mean yes she did... John, Sarah's serious do you smell roses in there from the gas?" said Mary realizing what Sarah already had.

"No all I smell are decades of commie and believe me it stinks. I never thought I'd go in a stinking slimy hellhole like this..."

"And you're not now," said Sarah. "You can come out those canisters are filled with helium. Wheelwright must not have had time to make the atroxium so he relabeled tanks of helium or he didn't trust his host. Either way we don't have anything to make the antidote from. I just hope what Frank said was a lie.

Minutes later everyone was in a van racing to the airport. Morgan and Alex were sitting next to the Colonel smiling as Sarah desperately tried to call anyone but no luck. The whole base had gone dark.

"Beckman said she'd get a team in. Plus Cole and Carina should already be there," said Casey as he looked back at her in the mirror. Morgan let out a small laugh looking out the window. "Keep it up Troll and I'll shove your face through the glass and hang you out the window. I'll dip your tongue in paint and you can redo the centerline."

"John, I'm sorry and I know this is so inappropriate with everything going on but it's hard to feel threatened by Mickey Mouse."

"Guys," said Sarah. "Can we concentrate on getting to the plane now? We've wasted enough time here as it is. When we get to the plane we take what we can carry everything else can be sent later. I knew I should've stayed with Chuck."

"There's no way you could've known that there wasn't any atroxium in the canisters. We all thought the same thing. Look at me I'm his mother and I'm here with you too."

"And Chuck is helpless, alone with a team of assassins trying to kill him. Morgan how did Chuck make the antidote he brought to us?"

"He set up a lab and worked nonstop to make it as we flew to London," said Alex. "I think the Doctor was concerned he'd burn himself out. But Chuck never let up."

"That's right he made it from stuff from the pharmacy and clinic at Bellevue. Dr. Dreyfus was a little concerned about some of the controlled drugs he was using. But Chuck just told him he needed them and that was it."

"So Chuck knew how to make atroxium since you need it to make the antidote, but how did he learn the formula?" Sarah just realized that maybe there was some hope for a cure.

"Wheelwright left chicken scratch on the ceiling of his room at Bellevue and Chuck pointed it out to me. I asked him what it was and he told me it was the formula for atroxium so I had the ceiling scrapped. It was too dangerous to leave lying around."

"Oh John, if I could've seen it maybe I could've make the antitoxin for Chuck but now..."

"Take my phone I took a photo just in case we'd ever need it," said Casey as he pass his phone back to her.

"I could hug you," said Sarah as she reached up and took the phone. Thumbing through all the pics Casey had of Kat and Alex until she found it.

"Me too Mickey," said Morgan.

"Keep it in your pants Grimes," grunted Casey. "You're lucky Alex is in between us or I'd give you a big hug all right until you turn blue in the face."

"I knew you cared," said Morgan. Sarah looked at the formula and flashed. The components made sense but she'd need some LSD, ecstasy and other mind altering drugs but it could be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital room a television was on but the volume was turned down. A banner ran across the bottom of the screen. Breaking News: an attempted coup by subversive elements from the former regime was foiled by government forces in Bulgaria today. More to come.

Dr. Dreyfus was looking at the spikes in Chuck's brainwave activity and he realized Chuck was close to coming out of the coma so he prepared a sedative. Suddenly there was a flicker of lights in the whole hospital as emergency generators kicked in. The lights on their floor came back on then went out again but never came back. Kat got up with her phone in hand and tried the light switch but nothing.

"This is really strange. The electricity went out at the same time my phone lost signal. I was talking with Carina and Cole. They're at the airport with Ellie and Sam as soon as they can find transportation they'll be straight over.

"Let me give Chuck this injection then we'll look for someone who can help us," said the Doctor as he pulled the syringe from the vial then went over to give it to Chuck.

Chuck opened his eyes and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor gasped startled. "Unhook me now."

"But Chuck I can't you need... How are you even talking to me?"

"Doc, unhook me or we're all dead," said Chuck as he took the syringe from the doctor and yanked out the IV. Kat what are you... never mind listen at the door and tell me if you hear the elevator arrive. Doc, I need clothes."

"Chuck, you shouldn't get up you're..."

"You're wasting time," said Chuck as he steadied himself on the edge of the bed. When the Doctor came near he took the syringe from his pocket.

"Chuck no, you shouldn't." But it was too late he injected himself in the thigh with the full dose. "You don't know what you just took."

"Yes I do laudanol. It's what you've been giving me for my fear and right now I can't be afraid. Not if we want to survive," said Chuck as he put on a set of scrubs.

"Chuck, lay back down this is your paranoia talking. It's just us here on this floor. We made sure we'd be isolated from the rest of the hospital. There's no threat here, no one even knows you're here."

"Good there will be less possibility of collateral," said Chuck cold and icy. The laudanol was kicking in and taking effect.

"I just heard the elevator," said Kat as she ran over to them. "People just got off it and I could hear them speaking they sounded like they're Slavic, maybe Russian."

"No, Bulgarian and you were saying Doc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight from England was a relatively short hop and then they were down on the tarmac. The plane was directed over to a hangar then nothing. It seemed like it was taking forever for the ground crew to put a ladder next to the plane for them to disembark. Cole went forward to ask the aircrew but no one had a clue. It seemed as soon as they had landed all communications went dead. Carina was even talking to Kat when the line dropped with a 'no signal' on the display afterwards. Finally Cole and Carina decided they had sat around long enough and opened the hatch.

"We're coming," yelled a couple of grounds people as they pushed a ladder up next to the plane. "Sorry but everything is going crazy today."

"Ellie, I want you and Sam to stay onboard for now I'll come and get you," said Carina as she looked over at Cole before deplaning.

"What's going on? I expected more of a turn out here when we arrived," said Cole. "Is something going on? Our phones we keep giving us this message 'no signal'."

"Yeah everyone's cell phones are out. The German's informed the post that there would be some sort of outage because of cell tower maintenance and wouldn't you know it the switchboard picked today of all days to go out. We're all running around with handheld radios. The Security Officer is supposed to be here to escort you but he radioed us saying he was running late. His department is being run ragged today with having to set up new checkpoints and adding on more patrols. Here he is now," said the Sergeant as he saluted an officer getting out of a black Mercedes SUV with a decal on the sides 'Military Police'.

"Sorry for being late but you're lucky you landed when you did. I just came from the control tower a computer glitch has them out of commission. Is this all of your party? We should get going."

"I have just a couple of questions first since when did ground personnel start carrying side arms and why is your thumb break off?"

All hell broke loose as everyone drew. The sound of weapons fire in the hangar was deafening, echoing off the walls. Carina took out the Security Officer while Cole nailed one of the fake grounds men. However, the other got a shot off knocking Carina off her feet before Cole took him out with a head shot.

"Talk to me," yelled Cole as he ran over to check on her. Sam and Ellie ran down the ladder to check on Carina and see if she needed any medical assistance. But Carina got up and dusted herself off.

"Crap this was one of my favorite blouses. I thought I told you two to wait on the plane. Good thing I was wearing my Kevin." Suddenly more vehicles drove in with lights flashing and men in full tac gear jumped out surrounding Carina and Cole. They recovered weapons herding Ellie and Sam between them.

"Stand down," yelled an Air Force Captain as he jumped out. Agents Miller and Cole I presume. My name is Mark Sawyer and I'm the real security officer for the base. It seems our installation is under siege and my boss the Garrison Commander is pissed. These people have taken out our comms, occupied the tower and a group was reportedly seen in the hospital."

"My God they're after Chuck. Looks like whoever is behind this wasn't satisfied with burning down the lab," said Carina. "Captain, we need to get over to the hospital right away. Sam, I want you to stay on the plane with Ellie. I need you to be brave; Ellie's a civilian and needs to be taken care of. Can you do that for me?"

"But I want to..."

"I know you want to see your Dad and I promise I'll bring you as soon as it's safe but Ellie's scared so I need you to be courageous for her too. You need to be Princess Fiona now."

"Okay, I'm not afraid," said Sam as she took Ellie by the hand and led her back up onto the plane. Then Carina and Cole moved the ladder away so no one could board. As Carina was talking the Captain touched his ear.

"I've got shots fired and there was an explosion in the west wing of the hospital. We need to move out. Everyone mount up and maybe you could explain to me what this is all about on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three black SUVs drove on base after showing IDs and credentials to the guards. The guards thought the men looked rather fit for telephone repairmen but the phones were down and the men showed paperwork that said they were there to repair it so they let them on post. Security sent an escort with them who would later be found gagged and stuffed in the back of one of the SUVs.

One SUV broke formation taking a team towards the Control Tower the other two drove straight to the hospital. There ten men got out dividing into teams. One three man team headed down into the basement to disrupt power and internal communications. Three men rode the elevator up while four more took the steps.

"We're on the floor kill the elevator now," radioed one of the men to the team in the basement as they stepped off. "Come on let's get this over with," he said to his two companions.

"But Vasil we're supposed to wait for the guys coming up the steps," said one of the men. "Those were our orders."

"Come on, the guy's in a medical induced coma this is like shooting fish in a barrel. Let's get this over with and get out of here the Americans are going to be onto us soon."

"He's got a point," said the other man so they headed down to Chuck's room. One pointed at the room number then they circled the door.

"On my three," whisper Vasil as he grabbed the door knob while the other two stood ready. "Okay three," he yelled as they charged in. The room was dark but they saw the silhouette of a body on the bed and fired. Feathers and cushion stiffing flew in the air but there was no body.

Before they got there Chuck took the Doctor and Kat into an adjoining room then waited near the door. As soon as the men charged in he came out behind them armed with two syringes of sedatives, he jabbed two men in the neck and they collapsed. The one man standing turned but Chuck blocked the pistol arm then in an aikido move threw him over his hip to the floor. Chuck recovered one of the men's weapons and pistol whipped Vasil before he could get up.

"Stay put," said Chuck to the Doctor and Kat then he took one of the men's earpieces so he could listen to what was being said. Already someone was missing Vasil.

"Vasil, Vasil why aren't you answering? We're two floor down I hope you're waiting for us," said the man. Chuck had to think quickly.

"Sorry, I'm having trouble with my comms, I can barely hear you and you sound funny. How do you read me?"

"I read you the same. You should've checked your battery before we left," said the man as he and his two men broke on the floor to find an oxygen bottle on the floor in front of them. Chuck shot the bottle then ducked into a room as a loud blast rocked the building. A fire ball blew down the hallway that set off the fire alarm and the sprinkler system.

"Crap, what happened up there," Chuck heard in his ear along with a few obscenities. "Hold down the fort we're on our way up."

Chuck stood in the downpour getting soaking wet but he felt nothing. The laudanol was taking over and he could tell. He felt numb looking at the stairs he decided it would be better if he took them there. They would have no cover but neither would he but he didn't care.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

The Security Officer along with Carina and Cole pulled up outside the hospital right behind the third Mercedes SUV. Three men dressed in combat gear jumped out firing at them. A couple of the Captain's men took hits but luckily their body armor protected them. Carina was out of the vehicle first hitting the ground running with Cole. He found it difficult to keep up with her because of her head start.

"Hold up or you're going to get yourself killed," Cole yelled but she couldn't hear. She was too busy running, jumping over obstacles and firing.

"Can' stop," she yelled back. The three had just cleared the door when one stopped to turn and fire on Carina. Big mistake on his part, because she got the first shot off hitting him in the middle of the triangle formed by the eyes and nose. He was dead before he hit the ground. The remaining two took cover and started returning fire. Mass panic broke out in the lobby as bystanders were caught in the crossfire.

"Give it up," yelled Cole. "You've got nowhere to go." But they replied to his ultimatum with automatic weapons fire.

"Back off or we'll kill everyone here," he yelled back. Cole and Carina realized they needed back up. The perps body armor protected them from their small arms fire. They needed either clear head shots or something heavier firepower to penetrate through. In their haste they to pursue the perps they left the Captain and his men outside still getting geared up.

"Love," said Cole to catch Carina's attention. He was signaling that he was going to try and circle behind them when they heard what sound like a firefight in the stairwell. There was both automatic and semi-automatic weapons fire then absolute silence.

"What the crap is going on," as the Captain as he ran to Carina's position. She didn't get a chance to answer when a body came flying out of the stairwell exit. The doors flopped open then closed as one of the mercs flew out landing face down sliding out to the middle of the lobby.

"Chuck's what happened," said Carina. The doors flew open again this time Chuck came out holding one of the perps in front of him a shield.

"Emil that's Vlad, don't shoot," yelled the other man but as Chuck got close Emil opened up. But the man's body armor protected both Vlad and Chuck. Emil fired on his friend until he was out of ammo then Chuck flung Vlad at Emil as he tried to reload knocking his weapon from his hand. He grabbed his knife and charge Chuck. Chuck took the knife out of his hand with a crescent kick then took Emil out with a spinning heel kick. Emil's jaw made a loud cracking sound as teeth flew out before he slammed into the pavement.

"Look out Chuck," yelled Carina as the last man was about to fire on him but the man stood up to take aim. He was up long enough for Carina to get a clear shot off. The man's head jerked backwards then he dropped to the floor oozing blood on the pavement.

"You know most people bring flowers when they visit you in the hospital," said Chuck. He handed Cole his weapon then passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck slowly woke up to find himself in a hospital bed again. However, this time he couldn't remember being in any cabin and there were no wolves just rest. When he came to he found he wasn't connected to tubes or wires. Little by little objects in the room came in focus. He smiled when he saw sitting next to him was Sarah with Sam in her arms both asleep. He could only imagine how tired they were so he tried not to make any noise. But when he pushed himself up to sit up in bed he accidently woke them.

"I'm sorry I wanted to let you sleep..." said Chuck but Sarah cut him off happy to see him awake and alert finally.

"Hey you're awake," said Sarah. Sam jumped out of her arms before she could stop her then climbed up in bed with Chuck. "Hold up your father needs room to breathe he's..." It was his turn to cut her off this was something he felt he needed.

"No, it's okay I missed you both. What's this you've got on," said Chuck as he noticed Sam had on a little jacket. He felt the material. "No don't tell Aunt Carina got you this from Q branch?"

"Yeah neat isn't it. Now I'm bullet proof too," said Sam looking serious. "Knights have armor so now I do too."

"Let's hold up on fighting dragons for a bit. You need to start school first then once you've finished with university we can talk about it but no dragons until then."

"Okay but you know Mommy woke you up like in Snow White or is it Sleeping beauty," said Sam as she began to talk fast and faster so fast she had to pause to catch her breath. She was excited he was awake. "Well anyway she made a magic portion and gave it to you that made you all better. You shouldn't eat apples from strangers." She said putting her finger in his face with a stern little voice.

"You're right Sweet Pea but I think you mean magic potion. All I needed was true love's kiss," said Chuck as he held out his hand for Sarah then pulled her near and they kissed.

"Well Charles, I'm glad to see you're back among us," said Dr. Dreyfus as he walked in. "Can I have a few minutes alone with my patient?"

"Sure come on," said Sarah as she picked Sam up. "Let's go see if we can send Uncle Devon to get everyone ice cream. I could use some Rocky Road. Me too and we can get some for Clara too." The Doctor waited for everyone to leave before starting to speak but Chuck cut him off.

"Doc, First I want to apologize I was a little abrupt with you. But lives were at stake that being said I also need to apologize for not taking our sessions more seriously. However, I won't need any more I remember everything that happened. I've acknowledged my responsibility and faced my fears so I won't be seeing anymore wolves or hallucinations."

"I didn't think you would be. Here you keep this and do with it what you want," said the Doctor as he took out his tape recorder removing its Micro SD Card and handing it to him. "I taped you talking in your coma and you pretty much said everything. However, I would recommend you share it with your wife, I think you owe her that. If you want you can get dressed and go. I've signed your release forms and I've notified the General you're fit for duty."

"Thanks, but am I? I mean after what I did," said Chuck as he looked at the card. "When is too much, too much and when do we stop."

"Charles, Chuck now you're asking a question that only you can answer. But may I say one thing; I think you've got all the tools you need to answer your own question. You're the one who says listen to your heart. I think yours will never lead you astray. I'll miss out little talks."

"Honestly, I think I will too but the trees will sleep sounder without you writing in your notepads," said Chuck smiling. "Joking aside, can I ask one favor of you, can you ask Sarah to come up and see me alone? I need to talk with her."

"Sure, no problem and Chuck I think you're making the right decision," said Dr. Dreyfus. Then he turned and left.

Chuck was almost dressed when Sarah walked in. She went up to him and kissed him almost knocking back onto the bed.

"I missed that," she said in his ear. Her breath was hot and he felt his senses come alive. Definitely the laudanol was out of his system.

"Sarah stop, we need to talk," said Chuck as he had her sit on the bed next to him. He reached over and took her hand. "Love, there's something I have to confess. I hope you'll understand but... well I remember... I remember everything that happened and everything I did. I hope you can still love me but I need to tell you what I did..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"You don't have to say anything, I know and yes I still love you. You poor, poor man," said Sarah as she caressed his face. "You lost yourself for us I'm happy you're finally home."

"But how? When?" said Chuck as she covered him in kisses. "Hold up, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I've known almost from the beginning, ever since our walk in the National Mall. Remember I asked to use your phone. You froze in the hearings when you looked at that photo so when I had your phone it wasn't just the pics from Khoy I found and took."

"The confession... You listen to Ryder's confession. I'm so sorry I put you through all this. But you should've said something."

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry but I'm a spy I couldn't resist. It's what I've been trained to do gather intel. I wanted to tell you but the Doctor went on about no shortcuts then I was afraid what it would do to you so I waited. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Loving me, trying to protect me and our family? I'm not sorry for loving you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said as he kissed her. "Actually it's kind of sexy who knows what other secrets are waiting for you to extract." He laughed as he kissed her. "How long do you think we have before anyone sends a search party?"

"I think we can take our time. If we don't show up soon they'll understand," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Clara and Sam are busy in Ellie's office eating ice cream."

"Clara? Ellie's office? You send Devon for ice cream. We're in Chicago? When did we get here? How long have I been out?"

"Too long," she said as she pushed him back down on the bed, straddling him. "I want all your plans mister and I know how to get them."

"Oh boy, this is definitely more comfortable than a storeroom," said Chuck then they heard a familiar voice clear her throat. "Please don't tell me there's a monitor in this room."

"Agents Carmichael, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your happy reunion," said the General as she raised her eyebrow. "But I wanted to say good job. The Bulgarian government has sent a letter of gratitude to the State Department both Wheelwright and Stojon were neutralized. Too bad Frank got away but we'll catch him next time. But somehow I don't think his superiors will be too happy with him. But he is a slippery slime ball so I expect we'll see him again. Dr. Dreyfus has given you a clean bill of health so I'm reinstating you to active status Chuck. That should make you happy."

"About that I really think we deserve a break General. I'm sorry but I'd like to take my family away on a real vacation for a week or so. I think we need to get away this has been hard on us all including Sam."

"Okay where would you like to go?" asked the General. Chuck's spidey senses went haywire, the General was too concerned.

"I don't know," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah and smiled. "We need to talk it over still but maybe some tropical island where we can relax on the beach and Sam can collect seashells."

"I can understand your need and I think that can be arranged. I'll get back to you on that. Carry on, Beckman out."

"You heard the General, carry on. Now where were we," said Sarah as she kissed him pushing him back down to the bed.

"You don't think the General gave in a little too easy do you," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

"Shut up and let's carry on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sun kissed Latin American country of Costa Gravas preparations were underway for the upcoming ceremony. It was still a month away but the Premier wanted it done up properly. Costa Gravas was finally going to have a democratic constitution which would go into effect on the first of May. Alejandro wanted to keep the May day celebration but give it a more democratic spin.

"I don't understand why you want to keep May Day," said General Beckman as she spoke to the Premier on the monitor. "It seems anachronistic to keep the same date as... well we all know."

"I know and that's why I want to keep it. We always had a good party on the first of May. You know a little rum, some dancing, party hats - a great time. You should see Fidel dance now there was a man who knew how to cha-cha and merengue. He used to dance with this girl, her name was Lola. She was a showgirl. You know with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there. She would merengue and do the cha-cha," said Alejandro as he grabbed Hortencia as she passed by and they did a short cha-cha.

"General, you must forgive my husband but he's a very passionate man," said Hortencia as she broke free but he continued to dance and sing his version of Bésame Mucho. "As Secretary of State I extend an invitation to you and hope you'll be able join our little celebration."

"I will try but my calendar is quite full..." The Premier broke into their conversation still dancing with his hand on his stomach.

"General," said the Premier, "make sure the Bartowski's get an invitation and you absolutely must get the Woodcombs and John Casey, the angel del la vida to come. They have to be here we owe them all this."

"I will see to it. Now to the business at hand have you had any luck finding our missing satellite? Our people are sure it went down in the center of your country."

"Not yet but as you know we live in a tropical paradise. With nature at our very door the only problem is most of the time she keeps her door closed. I've got men out looking but so far no luck. Your satellite wouldn't be the first object to get lost out there."

"Really, this has happened before? This is the first time I'm hearing about this, why? "Did the Russians or the Chinese lose one too? Or was it one of yours I don't know about?"

"Mine personally," said the Premier. Diane was about to say she didn't know they had that kind of capability when Alejandro clarified. "I lost my virginity out there in the caves," said the Premier as he looked over his wife smiling.

"Yeah, like I believe you were a virgin when we first meet. You weren't famous for jump only barricades."

"I think it's time I go. I'll be in touch Premier Goya and keep me in the loop on how the search progresses."

"Yes, yes, good bye and I'll keep you informed. Hortencia, there's something different about you. Is it your hair, no..." with that Beckman dropped the line she had already heard way more than she wanted or cared to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was sitting at her desk with her aide standing behind her as she talked with the Premier of Costa Gravas. He smiled as he watched the Premier glide across the floor smooth without hesitation. She looked back up at the Major as she was talking to Alejandro and growled.

"Sorry Ma'am," said the Major as she hung up. "But the Premier is not a bad dancer. He should try out for Dancing with the Stars. Maybe they could have him come on as a special guest judge or guest dancer?"

"Or maybe not, do you believe him," said the General as she studied the report in front of her.

"Believe what he lost his virginity in the jungle or they can't find our missing satellite," said the Major not realizing he was actually speaking.

"No, I wondered if he believes in the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus. What do you think? The satellite of course Major."

"Well the images we got before the satellite went dark showed a dense forest and thick underbrush. If it fell in one of the sink holes that dot the central area it may be gone for good."

"You mean in a cenote, I think is what they call them. But we have to locate it, we need to find out if it fell from the sky on its own or if it was shot down. The debris field seems to indicate something went wrong but we haven't got a clue as to what that something was," said the General as they heard a knock on her door.

"Sorry but Connie was out," said General Thomas as he walked in. "But if it was shot down someone has better stealth technology than we have. I just dropped by to see if you heard anything and I take it from your conversation, no."

"I'm sorry I just got off the phone with their Premier. Alejandro and I have this love-hate relationship as you know. We sent Colonel Casey to kill him twice then during the last coup we helped him get back into power so I believe him when he says he's got people out but can't find it."

"I wish State would let me send in a team of our own to look for it. You might trust the Premier but I'm not so sure about the guys he's got looking. The data that thing could hold would be worth a fortune on the open market not to talk about the technology that went in to making it."

"I hear what you're saying but this is a delicate time for Costa Gravas. Their first democratic constitution goes into place on May first then there will be free elections for the first time ever. We need the Premier to ride the course on this and to win the first free elections only he can hold the country together during this transitory period."

"The ballot boxes could be stuffed so the results come out the way we want," said Tank as both the Major and the General gave him a look.

"I can't believe you suggested that you wouldn't happen to have been in Florida in 2004... Never mind I don't want to know. Anyway we've done too much interfering as it is in the region then to rig the elections would send the wrong signal if we got caught with our hands in the cookie jar. What message would we be saying? We want you democratic just not that democratic."

"Look at the mess that so-called 'free elections' did in central Europe after the Second World War. The Soviets fixed the elections and we could do little when they invoked that it was the will of the local population."

"I was there when the wall came down too remember. I see your point but no, we can't rig the elections. I'm sorry."

"So you can see why I'm not clapping my hands with joy because the Costa Gravans suddenly decided to change their constitution and hold a 'democratic election'. Remember Hitler was elected to office before he took over."

"Which is why, we shouldn't do anything that can be perceived as meddling in their internal affairs. They need to start somewhere and this is a good place to begin but I do have an idea how we can get what we need without being accused of planning an invasion if the elections go the wrong way."

"I'm listening," said Tank as he pulled up a chair. As he was about to sit down Connie knocked on the door to let the General know she was back.

"Connie, can you bring in coffee for everyone then arrange a flight for me I need to go see Dr. Woodcomb. Tell them I want to leave right away."

"Aren't the Carmichaels still in Chicago," asked the Major as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you promised them some time off."

"Chuck said they wanted time off to go to some tropical beach. I'm merely providing the location and besides you heard the Premier he absolutely wants the Woodcombs."

"And Colonel Casey."

"One mission at a time, besides I can order the Colonel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro stood there studying his wife. There was definitely something different but it wasn't her hair or the clothes she had on. She had that same crimson red dress on she always wore although she had stopped wearing heel because she complained her ankles were sore. But that was fine by him, it made him look taller. But there definitely was something.

"Hortencia, there's something different about you. But it's not your hair, is it?" said Alejandro. She shook her head.

"Yes there's something but no it's not my hair. I want to see if you can guess what it is? Go ahead I bet if you try hard enough you can guess."

"You've decided to go on a diet? It's about time mi corazón. I didn't want to say anything, but your clothes were starting to get a little tight."

"No, that's not it. Mi amor are you telling me I'm fat?" she said as she picked up an ashtray off his desk and threw it at him."

"Raul gave me that. No, I'm not saying your fat I'm just making an observation that maybe you should have them let out a bit so they better caress your new caliente silhouette."

"You are calling me fat!" She said as she raised her hand to slap him but he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I'm not saying you're fat I'm saying tu estás embarazada. You're pregnant mi sol. But when did you find out? When will our little niño be born? I want to announce the happy news to the world."

"No not yet this is just for us for now. Please no, I don't want to share this not right now. You know I'm superstitious about these things and it's bad luck to announce a pregnancy during the first three months. We have to wait then it'll be okay."

"Better I can announce it when we celebrate our new constitution. You shouldn't be standing, why are you standing? Here take my chair," said Goya as she made her sit down. "Do you want anything? Ice cream? pickles? Anything just name it?"

"Calm down mi amor it's too early for that. If you don't relax and breathe you'll be a nervous wreck by the time our little present arrives."

"Our little present, I like that," said the Premier.

Continued in Chuck vs The Hijack


End file.
